20 Militiae Species Amor Est
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¡SECUELA! Phantasos siempre persiguió a quienes creía amar, pero nunca le fue bien y su corazón terminaba roto. Ahora se sorprende porque atrajo la atención de dos dioses que compiten por resultar favorecidos. No es su único dilema… una falla en la inmunidad de grupo puede que acelere las cosas. ¡NUEVO FIC!
1. Apertura: Y Así Comienza

_Phantasos siempre persiguió a quienes creía amar, pero nunca le fue bien y su corazón terminaba roto. Ahora se sorprende porque atrajo la atención de dos dioses que compiten por resultar favorecidos. No es su único dilema… una falla en la inmunidad de grupo puede que acelere las cosas._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Espero no haberlos tomado tan de sorpresa. Primero que nada mis disculpas, me tardé en publicar esto, pero por fin lo logré. Este fic me dio bastante guerra, pero aquí lo tienen: el primero de dos ambientado en el Inframundo. Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon (sí, hubo cambio de año, recuerden). O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"** **Militiae Species Amor Est"**  
 _("El Amor Es Una Especie de Guerra")_

 **Apertura: Y Así Comienza.**

 **Espacio Sideral.**

 _Treinta y cinco años antes._

"¡Chronos!"

Kairós, el concepto de la buena oportunidad, el dios primigenio más sencillo y quitado de bulla, frecuentemente confundido con el hermano menor del titán Cronos (un dios de las estaciones, con quien compartía el nombre) llegó corriendo (o dando esa impresión) hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor, Chronos, el dios del tiempo inevitable. Se le veía muy agitado, protegía algo entre sus brazos que parecía ser muy frágil, pero que daba la impresión de no ser causa de malas noticias. El aludido apenas levantó la cabeza y miró severo (como acostumbraba) a Kairós. ¿Qué querría el muy pesado? Como todo hermano menor, el sujeto causaba más molestias de las que valía la pena… aunque, comparado con muchos titanes, dioses y mortales, era una delicia como pariente. Tenía una sensibilidad muy gentil y no le gustaba darse pompas innecesarias, como obtener un culto y devotos que le rindieran sacrificios. Vivía entre los humanos como uno más y nunca iba al Olimpo. Nadie lo recordaba y él prefería ese anonimato, pues encontraba allí una libertad sin límites. De hecho, ni siquiera se identificaba a sí mismo como dios o titán, sino como _concepto_. No molestaba ni estorbaba… a juicio de Chronos, solo tenía tres problemas…

Era sensible como nadie, tragaba dulces como si no hubiera mañana y siempre que tenía un problema iba con su hermano mayor, Chronos.

El dios del tiempo inevitable se sopló el flequillo y rodó los ojos, fijándolos en el techo. ¿Quién miércoles había decidido que este Kairós era su hermano menor? Él había nacido solito, sin padre ni madre, y tranquilo estaba cuando de pronto ¡PAH, DRAMA!, tenía un hermanito. ¡Ni quejarse a sus padres podía! Básicamente eran hijos por generación espontánea.

Al menos Kairós era buen hermano, por llorón que fuera.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Kairós?" Preguntó Chronos, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Nada!" Exclamó el menor, asegurando su agarre de lo que fuese que llevase entre sus brazos y con un puchero. "Yo… vine a mostrarte algo."

Chronos levantó una ceja, pero no perdió impavidez en el rostro. Kairós bajó la mirada, sin soltar lo que tenía en sus brazos, mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro. Chronos apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y resopló de mal humor.

"¿Qué no puedes ir a molestar a Ananké?"

"No… ella me mandó para acá."

"¡Eso Hizo! ¡La muy mugre! ¿Y qué te pasó?"

"Nada." Kairós hizo pucheros. "Todavía." El concepto primigenio comenzó a dar saltitos nerviosos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Algo ocultaba y Chronos lo supo. "Es que… ¡Es que ayer estuve viendo como morían varios famosos! Ananké me dejó curiosear entre sus cosas… y… y… supe que la princesa Diana se va a morir en algunos años más ¡Se acaba de casar! La pobrecita va a tener una vida de…"

"¿Huh? ¿Quién?"

"¡La Princesa Diana!" Kairós hizo otro puchero enorme y se largó a llorar, mientras abrazaba lo que fuese que tuviese en sus brazos, cuidando al mismo tiempo de no lastimarlo. "Fue horrible… y encima anoche estuve leyendo la Dama de las Camelias y…"

Kairós hizo un esfuerzo por aguantarse los pucheros, pero volvió a llorar, consiguiendo que Chronos rodase los ojos hacia arriba con mayor énfasis incluso. De todos los libros que podría haber leído, por lejos, la obra de Alejandro Dumas era la única la que, por alguna razón, lo dejaba en estado de piltrafa emocional. Aún así, y por sensible que fuera, ese libro no explicaba en su totalidad lo que pasaba. Chronos avanzó hacia su hermano, lo sujetó por el cuello y le dio una sacudida.

"¡Gobiérnate, tarado! Y dime: ¿Cuánto chocolate tragaste?" Preguntó muy severo. Al menos esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Kairós, quien acomodó su carga. Fue cuando Chronos se percató que no era un simple objeto, sino otra cosa…

"Como setenta kilos." Confesó Kairós avergonzado.

¡ZAPE!

"¡Setenta Kilos! ¡¿Te tragaste SETENTA kilos en un solo sentón?! Estás loco como cabra." Protestó Chronos agitando los brazos. Entonces señaló a lo que Kairós llevaba entre los suyos. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Kairós pasó de estar lloroso a emocionado y quizás enternecido. Con cuidado, como si lo que llevara tuviera un valor inconmensurable, reveló poco a poco lo que tenía. Al notar su naturaleza, Chronos no pudo menos que aguantar la respiración del pasmo: era una esfera de luz divina, el alma de una nueva e inédita divinidad.

"Esta mañana estaba junto a mi. Cuando desperté estaba acurrucada contra mi pecho. ¿No es preciosa?" Dijo Kairós lleno de emoción.

"Es un alma divina. ¡Te reprodujiste!"

"¡Lo dices como si fuera malo!" Protestó Kairós alarmado. "¿Qué querías? Supe lo de la princesa Diana, leí la _Dama de las Camelias_ , el chocolate… ¡Mucha emoción para mi!"

"¡Y de paso te reprodujiste!"

Chronos se inclinó sobre la mirada sobre la pequeña esfera de luz y sonrió enternecido, aunque segundos más tarde procedió a darle otro fuerte zape a Kairós detrás de la cabeza. Como divinidades primordiales, anteriores a los titanes, aquella primigenia generación de deidades tenía la facultad de reproducirse sin necesidad de ayuda. Nix y Gea eran claros ejemplos de esto, incluso Hera había heredado aquella habilidad hasta cierto punto, pero contrario al conocimiento general, no era un talento exclusivo de las mujeres. Los hombres también podían reproducirse sin ayuda, aunque les resultaba tan difícil, que casi no había casos conocidos que hubieran sobrevivido hasta la actualidad. De hecho, el de Kairós era el primero en casi cinco mil años.

Claro, reproducirse era más divertido con pareja que en solitario, pero de que pasaba, pasaba.

"Uno es sensible, estaba emocionado. Quizás el chocolate me puso muy feliz después de tanto llanto."

"Agradece que no nos da diabetes." Chronos acarició la esfera de luz con inusitado cariño. "Todavía no toma conciencia de sí misma… es una diosa… no es malvada, en esencia es buena." El dios de lo inevitable. "Necesita una matriz para crecer o se va a disipar."

"Lo sé." Kairós abrazó más la esfera, con el puchero de rigor en su rostro, pero sus ojos se veían emocionados. Chronos ladeó la cabeza curioso. "Pero tengo un plan."

"¿Qué harás?"

La gran desventaja de los dioses que se reproducían en solitario era que los pequeños creados de esa manera solo generaban un alma y no un cuerpo. Si no lo conseguían pronto, se disipaban como si nunca hubieran existido, por eso no cobraban conciencia de sí mismos de manera inmediata como ocurría con los pequeños que habían sido generados espontáneamente por las diosas (ellas tenían un vientre para encargarse de eso). La solución más popular para estos casos era conseguirse una diosa accediera a gestar al pequeño o contrabandearlo al vientre de alguna mortal incauta.

No, eso no lo haría mortal ni nada de eso, su esencia sería divina siempre y solo tendría la carga genética de su padre, pero al menos tendría un lugar seguro donde crecer.

"La pondré en una matriz mortal. Hay una familia… creo que estará bien ahí."

"¡Una familia mortal! Pero es una deidad… quizás esa familia no quiere más hijos."

"No tienen hijos. Ella está embarazada, pero su bebé murió en el vientre… en unas horas más le sacan a la peque… me voy a aprovechar de eso. Ananké me ayudó a ubicarlos."

"Te vas a aprovechar de ese cuerpecito. ¡Les vas a dar un susto de muerte a esos mortales!"

"Sí, y si lo hago bien, ese embarazo llegará a término y mi niña podrá llegar a crecer bien. No quiero que crezca entre pompas ni nada, sino que tenga una vida linda. Esos padres la cuidarán bien." Kairós sonrió tranquilo. "Tendrá toda la inmortalidad para ser diosa… y si tengo suerte, no será tan pedante como casi todas las deidades."

"Estás loco." Gruñó Chronos. "Se va a enojar contigo, se va a enfurecer: le estás negando algo esencial a su desarrollo. ¡Es una diosa, no una mortal! Va a tener crisis de identidad…"

"Si logra la felicidad, puedo vivir con eso." Kairós hizo un puchero. "Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella… Y no es que la vaya a dejar sola tampoco. No me verá, pero estaré ahí."

"Sigo pensando que estás loco." Chronos dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Pero tú sabrás lo que haces. ¿Thanatos ya se llevó el alma de la pequeña que murió?"

"Sí… vine a presentártela antes de llevarla con su familia." Kairós ajustó su agarre de la pequeña esfera de luz, siempre con cariñosa delicadeza. "Ya me voy…"

"Vete… ¡Y deja el chocolate, por todos nosotros! Y las películas y libros lacrimógenos." Chronos gruñó al ver el guiño que le hizo su hermano. Arrugó el ceño y alzó la mano. "¿Al menos se queda en Grecia? Dime quienes son sus padres: ¡Necesito saber si mi sobrina…!"

"Steven Laurens y Cristina Xanthopoulos. ¡Le van a poner Rea!" Le dijo Kairós antes de desaparecer en la inmensidad, llevando su preciosa carga con él.

Chronos resopló cuando se vio solo, triste y quizás algo preocupado. Se rascó la cabeza antes de sacudirla con fuerza. Se palmeó la cara y gruñó frustrado. ¡Lindo! Rea se iba a tostar muchísimo cuando se enterase que otra diosa lleva su nombre. Cuando esto se supiera en el Olimpo iba a quedar la grande. Negó con la cabeza y gruñó de nuevo, resoplando irritado.

"¡Con estos hermanos para qué quiero más parientes…!"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Palacio de Giudecca.**

 _Tres semanas después del fin de la Guerra. 7 de julio._

La familia onírica solía ocupar casi todo un piso en Giudecca. Por supuesto que tenían sus propios palacios en algún lugar del inframundo, pero desde hacía poco más de un milenio que apenas los usaban. Allí estaban más cómodos y contenidos: tenían espacio e instalaciones a su disposición, aparte de sus habitaciones personales. En particular usaban mucho una sala de estar, con algunos cómodos sillones, un televisor, montones de libros regados por todos lados, y quizás la conexión de internet más mala del planeta. Aquella habitación contaba además con un pequeño comedor y una cocina estilo americano en donde podían preparar comidas sencillas, como el desayuno.

La familia estaba pasando una tarde extrañamente simpática. Desde el fin de la guerra y de la decisión que habían tomado Hypnos y Pasitea de volver a cortejarse, las relaciones interfamiliares comenzaban a recuperar la normalidad de antes de la muerte de los sueños. Incluso estaban recibiendo las visitas de sus hermanos que estaban dispersados por el mundo. Phantasos estaba perpleja hasta más no poder con la súbita atención que le estaban dando sus padres; de Pasitea era esperable, pero no de Hypnos, quien de verdad hacía un esfuerzo por acercarse a ella. Si bien aún había orgullo metido al medio de eso, también había voluntad de recuperarse. Les costaba una enormidad, pero había mucha esperanza ahí.

Oneiros levantó la mirada de su libro y la paseó por alrededor. Pasitea e Icelos estaban preparando una merienda para todos, Morpheus y el tío Thanatos animaban una competencia de ajedrez que mantenían Hypnos y Phantasos y que por lo visto estaba MUY reñida. Él no entendía ni jota del juego, pero a juzgar por la cara de adrenalina de su hermano mayor, la concentración de su papá y hermana, y el zippo que Thanatos había encendido, debía estar entretenidísimo y complicado a partes iguales. Sonrió para sí mismo: ver a su padre y hermana compartiendo así comenzaba a aliviarle al menos dos milenios de angustias.

Fue cuando desde la canastita en donde habían dejado los celulares, resonó una canción de los Beatles (" _Help_!"), y el aparato en cuestión comenzó a vibrar mientras armaba escándalo. Oneiros parpadeó y tomó aire, estirándose para alcanzar el teléfono de marras: era el de su hermana. Vio quien llamaba… entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Oni! ¿Quién es?" Preguntó Phantasos curiosa.

"Es Huitzi _comosellame_ tl. ¿Rechazo la llamada?"

"¿Ese otra vez?" Preguntó Morpheus.

"¡Ya cuelga de una vez!" Reclamó Thanatos.

"¡No, no! Quizás es urgente." Dijo Pasitea mientras daba pasitos rápidos en dirección del teléfono.

"¿Se refieren al pitufo emplumado con esteroides?" Preguntó Icelos.

Todos los presentes tuvieron a bien comentar algo al respecto, con insinuaciones que se escaparon a la comprensión de Phantasos, quien desconcertada, frunció el ceño.

"Contéstale tú, estoy ocupada." Gruñó Phantasos. "¡Le dije que no me llamara de nuevo! Dile…"

"Vale, le contesto."

"Le dijiste que dejara pasar dos semanas, Phantasos. Han pasado tres." Puntualizó Hypnos. Thanatos le miró escandalizado.

"¡Que no llame y se quede en su cosmogonía! Ese se quiere llevar a Phantasos de aquí."

"Tío, como que yo sabré si me voy o no. Lo parezco, pero tonta no lo soy." Phantasos se sopló el flequillo. "No sé ni porqué me llama." Comentó molesta y avergonzada.

"¡Le gustas!" Dijeron Hypnos y Pasitea al mismo tiempo.

"Por eso te llama." Añadió Pasitea.

"Bah. El señor Apolo también me llama, pero eso no quiere decir que le gusto."

"¡¿TE LLAMA?!" Exclamó Thanatos perdiendo los estribos. A Hypnos tampoco le gustó la idea, pero solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

"¡PHANTITA!" Llamó de pronto Oneiros. "Huitzi pregunta si te puede venir a visitar. Dice que está en Caína y aprovechando que está cerca, quiere saber si estás muy ocupada."

Las reacciones fueron en cadena. Thanatos y Morpheus enseguida se opusieron, Icelos comenzó a ver si la comida alcanzaría para todos, Pasitea exclamó muy contenta y le dijo a Oneiros que le dijera a Huitzi que subiera, que no había problemas. Hypnos arrugó el ceño y Phantasos…

"¿Dice que está aquí? Pero… pero… pero… ¿por qué no avisó antes?"

Oneiros se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Huitzi por el teléfono que podía venir. Phantasos miró a su tío y a su mamá, quien le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de abocarse a hacer rendir la comida, junto con Icelos. La diosa estaba un poco desconcertada, quizás un poco molesta.

"¿Hay algún problema que venga?" Preguntó de pronto Hypnos.

"¡Claro que hay problemas!" Protestó Morpheus. "¡NO me gusta que ese tipo esté…!"

"¡Yo sé elegir perfectamente a mis amigos!" Protestó Phantasos tras darle un zape a su hermano. Se quedó mirando a Thanatos muy desafiante y presta a protestar por el exceso de celo de su tío. "¡Porque es un amigo! AMI…"

Entonces sonó de nuevo su celular. Oneiros, que lo tenía en la mano, enarcó ambas cejas por unos instantes antes de poner cara de leche agria.

"¡Es el camote de Apolo! Este sí que no me gusta." Oneiros cortó el celular, pero instantes después Phantasos se lo quitó, le iba a pegar a su hermano cuando mandaron un mensaje de texto.

"¡Otro que no tiene nada que opinar!" Gruñó Phantasos, mientras abría la aplicación de mensajería.

"Niños, vienen visitas: no quiero que avergüencen a su hermana." Advirtió Pasitea, quien notó la perplejidad del rostro de su hija. "¿Phantasos?"

"Es… Apolo: me avisa que viene a visitar en un rato más." La diosa frunció el ceño. "¿Quién le movió la jaula a este?"

Todos los presentes enarcaron las cejas. Morpheus tragó saliva sonoramente.

"¡Se va a encontrar con el azulito!" Fue el comentario de Icelos. El primero en todo ese rato.

 **"** **¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"**

Fue el comentario que todos, excepto por los padres de Phantasos, hicieron a un tiempo.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Laboratorio.**

 _En esos momentos._

¡Qué bonito suspiro! Apolo dejó escapar una sonrisa cuando vio el mensaje de Phantasos, quien accedía a que fuera a visitarla. Claro… le comentó que Huitzi también iba a ir, pero de momento no le importó. De momento lo que ocupaba su mente eran los bonitos ojos del sueño que había llamado su atención. Andaba bien encantado con ella: las últimas dos semanas se había dedicado a tantear terreno, a ver si podía comenzar a coquetearle y cortejarla y mal no le había ido. Phantasos al menos se había mostrado abierta a ser su amiga, y de ahí, era cosa que aplicara sus encantos y ganaría su corazón, seguro que sí. ¡Ahora sí le resultaría tener novia! Y mejor se quedaba calladito, no fuera a ser que llamara la atención de Eros y este, en su ridículo afán de venganza, volviera a lanzarle saetas de plomo a sus pretendidas para que lo odiasen con pasión.

 ** _¡Riiing!_**

La campanilla que anunciaba el fin del proceso al que había sometido sus muestras resonó incluso con un tinte feliz. Apolo dejó el celular a un lado y se impulsó con silla y todo hasta la otra esquina de su laboratorio. A medio camino se puso de pie, dejando que su asiento siguiera su camino y se acercó a la máquina. Se asomó justo a tiempo que Asclepios hacía lo mismo.

"¡Llevaba horas esperando este resultado!" Exclamó su hijo sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

"Y yo: más vale que hayamos conseguido algo, porque el agua se nos está acabando."

Asclepios se aseguró que la máquina se hubiera detenido y apretó unos botones. Pronto comenzó a imprimirse un papel con los resultados del experimento. Apolo y Asclepios seguían investigando el Agua de la Eterna Juventud, para poder determinar qué era lo que tenía que hacía que la bacteria de la Sofocación, bicho maldito, muriera cuando entraba en contacto con ella. Hasta ese momento, la investigación estaba en tierra muerta, pero al menos no perdían el entusiasmo… por frustrante que fuera. Aquella agua mística, la única cura conocida para la Sofocación, se negaba a revelar sus secretos.

¡Cierto, cierto! Algunos dirán ¿Y la Ambrosía? Y tienen razón… pero hay que tener en mente que dicho alimento divino solo protegía de la Sofocación antes de contagiarse, nunca después. Protegía a una deidad sana: si se tomaba cuando ya se tenía la enfermedad, era como si nunca la hubiera tomado. Era como una vacuna que había que repetir todos los años.

En fin. Volviendo al laboratorio…

"… &%$#ç…" Rezongó Asclepios. Los resultados estaban en blanco… o no en blanco, sino que la máquina no logró identificar sus componentes aparte del hidrógeno y el oxígeno. "Le tenía fe a este análisis."

"Ya lo hemos repetido como cuatro veces. Pero al menos sale algo." Apolo señaló unos parámetros en el papel. "Aquí sale elemento sin identificar. Las veces anteriores ni siquiera mostraba que saliera algo."

"¡Les dije que era buena idea usar mi máquina y no la de ustedes!" Panacea dijo con dulce alegría.

La diosa de las medicinas, farmacóloga por excelencia, asomó su cabeza junto con su hermana Aceso. Asclepios le sonrió a sus hijas al tiempo que Apolo las despeinaba un poco. Ciertamente había sido un acierto ocupar los instrumentos que Panacea utilizaba para investigar y desarrollar nuevas medicinas: por obvias razones estaban mucho mejor calibrados para identificar las sustancias que podían o no llegar a ser útiles.

"¿Al menos se supo algo?" Preguntó Aceso tratando de leer los análisis.

"Muy poco, pero algo es algo. Aparecen sustancias desconocidas, pero la máquina no parece ser capaz de determinar qué son." Explicó Apolo.

"Uy, va a tocar calibrar más entonces esto." Panacea hizo un puchero. "Necesito una máquina más que perfecta: Hablaré con el tío Hefestos de nuevo."

"No es necesario, tu instrumental es más que perfecto, hijita." Le dijo Asclepios.

"Somos nosotros los que estamos mal. De alguna manera no hemos podido llegar al fondo del asunto." Apolo se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y si cambian el enfoque de la investigación?" Dijo Aceso al mismo tiempo que su abuelo. Ambos dioses la quedaron mirando curiosos. "Verán… con Panacea veníamos conversando… que a lo mejor necesitan ver otras cosas. Quizás se están concentrando demasiado en la cura. ¿Qué pasaría si revisan el caso de quienes sí sobrevivieron a la Sofocación?"

"No nos referimos solo a Anfitrite, ella tomó del agua y por esa arista no están llegando a ningún lado." Dijo Panacea. "¿Qué hay de las otras dos? ¿Pasitea y Phantasos?

"Ya estudiamos a Pasitea." Asclepios entrecerró los ojos. "Pero no quiso seguir con los estudios por querer concentrarse más en su hijita recién nacida."

"Pues… podrían terminar esos estudios con ella." Dijo Aceso. "Y de paso tratar de averiguar porqué Phantasos sobrevivió."

"El embarazo las salvó a las dos. Algo tuvieron que ver las hormonas del embarazo, sé que hubo otros factores, ¡pero nunca supimos!" Comentó Apolo curioso. "Ahí hay algo que las protegió a las dos." Añadió emocionándose.

"Papá." Comenzó Asclepios. "Nunca estudiamos a Phantasos. Pasitea no nos dejó acercarnos a su bebita: su mala salud se deriva precisamente de lo difícil que fue su gestación."

"¡Ni hablar de ese parto! Pobrecita Pasitea. Tiene que ser la única vez que he visto a la tía Artemisa y a Ilítia atendiendo juntas a una parturienta y sin pelearse." Dijo Aceso muy grave.

"Phantasos… ¡Claro que no la hemos estudiado!" Apolo esbozó una enorme sonrisa que casi le partió en dos el rostro. "¡Qué mejor excusa para acercarme más y más a ella! Le diré que necesito analizar su caso más a fondo y eso y si muevo bien mis piezas, no solo sabremos qué fue lo que la ayudó a sobrevivir, sino que puedo convertirla en mi nueva novia."

Una enorme gota recorrió las cabezas de Asclepios y sus hijas. Apolo en cambio, más y más se emocionaba con la idea.

"¡Esta misma tarde le contaré mis planes! Será genial: será la conversación del momento. ¡Casi no puedo esperar!"

Apolo despeinó a sus nietas y a su hijo, sin dejar de comentar lo mucho que esto lo entusiasmaba, se quitó su bata y apenas dejándola caer en el suelo, salió muy contento del laboratorio. Una vez que se cerró la puerta tras de sí, los tres suspiraron.

"Pobre abuelito: le van a dar de calabazas otra vez." Se lamentó Panacea.

"Al menos esta vez sabremos algo más de la Sofocación." Comentó Asclepios, cruzándose de brazos. "No me molestaría tener a Phantasos de madrastra, pero no sé… como que sospecho que ella lo tiene bien friendzoneado."

"La historia de su vida. El abuelo está salado." Suspiró Aceso. "Al menos no mencionó el enojo que le tiene a la tía Artemisa."

"Nope. Eso no es malo: sus berrinches sobre ella me irritan." Gruñó Asclepios.

Y mientras podían escuchar aun a la distancia y a través de las puertas el creciente entusiasmo de Apolo, los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Iba a ser un largo mes.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Intenciones de Conquista_**

 _"…_ _La enojada exclamación que resonó por todo el pasillo hizo que ambas deidades mirasen en dirección de aquella voz. Rea Laurens venía caminando a pisotones y con la mirada cristalizada de rabia, las manos empuñadas y una actitud que parecía peligrosa. Cuando llegó junto a la pareja, Thanatos se sopló el flequillo a desgano, rodando de paso los ojos al cielo. Phantasos endureció la mirada. ¿Qué se creía esta mortal?…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** **¡HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ!** Sé que esta apertura quedó algo extraña, pero tengan paciencia que espero atar todos los cabos sueltos. Temporalmente esto se ubica antes de los sucesos de _"Adhuc Stantes"_. Mis disculpas de nuevo por haber tardado tanto: primero mi musa se anduvo congelando y cuando comencé a escribir, le dio por inspirarme ideas para tres fics diferentes, por lo que lograr que se concentrara en este fue todo un desafío. Sin mencionar que septiembre se dejó caer con fuerza y tradicionalmente es el mes en donde más trabajo tengo y por si fuera poco, las fiestas patrias de mi país exigieron que celebrara como era debido. Ustedes comprenderán. Un saludo muy especial a **Yamid** , que me dejó reviews muy lindas en los últimos dos fics y a **Leika Kannon** , que se dio el trabajo de preguntarme cada día cuando actualizaba. Creo que se va a llevar una buena sorpresa. Espero en serio que este fic lo disfruten y que les cause curiosidad. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Chronos:** (griego antiguo: χρόνος, romanización: Khrónos) era la personificación del tiempo, según se dice en las obras filosóficas presocráticas. En los mitos griegos, Chronos era el dios de las Edades (desde la Dorada hasta la de Bronce) y del zodiaco. Es un dios con forma de un ser serpentino con tres cabezas: de hombre, de toro y de león. Se entrelazó con su compañera Ananké (la Inevitabilidad o destino) en una espiral en torno al huevo primigenio y lo separó, formando el universo ordenado de la tierra, el mar y el cielo.

Chronos permaneció como el dios remoto e incorpóreo del tiempo implacable que rodeaba el universo, conduciendo la rotación de los cielos y el eterno paso del tiempo. Ocasionalmente se parecía a Zeus con la forma de un hombre anciano de largos cabellos y barba blancos.

En la tradición órfica, Chronos era hijo de Gea o bien de Hydros (el Océano primigenio) y Thesis (la primigenia Tethys). Junto con Ananké, era padre de Éter y Érebo o Fanes. Otras fuentes afirman que era padre de las Horas y, con Nix, de Hemera. Otras fuentes le atribuyen la paternidad de Kairós, el dios del tiempo oportuno.

No debe confundírsele con el titán Cronos, padre de Zeus (son dos deidades separadas)

 **Kairós:** (en griego antiguo καιρός,) es un concepto de la filosofía griega que representa un lapso indeterminado en que algo importante sucede. Su significado literal es _momento adecuado u oportuno_. En la teología cristiana se lo asocia con el _tiempo de Dios_. La principal diferencia con Cronos (el titán) es que mientras Kairós es de naturaleza cualitativa, Cronos es cuantitativo. Como dios, Kairós era semi–desconocido, mientras que Cronos era la divinidad por excelencia de la época.

Aunque el término utilizado en la antigüedad varía en los diferentes textos y aparece con significados ligeramente distintos. Así, Hesíodo lo define como _todo lo que es mejor que algo_ y Eurípides dice que es _el mejor guía en cualquier actividad humana_. Sin embargo, no se pueden unificar todos sus usos y el significado exacto debe extraerse del contexto. Ni siquiera siempre es asociado con el tiempo, pero sí con la eficiencia y aparentemente siempre juega un papel decisivo en las situaciones imprevisibles e inusuales y es una condición necesaria para lograr el éxito en una empresa.

Para efectos de este fic, y como licencia literaria, el Kairós que aparece se le asocia al concepto, no al dios de lo oportuno. Lo convertí en una deidad primigenia. **NO TENDRÁ RELACIÓN ALGUNA** con el Kairós que aparece en Lost Canvas.

 **Panacea:** (en griego antiguo Πανάκεια, _que todo lo cura_ ), hija de Asclepios y de Lampetia (hija a su vez de Helios, el Sol) y hermana de Yaso (la curadora), Higía, Aceso y Egle, fue una diosa menor de la salud. Ayudaba junto a sus hermanas en la labor de su padre, curar y hacer medicinas con las plantas. Tuvo cuatro hermanos varones: **Podalirio** , también médico y uno de los reyes que tuvo Tricca; **Macaón** , el otro rey de Tricca, especialista en cirugía (ambos participaron en la Guerra de Troya, donde Macaón fue asesinado por Pentesilea, reina de las Amazonas); **Telésforo** , quien dedicó su vida a servir a su padre; y **Arato** , fue un héroe griego que liberó Sición.

Se decía que Panacea tenía una cataplasma o poción con la que curaba a los enfermos. Esto trajo consigo el concepto de panacea en medicina, una sustancia para curar todas las enfermedades. El término también se utiliza en sentido figurado como algo destinado a resolver por completo un gran y multifacético problema.

La diosa tenía un templo en Oropo.

 **Ilítia:** (en griego Εἰλείθυια) era la diosa de los nacimientos y las comadronas. Posiblemente de origen minoico, aparece documentada en las tablillas micénicas en lineal B (E-re-u-ti-ja). Hesíodo la describió como hija de Zeus y Hera, con lo que estuvieron de acuerdo Apolodoro y Diodoro Sículo. Sin embargo, Pausanias citaba otra fuente antigua, hoy perdida: El licio Olen, un antiguo poeta, que compuso para los delios, entre otros himnos, uno dedicado a Ilitía, la describía como _la hábil giradora_ , identificándola claramente con el destino, y la hacía más antigua que Cronos. Se la relaciona con Artemisa, también comadrona, sin que desarrolle un carácter propio. De acuerdo a algunos autores, Ilítia sería un epíteto de la diosa cazadora.


	2. Cap 1: Intenciones de Conquista

_Lo único bueno de la mañana de Thanatos era la visita de Phantasos, pero por desgracia no solo Rea llegó a reclamarle, sino que su sobrina decidió defenderlo. ¡Para colmo apareció Apolo! Por otro lado, Huitzi aprovecha el cambio de hora a su favor para invitar a pasear a su Señito._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"** **XX. Militiae Species Amor Est"**  
 _("El Amor Es Una Especie De Guerra")_

 **Capítulo 1: Intenciones de Conquista.**

 **Hospital de Atenas. Grecia.**

 _Dos días después. 9 de julio. 9:07 horas._

Thanatos parpadeó con lentitud tras haber tenido la mirada perdida en el infinito durante varios minutos. Se masajeó el puente nasal y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Acababa de ir por el alma de un orondo hombre de cincuenta y un años a quien le había llegado su turno. Había sido admitido en el hospital por un infarto unos días antes, el que se había desatado mientras jugaba fútbol con sus hijos y parientes. Estaba delicado, pero bastante estable y hasta bromas había hecho los últimos dos días. Una tranquila y querida vida llena de familiares y comida alta en grasa llegaba a su fin de manera bastante imprevista, dejando atrás a su mujer con quien había compartido los últimos veintisiete años de su vida y dos hijos, uno en la universidad y otro a punto de comenzarla. Suspiró apenado: tendría que hacerles una visita como asistente social, pues si bien no quedaban mal económicamente (el hombre siempre había sido previsor y velado por el bienestar de su familia), enfrentar dos pagos de universidades en esta economía iba a ser un trago amarguísimo, más cuando la mujer solo se había dedicado a su casa. Habían becas y otras ayudas: ¡Podía ayudarles!... más sabiendo que ella viviría hasta los noventa y siete años y que si no se aseguraba ahora de ayudarla, tendría una vejez difícil.

Thanatos bebió un sorbo de agua: recolectar almas cuando estaba con su disfraz de Giannis a veces lo dejaba un poco mareado. Tenía que desdoblarse y todo y eso lo desorientaba. Además que debía ser extra cuidadoso con sus andanzas como la muerte en aquél hospital pues sabía que de algún modo, aquella médica de emergencias detectaba su presencia (por mucho que la ocultara) y si había algo que no quería, era llamar su atención.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Suspiró: algo tenía esa mujer, suponía que alguna sensibilidad que le permitía saber donde andaba, más cuando debía recolectar almas. Era como si se diera cuenta cuando estaba en esas andanzas… si la conocía bien, seguro que la tendría en un ratito más en su oficina reclamándole la nueva muerte.

En serio, ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Al menos podría verla enojada, se veía linda de ese modo.

"Así no debo pensar." Se susurró a sí mismo, mientras meneaba reprobadoramente la cabeza. "No quiero problemas."

Thanatos volvió a su pila de papeles. Ya había despejado poco más de la mitad de los casos que debía atender, desde los rezagados hasta los nuevos. Iba a buen ritmo: si seguía así, para la próxima semana habría cerrado todos los pendientes y eso lo tenía contento. Nada como despejar trabajo, guerra y todo: la vida era buena en aquellos momentos.

"¡Tío Thanatos!"

Phantasos se le sentó de pronto en el regazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio. La diosa tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se notaba que había estado corriendo. Dejó su enorme bolso encima de sus papeles y se acomodó en la silla. El dios la miró con ternura.

"¿Y este milagro que te acuerdas de tu tío y me visitas?"

"Pasaba por aquí. Vine al vacunatorio y aproveché de visitarte." Dijo con toda sinceridad. "¿Has visto las facturas de la cafetería? Con el hambre que tengo… ¿Quieres ir por unas? Yo invito."

"No, ni lo sueñes. Yo te invito." Thanatos se puso de pie, imitado en el acto por su sobrina, y ambos salieron de la oficina en dirección de la cafetería. "¿Así que al vacunatorio otra vez?"

"Sí… vine a curiosear no más. Y a preguntar cuando comienzan a vacunar para el invierno."

"¿No podías sacar esa información por la página web?"

"Sí, pero así aprovecho de venir a verte. Además quiero ir al centro comercial que queda cerca: hay unas ofertas muy buenas en sandalias y quiero verlas."

"Ya sabía yo que no venías solo a verme a mi."

Phantasos le sacó la lengua a manera juguetona y se abrazó a su brazo. Thanatos la despeinó un poco y siguió caminando. ¡Quizás como se veía junto a su sobrina! Y qué alivio le daba pensar en ella ahora. Desde que Hypnos y Pasitea se habían reconciliado y comenzado a salvar su relación (y con ello recuperar a su hija), las cosas se les venían de mejor manera. La relación entre su hermano y cuñada avanzaban a buen pie, aunque Phantasos se resistía un poco… quizás por miedo a que la dejaran a la deriva, pero dudaba que eso ocurriera. Esto aliviaba su alma.

Le dolía a horrores que Hypnos mantuviera esa distancia tan dolorosa con su hija; eso lo tuvo dos mil años angustiado. Esta mejora en las relaciones familiares sin duda aliviaba su corazón.

"¿No te mareas con tanto moribundo cerca, tío?"

"No tanto. A diferencia de muchos dioses, puedo hacer más de una cosa al mismo tiempo."

"Y por eso no tienes sentido de lo estético." Phantasos se puso delante de su tío y comenzó a arreglarle las ropas. "Sigues sin saber combinar, ¡Tan desaliñado! Tío, ¡pareces pordiosero!"

"¡No parezco pordiosero! Mi ropa está limpia."

"Pero desteñida, es vieja y no la sabes combinar. ¡Parece ropa de abuelito de ochenta y tantos años! ¿Qué edad dices que tienes cuando eres Giannis?"

"Cuarenta y cinco."

"Con razón te hacen el quite. ¡Así nunca conseguiré otra tía!"

 **"** **¡GIANNIS!"**

La enojada exclamación que resonó por todo el pasillo hizo que ambas deidades mirasen en dirección de aquella voz. Rea Laurens venía caminando a pisotones, con la mirada cristalizada de rabia, las manos empuñadas y una actitud que parecía peligrosa. Cuando llegó junto a la pareja, Thanatos se sopló el flequillo a desgano, rodando de paso los ojos al cielo. Phantasos endureció la mirada. ¿Qué se creía esta mortal?

"Doctora Laurens. ¡Tenga usted buenos días!"

"No me vengas con formalidades, Giannis. ¡Te vi hace un rato! Llevo quince minutos buscándote. ¡¿Qué le hiciste al paciente de la 306?!"

"¡Por Zeus, Rea! ¿Otra vez con eso?" Rezongó Thanatos. "Anoche fui a verlo para conversar con él y su esposa, eso es todo."

"¡No me vengas con eso! Estuviste con él poco antes de que muriera. ¡Algo Le Diste! Te Vi Como le Ponías la Mano Encima del Pecho." Rea parpadeó de golpe, aun molesta, pero de pronto llena de curiosidad. "¿En qué momento te cambiaste de ropa?"

"No veo al señor Andrópoulos desde anoche y he estado con esta ropa todo el día. ¡No sé de qué hablas!"

"No me hables como si estuviera loca. ¡Te vi con el paciente y estabas vestido de otra manera! Con una suerte de hábito negro o algo así. ¿Acaso te uniste a un culto, brujo pervertido?"

Para Phantasos no pasó desapercibida ni la curiosidad de Rea o la de su tío. Menos el comentario del hábito negro. La diosa sabía que su tío podía recolectar almas a gusto sin tener que ir físicamente hasta donde estaban, le bastaba con enviar su pensamiento, por decirlo de alguna manera, a buscar a los que morían y ya. Cuando hacía eso, solía _vestir_ a su pensamiento con su hábito negro favorito. Thanatos enarcó ambas cejas con esto: ¿Acaso Rea podía verlo? Aaargh, con razón. Era una de esas mortales. ¿Y osaba decirle _brujo_ a él?

"No voy a repetirme y no tengo paciencia para lidiar contigo. ¡No sé de qué hablas, Rea!"

"¡Claro que sabes de qué hablo! No estoy loca: le hiciste algo al señor Andrópoulos que terminó en su muerte. **¡TE VI!** "

"¡Pfffft!" Phantasos eligió ese momento para intervenir. Se cruzó de brazos y puso una sonrisa burlona. "Alguien necesita una buena revolcada, que se está amargando. ¿O será que te está llegando la menopausia?"

Rea, perpleja, retrocedió un paso sin saber de momento qué decir. Había estado tan concentrada en reclamarle a Giannis, que no se había fijado en su joven compañera. Su desconcierto no duró mucho en todo caso, pues pronto frunció el ceño.

"¿Menopausia yo?" Rea se sintió particularmente ofendida. Aún era joven, no tenía edad para menopausia alguna. "¿Quién te echó ficha a ti? No te metas en conversaciones de adultos, niñita."

"¡Me Interesa Cuando Atacan a mi Familia Así _Sin_ Pruebas!" La diosa arrugó la nariz. "De Una Amargada Como Tú No Me Sorprende."

"¡Basta Phan! Eso fue muy grosero." Reclamó Thanatos con firmeza y muy molesto. "Puedo manejar esto, quédate al margen."

"¿Seguro que puedes manejar a la bruja necesitada?" Le preguntó Phantasos enojada y burlona. Miró de reojo a Rea. "Porque esta necesita que le calmen las hormonas. ¡No sabía que tenías ese arrastre, tío!"

De la pura indignación, a Rea casi le daba hipo. Ya no sabía con quién estaba más enojada, con Giannis, o con esta muchacha que lo acompañaba… Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué tenía sobre el rostro la niña? ¿O eran ideas suyas? Estaba como borroso. ¡Bah! Se recordó que estaba enojada: se sacudió el airado sonrojo de las mejillas y la miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Tú como te atreves a referirte así de mi?" Le siseó sin miedo alguno. Entonces encaró a Thanatos. "¿Quién es esta chiquilla, Giannis? No te veía como asaltacunas." Dijo entre dientes.

Thanatos sacudió en seguida las manos, negando enérgico con la cabeza. Phantasos por su parte solo adoptó una actitud aun más desafiante e irritante, lo que obviamente no contribuía a que Rea bajara la guardia. El dios resopló: no quería un enfrentamiento ni era el momento, así que comenzó a tratar de bajar las revoluciones. Elevó un poco su cosmo para darle ese mensaje a su sobrina, al tiempo que hablaba.

"¡Basta las dos! No es el momento: resolvamos esto como personas civilizadas que somos."

"Feh." Protestó Phantasos, pero comprendió la idea. "Lo que digas, Tío."

"¿Tío?" Rea se apretó el puente nasal unos momentos. Como que se le había erizado la piel. Miró atenta a Thanatos, quien resignado le sonrió un poco, provocando un tic en su ojo.

¡Condenado Asistente Social! Tan desastrado que era y tanto que se arreglaba con una sonrisa.

"Err… doctora Laurens, ella es mi sobrina… ¡Fantasía!" Inventó rápidamente el dios. "Phan… ella es Rea Laurens."

"La loca paranoica de las conspiraciones de muerte. Supongo que es un gusto."

"¡Fantasía! Basta."

"¿Fantasía?" Preguntó Rea algo tostada aún. "¿Ese es tu nombre? Pero lo pregunto con respeto…"

"Bah. Sí, _Fantasía_." Rezongó la diosa, siguiendo el juego. Thanatos le dio un codazo de advertencia. "Err… fue la época hippie de mis papás."

"Oh. Ya veo." Rea se mordió la lengua para no añadir ni un comentario más. No iba a caer en el juego de responderle a una veinteañera como esta chiquilla. Aunque en el fondo la comprendía: una tenía que defender a la familia ante todo.

"Y no fui tan grosera, tío." Rezongó Phantasos. "¿O querías que me quedara callada cuando esta paranoica te acusa injustamente quizás de qué cosa?"

"¡No son acusaciones infundadas!" Exclamó Rea recordando su enojo original, mientras empuñaba las manos. "¡Acabo de verlo con el paciente! Estaba estable y se murió. ¡No tenía porqué haberse muerto!" Entonces se volvió a Thanatos. "¿De donde sacaste a esta pinturita? No parece sobrina tuya."

"Es la hija menor de mi hermano Niko. ¿Qué no ves el parecido?"

"Me quedan mis dudas. Te ves muy joven."

"Mi tío se pone bótox. Y ha estado conmigo todo este rato, así que tus insinuaciones están en tu cabeza: las voces te engañan. ¡Hazte ver, mujer!"

"¡¿Bótox yo?!" Thanatos se permitió la sorpresa por unos instantes. "¡Ya basta Fantasía! Ni estoy viejo ni uso bótox." Reclamó indignado.

"¡Phantasos!"

En ese momento, apareció Apolo con los brazos abiertos de par en par. Parecía un médico más y hasta identificación tenía de aquél centro hospitalario, pero tanto era su descaro que ni siquiera se había ocupado de cambiarse el nombre. Rea lo miró desconfiada, Thanatos muy agresivo y Phantasos sonrió con amable carisma, aprovechando de arreglarse algunos flecos. El dios envolvió a la diosa con sus brazos, le dio un codazo a Thanatos y tras tomar la mano de Rea, la besó coqueto.

El dios de la muerte tranquila gruñó de súbito muy enojado.

"¿Qué se te perdió que estás aquí?"

"¡Ya pareces acosador, Apolo!" Se burló Phantasos. "Y mi nombre es Fantasía. ¡No me llames como la diosa! No se vaya a ofender." La coqueta diosa le señaló la identificación. "Ahí acumulas mucha _Hibris_."

"Ah sí, se me olvida. Y sabes que vivo al límite, Fantasía." Apolo le guiñó el ojo. "Es que como has estado tanto en mis sueños últimamente que me confundo."

"Sí, sí, mucho. Si pasaste a saludar, ahora te largas." Ladró Thanatos, moviendo la mano como quien espanta un insecto.

" _Giannis_ , no te pongas así: solo vine a saludar." Apolo miró a las dos chicas presentes. "Este se nos amarga pronto: hasta está todo desaliñado."

"¿Doctor _Hijo de Zeus_?" Preguntó Rea desconfiada, enarcando una ceja. ¡Menudo ego del colega! Todas las miradas recayeron en la identificación de Apolo. Tío y sobrina sintieron una gota deslizándose por sus cabezas. "Lo he visto algunas veces, pero no recuerdo…"

"Aaaah, eso es algo que podemos remediar, mi estimada doctora Laurens. Puedo dejarme caer más seguido. ¿Especialidad de urgencia?"

"Sí. ¿Usted?"

"Especialidad omnisciente." Respondió Apolo con una sonrisa tan carismática que hasta camufló su pedantería.

"Cirujano." Rezongaron Thanatos y Phantasos al mismo tiempo. Sobra decir que se lo inventaron en el camino.

"Oh, eso lo explica." Comentó Rea no muy impresionada.

"Heeey, ustedes dos hieren mis sentimientos." Protestó Apolo mirando a los otros dos dioses, pero sonriéndole con cariño a Phantasos. "Supe que andabas por aquí y me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un café."

"Voy con mi tío a comer facturitas. Si quieres vienes."

"Claro que **NO** viene."

Apolo intercambió una severa mirada con Thanatos, como intentando ponerlo en su lugar, pero la muerte no retrocedió. No quería a este dios cortejando a su sobrina y lo hacía notar. Phantasos rodó los ojos al cielo y Rea se limitó a observar. No digamos que esta última confiaba mucho en toda la situación, menos de un médico cuyo apellido parecía ser _Hijo de Zeus_. No creía en esas payasadas de dioses ni nada, era atea, pero sin duda que tenía que tener un ego notable para autodenominarse así y si el tipo tenía en efecto alguna creencia religiosa, entonces lo suyo rayaba en ofensa a los dioses. Además… le daba la impresión que no trabajaba allí. Bah. Mejor se iba.

"Yo me retiro." Gruñó de pronto Rea, mirando a Thanatos. "No creas que me he olvidado de nuestra conversación, queda pendiente Giannis Karnezis."

"Sí, lo que digas: no cambiaré de opinión, Laurens. ¡No le hice nada!" Gruñó Thanatos, quien señaló a Apolo. "A ver si te llevas a este…"

"Piérdete, Giannis."

Rea se alejó a pisotones, pero más calmada, aunque fue evidente que no olvidaría pronto lo sucedido. De hecho, ni siquiera comenzaba con su tormenta de acusaciones. Phantasos se sopló el flequillo cuando la vio alejarse.

"O le gustas a esa mortal, tío, o no sé."

"¡Phantasos! Se supone que me aprecias un poco. ¡No digas tonteras!"

"¿Qué no sabes que es virgen y las mujeres lo ponen nervioso?" Comentó Apolo, dándole un codazo a Thanatos y causando que Phantasos se mordiera la lengua para aguantarse la risa.

De buena gana Thanatos le hubiera sujetado del cuello, pero se contuvo. Por si acaso, Phantasos lo atajó con un abrazo.

"No seas así con mi tío, Apolo, ¡Lo quiero mucho!" Le dijo con una sonrisa. "A menos que quieras tomar café con facturitas con nosotros, me temo que no podré acompañarte."

"¡Aléjate de mi sobrina!"

"Si quieres otro día…"

"¡Phantita! No puedes estar hablando en serio de querer…"

"Puedo elegir a mis amigos, Tío. Ya soy bien grandecita."

"Por lo que ya no es ilegal nada, menos los revolcones." Se burló Apolo con una sonrisa sabihonda. Thanatos le gruñó.

"¿A ti quien te dijo que quiero _revolcarme_ contigo? No seas grosero." Gruñó Phantasos con seriedad.

"¡No hables así de mi sobrina!" Exclamó Thanatos al mismo tiempo.

"Mis disculpas." Apolo se volvió hacia Phantasos. "Lamento haberte ofendido. De momento me iré, pero necesito conversar contigo sin… _chaperón_ que moleste. ¿Te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche, tipo nueve?"

"Naah. Muy encima. ¿Te parece desayuno mañana?"

"No tengo problemas. ¿Paso por ti a las nueve de la mañana? Conozco un buen sitio."

"¡¿Tan tarde el desayuno?! Claro que no." Ladró Thanatos por completo erizado.

"¡Tan tarde y Claro que sí!" Protestó Phantasos. "¡Tío! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada. Solo me preocupo."

"Pues no te preocupes. Mi asunto es con Phan, no contigo, Thanatos." Dijo Apolo con un especial tono de voz. La diosa volvió a intervenir.

"¡Ya, suficiente aquí! ¿Apolo? Te acepto el desayuno solo si dejas de pelearte con mi tío. ¿Tío? Por favor, no te pongas camote."

"Bah. Vamos por ese café será mejor. Ya me dio hambre."

"Yo quedo conforme." Dijo Apolo, tomando inesperadamente la mano de Phantasos, que besó con delicadeza. "¿Entonces a las nueve?"

"A las nueve, pero solo desayuno, conste. ¡Nada _Extra_!, que no soy de esas."

"Por supuesto, no pasará nada que tú no quieras."

"Más vale." Thanatos forzó que Apolo soltara a su sobrina y se puso entre ambos. "Si nos disculpas, me llevo a mi sobrina."

Phantasos alcanzó a guiñarle un divertido ojo a Apolo a medida que su tío se la llevaba de allí. El dios del sol ni se movió, pero esperó a que se alejaran varios metros para hacer su movida. Cierto, iba a cenar con Phantasos, tenía en mente un estupendo sitio, pero Thanatos le estaba cayendo gordo. ¡El tipo tenía que aprender a relajarse! Sonrió torcido.

"¡No Te Preocupes Giannis! Yo Le Diré A La Doctora Laurens Que Ella Te Gusta." Vociferó de manera que todos en el pasillo lo notasen.

Thanatos se detuvo de golpe. Phantasos estalló en risas, algunas enfermeras y médicos prestaron atención. El chico del trapeador dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y Apolo lució su sonrisa más luminosa. ¡Mensaje entregado! El dios de la muerte ni siquiera se dignó a mirar hacia atrás y rojo como un pimiento siguió caminando lo más rápido posible mientras su sobrina se reía de lo lindo. La atención obviamente recayó en Apolo, pero solo durante algunos segundos fue positiva. Más rápido de lo que tarda un estornudo, todos volvieron a sus labores interrumpidas, como temerosos que algo ocurriese. Apolo levantó ambas cejas. ¿Acaso había levantado su cosmo, que se habían asustado?

Tiraron de su oreja. Con fuerza. Mucha fuerza.

 **"** **¡OOOOOOUCHIE!"**

"¡¿Estás Sembrando Rumores Con Mi Nombre, Zopenco?!" Exigió saber la doctora Laurens, quien no se veía nada feliz y hasta un aura muy negra la rodeaba. Apolo tragó saliva.

Iba a ser una explicación larga y complicada y con el ánimo con el que estaba la mujer…

… como que prefería lidiar con nitroglicerina que con ella.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca.**

 _Esa tarde. 9 de julio, 16:37 horas._

Phantasos alcanzó a levantar la cabeza de los sueños que estaba diseñando cuando un pequeño colibrí, cargando una carta tres veces su tamaño, a duras penas se dejó cae sobre su mesa de dibujo, deslizándose por la superficie inclinada hasta que la diosa lo sujetó con la mano. El pajarillo le miró agradecido y le señaló el sobre. Phantasos lo dejó sobre su hombro para que descansara y no tardó en abrir la carta. Era de Huitzilopochtli.

Sintió como se le enrojecieron las mejillas y no pudo evitar una sonrisita medio tonta. Allí donde Apolo le generaba muchos sentimientos de amistad, todavía no podía definir bien qué sentía con Huitzi, pero de que la hacía feliz, ni siquiera podía ponerlo en duda. Ella sabía bien porqué el dios mexica (y Apolo dicho sea de paso), mostraban tan súbito interés en ella, pero no quería entusiasmarse ni por sí ni por no. Ya antes le habían roto el corazón, no quería volver a pasar por eso, además… se sentía bien que por una vez la persiguieran a ella y no ella tener que estar persiguiendo a nadie.

"Tu jefecito se esfuerza ¿no, pequeñín?" le preguntó Phantasos al colibrí que descansaba en su hombro. Éste asintió con energía. "Jejejeje, vamos a ver qué me dice."

Phantasos abrió el sobre con algunas expectativas. No había que leer mucho, pues un simple _Mira Hacia Arriba_ era lo único que estaba escrito. Cuando obedeció esa orden, había un mensaje escrito en el techo que decía _Mira A La Ventana_. Perpleja, Phantasos hizo justamente eso, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un mensaje en su ventana, que hasta hacía unos instantes no estaba allí, que decía _Ábreme_. Aguantando las risas, Phantasos se levantó y corrió a abrir la ventana… no vio nada. Miró hacia abajo y los costados, pero no habían más mensajes. Algo decepcionada, retrocedió unos pocos pasos. Estaba a punto de suspirar cuando Huitzilopochtli se dejó caer de un atlético saltó hacia el interior de la habitación.

"¡Creí que no abrirías nunca, Señito!"

"AAAAAAH. ¡QUÉ SUSTO! ¿Qué se supone que haces?"

"¡Visitarte! Entrar por la puerta está muy visto… y no digamos que le caigo bien a tu tío." Explicó Huitzi mientras ajustaba su musculatura solo con el afán de lucirla. "¿Lista para ir a pasear?"

"Ni siquiera he aceptado, Huitzi."

"¡¿En serio te lo quieres perder?!"

"No, pero ¿Cómo me vas a convencer?"

"Montañas rusas.""

"¡¿Montañas rusas?!"

"Sí. Hoy tengo pases para el parque Six Flags en México. ¿Quieres ir a ver como hago el ridículo?"

"JA. Lo que tú quieres es ir a lucir tus músculos, Huitzi." Phantasos, confundida, ladeó la cabeza. "¿Ciudad de México?"

"Uno es humilde, pero sabe lo que tiene. ¿Te animas? Vamos, ¡Será genial!" Huitzi puso los ojos grandes y un puchero. "Sí, justo allí: En México son casi las diez de la mañana (como ocho horas menos), así que desayunamos (o cenamos) algo rico y nos vamos al parque… por eso vine temprano. Ya sabes, el cambio de hora."

"Oh."

"¡Y quiero que pruebes los tacos al pastor! Hay un lugarcito en el zócalo donde venden unos que son todo un lujo. Siempre le compro."

"Suena… divertido." Phantasos ladeó la cabeza. "¿Un taco es como un gyro a la mexicana?"

Huitzi la miró grave y se llevó una mano al corazón. Negó con la cabeza, fingiendo ofensa, siendo tan buen actor que Phantasos incluso se sintió mal. Todo efecto quedó disipado cuando el colibrí del sur le pellizcó juguetonamente la nariz.

"Nunca he probado un gyro, pero te aseguro que no es lo mismo que un taco al pastor. ¡Con mayor razón te llevaré a comer de esos!"

"Entonces te invito a comer gyros pronto para que comparemos en igualdad de condiciones."

"¡Claro que sí! Soy un dios en crecimiento: debo alimentarme." Anunció con las manos en las caderas. "¿Nos vamos antes que lleguen tus hermanos a interrumpir?"

"¡Deja que busque mi bolso!"

Phantasos alcanzó a tomar su bolso y su celular a último minuto cuando Huitzilopochtli la tomó en brazos y saltó con ella por la ventana, entre los gritos y risas de la diosa capturada. El pequeño colibrí que le había llevado la carta quedó atrás y se posó en la ventana. Pareció despedirse de su amo y de la diosa con una alita. Giró sobre sí mismo y echó a volar, posándose sobre la mesa de dibujo de Phantasos, desde donde se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, como quien busca de un lugar donde hacer un nido. ¡Vaya! Así que estos eran los dominios de la diosa que su amo le había pedido que protegiera. ¡Nada mal! Le faltaban colores eso sí, pero nada que una planta con flores no resolviese. Estaba en esos afanes cuando Morpheus entró a la habitación. Llevaba unos documentos en las manos y los miraba con atención.

"¡Phantasos! No entiendo tu letra. ¿Me podrías decir…?" Morpheus se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? ¿Y eso era un colibrí? "¿Y tú de donde saliste?"

El colibrí entrecerró los ojos e infló el pecho. ¿Y este sujeto qué se creía entrando a los aposentos de su protegida así tan fresco? Hora de enseñar una lección.

 **Inframundo. Jardines de Giudecca.**

 _Momentos después._

 **PLAAAF**

Morpheus cayó al suelo desde mediana altura y rodó sobre sí mismo, cubriendo su cabeza, mientras era víctima de un extraño ataque.

"¡QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO!"

Pandora alcanzó a ponerse delante de Perséfone con los brazos extendidos en actitud protectora mientras Kagaho, el guardaespaldas de turno, se ponía en guardia, presto para atacar. Detrás de ellos, la diosa con sus niñas en brazos abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin saber si asustarse o qué. El mayor de los hijos de Hypnos logró ponerse de pie a duras penas y agitó los brazos como quien espanta algo. Así de rápido como llegó, se fue, siempre atormentado por algo que apenas podían distinguir y que zumbaba con pequeña furia a su alrededor.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Preguntó Perséfone estupefacta.

"Era Morpheus. ¿Qué lo estaba atacando?" Pandora se quedó mirando a Kagaho, como queriendo confirmar sus dudas. "¿Pudiste ver qué?"

"Creo." Respondió el espectro. "Era un colibrí. O eso parecía."

Los tres se quedaron viendo sin saber qué pensar. Los gritos de Morpheus hicieron que giraran las cabezas en su dirección y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

"Eso va a estar difícil de explicar." Comentó Perséfone.

"¡Díganmelo a mi! Soy yo quien tendrá que escribir el reporte." Se lamentó Kagaho, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Otro extremo del Palacio.**

 _Poco antes._

Hypnos le tomó la mano a Pasitea, mientras ambos miraban con bastante tranquilidad como Huitzilopochtli _secuestraba_ a Phantasos. No se veían alarmados, aunque tenían dibujado en el rostro la típica preocupación que cualquier padre pudiera tener sobre algo así. Pasitea se apoyó sobre el hombro de su marido.

"Estás muy tranquilo sobre eso."

"Huitzilopochtli me avisó que se iba a llevar a Phantasos a pasear, antes de ir por ella."

"Oh, ya veo." La diosa apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hypnos. "Aun así te noto muy tranquilo sobre que estén cortejando a Phantasos."

"No, estoy cualquier cosa _menos_ tranquilo. Hasta creo que estoy un poco celoso."

"¿Por?"

Hypnos hizo un puchero, pero se tragó el resentimiento. Se supone que en ese momento él debería tener el espacio libre para acercarse a su hija y así poder sanar la relación tan quebrada que habían llevado por casi dos milenios, pero no. Esa oportunidad se veía interrumpida por no solo uno, sino dos dioses que buscaban cortejar a su única hija. Estaba un poco celoso, cierto, pero a diferencia de Thanatos (quien era por completo intolerante a la idea que alguien mirase con ojos grandes a su hija, tratando de ganar sus favores), Hypnos sabía que ahí no tenía mucho que decir ni que patalear. Phantasos había crecido sola, sin su guía; él mismo se la había negado toda su vida, fue un padre dolorosamente ausente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Protestar porque alguien la quería? Era ley de vida después de todo.

"No sé. Quizás porque siento que no me dejan acercarme como me gustaría a Phantasos." El dios suspiró apenado. "Pero no puedo protestar mucho al respecto. Es mi culpa."

Pasitea bajó la mirada, pero no dejó su posición. Acarició el antebrazo de Hypnos con dulce empatía: también había sido su culpa de alguna manera, después de todo alejó a Phantasos de su padre. Hizo un puchero y cuando sintió que Hypnos se acomodaba, aprovechó para abrazarlo.

"¿Sabes algo, Hypnos? Phantasos te va a necesitar de todos modos, más que nunca." Le dijo la diosa. "Ha tenido algunos noviecillos por ahí, pero… siempre le ha ido mal." Pasitea suspiró con bastante dolor. "Es algo torpe, y en ese afán de buscar cariño, siempre se las ha ingeniado para que le rompan el corazón. Tómalo como una oportunidad, amor: puedes darle el consejo que yo nunca pude."

Hypnos no respondió en seguida, pero asintió en señal de que las palabras de Pasitea le habían llegado fuerte y claro a su mente. Entrecerró los ojos: ni siquiera sabía que Phantasos ya había tenido pretendientes antes, aunque eso de que le habían roto el corazón explicaba por qué Thanatos era tan hostil a la idea de que la estuvieran rondando pretendientes. Sabía que a Huitzilopochtli no se le conocían novias, pero el historial de Apolo hacía que cualquier padre que se preciara de tal tuviera un escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo.

"Si le rompen el corazón, les romperé el cuello."

"Además siempre serás su papá." Le dijo Pasitea con cariño. "Phantasos está cautelosa contigo, pero, ¿te has fijado que está cada vez más receptiva a tus atenciones? Tú también."

"¡Shhh, mujer! Calla. ¡No quiero que se rompa el encanto! Siento que camino sobre cáscaras de huevos con ella." Hypnos sonrió de gusto. "Pero sí lo he notado. Ayer incluso me sonrió después que terminamos de jugar ajedrez."

Pasitea sonrió a modo de respuesta y abrazó con más fuerza al que técnicamente era su ex esposo. No querían precipitar nada y trataban de disfrutar cada paso de este nuevo cortejo antes de decidir siquiera si volvían o no a casarse. Al menos querían darse un año antes de tomar ese paso de nuevo.

"A propósito, tus hermanas volvieron a hablarme." Comentó Hypnos a la pasada.

Pasitea se largó a reír de buena gana. Las otras dos Gracias restantes (Talía y Eufrósine, sus hermanas mayores), no le hablaban a Hypnos desde que éste se había desatendido de sus deberes de esposo y padre, luego de la muerte de los sueños. No es que antes le hubieran hablado mucho tampoco, esas dos nunca lo habían querido tanto, pero lo toleraban en vista de lo mucho que Pasitea lo amaba. El asunto es que el sentimiento entre Hypnos y sus cuñadas era mutuo y el dios del sueño ni siquiera se había resentido con ellas. De hecho, andaba algo tostado porque esas dos habían recordado de pronto que él existía.

"Aaah, vamos mejorando. Espero que no te hayan dicho ninguna pesadez. ¿Qué querían?"

"Asegurarse que no te iba a poner problemas para el viaje al que te invitaron." Hypnos maniobró a Pasitea de tal manera que quedaron cara a cara y rozándose la nariz. "Porque vas, ¿verdad? No es que me quiera deshacer de ti, pero sé lo mucho que quieres ir."

"Voy amor, no te preocupes. Te dejaré soltero unos días." Pasitea le besó los labios. "Pero… ¿estás seguro que podrás manejar a los niños?"

"Prometo no quemar el castillo."

"Muy Bien, dios del sueño." Pasitea sonrió con travesura. "Promete que no serás muy pesado con los pretendientes de Phantasos. Al menos no tanto como Thanatos o Morpheus." Hypnos parpadeó.

"Para serte honesto, si me tengo que poner pesado con alguno, ese será Apolo." Reconoció con toda sinceridad. "Huitzilopochtli al menos es más respetuoso y se nota que va en serio. Apolo… Argh. Creo que él no busca nada profundo. Es demasiado frívolo y… fuente de ETS. ¡Anda a saber tú donde estuvo metido!"

"Aaaay, si lo pones de ese modo…"

"Además todas sus chicas han terminado mal. Que convertidas en laurel, quemadas, o locas… No quiero eso para Phantasos." Hypnos hizo un puchero. "Pero si nuestra hija lo elige y es feliz, supongo que seré feliz yo también."

"¿ _Supones_?"

"Supongo." Rezongó no muy convencido.

Pasitea sofocó una risita y suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Se soltó del abrazo de Hypnos, pero tomó su mano. Ella también tenía sus aprensiones respecto de estos inesperados pretendientes, y solo esperaba que resultara de la mejor forma para su hija. Podía ser muy fuerte, ¡Y tenía un carácter endemoniado que lo probaba!, pero en temas amorosos, era frágil como un pajarillo sin plumas firmes. Hypnos había dicho que le rompería el cuello al que osara romperle el corazón… ¿Ella? Les rompería la mente, así de simple. Estaba harta que hicieran llorar a Phantasos.

"Vamos a tomar té. Creo que todavía quedan galletitas." Le dijo mientras lo arrastraba al interior de las estancias.

Hypnos simplemente se dejó llevar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Aparentes Hechos Aislados_**

 _…_ _Apolo, con el ceño a medio fruncir_ _y_ _apenas pudiendo interpretar lo que había pasado, asintió con interés. Phantasos estaba enojada, pero de alguna manera sabía que no había pasado nada grave. Pudo manejarlo. Oneiros bufó molesto y levantó la nariz, girando sobre sus talones y caminando, llevándose a su hermanita con él. Apolo bajó los hombros a medida que los vio alejarse…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** ¡Ustedes son unos lindos! Gracias por la linda recepción de este fic. Por cierto, no crean que Hypnos está tan tranquilo, él mismo lo dijo: va a romper cuellos si le rompen el corazón a Phantasos, pero por mucho que sea su padre, estuvo ausente casi toda su vida. No es llegar de pronto y comenzar a opinar sobre asuntos tan delicados cuando apenas comienzan a construir algo de confianza. ¡Despacito por las piedras! Para eso está Thanatos que proteste abiertamente por la atención hacia Phan. Además así me río un poco más del pobre. A propósito: respecto de Grecia, en México son ocho horas menos… ¿qué quiere decir esto? Que el día de Phan se va a alargar un montón. **XD** Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Gyro:** (griego: γύρος) Es carne asada en un horno vertical que se sirve en un pan de pita o sándwich. Como acompañamiento, se agregan algunas verduras y salsas. Los más comunes son tomate, cebolla y la salsa tzatziki.

En Grecia el gyros fue denominado ντονέρ, procedente del turco Döner kebab (asado giratorio). Se diferencia de éste en que puede llevar carne de cerdo; γύρος es un calco semántico del nombre turco. El shawarma árabe y los tacos al pastor mexicanos son platos muy similares.

 **Cárites:** o Gracias (en griego Χάριτες) eran las diosas del encanto, la belleza, la naturaleza, la creatividad humana y la fertilidad. Habitualmente se consideran tres, de la menor a la mayor: Pasitea, o Aglaya de acuerdo a algunas versiones (representa a la belleza y además es la diosa de las alucinaciones), Eufrósine (el júbilo) y Talía (la floreciente).

En algunas versiones, las Cárites solían ser consideradas hijas de Zeus y Eurínome, aunque también se decía que eran hijas de Zeus y Hera, de Dionisos, o de Helios y la náyade Egle. Homero escribió que formaban parte del séquito de Afrodita. Las Cárites estaban asociadas asimismo con el inframundo y los misterios eleusinos. El río Cefiso cerca de Delfos estaba consagrado a ellas, y tenían sus propias festividades, las Caritesias o Carisias, que son las fiestas de Acción de Gracias, en las que se practicaba el banquete _Charistía_ , en el que se comía torta de miel llamada piramús en su honor.

 **Hibris:** (en griego antiguo ὕβρις) es un concepto griego que puede traducirse como _desmesura_. No hace referencia a un impulso irracional y desequilibrado, sino a un intento de transgresión de los límites impuestos por los dioses a los hombres mortales y terrenales. En la Antigua Grecia aludía a un desprecio temerario hacia el espacio personal ajeno unido a la falta de control sobre los propios impulsos, siendo un sentimiento violento inspirado por las pasiones exageradas, consideradas enfermedades por su carácter irracional y desequilibrado, y más concretamente por Ate (la furia o el orgullo). Como reza el famoso proverbio antiguo, erróneamente atribuido a Eurípides: _Aquel a quien los dioses quieren destruir, primero lo vuelven loco_.

En síntesis, hybris o hibris es un castigo lanzado por los dioses. ¿Ejemplos famosos en los mitos? Cuando Aracné compitió con Athena para probarle que era mejor tejedora (le ganó y la diosa hizo un berrinche tal que la terminó convirtiendo en araña); Sísifo cuando se creyó más astuto que Thanatos (y vean donde terminó) y así sucesivamente.


	3. Cap 2: Aparentes Hechos Aislados

_Parque de diversiones, salidas a desayunar, hermanos preocupados y la probable aparición de una diosa acosadora. Sin mencionar que Thanatos solo quiere ver el mundo arder… y estando con ese mal genio, se cruza con dos de las personas que no debería hacer rabiar nunca. Supongo que se lo buscó._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Aparentes Hechos Aislados**

 **Parque de Diversiones. México.**

 _9 de julio. 18:03 hora local._

Esto de los husos horarios era algo complicado de entender cuando se podía viajar en cosa de minutos. Huitzi se llevó a Phantasos a México a eso de las 16:45 de aquél día, hora griega (más o menos). Cuando llegaron a Ciudad de México, eran ocho horas menos, por lo que a las 10:00 de la mañana (hora mexicana) bien que disfrutaron una buena comida (tacos al pastor). Luego se fueron al parque con bastante buen ánimo. Sobra decir que probaron cuanto juego se les cruzó por delante más de una vez. Habían pasado un día muy divertido y de buena gana se hubieran quedado en el parque de no ser porque Phantasos recordó que al día siguiente, Apolo la había invitado a un desayuno ya ni recordaba donde. El asunto es que quería regresarse temprano para poder descansar (estaba hecha pedazos de cansancio).

En México apenas eran las 18:00 horas, pero en Grecia ya rondaban las dos de la mañana…

A Huitzilopochtli no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero bueno, su lado racional le decía que no tenía competencia por los afectos de Phantasos, pero su corazón no parecía estar muy de acuerdo. No quería reconocer que estaba celoso. Pretendía a la pequeña diosa, pero aún no eran pareja. ¿De qué se encelaba entonces? Además tenía que aprender a confiar, no podía ser controlador, por mucho que se le reventase la hiel. Phantasos no se merecía alguien que la limitase en lo más mínimo.

"Cambia la cara, si no es el fin del mundo." Le dijo de pronto su sueño favorito. La chica lo miraba con el ceño bien fruncido.

Ambos estaban en una tiendita que vendía recuerdos cercana a la salida del parque, en donde Phantasos había querido detenerse para comprar algunos regalillos que, de hecho, estaba a punto de terminar de pagar. Huitzilopochtli enarcó ambas cejas al notarse aludido y no tardó en sonreír. La chica en cambio no lo imitó, sino que abrió la boca para decir algo y…

"¡ATCHOOO!"

"¡Salud!" Exclamó la diosa volviéndose a la fuente del estornudo.

"Gracias…" Dijo un muchacho de unos trece años que estaba a medio metro de ella, junto con algunos amigos. Acto seguido estornudó unas dos veces más. "¡Disculpe!"

"No hay problema." Respondió a su vez Phantasos. Huitzi puso las manos en las caderas y miró feo al chiquillo.

"Al menos cúbrete la boca con el codo y no andes salpicando todo." Lo regañó con severa tranquilidad. El chiquillo se encogió de hombros.

"No pude controlarlo. Ahí se ven."

Huitzi negó con la cabeza mientras veía como el muchacho se alejaba con sus amigos. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que Phantasos y ambos decidieron, sin ponerse de acuerdo, en salir de allí con las compras recién hechas.

"Estos chamacos cada día están más insolentes. ¡Lo mínimo que se hubiera tapado la boca! Eew."

"Lo dices como si nos hubiera rociado con un balde, Huitzi. ¡Ya fue!" Añadió Phantasos con algo de tristeza. "¿Ahora me vas a decir qué te enojó de repente?"

"Nada."

"¡¿Cómo que _nada_?!"

"¡Que No te veía como una cenicienta!" Dijo por fin el dios. "¿Por qué tienes que regresar antes?"

"Ya te dije: Apolo me invitó a desayunar mañana." Repitió Phantasos. "Hoy lo he pasado de maravilla, pero estoy muerta. Quisiera descansar un poco para no estar tan zombie."

"Cierto… pero siempre puedes alegar cansancio mañana y que no puedes ir." Sugirió Huitzi con travesura. "Desayunar no es divertido. Menos con ese _solecito_." Rezongó cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Desayuno gratis! No voy a negarme a eso, Huitzi."

"Yo te puedo invitar a desayunar si quieres."

"¿Y permitir que me satures? Huitzi, todo en su justa medida. Si te veo a cada momento, me voy a aburrir. Tengo una vida, ¿sabías?"

"Yo no saturo, yo divierto. Pero ¿tienes que ir con Apolo?"

"Claro que diviertes, hoy lo pasé de lujo. Nunca me había subido a tantos juegos en mi vida." Reconoció Phantasos con toda honestidad. "Y sí, tengo que ir con Apolo, ya no le puedo cancelar. Es simpático el tipo, me cae bien… Además siempre es bueno tener un amigo médico."

"Yo también tengo amigos médicos." Gruñó Huitzi.

"Que no me invitan a desayunar."

"¿Por qué tendrían que invitarte a comer?" Rezongó de mal humor.

"¿Para estrechar la amistad?" Gruñó Phantasos a su vez. "El que un hombre me invite no quiere decir nada. Es una simple invitación a comer."

"Con toda la carga emocional que tiene eso para un hombre. ¡Además es dios de medicina! Siempre se andan fijando en los hidrocarburos que uno come." Huitzi resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Naaah. Si uno va a comer, lo hace tranquilo. Con un médico cerca eso no es posible. ¡Vieras a Patécatl e Ixtliton! Nunca dejan disfrutar bien de un buen taco al pastor, y eso que bailan y beben como enajenados. Seguro que ese solecito amigo tuyo…"

"¡¿Hidrocarburos?!" Preguntó Phantasos con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de soltar una carcajada. "¡Carbohidratos, Huitzi, son Carbohidratos! "

"¡Eso mismo! ¿Qué dije yo?"

"Hidrocarburos. Jejejeje." Phantasos le miró coqueta, aunque pronto le cambió el rostro a uno de perplejidad. "¡¿Estás celoso, Huitzilopochtli?!"

El dios mexica se enrojeció bastante e intentó que su incomodidad pasara desapercibida, pero no sabía fingir y sus expresiones no tardaron en traicionarlo. El colibrí del sur resopló y miró a su acompañante como perrito a medio apalear.

"Sí. Lo estoy. ¡Me encelas, Señito!" Admitió con bastante vergüenza. Esto tomó a Phantasos por sorpresa, quien también se enrojeció. Se puso a juguetear con sus dedos.

"Oh vaya. Pues… err… yo… pues no lo estés. Solo es un amigo."

"Con el que vas a desayunar." Insistió de nuevo. Phantasos le miró de reojo, casi con cauta coquetería.

"Si me sigue invitando a comer, voy a engordar sin remedio. Al menos tú me diviertes más."

"Hmpf." Gruñó Huitzi, pero en seguida recibió un zape en la cabeza. "¡Hey! ¿Y eso?"

"Por hacerme sentir culpable. Ya sabré yo que hago con mi vida: el que salga con Apolo no quiere decir que dejaré de salir contigo. Además me caes mejor. Apolo es muy _suficiente_ a veces."

"¿Por no decir insufrible? Ese es el problema con los soles."

"Tú también eres un sol."

"¡Pero mucho más simpático!"

"¡Ya cállate y llévame a casa!" Exclamó la diosa con alegre disposición.

Esto hizo que Huitzi hinchara el pecho de contento. Como que tenía esperanzas de ganarse los favores de Phantasos. Así sin decirle nada, la levantó en brazos y echó a correr con ella por entre la gente, con las risas de la diosa y las protestas de los transeúntes, incluidas las del muchacho que les había estornudado encima en aquella tienda de recuerdos.

* * *

 **Barrio de Plaka, Atenas.**

 _Día siguiente._ _10_ _de julio. 10:24 horas._

La pobre no tenía idea como era que estaba en pie, pero hela allí, muriéndose del sueño y cansancio, pero sin demostrar ni medio atisbo de lo agotada que estaba. ¡Antes muerta que sencilla! El barrio de Plaka era a esa hora encantador. No había tanto turista y estaba más bien tranquilo. Apolo había invitado a Phantasos a un café bastante chic y muy de moda, en donde conversaban de buena gana. Era un buen lugar, tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de una especial vida que ayudaba a que el ambiente fuera muy alegre. Lo único que Apolo esperaba era que Hermes cumpliera su promesa de mantener a Eros lejos de allí.

El hijo de Afrodita siempre le arruinaba las citas a Apolo. Siempre y de la forma más espectacular posible.

"O sea, si en el hospital ya se dieron cuenta que no eres parte del staff, ¿Cómo es que sigues paseándote por ahí como si nada?"

"Porque soy encantador. Además a veces voy a ver a pacientes específicos, por cuya salud nos piden en las ofrendas. Mis apolíneos se encargan de distraer a la seguridad cuando se ponen muy pesados." Reconoció Apolo de buena gana. "Claro, después de lo que hicieron esos renegados, andan más sensibles."

"Ah sí, mi tío me contó. Las keres se divirtieron mucho ese día llevándose a esos humanos que mataron."

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Athena había estado muy alterada por esos eventos pasados y con justa razón. ¡Menos mal que el problema de los renegados había sido resuelto y justo a tiempo! Algo se habían enterado que uno de sus caballeros dorados hasta había conseguido su venganza.

"¡Que horrible que te maten a la novia!" Se lamentó Apolo, con conocimiento de causa: le había matado un par de amores en alguna ocasión. "Tampoco debió ser lindo ver eso."

"Bah. He visto matanzas peores."

"Y yo que te tenía por una delicada damita."

"Una dama de todos modos, ¿delicada? Jejejeje. Depende de cómo definas eso." Phantasos comió un trozo de su pastel. "No conocía este sitio, lo reconozco."

"Es más o menos nuevo: Urania conoce al dueño, se habrá instalado hace unos meses nada más." Explicó Apolo.

"¿Habías venido antes?"

"Claro que sí: no puedo traerte a cualquier sitio. Tengo que asegurarme que es de calidad."

Phantasos le sonrió con travesura. Tenía que admitir que Apolo tenía muy buen gusto para elegir lugar donde comer. También debía reconocer que el dios no era tan pedante e insufrible como aparentaba: quizás era inseguro y muy inmaduro y se notaba que era bastante gentil cuando quería. Incluso dulce… Claro: últimamente se estaba portando pésimo con Artemisa, pero eso no era nada más el pánico y la vergüenza que sentía de no haber podido protegerla. Ya se daría cuenta (estaba segura) y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con esa actitud del dios, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que Apolo más que novia, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sin que lo juzgaran. ¡Necesitaba una amiga! Pobre infeliz…

La distancia con su melliza lo estaba angustiando mucho.

"A veces la calidad no necesariamente está en lo lindo. Te falta calle, Apolo."

"Uno tiene que quererse. Además somos dioses. ¿Qué vamos a estar comiendo en la calle?"

"Yo creo que eres remilgoso: me suelo encontrar al señor Poseidón y la señora Anfitrite en un cuchitril donde venden unos gyros maravillosos que hay en el Pireo."

"Ah sí, fui hace poco a ver ese antro. Esos dos se suelen intoxicar por causa de las mugres que comen ahí. ¡Nada más el otro día los tuve que atender a ellos y a dos de los generales! Y no me extraña: ese tugurio seguro está tapado a multas por insalubridad. ¡Ew!"

"Los bichos le dan ese saborcito especial. Aunque admito a veces me dan retorcijones de panza."

"Tú te tienes que cuidar." Dijo el dios con súbita gravedad. "Ese lugar me repulsa: no sé cómo pueden comer ahí. Deberían clausurarlo."

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Phantasos. No pudo evitar recordar el comentario de Huitzi sobre los médicos y los _hidrocarburos._ La pequeña diosa lo miró con astucia.

"¡¿Eres remilgoso, Apolo?! Y yo que lo decía en broma."

"¡¿Quién YO?! Jejejeje, ¡No lo dudes!"

Parecía ser una conversación agresiva, pero no lo era. Ambos estaban bastante cómodos bromeando y comentando al respecto. Claro, por momentos Phantasos no se sentía del todo cómoda (lo pasaba mejor con Huitzi), pero no era una tortura. Apolo tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a la diosa con ojos grandes.

"A propósito de exámenes médicos…" El dios se aclaró la garganta. "Tengo dudas."

"¿Sobre?"

"Tu salud. ¿Sabes que estoy investigando la Sofocación, verdad?"

"Sí, te pasaste dos días hablando de lo frustrante que ha sido. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi salud con eso?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Pensábamos el otro día que también fuiste un sobreviviente de esa plaga." Apolo levantó rápidamente las manos en señal de paz. "No lo menciono por incomodarte, sé lo que significó la plaga para tu familia y para ti misma…"

"Pues no creo que lo sepa mucho." Reconoció Phantasos algo incómoda, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Verás… estamos buscando una cura y pensábamos que a lo mejor podrías ayudarnos. ¿Te han hecho estudios?"

"¿Recuerda el gentil señor haber llevado a cabo esos estudios?" Le preguntó Phantasos con una sonrisa engañosamente adorable.

"Err… no. Solo a tu mamá." Apolo tragó saliva. "¿Sabes como sobreviviste?"

"Pues he ahí su respuesta. Usted es quien se encarga de estas cosas entre nosotros." Phantasos bebió un sorbo de su café. "Solo sobreviví, así de simple. Supongo que salvé a mi mami en el proceso." Añadió con algo de tristeza.

"Estoy seguro, como lo estaba en ese entonces, que las hormonas del embarazo neutralizaron de algún modo la acción del bicho ese, y las salvaron a ambas. Fue un milagro que las dos hayan sobrevivido. El como lo hicieron, no lo sé, pero podría apostar un rayo de sol que ahí está la causa."

"Mi parto no fue fácil. Mi mami me dice que fue por lejos el más difícil que tuvo y yo apenas sí tuve peso… Y ni menciono los otros efectos secundarios."

"Tu mala salud y el hecho que adquieres enfermedades que afectan a los mortales con especial fuerza." Le dijo con delicada calma. "Pero no te mueres, eso debería conformarte." Añadió con jovialidad.

"No me conforma. No es divertido enfermarse, una se siente de lo peor. ¡Pasa que usted nunca ha estado enfermo!" Rezongó Phantasos. "Entonces, ¿No sabe bien qué fue lo que protegió a mi mamá?"

"Fue el embarazo. Ahora, exactamente como pasó eso, podría saberlo, pero me faltan más pruebas científicas. Infiero que se trató de las hormonas, todo parece indicar tal cosa, pero faltan estudios definitivos."

"¿Por qué no completó los estudios con mi mami?"

"¡Phantasos! No me trates tan formal." Le dijo Apolo muy coqueto. "Me harás sentir mal. Hasta hace un rato me tuteabas y mírate ahora. Se supone que somos dioses los dos y estamos en un clima más amistoso."

"Cuando algo me incomoda, dejo de tutear a la gente." Reconoció la diosa. "Haré un esfuerzo. Dime: ¿Por qué no los completaste?"

Apolo se recostó sobre la silla, mientras se sacudía la sensación de haber metido la pata de encima. ¡Claro que el tema sería sensible! La sofocación había acabado con una dolorosa mayoría de sus hermanos y hasta Pasitea se había visto afectada. La vida de Phantasos había quedado definida por las consecuencias de esa epidemia.

"No los completé porque a Pasitea le molestaba tanta pregunta, cuando lo único que quería era concentrarse en ti. Eras muy pequeñita." Respondió Apolo con calma. "La primera vez que te resfriaste casi le provocaste un síncope del susto a toda tu familia. Me acuerdo: volví a leer tu ficha médica." El dios ladeó la cabeza. "Creo que fue tos ferina lo que te pescaste esa vez."

"Bah. Ese resfrío fue el primero de millones." Phantasos le miró con cautela, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando Apolo acercó la silla. "¿Piensas completarlos algún día o te vas a dejar estar?

"Claro que sí." Le dijo mientras estiraba un brazo para apartarle un mechón de la cara. "Esperaba que me ayudaras." Añadió acercando la silla otro poco. Phantasos se sonrojó.

"¿Yo?"

"Nunca te hicimos estudios." Le dijo con la voz baja, muy sensual. "Esperaba… que me pudieras ayudar… quizás ver como mejoramos tu salud."

"Err…" Phantasos tomó la oportunidad para alejarse un poco. "Uuuuh, creo que lo voy a pensar. ¿Qué gano yo?"

"Respuestas, querida." Le dijo otra vez acortando la distancia. "Quizás hasta pueda encontrar la manera de fortalecer tu sistema inmune." La actitud de Apolo no dejó nada a la imaginación: de un momento a otro se sentía muy sensual. "De paso ayudas a que nos protejamos mejor de la sofocación…" Apolo le tomó la mano de manera tal que no dejó dudas sobre lo que se estaba imaginando. Phantasos aguantó la respiración cuando el dios se la besó. "¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudas?"

Phantasos, sin perder la gracia, sonrió con elegancia y recuperó su mano en una delicada maniobra, conteniendo las ganas de darle una buena patada al dios del sol. Quebró sin duda el momento, pero no se arrepintió. Se arregló las ropas y tomó su bolso, el que comenzó a ordenar.

"Creo que tienes un muy buen punto, Apolo." Le dijo con alegre severidad. "Aunque tendrás que preguntarme mañana, cuando lo piense mejor, lo converse con mis papás y se me haya pasado la rabia."

"¿Hice algo malo?"

"No, pero me estás incomodando un montón." Reconoció muy molesta. Apolo se compuso y carraspeó. Captó perfectamente la indirecta.

"Muy bien. Entonces mañana." Apolo se mordió el labio. "Si te incomodé…"

"Por ahora te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero no quiero que te estés haciendo ideas raras." Phantasos se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse. "No soy de esas ni estoy tan desesperada. Gracias por el desayuno. Si me disculpas…"

"¡Espera, Phantasos! Mis disculpas…"

El dios salió inmediatamente tras los pasos de la diosa pero, tras trastabillar con algunas sillas, se detuvo. O más bien lo detuvieron. Y si bien Phantasos también había dejado de caminar, el motivo de tan abrupto cese de movimientos no se había debido a la diosa, sino a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

"¡¿Oneiros?!" Preguntaron Apolo y Phantasos al mismo tiempo. El aludido solo frunció el ceño.

"Chaperón designado encubierto. Misión especial." Gruñó el sueño con las manos en las caderas, mirando a su hermana con la cabeza un poco ladeada. "¿Nos vamos, Phantita?"

"Bueno, pero no se peleen. No quisiera tener que arrastrarte a casa, hermanito." Phantasos tomó a Oneiros del brazo y le sonrió a Apolo. "¿Mañana hablamos?"

Apolo, con el ceño a medio fruncir y apenas pudiendo interpretar lo que había pasado, asintió con interés. Phantasos estaba enojada, pero de alguna manera sabía que no había pasado nada grave. Pudo manejarlo. Oneiros bufó molesto y levantó la nariz, girando sobre sus talones y caminando, llevándose a su hermanita con él. Apolo bajó los hombros a medida que los vio alejarse.

"Bueno… al menos no me dio de calabazas." Dijo tras un suspiro, levantó la mano y ubicó a un mesero. "¡La cuenta!" Dijo al tiempo que se le acercaba.

Pudo haberle ido mucho peor.

…

Una nariz se asomó por detrás de una revista de modas de aspecto caro. Afrodita estiró el cuello y bajó los hombros, ajustando de paso sus gafas de sol. La diosa apretó los labios, cuidando de no arruinar su maquillaje y sintió como el entusiasmo comenzaba a brotarle en su corazón. Había llegado antes que el grupo al café a desayunar en paz, casi anulando su cosmo para tener algo de privacidad. Apolo había estado tan ocupado en agradar a Phantasos que no la había visto; Oneiros tampoco, pues estaba ocupado en cuidar a su hermana y la menor de los sueños… pues la vio, la saludó con una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo. Ninguno notó que la interacción de la pareja llamó su atención y que no se había perdido detalle del intercambio…

… y ahora bullía de entusiasmo por querer juntar a la nueva parejita…

"¡Tengo que ponerme a estudiar!" Medio chilló entre risitas fangirleras.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _Dos días después. 12 de julio. 10:45 horas._

Aquél papelero sufrió las consecuencias del enojo de Thanatos: voló por la ventana que estaba convenientemente abierta y se perdió en el ruido de la ciudad. La única certeza que el dios tenía era que no le iba a caer a nada ni nadie encima, por lo que no habría muertes ni accidentes qué lamentar.

Durante la cena del día anterior, se había enterado que tanto Phantasos como Pasitea iban a retomar ese ridículo e inconducente estudio sobre la sofocación que el pelmazo de Apolo estaba gestionando. ¡Eso implicaría que su sobrina estaría eventualmente expuesta al muy maldito! ¿Cómo osaba acercársele así nada más? ¡¿Y en qué estaba pensando Phantasos?! Vale que tuviera ganas de saber porqué se enfermaba por todo y porqué tanto ella como Pasi habían sobrevivido a la sofocación, pero… ¿Tenía que ser Apolo el que condujera esos estudios? **ARGH**. Tenía que ser su mugre suerte.

¡Y el **% &$#** de Hypnos que no parecía ni pestañear al respecto! ¿Acaso no veía el peligro implícito? Del puro coraje, Thanatos le dio una senda patada al escritorio que lo empujó contra la pared, estrellándolo y botando todo cuanto había encima. No obstante, solo bastó que el dios chasqueara los dedos y todo regresara a su sitio.

"Arrrgh, mejor voy por un café."

A pisotones salió de su oficina y enfiló por el corredor de aquél hospital. Contrario a su costumbre de saludar, pasó raudo y muy malgenio sin detenerse ni a respirar, lo que preocupó un poco a quienes ya le conocían mejor, pues nunca lo habían visto tan molesto. Bueno, no siempre se podía ser monedita de oro que cayera bien en todas partes. ¡Estaba enojado! ¿Algún problema? Con un café seguro se le pasaba.

Eso, o lo dejaba más hiperventilado.

Llegó hasta el ascensor y con fuerza apretó el botón de llamada. Cuando el aparato se detuvo en su piso, tras una larguísima e irritante espera de cinco minutos, tuvo que esperar a que se bajara mucha gente para que pudiera subir. Entró siempre de muy mal humor y forzó el cierre de puertas. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y…

"Esta tiene que ser la primera vez que te veo de mal humor, Giannis." Comentó Rea de pronto. "Bueno, la segunda, quizás la tercera."

"Créeme que no me interesa."

"Uuuuuuh y me dicen menopáusica a mi." Rea protestó con calma, pero Thanatos ni siquiera la tomó en cuenta. Esto hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño. "¿A ti que te pasa?"

"No te metas."

"Vale, pero no tienes que ser grosero, vago bueno para nada."

Thanatos apenas se movió y optó por cruzarse de brazos. Rea aprovechó para observarle mejor. Giannis solía emitir un aura muy frágil y sumisa la mayoría del tiempo y verlo así de molesto e imponente (porque sí que estaba imponiendo presencia) se le hacía muy raro. Se detuvo en sus facciones, fuertes y decididas y su porte tan gallardo que le parecía tan fuera de lugar, casi como si fuera otra persona. ¡Vaya! Quizás si se arreglara más no se vería tan enfermizo. No era necesario un cambio de look, sino solo bastaría que pusiera más atención a sus prendas y…

"Saca una foto, te va a durar más tiempo, Laurens."

"¡¿Y qué culpa tengo yo que te veas extraño?! ¿Dime Qué te Pasa?"

"Nada. ¡Y no me veo extraño!"

"¡Te ves raro! Discúlpeme _su majestad_ , pero nunca te había visto así de enojado. Una tiene curiosidad."

Thanatos giró la cabeza en dirección de la chica como si fuera un latigazo y le clavó la mirada con intensidad. No estaba de humor para nada y francamente estaba a punto de tirar su elaborado disfraz por la ventana. Sorprendida, incluso apegándose más contra la pared, Rea sintió un profundo miedo durante varios instantes al sentirse al final de esa mirada tan… tan potente y misteriosa. El dios de la muerte confiaba que eso sería suficiente para asustar a la mortal impertinente de aquí al final de su vida y que no solo dejara de molestarlo aquél día, sino que para siempre… pero para su sorpresa Rea solo se sometió por unos segundos.

La mujer empuñó las manos y dio un desafiante paso hacia delante, regresándole la mirada con la misma intensidad y autoridad. Cierto, ella tenía que levantar el cuello y la cabeza todo lo que podía (y quizás ponerse de puntillas), pues Giannis era más alto que ella, pero no por eso perdió fiera intensidad. Cosa curiosa para una simple mortal. Así se mantuvieron la mirada sin ceder ni un milímetro y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, salieron los dos sin dejar de masacrarse con los ojos.

"Creo que ninguno va a ganar la competencia. ¿Apostaron algo?" Preguntó una voz que les esperaba justo fuera.

"Yo no apuesto." Gruñó Thanatos sin perder de vista de su objetivo.

"¡Él empezó!" Exclamó Rea, apretando los puños.

"¿Puedo apostar yo? Porque se ven entretenidos."

Apolo le dio una palmada en el hombro a Thanatos, quien al notar que el objeto de su rabia estaba justo ahí, y encima hablándoles como si nada, rompió el contacto visual con Rea y dirigió la fuerza de su mirada al dios del sol, quien lucía como si nunca en la vida hubiera roto un huevo. El enojado dios de la muerte no dudó en darle un empujón.

"¿Qué se supone que pretendes con mi sobrina, infeliz?"

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Th ** _GIA_** nnis?!" El buen humor de Apolo se evaporó como humo. Devolvió el empujón sin el menor asco. Ambos olvidaron que Rea estaba ahí.

"¡Tú me pasas! No te quiero ver cerca de mi sobrina: No Eres Bueno Para Ella. ¡No eres bueno para ninguna mujer! Si te llego a ver cerca de…"

"¡Pues acostúmbrate que pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo!" Apolo se irguió en toda su estatura. "Es tu sobrina la que decide si me quiere cerca. ¡NO TÚ!"

"Phantasos es muy pilla y dulce, pero no sabe elegir parejas. ¡Le vas a romper el corazón o harás que se condene! Si sabes lo que te conviene…"

"¡NO! Si tú sabes lo que te conviene, no vas a…"

"¡BASTA los Dos!" Intervino de pronto Rea, interponiéndose físicamente entre ambos y separándolos con las manos. "No sé qué se piensan ustedes que son, o qué se creen, pero estamos en un hospital y juro que si inician una pelea, me aseguraré que los hospitalicen en psiquiatría un mes entero."

"¡Él Empezó!" Dijeron Apolo y Thanatos al mismo tiempo, mientras se señalaban uno al otro. Rea bufó.

"Pues **YO** Lo  Termino." Gruñó con una autoridad tan espeluznante que ambos dioses enarcaron las cejas. Esta mujer no se iba con bromas. "No sé de qué hablan, ni me interesa, pero esto se acaba aquí. Si no van a hacer las paces, cada cuál se va por su lado."

Apolo y Thanatos se fulminaron con la mirada, pero no se movieron. Uno empuñó las manos, el otro mostró los dientes. Rea supo que esto no iba a terminar bien: tomó a Giannis del brazo y volvió a interponerse entre los dioses.

"Doctor _Hijo de Zeus_ , No es el momento. Si gusta puede pelearse todo lo que quiera con Giannis, incluso le agradeceré si lo golpea en el estómago por mi, pero no ahora." Explicó con súbita autoridad. Luego se volvió hacia Thanatos. "Tú te vienes conmigo. Y sin pelearse. Por favor."

Solo por respeto a las agallas de la mujer, Apolo asintió, aunque a regañadientes. Thanatos se dejó de llevar, pero únicamente porque parte de sí parecía estar recuperando la razón. Rea comenzó a llevarse al asistente social por el corredor a la rastra, ansiosa por difuminar el conflicto.

"¡Llévate al tipejo ese que no sirve para nada!" Ladró Apolo cuando hubieron tomado una buena distancia.

"¡Por eso tu hermana no te quiere!" Retrucó Thanatos de vuelta, lo que le ganó un tirón extra por parte de Rea.

¡Ah No! Con su hermana no. ¡Esto sí que no lo iba tolerar! Su relación con Artemisa y el distanciamiento entre ambos, sumado a la testarudez de la diosa, estaban pasando la cuenta en su mellizo. La extrañaba y le dolía verla, le enfurecía que se la mencionaran. Apolo miró fiero, herido, y aunque los mortales no se dieron cuenta, elevó su cosmo con intención asesina. Sus ojos brillaron de verde y la realidad pareció deformarse a su alrededor. Toda esa energía cayó sobre Thanatos, quien apenas sí tuvo chance de defenderse de la maldición que Apolo, dios de las plagas, dejó caer sobre él. El impacto lo hizo trastabillar un poco, pero apenas le hizo daño. Apolo no obstante se dio por satisfecho y tras un altivo desprecio, desapareció por el pasillo.

Aprovechando que ya no lo arrastraban, en algún momento lo habían soltado, Thanatos se sacudió las ropas, mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor. No, los mortales ni se habían percatado de la sacudida que el cosmo de Apolo había infringido en su persona. Todo parecía normal.

"¡Ugh!"

Rea estaba apoyada contra la pared, sujetándose con una mano, mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca. Estaba pálida y mareada, como si viniera saliendo de una centrífuga. Esto llamó poderosamente la atención de Thanatos pues, por una fracción de segundo, tuvo la impresión que la médica había sentido de golpe el embiste del cosmo de Apolo.

¿Qué le había hecho el maldito a todo esto? Ese ataque había sido para él, nadie más. ¿Por qué una simple mortal lo detectaba?

"¿Estás bien?"

"… deja Giannis." Gruñó Rea, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"No estás bien." Afirmó el dios, mientras la tomaba del brazo. "Ven, vamos a otro lugar."

"¡Estoy bien, maldita sea! Y no me vengas con preocupaciones después de lo que me has hecho pasar todo este rato." Ladró la mujer, aunque aceptando el brazo que le ofrecían. "Solo fue un mareo repentino." Añadió a medio morir de la vergüenza. "Sentí como si me pegaran con algo en la cabeza…"

"Oh." Se limitó a decir Thanatos, mientras se preguntaba si acaso sería una reacción al cosmos divino con que Apolo le había atacado. ¡ARGH! ¡Ya vería ese niñato infeliz!

Rea le dio un zape en la cabeza que lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¡OUCH!"

"¡ **NO** estoy embarazada! Una se puede marear por un montón…"

"¡No dije que estabas embarazada! Y si lo estuvieras, ¿A mi qué?"

"¡Pero lo Pensaste!" Protestó la mujer, cruzando miradas una vez más. Suspiró calmando los nervios. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí a tomar aire al menos. A los dos nos servirá." Añadió con inusual suavidad.

Thanatos tragó saliva. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz a Rea. ¿Acaso el cosmo de Apolo la habría lastimado? Nadie pasaba de ira extrema a suavidad extrema, eso no era normal.

"¿Estás bien mujer? ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor? Hace un momento querías matarme…"

"¡¿Lo dice quien casi se pelea con ese pelmazo a la salida del ascensor?!" Preguntó por completo engrifada. "¡¿Me Estás Llamando Bipolar Acaso?! ¡¿Cómo Te Atreves?! VAMOS AFUERA DIJE."

Ante el nuevo y súbito cambio de humor de la mujer, Thanatos prefirió hacer uso de su derecho a permanecer en silencio. Se dejó llevar así nada más. No se dio cuenta como la diosa Afrodita, llena de emocionada curiosidad se asomaba por un pilar estratégicamente ubicado, tramando planes en su mente y mordiéndose un pulgar.

Esa mujer planeaba algo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Lo Que Se Planea_**

 _… parpadeó tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de pasarle, pero optó por no pensar mucho al respecto. Tomó la mano de Huitzi cuando esta se lo ofreció: el dios había sonado más sincero que nunca. Mejor pensaba esto más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas y pudiera meditar con más tranquilidad sobre todas estas emociones. Bajó la mirada, como ocultando…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Ciertamente la maldición que le cae a Thanatos es solo para él, para nadie más… pero siendo Rea quien es, digamos que sin querer percibió el momento en que la maldición de Apolo se dejó caer. Nadie más en ese hospital fue afectado **XB**. Soy horrible en matemáticas y por eso **Ekléctica** pone especial atención. Cuando revisó el capítulo me hizo un comentario como quien no quiere la cosa, que por cierto me tuvo corriendo en círculos. De no ser por ESO, hubiera cometido una atrocidad horaria, considerando que entre México y Grecia hay casi ocho horas de diferencia. Como soy dura de entendederas, me costó comprender… pero al menos me sirvió para corregir un montón de cosas. Ahora, en consideración a un comentario que se me hizo en las reviews, hubo un pequeño cambio en el capítulo anterior, en la parte referida a donde compra Huitzi los tacos que tanto le gustan (antes era en un carrito, ahora ya no). Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Patécatl:** (en náhuatl _morador de la medicina_ ) En la mitología mexica es el dios de las medicinas y descubridor del peyote, así como el _señor de la raíz del pulque_. En el calendario azteca, Patécatl es el señor de los trece días de 1 mono al 13 casa. Esposo de Mayáhuel, juntos crearon el pulque y tuvieron como hijos a los Centzon Totochtin.

 **Ixtliton:** (en náhuatl _rostro negrillo_ ) En la mitología mexica es el dios de la medicina, de las danzas, de los festivales y de los juegos, y se le encuentra estrechamente asociado con los Centzon Totochtin. Tlaltetecuin o Ixtlilton, es el señor del agua negra _tlílatl_ , que tenía propiedades curativas y servía como tinta en la confección de los códices. Su templo era conocido como el Tlacuilocan, _lugar del escribano_. Ixtliton era además el patrono de músicos y danzantes profesionales. Cuando alguien quería hacer una fiesta, recurría a los sacerdotes de Ixtlilton y los llevaba a su casa. Los músicos y danzantes iban encabezados por uno que vestía los atavíos del dios.

Al llegar a la casa del que festejaba, lo primero que hacían era comer y beber; _después de lo cual comenzaban la danza y cantar_ en honor a quien festejaban. Los músicos tocaban el atambor y el teponaztli. El sacerdote que personificaba a Ixtlilton encabezaba el baile. La gente lo seguía. Se juntaban _de dos en dos, o de tres en tres, en un gran corro, según la cantidad de los que eran, llevando flores en las manos, y ataviados con plumajes_. Después de bailar _gran rato_ , traían una o dos _tinajas_ de pulque. Bebían. Luego, el señor de la casa efectuaba una especie de pago; ofrecía cuatro tinajas de agua negra al sacerdote dios Ixtlilton. Pero si al abrirlos se descubría alguna suciedad, como una pajuela, un cabello o un carbón, _decían que el que hacía la fiesta era hombre de mala vida, adúltero o ladrón, o dado al vicio carnal_ ; un _sembrador de discordias_. Esta sensibilidad sin duda vinculaba a Ixtlilton con los dioses de lo sexual.

 **Urania:** (en griego Ουρανία, _celestial_ ) es la musa de la Astronomía y la Astrología. La genealogía más común la considera hija de Zeus y Mnemósine, aunque otras versiones la mencionan como hija de Urano y Gea. Urania es la madre de Lino, cuyo padre era Apolo. Es la menor de todas las musas.

Comúnmente se la representa vestida de azul, color que representa la bóveda celeste, teniendo cerca de sí un globo terráqueo, en el cual mide posiciones con un compás que lleva en una de sus manos. Tiene una corona o diadema formada por un grupo de estrellas, de las que también su manto va repleto. A sus pies, se encuentran esparcidos algunos instrumentos de matemáticas, razón por la cual algunos la consideran de forma tácita, como musa de las matemáticas y de todas las ciencias exactas.


	4. Cap 3: Lo Que Se Planea

_Afrodita busca favorecer a Apolo, pero Huitzi también tiene alguien de su lado. Eso puede ser un desastre en ciernes. Phantasos recibe mucha información y puede que se maree con tanta alternativa, pero por lo visto, Hypnos la cuida más de cerca de lo que creyó. Thanatos, por cierto, está algo… resfriado._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Lo Que Se Planea**

 **Santuario de Eleusis, Grecia.**

 _Dos días después. 14 de julio. 19:32 horas._

En honor a la verdad, hacía un buen rato que Phantasos debía haber regresado al Inframundo. La entrada a casa estaba cerca, pero la tarde estaba tan agradable que habría sido un crimen no disfrutar de los resabios del sol. Ese día, curiosamente, las temperaturas apenas habían alcanzado los 34°C, y a esa hora rondaban los 27°C. Caminaba con Huitzi: de nuevo habían pasado parte del día juntos. Esa mañana había ido temprano al Olimpo con Pasitea a sacarse sangre para los exámenes de la investigación de Apolo y el colibrí del sur, aprovechando una de las múltiples visitas de Quetzalcóatl a Hestia, le había acompañado y fue a sorprender a Phantasos y a su mamá mientras ellas estaban en el laboratorio en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Apolo no había recibido de buena gana la presencia de Huitzilopochtli y habían tenido un duro enfrentamiento verbal, pero lo que realmente casi había provocado una pelea de proporciones (que Leto tuvo que detener físicamente), fue cuando se enteró que el dios mexica también había visitado a Artemisa (por encargo de Coatlicue), para saber cómo estaba y si ella o el peque que gestaba necesitaban algo.

Si no habían mentado a la madre del otro, se debía a que respetaban mucho a la propia y ese terreno lo consideraban sacrosanto. Llegan a mencionar a Leto o a Coatlicue aunque fuese de pasada, se habría declarado una guerra santa en el acto. ¡Menos mal que no había pasado de unos empujones y gruñidos!

¡Par de mamones!

Huitzi seguía enojado con Apolo, más porque le había llegado un mensaje por whatsapp de su madre, quien vaya a saber uno como se había enterado, y no le daba buena espina. Algo le decía que lo iban a regañar por haber intentado poner al solecito griego en su lugar (" _Cuando llegues a casa, hablamos_ " decía el mensaje). Phantasos por su parte también estaba algo irritada: no tanto por lo de esa mañana, sino porque le dolía que estos dos dioses se llevaran tan mal. La actitud de ambos confundía a la diosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar bien. Los dos la perseguían y mostraban un interés marcado en ella, pero, ¿Cómo se correspondían esos sentimientos? Comenzaba a apreciar mucho a los dos, pero de manera diferente. Uno le causaba simpatía, el otro le remecía el piso, pero ¿Cómo determinaba y definía sus propios afectos de mejor manera? Eso la asustaba, temía romperle el corazón a alguien, el suyo propio y meter las patas, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Suspiró y se concentró en el presente. Estaba con Huitzi, quien la desafiaba y sorprendía a cada momento, cuyos celos rayaban en lo adorable y quien insistía en respetar sus límites. Era sincero con ella, seguramente el tipo podía ser muy artero, pero con ella era abierto y no se escondía. Phan sabía qué esperar de él y en qué medida. Luego estaba Apolo. De momento estaba enojada con él por lo del otro día en el café y lo de esa mañana. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser grosero con Huitzilopochtli si este solo había sido amable con ella y con Artemisa? Bah. De momento no le simpatizaba, por adorable que fuera. Todavía no decidía si le tenía lástima o qué cosa.

Mejor se concentraba en el problema que tenía en esos momentos.

"¡¿A ti qué te pasó que de pronto estás tan pesado, Huitzi?!" Gruñó Phantasos de brazos cruzados. "¿Sigues irritado por lo de la mañana? ¡Por favor!"

"¡A Mí No Me Pasa Nada! Es ese _solecito_ que no me cae bien, no es bueno para ti."

"¡Claro que no!, pero insisto: yo sabré con quien me junto." La diosa se apretó el puente nasal. "Son **mis** decisiones y el pobre tipo está muy angustiado…"

"Angustiado va a estar ese inmaduro. ¡Es un mimado! ¿Viste cómo trata a su hermana?"

"¿Y cómo te tratas tú con la tuya?"

"¡Eso es diferente! Coyolxauqhi intentó matar a mi mamá." Avergonzado y consciente de su desliz, Huitzi se cruzó de brazos. "Apolo sigue siendo un inmaduro caprichoso con cero tolerancia a las frustraciones. Necesita terapia de chanclas."

"Tú lo has dicho, Apolo es un inmaduro. Lo de su hermana lo tiene desolado y no sabe expresarse. Ni tiene con quien conversar de eso." Phantasos se sopló el flequillo. "¡Por todo el Olimpo! Necesita que le arreglen las neuronas a chanclazos."

"Se puede arreglar."

"¡Huitzi!" Phantasos se llevó las manos a la cara y sofocó unas risitas que la hicieron sentir culpable. No debería reírse de la desgracia de nadie. "Déjalo ser, el pobre no tiene la culpa."

"¡Si Ni Siquiera Es Tu Amigo! Tampoco quiere serlo. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?"

"Porque me cae bien. Y quiero que sea **mi amigo**. " Confesó Phantasos. La diosa negó con la cabeza. "Puedo manejarlo: lo parezco, pero no soy tonta. Además… no es que lo quiera de novio o algo así."

De la impresión, Huitzilopochtli se detuvo en seco con la sonrisa tan luminosa que bien podría haberse puesto a brillar de nuevo. ¿Esto quería decir que sus posibilidades con Phantasos eran mejores que las de Apolo? El corazón comenzó a desbocársele en el pecho y abrió los ojos a más no poder, llenándose de ilusiones. Phantasos le miró traviesa con una mano en la cadera.

"Solo quiero amortiguarle un poco el golpe a Apolo, para cuando los _friendzonee a los dos_ _._ Así no se me infartan del susto."

Si bien esto regresó a Huitzi a la realidad y le bajó los humos, no quería decir que sus ilusiones se hubieran esfumado del todo. Comenzaba a considerarse ganador.

"¡Señito! ¿Cómo es eso que me quieres friendzonear junto con Apolo?" Preguntó Huitzi con carisma.

Phantasos abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró casi en seguida. No supo qué debía decir que no resultara comprometedor. Aún tenía muchas cosas que definir en su corazón y no quería ceder a presiones externas. Le sonrió a Huitzi con una enorme sinceridad, que el dios supo interpretar en seguida. Reanudaron la caminata por el santuario de Eleusis en silencio.

"Supongo que me harás trabajar extra por tus afectos." Le dijo Huitzi a la pasada, antes de darle un codazo. "El solecito ese sigue sin gustarme, no deberías ser su amiga." Añadió mirándola de reojo y con las mejillas infladas. Bufó descontento al tiempo que le daba otro codazo. "¡Y no eres tonta! No vuelvas a decir eso."

"Hmpf."

"¿Qué?"

"No me gusta que decidan por mí, Huitzilopochtli." Le dijo Phantasos con gravedad, cruzándose de brazos. "No necesito tu permiso para tener los amigos que me plazca. Si no te gusta, puedes volver por donde viniste."

"Err… ¿A qué viene eso?" Preguntó con tono de cachorrito a medio apalear.

"Que no es la primera vez que me dices con quien debo o no juntarme. Eso no se lo tolero a mi familia, ¡ _menos_ te lo voy a tolerar a ti! Yo sabré quienes son mis amigos, te gusten o no."

Phantasos dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie bastante elocuente. Huitzilopochtli tragó saliva y sintió como se ruborizaba bastante, agradeciendo en secreto que la diosa no pudiera ver a colores. ¡Qué Chasco! Phantasos había confundido sus ganas de ver a Apolo lo más lejos de ella (por celos), con ansias controladoras de su parte. Bueno… tenía que reconocer que era mañoso y que la idea de que Apolo se la quitara lo cegaba, pero nunca llegaría al extremo de ser así de violento con una chica…

… Nunca antes una mujer había atrapado su corazón de esa manera. No sabía como portarse, como debía proceder. ¡No quería perderla! ¿Cómo lo arreglaba?

"Perdóname Señito. No volverá a suceder: te lo prometo." Respondió Huitzi sonando todo lo sincero que podía. Phantasos arrugó la nariz: le creía, pero no se lo diría.

"Vas a tener que hacer méritos para que te perdone y te crea."

"Los haré."

"Hasta entonces, tendrás que soportar que siga tratando de ser amiga de Apolo." Phantasos rodó los ojos al cielo. "Aish. ¡No veo cuál es el problema!"

"No lo hay, solo… no me gusta verlo cerca de ti. Me irrita." Gruñó el colibrí.

"Solo me cae bien, nada más." Phantasos relajó la postura. "¿Por qué no te gusta verlo cerca de mí?"

"Te está galanteando." Siseó Huitzi. "¡No tiene permiso!: te puede lastimar."

Phantasos se tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, la cual terminó causándole mucha gracia. De hecho, se largó a reír.

"¡¿Apolo galanteándome a mí?!" Preguntó muy divertida. "¡PFFFF! ¿Qué me va a estar galanteando él a mí con lo fea que soy? Apolo no se fija en chicas como yo, le gustan más lindas y armónicas." Phantasos bajó la ilusión de su rostro unos segundos. "Esta cara no lo atrae." Dijo antes de volver a levantar la ilusión. "Además puedo manejarlo." Phantasos abrió los ojos muy perpleja cuando Huitzi estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro. "¿Huitzi?"

"Me gustas. Le voy a dar una paliza para que deje de molestarte." Le dijo el dios muy sincero y encendido como un semáforo. "No te trates así. Eres muy bonita, Señito…"

Esto provocó muchos sentimientos encontrados en el corazón de Phantasos, que no supo interpretar de buenas a primeras. Lo que sí, se asustó un poco y todo tipo de inseguridades se arremolinaron en su cabecita.

"Te gusto. Sí claro." Rezongó sin querer creerle mucho, principalmente por miedo. Tampoco sin procesar del todo la información. "¡No le des palizas a Apolo! No vale la pena iniciar una guerra santa, menos por mí." Añadió nerviosa, sin saber qué decir. "Y no me digas esas cosas: Pasa que eres demasiado amable, Huitzi. No soy bonita, y lo sabes." Sentenció con temblorosa firmeza.

Para su sorpresa, Huitzi la tomó por ambas mejillas.

"Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo, Señito. ¡Tu corazón es de los más lindos que he visto en mi vida!" Retrucó con firmeza, aunque se sentía muy nervioso. "Amable no soy. Menos con los que quieren seducirte. ¡Recuerda que soy un dios de guerra!" Rezongó de mala gana. "Ese Apolo es mal trigo, te quiere por ese estudio suyo y nada más. ¡Y ni así te respeta! Porque tiene otras cosas en mente… Soy aprensivo, eso es todo."

El dios de la guerra la soltó y sonrió con galante ternura. Phantasos parpadeó tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de pasarle, pero optó por no pensar mucho al respecto. Tomó la mano de Huitzi cuando esta se lo ofreció: el dios había sonado más sincero que nunca. Mejor pensaba esto más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas y pudiera meditar con más tranquilidad sobre todas estas emociones. Bajó la mirada, como ocultando su sonrojo.

"Te llevaré a casa. Ya te tienen que estar echando de menos."

"Supongo."

Así sin más y en cómplice silencio, la pareja se dirigió a la entrada más cercana al Inframundo. Detrás de una columna, dos cabezas de asomaron llenas de perplejidad.

"Aaaah, así que esa era la pequeña diosa que capturó el corazón del buen Huitzilopochtli." Dijo un muchacho bastante fornido. "Jejeje, ¿Fea? Naah. No hay mujer fea, solo belleza muy rara." Se rió de buena gana. Su melliza le miró con picardía.

"Trata que el Colibrí del Sur no te escuche diciendo eso de su mujer." Le dijo con un fingido desprecio. "Tenías razón, Xochipilli, lo admito: Huitzilopochtli se cruzó con su media naranja. ¡Qué Emoción! Hacen una pareja preciosa." La diosa se mordió el labio y apretó las manos, en un afán por contener sus emociones. "¡Hay que ayudar a esos dos!"

"Calma las pasiones, Xochiquétzal y déjalos tranquilos." Dijo Xochipilli con las cejas bien arriba. "Así como van, estarán bien: no necesitan nuestra intervención…"

"¡Ay! ¡Es Que Casi Puedo Visualizar Esa Boda! Pondré Flores por todos Lados: Todo Muy Colorido. ¡Esos Dos Necesitan Juntarse!"

"Errr, Hermanita, en serio… no intervengas, esos dos…"

"¡Mira como caminan y se evaden! Se Ven Tan Lindos." Fangirleó contenta. Miró a su hermano con una adorable expresión. "¿Decías, Xochipilli?"

"¿Vas a intervenir?"

" _Naaaaaaada_ grave, solo asegurarme que todo funcione en favor de esos dos. ¿Es que no los viste? ¡Se ven tan lindos!" La diosa mexica se mordió el labio y miró hacia el cielo, como quien trama travesuras. "¡El potencial de esa pareja es casi tan enorme como el de Quetzalcóatl y su nueva novia! ¡Casi No Puedo Esperar A Inspirarles Todo Tipo Emociones Que Terminen Por Enredarlos Entre Las Sábanas!"

Xochipilli miró a su hermana en blanco, algo arrepentido de haberle avisado sobre esta pareja. No es que no se fuera a enterar, pero… bueno. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

"Jejejeje, lo dicho, hermanita, déjalos en paz… no intervengas: algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas solas, lo sabes." Le dijo con un guiño antes de extenderle la mano, que la diosa aceptó con una dócil sonrisa. "Vamos a casa que se hace tarde."

"¿Tarde? Esto recién comienza, hermano." Afirmó Xochiquétzal decidida, con los ojos llenos de brillo.

A Xochipilli se le borraron las emociones del rostro. Tragó saliva.

Esto se iba a poner extraño.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo.**

 _Tres días después. 17 de julio. 9:00 horas._

"¿Tienen que sacar tanta sangre?" Preguntó Hypnos cruzándose de brazos.

"Ícor es el término adecuado." Aclaró Apolo.

Hypnos se encogió de hombros y siguió supervisando como Apolo extraía las muestras de sangre personalmente. ¡Ícor! Claro que era el nombre de la sangre de los dioses, pero se entendía igual de bien referirse a ella como _sangre_. Pasitea le sonrió con elegancia y Phantasos se sopló el flequillo, pero de todos modos Hypnos continuó callado, sin dejar de observar: en cierto sentido tenía nervioso a Apolo con su severa mirada.

"¿Crees que retomar estos estudios sirva de algo, Apolo? Han pasado dos mil años." Preguntó de pronto Pasitea para romper la tensión.

"Es lo que tengo que averiguar. Tengo mis notas guardadas y no pierdo nada con probar. Además está la linda Phantasos que nunca estudiamos." Dijo Apolo con coquetería, guiñándole un ojo. La aludida parpadeó.

"¿A quien le dices _linda_ , Apolo?" Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

"Obviamente a ti." Retrucó el dios con una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que terminaba de sacarle sangre a Pasitea.

"Concéntrate en lo que haces, señor Apolo: estás trabajando." Pidió Hypnos con cara de pocos amigos. El dios se volvió a su hija y cedió al impulso de acariciarle la cabeza. "No eres fea, no quiero que repitas eso de tí misma." Le susurró con cauta ternura.

Phantasos prefirió no decir nada. Se le ocurría una tonelada de sarcasmos que retrucarle a Apolo por haberla llamado linda, incluso a Huitzi si la apuraban un poco, pero con Hypnos era distinto. Hasta hacía unos meses atrás no hubiera dudado en responderle con venenosa virulencia, pero eso de pronto había cambiado.

"Hazle caso a tu papá, Phantasos: eres linda." Le dijo Apolo, acercándose a ella con su instrumental. Le pidió el brazo. "¿Me permites?" Pasitea estiró el cuello cuando vio a Phantasos accediendo en silencio.

"Has de estar muy interesado en este estudio (y otras cosas) si personalmente estás tomando estas muestras, Apolo." Preguntó Hypnos de pronto, algo desconfiado.

"Debe ser la culpa, señor Hypnos." Dijo por fin Phantasos. "El otro día fue grosero conmigo."

"¿Ah sí?"

Hypnos se puso las manos en las caderas y miró feo al aludido. Apolo intercambió una breve mirada (culpable) con él: el padre de su pretendida lo ponía nervioso. Una cosa era enfrentarse a Thanatos, pero otra muy distinta torear a Hypnos. El primero era más impulsivo y podía manejarlo, Hypnos… prefería no tenerlo como enemigo, el sujeto era bien artero y rencoroso cuando se lo proponía. Además era el **papá** de Phantasos y en serio que no le convenía llevarse mal con él. De todos modos, la cara de espanto y el como agitó las manos delante suyo no fueron el producto de un sentimiento fingido.

"¡De lo Que Me Arrepiento Profundamente! Soy un idiota, no debí haberte dicho nada, Phantasos." El dios hizo aparecer un ramillete de flores y un chocolate. "¿Aceptas mis disculpas? Prometo intentar mejorar."

"¡Oh, orquídeas! Qué lindas." Comentó Pasitea divertida y suspicaz. "El dios se esfuerza, hija." Phantasos disimuló unas risitas, que aumentaron cuando Apolo puso cara de borrego a medio morir.

"¿En serio serías capaz de rechazar esta carita?"

"¡Uy, claro que sí! Soy bastante cruel si quiero…"

"¡Hija de Tigre!" Apoyó Hypnos con una sonrisa torcida.

"… pero me conmoviste. Te perdono." Anunció Phantasos tomando las flores, el chocolate y guiñándole el ojo. "¿Puedo compartir esto con mi mamá?"

"Claro. Y las flores puedes…"

"Lo tengo cubierto. ¿Pillín?" De entre el cabello de Phantasos, el colorido colibrí asomó la cabeza y pió en señal que había escuchado a la diosa. La avecilla echó a volar y se ubicó delante de la chica, como en espera de órdenes. Phantasos le acarició la cabeza unos segundos y le señaló el ramo. "¿Puedes llevar estas flores a casa y ponerlas en agua?"

La avecilla asintió con la cabeza y, tras abalanzarse sobre las flores y asegurarlas en sus patas, echó a volar en dirección del Inframundo con relativa facilidad. El como era capaz de llevar un ramo de flores diez veces su tamaño así tan campante era todo un misterio, pero lo hizo.

"Ese picaflor es… más de lo que parece." Comentó Apolo perplejo. "¿De donde salió?"

"Huitzilopochtli me lo regaló. Dice que es un colibrí guardián. Le puse _Pillín_ : ya sabes, por pillo." Respondió Phantasos con una sonrisa. Apolo se vio a sí mismo apretando los dientes y contando hasta mil para controlar sus celos: no quería incordiar a su pretendida justo cuando acababa de perdonarlo. ¡Bah! Tendría que imaginar otro regalo más impresionante que ese animalejo.

"Ya veo… supongo que está desinfectado, vacunado y todo. Con tu salud…"

"Mi salud está bien. Mantengo mis vacunas al día."

Apolo terminó de sacar las muestras de sangre a Phantasos. Mientras ponía todo en orden de manera tal que no se perdieran ni confundieran las muestras, observó de reojo la interacción de la familia. Eran bastante normales, pese a que recién estaban recuperando sus lazos. E Hypnos seguía poniéndolo nervioso. ¡Bah! Prefería mil veces enfrentar a Thanatos: al menos sabía que el muy maldito no lo molestaría en mucho tiempo, gracias a la maldición que le había dejado caer hacía unos días. Sabía que Hypnos **se bañaría con su sangre** si decidía que ya había tenido suficiente con él y no lo quería cerca de su hija. ¡Los calladitos son los peores!

"Err, ¿Te vacunaste este año, Phantasos?" Preguntó Apolo para distraerse de Hypnos.

"Todos nos vacunamos, por si acaso." Se apresuró en responder Pasitea. "O eso tratamos: así Phantita se resfría menos. Puede que nosotros no nos enfermemos, pero…"

"… También funcionamos como vectores de transmisión." Terminó Apolo por ella. "Ooooh, interesante." Añadió curioso.

"¡Yo no me vacuné!" Confesó Hypnos de pronto, sorprendido y angustiado.

"Sí lo hiciste amor: te vacuné yo misma mientras dormías. ¡Ni cuenta te diste!" Le dijo Pasitea como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. Hypnos tuvo un tic en el ojo.

"AHEM. Me vacuno todos los años, pero no siempre me da resultados. Suelo tener unos tres resfríos por temporada."

"Y el año pasado tuvo meningitis." Gruñó Hypnos cruzado de brazos.

"Ya veo." Dijo Apolo, prestando atención. ¿Tienes todas tus vacunas, no solo las anuales?"

"Creo… admito que al principio fui desordenada para vacunar, pero creo tenerlas todas. Se me pudo haber pasado alguna." La diosa se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces trata de hacer memoria, es importante que estés bien al día."

Apolo sacó una linternita y comenzó a hacerle un examen rápido, probar sus reflejos y ese tipo de cosas. Esto tensó a Phantasos, pues sabía que su ilusión se desharía en ese momento, lo cuál la dejaría expuesta. No quería que Apolo viera su rostro real, pero ni modo. Pasitea, notando su incomodidad, le tomó la manito a su hija cuando se deshizo la ilusión. Phantasos soltó sus manos del agarre de su madre y se tapó el rostro.

"¡Esto No Es Necesario!" Gimió avergonzada.

"Phantasos… necesito examinarte bien. La ilusión me estorba." Le dijo Apolo con más amabilidad de la que lo hubieran creído capaz.

"¿No puedes revisar con la ilusión encima?" Preguntó Hypnos entre gruñidos, inquieto por la ansiedad de su hija.

"No, o los resultados darán un falso positivo." Admitió el dios con empática calma. Pasitea se mordió el labio y con cariño de madre tomó las manos de su hija y se las separó de su rostro.

"Phantita, cariño, ¡no pasa nada!"

"Pero soy fea…"

"No lo creo así. ¡No seas tan dura contigo misma!" Apolo la tomó por las mejillas. "Esto tomará unos momentos, seré rápido: deja que te revise."

Hypnos le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Phantasos, quien se volvió sorprendida hacia él, mirándole con los ojos muy brillantes y angustiados. La severa mirada de su padre no se sintió reprochadora, sino todo lo contrario, y pareció transmitir un mensaje de apoyo que el mismo Hypnos no sabía cómo expresar de otro modo. Phantasos asintió, hizo un puchero y se volvió hacia Apolo, temerosa, aspirando aire dificultosamente por la nariz. Esto llamó la atención del dios, quien procedió a realizar su examen…

… ahora que lo pensaba, Apolo cayó en la cuenta que Phantasos respiraba prácticamente por la boca… Mejor aprovechaba y revisaba más a fondo.

"Termino en unos segundos, solo necesito que me dejes ver." Le dijo mientras le revisaba el rostro con mayor profundidad. Dejó los instrumentos que había estado usando a un lado (la dichosa linternita) y procedió a pasar sus dedos sobre su cara. Se detuvo en su nariz, la que palpó con inusual interés, y hasta usó más de un instrumento. "Pregunta para la galería: ¿Phantasos siempre ha tenido dificultades para respirar por la nariz?"

"Sí." Respondió Pasitea. "¡Se congestiona un montón!"

"Se le dificultó el entrenamiento por eso." Reconoció Hypnos muy pendiente.

"¡¿Se había dado cuenta, señor Hypnos?!" Preguntó Phantasos sorprendida, más al ver a su padre asintiendo con calma. Luego miró a Apolo. "No sabría decirlo, siempre he respirado así."

"¿Qué tanto te congestionas cuando te resfrías?"

"Horriblemente."

"Déjame ver algo."

Apolo le puso las manos encima de la cara, con los dedos extendidos y los pulgares de ambas manos rozándose, creando una suerte de pantalla en donde, como si se tratara de una radiografía en vivo, pudo ver los huesos y los tejidos internos a voluntad. La curiosidad de sus padres no se hizo esperar y ambos se asomaron, impresionados con lo que veían, pero la sorpresa de ellos era diferente de la de Apolo.

"¡Esta Malformación **NO** es Genética! Tuvo causas externas…"

"Siempre la he tenido." Balbuceó Phantasos.

"Pero no es tuya, no es propia de ti, esto fue provocado por otra cosa. ¡Apostaría que fue la Sofocación!" Exclamó Apolo con ímpetu. "¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? ¡Una rinoplastia reconstructiva puede corregirlo! Si de verdad esta malformación que tienes en la nariz fuera _tuya_ , no habría cirugía en el universo capaz de ayudarte, ¡podrías operarte un millón de veces, pero la lesión volvería! En cambio… como no lo es, puede corregirse de una vez y para siempre."

"¡¿Qué me puedo operar la nariz?!" Preguntó Phantasos con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

"Todos ganamos, Phantasos. Podría obtener muestras de tus huesos, tu nariz se vería mejor y tu respiración mejoraría y con ello tu salud."

"Errr…"

"Piénsalo, no es mala idea."

Phantasos entrecerró los ojos mientras debatía la idea. No quería responder de inmediato: sinceramente esta propuesta la había pillado con la guardia baja y se le arremolinaron tantas dudas en tan poco rato, que no se sentía capaz de tomar una decisión en seguida. Sintió una suave caricia en el rostro y al fijarse, Apolo le sonreía sin presiones.

"No tienes que decidir enseguida. Si quieres luego lo conversamos, si es que quieres." Apolo se volvió hacia sus padres con una expresión traviesa. "Creo…"

"Trata de ser profesional, Apolo, y no acaricies así a mi hija cuando estás trabajando." Gruñó Hypnos serio como una pared. De pronto el dios del sueño irradió tanta _paternidad_ que Apolo ni siquiera chistó para no arruinar nada.

Después de todo, si se había peleado con Thanatos había sido porque el pobre gaznápiro estaba solo. Ni siquiera se habría atrevido a levantar cosmo en contra de la muerte si Phantasos hubiera estado allí, con lo que quería a su tío. Hypnos… no. Como que el papá de su sueño favorito quedaba fuera de límites. Además ya antes en su vida había tenido problemas con padres enojados y era una experiencia que no quería repetir.

"No pasa nada señor Hypnos. Apolo no me hará daño…"

"¡Claro que no lo hará!" Interrumpió Hypnos.

"… Porque si lo hace, lo voy a castrar mientras duerme y a hervir sus partes en lava mezclada con brea." Explicó Phantasos con sutil alegría. Las miradas que se ganó fueron geniales, pero fue Pasitea, al topar su hombro, quien selló el comentario.

"¡Nada de eso hija! La última vez fue un desastre, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer." Reclamó muy seria. "¡Yo seré quien lo haga!" Apolo rió por lo bajo y miró a Hypnos.

"No habla en serio, ¿verdad?"

"Oh sí." Respondió Hypnos.

Apolo iba a tragar saliva mientras meditaba como tomarse eso a la ligera. Después de todo, Phantasos tenía un humor muy especial. De alguna manera eso le atraía de la joven diosa. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando Aceso se asomó.

"Abuelo, Gotzo, digo, Witse… err… Hay un dios mexica de color azul que quiere ver al señor Hypnos y familia. ¿Le digo que pase?"

"¿Huitzilopochtli?"

"Claro."

 **"** **NO."**

"¡Dile que venga!"

"¡Ya entré!"

Sobra decir que el anterior intercambio ocurrió todo al mismo tiempo, dejando a Aceso perpleja. Huitzi, con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el Tártaro, entró como si fuera el dueño de casa y no perdió tiempo en saludar a Pasitea, darle la mano a Hypnos, guiñarle el ojo a Phantasos y…

"¡Apolo! Linda casa que tienes aquí. Menos mal que pude llegar." Le dijo con mucha jovialidad. "La señorita Artemisa tenía razón: la estancia más ostentosa de todas. ¡Por Quetzalcóatl! ¿Cuántas estatuas tuyas tienes?"

"Algunas." Gruñó Apolo. "Aceso, cariño, puedes irte." El dios se volvió hacia Huitzi. "¿Qué haces aquí y porqué estabas con mi hermana?"

"Pasé a saludar. Vine a dejarle una cesta con cosas que mi mamá le mandó a tu hermana y aproveché de venir." Afirmó Huitzi balanceándose sobre sus pies.

El dios mexica sabía que su presencia no le gustaba a Apolo, pero sentía la necesidad de medir fuerzas y límites. Apolo se puso de pie: no podía ser mal anfitrión, pero no digamos que era feliz soportando al extranjero que le galanteaba a su pretendida. Ninguno se dio cuenta que con este pulso de voluntades que estaban teniendo, Phantasos comenzaba a angustiarse.

Bueno, casi nadie.

"Pues…"

"Apolo, me preguntaba si habrías terminado con mi familia." Intervino Hypnos con firmeza. Ambos dioses se lo quedaron viendo. "Le prometí a mi esposa e hija que las llevaría a comer a un lugar sorpresa y quisiera irme ya."

"¡¿Ya, tan pronto?!"

"¡¿Se Van?!"

"¡¿Vamos a comer?!" Exclamó Pasitea. "¡Y yo con este pelo!" Se lamentó.

"¿Qué hay de mi? ¡Mi ilusión!" Phantasos rápidamente levantó la ilusión sobre su rostro, mientras Pasitea se arreglaba algunos mechones rebeldes. Hypnos mantuvo la mirada a los pretendientes de su hija.

"¿Algo más que hacer aquí?" Preguntó con mucha calma. Huitzi hizo un puchero y Apolo negó con la cabeza. "Bien, entonces me retiro."

Hypnos giró sobre sus talones y le ofreció los brazos a su esposa e hija. Si bien Pasitea no dudó en aceptarlo, Phantasos se contuvo, pero lo sepultó a preguntas sobre donde irían. Hypnos le dio respuestas ambiguas a medida que salían de aquél laboratorio, mientras les lanzaba miradas molestas a Apolo y Huitzilopochtli. La familia se despidió de su anfitrión y el recién llegado. Justo antes de salir, Phantasos se devolvió para darle un abrazo tanto a ambos dioses.

"¡Los veo en la semana a los dos! Traten de portarse bien." Les dijo antes de salir corriendo. Una vez que se fue, Apolo y Huitzi se fulminaron con la mirada.

"¡Fue tu culpa! ¡No tenías nada que hacer aquí!"

"Pero aún así me abrazó tres segundos más que a ti."

Ambos se sacaron la lengua.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _En esos momentos. 17 de julio._

"¡COFCOFcofcofcofCOFCOFCOFATCHO **OOOOCOFc** of!"

Giannis casi escupió los pulmones. El pobre dios se quedó resoplando en su silla, sujetando su pecho y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Estaba asustado: en su larga vida jamás había estado ni siquiera acatarrado, y desde que Apolo le lanzara esa maldición, su salud se había ido por el caño.

En verdad, si hubiera sido un simple mortal, Thanatos hubiera muerto en el instante en que le cayó la maldición, pues la intención de Apolo era que se pescara Ébola. Pero siendo un dios, terminó con un resfrío de proporciones que rápidamente estaba evolucionando a una fea bronquitis. Tenía fiebre, le dolía el pecho, esa tos que tenía amenazaba con desarmarlo, estaba sudado, congestionado, no tenía idea qué hacer para estar cómodo, y al mismo tiempo… trataba de que eso no lo afectara. Pero estaba asustado.

Tosía como hiena con tuberculosis.

La mañana del día previo, antes de irse a trabajar, se había cruzado con Hécate para consultar como se quitaba de encima la maldición, pero no obtuvo una respuesta que le gustara. De acuerdo a la diosa hechicera, Thanatos tenía dos opciones: o dejaba que la enfermedad siguiera su curso natural (no se iba a morir, así que no se preocupaba), o le pedía a algún dios diestro en las artes de la medicina que le diera un tratamiento. Preguntó si podía consultarle a algún médico humano, pero Hécate había sido tajante: debía tratarlo un dios que fuera médico o no se curaría.

Thanatos no le dio mayor importancia, así que optó por dejar que la enfermedad siguiera su curso natural. Ya antes había visto a muchas mujeres sobrellevar resfríos mientras trabajaban, así que no se hizo problemas (si ellas podían, él también). Claro… en veinticuatro horas empeoró horrores y como no se sabía cuidar, ni quería pedir ayuda…

Estaba asustado. ¿Cómo era que Phantasos soportaba los resfríos?

"Creo… que necesito agua."

Se levantó ajustándose la bufanda que había tomado a último momento antes de salir de casa y salió de su pequeña oficinita. No era necesaria, estaban en pleno verano, pero tenía mucho frío. El pobre se veía realmente lamentable: ya se veía desaliñado sin necesidad de resfrío, así que…

"¡COF **COFcofcofcofCOFCO** FCOFATCHOOOOOCOFcof!"

Se sujetó de la pared a toser de gusto y en contra de su voluntad. ¡¿Qué Brujería Era Esa?! Empezaba y no podía detenerse, y ni bien se despejaban sus pulmones, éstos volvían a congestionarse. Le ardía el pecho, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía desvalido…

"¡COFCOFcofcofcof **COFCOFCOFATCHOO** OOOCOFcof!"

Se sujetó el pecho, tratando de respirar lo más disimuladamente posible, pero para su horror descubrió que, por si fuera poco, tenía como un resoplido extraño en el pecho, como si el aire se le estuviera escapando por alguna rendija. ¿Se habría desgarrado algo con la tos? ¡Por todo el Olimpo! ¡¿Podía Uno Toser _Físicamente_ un Pulmón?!

De manera involuntaria se le vinieron a la mente todos los enfermos de tuberculosis, fibrosis quística, tos convulsiva y cuánta dolencia que implicara toser como si se acabara el mundo, cuyas almas había tenido que recolectar.

Una mano fresca se le apoyó en la frente y, con sorpresa, Thanatos retrocedió. Rea lo miraba preocupada, acompañada por Maya, una de las enfermeras.

"Le dije que estaba tosiendo como nunca, doctora Laurens."

"Ya vi. ¿Hace cuánto tienes esta tos, Giannis?"

"Errr… desde ayer… pero no era tanta."

"Hmpf." Rea frunció el ceño y miró a Maya. "Vamos a la oficina de este tarado para revisarlo mejor."

"No, estoy bien. Ya se me pasa."

"Sí como no."

Rea tomó a Thanatos del brazo y lo guió de regreso a su oficina, con Maya siguiéndoles de cerca. Una vez allí, lo sentaron en su silla y entre las dos se dieron a la tarea de revisarlo. Perplejo, Thanatos se dejó casi sin oponer resistencia (o quizás demasiado débil para protestar), pero sí con una sensación de humildad que crecía exponencialmente en su pecho. Justo cuando creía entender a los humanos, éstos lo sorprendían así. Rea no lo soportaba, solía acusarlo injustamente, pero aún así se había detenido para ver qué le pasaba y… vio como Rea leía un papel que Maya le mostró, seguramente con sus lecturas, que por lo visto no le gustaron mucho.

"¿Has estado tomando algo?"

"Agua… Tengo mucha sed."

"Vaya. Al menos no me niegas que estás enfermo." Le dijo con un tono burlón, pero Thanatos la miró desolado. "¿Estás seguro que solo estás con tos desde ayer?"

"Sí…"

"¿Y hace cuánto que te estás sintiendo resfriado?"

"Desde ayer." Mintió.

"Hmpf. Cuando toses, ¿de qué color es la flema?"

"¡Argh, mujer! No me fijo en eso. ¡Que Asco!" Protestó Thanatos. Rea intercambió una mirada aburrida con Maya, quien le pasó un pañuelo desechable, que a su vez le ofreció al dios. "¿Qué…?"

"Tose y escupe ahí la flema." Le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla, justo frente a él.

"¡Argh, NO!" Exclamó Thanatos asqueado. Maya le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo incentivó a que tosiera y no le quedó de otra si no obedecer. Rea se fijó en el pañuelo mientras un avergonzado Thanatos la miraba con horror. "¡Mujer, eso es asqueroso!"

"Te diré lo que pienso, Giannis. Llevas más días con ese resfrío y no te has cuidado." Rea le mostró el contenido del pañuelo, a lo que Thanatos apartó la cara. No podía creer que él hubiera producido eso. "¿Ves ese color? Me dice que estás con bronquitis."

"Ascooooo…"

"Lo superarás, Giannis." Le dijo Maya, acariciando su cabeza. "No pasa nada."

"Giannis… Dijiste una vez que vives solo, ¿no?" Le preguntó Rea, mientras tiraba el pañuelo a la basura. "Quisiera darte algunos días de baja laboral para que te recuperes, pero no quisiera mandarte a casa si vas a estar solo y desolado entre todas tus perversiones."

"Vivo solo, pero en el mismo edificio que mi familia… Más o menos." Thanatos se sintió muy angustiado, reprimiendo un ataque de tos. "No puedo tener baja laboral."

"Estás con fiebre, una tos horrible, tienes frío y te ves tan miserable que ni ganas me dan de regañarte." Rea le señaló a Maya. "Las enfermeras de este piso me avisaron que te estabas desarmando. ¡No puedes trabajar así!"

"Sí puedo. Esto no es nada. No me voy a morir."

"Vaya. Primer hombre que conozco que intenta ignorar su bronquitis y trabajar." Comentó Maya. Rea le sonrió con dulce preocupación.

"Tal vez tú no, pero eres foco de contagio…"

La expresión de Thanatos cambió por momentos. Antes era decidida, pero ahora no podía ocultar que estaba asustado.

"¿Contagio? ¿Así como yo contagiar al resto? ¡Entonces no puedo ir a casa! Mi sobrina tiene mala salud, y mis ahijadas apenas tienen un año, son muy peques. ¡Benito! No puedo contagiarlo, es inmunodeprimido. ¡No puedo ir a casa!"

Maya y Rea enarcaron las cejas, sorprendidas con el profundo pesar de Thanatos quien, aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido disimularlo. Rea tomó las manos con calma, sin alterarse. En ese ratito no había podido evitar ver las fotos de su familia que llenaban los espacios vacíos de su escritorio. Su hermano, cuñada, unos amigos (Hades y Perséfone), sus sobrinos, las gemelas… incluso tenía una foto en la que aparecían Pandora, los jueces y Violate con un pequeño en los brazos. Se sopló el flequillo.

"Puedes ir a casa. Y si me haces caso, no los contagiarás. Giannis… necesitas hacer reposo, recuperarte bien, no a medias. Te recetaré algunos medicamentos, te daré la baja laboral y te irás a descansar." La doctora miró hacia las fotografías de reojo, con algo de ternura. "Tu familia estará bien, pero no creo que les guste verte enfermo."

"Pero…"

"Maya… Necesito que contactes al hermano de Giannis. Niko creo que se llama, para que venga por él. El número debería estar en su ficha."

"En seguida doctora." Dijo la enfermera con voz calmada. Rea asintió y miró a Thanatos.

El dios se sintió muy expuesto. No tenía corazón para decirle que sin importar lo que hiciera, el tratamiento no iba a dar resultado, pues era una simple mortal. Y al mismo tiempo se sintió muy tocado: primera vez que alguien demostraba preocupación de este tipo por él… y que una mujer que le interesaba le ponía las manos encima.

¡Qué Manos Tan Lindas!

Cierto, Rea lo detestaba y seguramente lo había atendido por mera vocación, más que por honesta preocupación, pero aún así era la primera vez que le pasaba. Eso lo hizo sentir pequeño… y se enojó consigo mismo, pues no podía dejar de notar la suave piel de la doctora.

"¿Y si los contagio?"

"Eso no va a pasar. Si me haces caso, en tres días deberías estar repuesto." Le dijo con mucha seguridad, mientras sacaba su recetario. "Te daré estas medicinas y las vas a tomar exactamente como te lo indico, ¿estamos?"

"De acuerdo." Balbuceó con humildad.

Rea le sonrió…

… Y algo pareció quebrarse en el universo, pues esa sonrisa… conmocionó a la muerte.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Las Dudas que Rondan_**

 _…_ _Los ojos de Phantasos se llenaron de indignación e infló las mejillas, como controlando todo tipo de respuestas venenosas que no se atrevía a decir. Finalmente hizo un puchero y de un brinco se sentó en el regazo de su padre y lo abrazó, buscando refugio y seguridad. Estuvo así varios minutos…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Jejejejeje, cometí un pequeño gran error. Me dicen mis fuentes que hace unos años prohibieron los carritos de comida en el Zócalo de la Ciudad de México y que además es bien difícil encontrar que vendan tacos al pastor antes de las tres de la tarde. =D GRACIAS por avisarme, supongo que debí documentarme mejor, así que mis disculpas. Ahora… una explicación al porqué Huitzi los consiguió tan temprano, puede deberse a que cobró algún par de favores en su afán por lograr que su _sueño favorito_ los probase. Como ven, apareció Xochiquétzal a emparejar la cancha: dos diosas del amor compitiendo por sus respectivos ships no puede ser muy bueno. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Xochiquétzal:** (en náhuatl: _flor preciosa_ o _flor hermosa_ ), también llamada _Ichpōchtli_ (en náhuatl: _Chica_ , _jovencita_ o _muchacha_ ) en la mitología mexica es la diosa de la belleza, las flores, el amor, el placer amoroso, y las artes. Es una de las dos diosas relacionada con la fertilidad de la naturaleza y la belleza, quizás por ello se le representa como madre de Centéotl o Cintéotl. Xochiquétzal, _flor preciosa_ , nació de los cabellos de la diosa madre.

Las flores de cempasúchil están consagradas a ella. Solía invocarse a Xochiquétzal para obtener belleza, sensualidad, para poder sobrevivir en caso de peligro, para hacer manualidades, lograr la fertilidad, el parto, buena cosecha, la danza, la música, el canto, la recuperación después de un desastre, la herbolaria, la libertad sexual, para hablar de amor, lograr un buen tejido, placer sexual, erotismo, y lograr matrimonios estables. Plumas, margaritas y pequeños azulejos con su imagen eran la mejor ofrenda para Xochiquétzal. Es hermana gemela de Xochipilli. Su primer esposo fue Tláloc, aunque también estuvo casada con Ixotecuhtli el dios de la libertad, con Piltzintecuhtli y con Centéotl. Xochiquétzal también fue amante de Tezcatlipoca.

 **Xochipilli:** (en náhuatl: _el príncipe de las flores_ ) en la mitología mexica es el dios del amor, los juegos, la belleza, las flores, el maíz, el placer y de la ebriedad sagrada. Xochipilli es patrón de los homosexuales y prostitutos masculinos, debido probablemente a que es una deidad heredada de la civilización tolteca.

Xochipilli era el protector de los hombres que abandonan la vida guerrera para una vida dedicada a la belleza, ya que era común para algunos hombres abandonar la vida de virtudes viriles y guerreras para una vida doméstica para adorar a Xochipilli, señor de las flores. Su culto se relaciona con el de otros dioses del maíz, de la fertilidad y de la cosecha, como el dios de la lluvia, Tláloc, y el del maíz, Cinteotl. Su hermana gemela era Xochiquétzal. En su festividad religiosa asociada, que significa fiesta de las flores en náhuatl. En esta fiesta se hacían ofrendas de comida, y los pueblos cercanos a Teotihuacán llevaban cautivos como tributo para los sacrificios. Era el dios del juego de Patolli. Se le relaciona también con la deidad Macuilxóchitl, _Cinco Flor_ , patrono de los juegos, los bailes y los deportes, que es representado como un hombre que sale de una Tortuga (el Zodiaco), pero tal vez sólo sea su nombre calendárico.

 **Ícor:** (en griego antiguo ἰχώρ) era el mineral presente en la sangre de los dioses, o su propia sangre. Esta sustancia mítica, de la que se decía a veces que también estaba presente en la ambrosía o el néctar que los dioses comían en sus banquetes, era lo que los hacía inmortales. En apariencia dorado, cuando un dios era herido y sangraba, el icor era venenoso para los mortales, matando inmediatamente a todos los que entraban en contacto con la sangre de un inmortal.


	5. Cap 4: Las Dudas que Rondan

_Hypnos tiene una oportunidad dorada para conversar con su hija y la aprovecha a cabalidad, y al mismo tiempo, tiene que hacer el papel de buen hermano y reprender a Thanatos porque no obedece las instrucciones del médico. Una pelea en el jardín toma por sorpresa a los pretendientes._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Las Dudas Que Rondan.**

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Despacho de Hypnos.**

 _17 de julio. Esa tarde, 15:34 horas._

Hypnos casi ni quería respirar. Hacía como que revisaba el informe que Phantasos e Icelus le habían traído, optando por mirar de reojo lo que su hija hacía: la menor de sus retoños estaba allí, revoloteando cerca de su ajedrez, con ese colorido colibrí que ahora la seguía a todos lados, mirando las piezas con ojos grandes y reposados. Intercambió una mirada con Icelus, quien se llevó los brazos a la nuca.

Phantasos tenía acercamientos muy de a pasitos con su papá, de a poco comenzaba a probar sus límites. El ajedrez que Hypnos tenía instalado en su despacho junto a uno de los ventanales había probado ser un hito para ambos. Phantasos lo rondaba, pero no siempre pedía jugar y a veces cuando Hypnos la invitaba, la diosa se negaba y huía, aunque se hubiera estado muriendo de ganas por jugar una partida, pero a veces aceptaba. Por eso Hypnos no se movía: si su hija le pedía jugar, accedería (claro que primero se haría de rogar), pero mientras ella no diera el primer paso…

"¡Ya siéntate y juega de una vez, Phan!" Exclamó Icelus divertido. "Solito llega el papá a jugar contigo."

"Errr. No. NO, estamos todos ocupados. Seguro no puede." Comentó perpleja y sorprendida. "No hay que molestar al señor Hypnos."

Las costumbres tiran fuerte. Toda su vida a Phantasos se le había prohibido molestar a Hypnos a menos que fuera por trabajo, y aunque sabía que esa implícita norma había quedado abolida, su inconsciente todavía la instaba a obedecerla.

"Naaah, para nada. Nosotros terminamos aquí." Icelus miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Algo más que necesites, papá?"

"No, pueden irse los dos." Les dijo Hypnos. Al ver que Phantasos se resistía a salir, como esperando una invitación, sonrió aliviado para sus adentros. "¿Te interesa una partida, Phantasos?"

"¡Me encantaría!" Respondió la diosa en un instante, pero se odió a sí misma por ello.

Icelus se encogió de hombros y se despidió con jovialidad de sus parientes. Salió del despacho a medida que tanto Phantasos como Hypnos se acercaban al tablero y tomaban sus posiciones. Empezaron una rápida partida en la que apenas intercambiaron palabras mientras movían las piezas, aunque por alguna razón, el agudo desafío usual no estaba presente.

"¿Qué te preocupa, Phantasos?"

"¿Señor Hypnos?"

"Te noto distraída. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Y todo." Phantasos infló las mejillas. La diosa se acarició la nariz unos segundos.

Hypnos enarcó una ceja, sintiéndose algo abatido. Conversar con Phantasos no era como conversar con Gala. Su fallecida hija no habría dudado en conversarle sobre sus dudas y temores. Con Phantasos era distinto y eso le dolía, porque en momentos como éstos la enorme distancia que él mismo había puesto entre ambos se hacía notar. Suspiró y se concentró en el tablero, moviendo una de las piezas que puso en aprietos la estrategia de su hija.

"Ese _nada y todo_ afecta tus jugadas."

"Yo sé…" Phantasos hizo su jugada y miró a su padre. "Es que… verás… Estuve pensando… en lo que dijo Apolo el otro día… sobre que mi nariz se puede reparar."

"¿Y eso te molesta por?"

"…"

"¿Quieres la cirugía acaso?"

"¡No Soy Una Vanidosa!" Se apresuró en afirmar, avergonzada. Phantasos hizo un puchero. "Pero… creo que me gustaría. Nunca me ha gustado mi nariz."

"Te gustó la idea de cambiarla. ¿No te lo habías planteado antes?"

"No… sí. Este… hubo un momento que sí. Pero no sé… No había pensado en cirugía plástica, no sé por qué, pero… ¿Cómo lo explico?" Esto último Phantasos pareció preguntárselo más a sí misma que a su padre. Hypnos se ajustó los lentes.

"Con calma y por partes." Le dijo con mucha paciencia.

"Odio mi rostro. No me gusta verlo y tanto he pensado en cambiarlo que hasta perdí la cuenta." Phantasos quitó la ilusión de su rostro. "Quiero ser linda, olvidarme de esta nariz y verme igual que mi ilusión. Pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad para cambiarlo, siento que haría trampa si reforman mi cara." La diosa se encogió de hombros. "Como que perdería un pedazo de mi misma, por más que lo odie."

"Eres linda." Hypnos dejó escapar algo de emoción por sus ojos. "No tengo hijas feas…"

"¡No quiero pasar por vanidosa! Y sí lo soy un poquito. Quiero cambiar mi nariz, pero para respirar mejor y verme bonita." La diosa se cruzó de brazos, aunque pronto los descruzó y apoyó sobre sus rodillas, bajando el rostro. "No sé por qué eso me causa conflicto. Juro que no es vanidad, solo… quiero sentirme mejor con lo que veo en el espejo."

Hypnos suspiró con calma y meditó unos instantes lo que Phantasos le había dicho. Luego que Apolo les sugiriera la rinoplastia para corregir el rostro de su hija (y así ayudarla a que no solo se viera más bonita, sino a respirar mejor), había averiguado los beneficios y contraindicaciones de la misma. Le hizo mucho sentido y se había convertido en el primer partidario de que Phantasos se sometiera al procedimiento, pero no iba a forzar nada. Era una decisión de su hija… y por mucho que anhelase modificar su nariz, seguía siendo algo que cambiaría su vida.

"Es un cambio fuerte. Es tu aspecto, y eres tú quien tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias de esa cirugía."

"Yo sé… ¿Y si quedo irreconocible?"

"¿Y si quedas como tu ilusión siempre te muestra?"

Phantasos miró a Hypnos con un puchero, que rápidamente ocultó tras una expresión de seriedad. Suspiró sonoramente y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, volviendo a levantar su ilusión. Movió una pieza sin pensarlo mucho y resopló. Fue cuando notó que Hypnos se había levantado de su lugar y puesto su asiento junto a ella. Se sentó allí sin mayor ceremonia, tomándole el rostro al mismo tiempo.

"¿Crees que te vas a sentir mejor con el cambio?"

"Sí. Apolo dice que hasta voy a respirar mejor."

"¿Esta es una decisión que tomas para ti y por ti misma?"

"¿Huh?"

"Que si esta decisión es por y para ti. No quiero que cambies por nadie más que por ti, porque lo decidiste por ti misma y libremente. No quiero que cambies por tu mamá, tus hermanos o por ese par de inmaduros que te anda rondando."

"¡Señor Hypnos!"

"Si es por ti… te apoyo." Hypnos se entristeció un poco, pero controló a tiempo el puchero. "Sé que no te lo he dicho casi nunca, pero te adoro, hijita. Cambies o no, igual te querré."

"¡No me quiso en dos mil años!" Protestó molesta. Hypnos le besó la frente.

"Eso no es cierto. No me di cuenta que te quería y por eso no te lo demostré. Pero has estado todo este tiempo en mi corazón: te amo, hijita, ¡ten esa certeza!"

Los ojos de Phantasos se llenaron de indignación e infló las mejillas, como controlando todo tipo de respuestas venenosas que no se atrevía a decir. Finalmente hizo un puchero y de un brinco se sentó en el regazo de su padre y lo abrazó, buscando refugio y seguridad, que le fue dado cuando Hypnos la abrazó y acunó. Estuvo así varios minutos hasta que por fin se soltó y regresó a su asiento, bastante más tranquila.

"Creo que sí quiero la cirugía." La diosa asintió con la cabeza. "Pero me da miedo…"

"Naaaah. Solo será un momento. Y seguirás siendo tú misma. Eso no cambiará."

"Yo sé… pero igual una se asusta."

"No lo dudo. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo más importante?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que cierto dios mexica te va a seguir queriendo, con o sin nariz." Hypnos sonrió travieso. "Y Apolo no dejará de pavonearse de que fue él quien te hizo la sugerencia en primer lugar."

"¡Señor Hypnos!" Reclamó Phantasos indignada y colorada como tomate.

El dios del sueño regresó a su sitio.

"Continuemos con la partida será mejor."

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca. Estancias de Thanatos.**

 _Cuatro días después. 21 de julio. 7:03 am._

"¡C **OFCOFC** OFCOFCOFcofcofcofC **OFcofCoFcO** f!"

La tos de Thanatos resonó por toda el ala del castillo, llevando cruentos sonidos de dolor y desgarro. Algunos de los espectros hicieron muecas compasivas, otros suspiraron impacientes. Thanatos seguía con la bronquitis de mal en peor. Sí, había cumplido la baja médica, pero no tomó las medicinas ni se quedó en cama. Se había dedicado a hacer su trabajo como dios de la muerte y adelantar el papeleo del Inframundo.

"¡COFCOFCO **FCOfcofCOFCOFCOFCOFcofCo** FcOf! **ARGH**."

Pasitea hizo una mueca e intercambió una mirada con Pandora, cuya expresión también hablaba de empatía con el adolorido dios. Hypnos las miró por encima del hombro y, tras tragar saliva, abrió las puertas del dormitorio de su gemelo. Thanatos iba de salida, vestido como Giannis, pero con un aspecto que bien lo hubieran confundido con un enfermo de tuberculosis. Pasitea se palmeó el rostro, pero Pandora ni reaccionó. La Heraldo de Hades caminó por la habitación derecho a las ventanas, abriendo las cortinas y tratando de poner algo de orden.

El gato (del cual nadie sabía cómo había llegado al inframundo) saltó encima de una mesa cercana y le maulló a Pandora cuando pasó cerca de él, para que le rascara la cabeza. Aunque, cuando Pandora se dispuso a hacer eso, el animalito le lanzó un zarpazo y saltó al suelo con toda la tranquilidad. La mujer le siseó de vuelta y le dio la espalda.

"¿Qué hacen, CO **FCOFC** OF, aquí?" Exigió Thanatos.

"¡Tratar de impedir que salgas!" Protestó Hypnos con las manos en las caderas. "Anoche no dejaste dormir a nadie con esa tos maldita ¿y así quieres volver al trabajo?"

"¡Mírate, Thanatos, por todo el Olimpo!" Pasitea dio un par de zancadas y comenzó a arreglarle la camisa. "Sigues enfermo. Esos días que conseguiste de reposo no te sirvieron para nada."

"¡Porque fue una acción humana!" Reclamó Thanatos. "Esto es una maldición de ese bueno para nada, ¡No se me va a pasar!"

"Entonces vamos a ver a Asclepios o a alguno de sus hijos para que te recete algo. ¡Das lástima!" Retrucó Hypnos muy serio. "Sin mencionar que estás repartiendo bichos por todos lados."

"¡No los estoy repartiendo! Me quedé encerrado aquí tres días…"

"¡MEEOW!"

Hypnos y Pasitea se cruzaron de brazos y se quedaron viendo a Thanatos con cara de circunstancias. Todos sabían que Thanatos había hecho cualquier cosa menos descansar, aunque sí había restringido sus idas y venidas por el Inframundo. Tenía terror de enfermar a los pequeños o a Phantasos. Pandora se le acercó con calma y le tomó el brazo, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

"Señor Thanatos. Por favor, quédese descansando hoy. Puedo llamar para excusarlo yo misma en su trabajo." Le dijo con más suavidad de la que le hubiera gustado, aunque no dejó de mirarlo con rigidez.

Thanatos bajó los hombros, pero no derrotado. Aún le quedaba mucho por lo que protestar y no se iba a dejar ganar así de fácil.

"Puedo trabajar."

 **"** **¡MEEEOW!"**

"Pero lo harás a medias." Le dijo Pasitea.

"Llevas con esa tos más de cuatro días." Gruñó Hypnos. "¡Hasta mamá te escucha toser desde su casa! Y no creas que no me ha preguntado."

"Además que llevas cuatro días diciendo que se te pasa." Dijo Pasitea. "¡Al menos consulta con Apolo!"

"¿Qué no escuchaste, Pasi? ¡Ese rufián fue el que me puso esta maldición! Capacito que me la agrave si le pido que me la quite. No gracias. ¡Tampoco veré a sus hijos!"

"La señorita Phantasos se enteró que el señor Apolo lo maldijo, señor Thanatos." Explicó Pandora con calma. "Como resultado lo regañó tanto, que tengo la impresión que el señor Apolo le quitaría la maldición con tal de agradar a la señorita Phantasos."

"¡Menos se lo pediría entonces!" Afirmó Thanatos decidido. "Si esto consigue que Phanti deje de lado a Febo, ¡FELIZ me aguanto la tos!"

"Entonces pretendes ir por la vida esparciendo gérmenes hasta que se te quite, ¿No?" Preguntó Hypnos, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

"¡Pues Sí!" Gruñó el dios, aunque secretamente asustado por las implicancias de lo que acababa de afirmar.

"Esa maldición de Apolo no se le quitará a menos que otro dios de medicina ayude." Dijo Pandora muy seria.

 **"** **¡ÑAAAAAAAAAAUW!"** El gato exclamó con fuerza. Estaba sobre la mesita de noche de Thanatos y, cuando obtuvo la atención de los presentes, tomó un papel en su hocico, saltó al suelo y se acercó hacia Pandora, dejando el papel a sus pies. Acto seguido se alejó en dirección de la cama y se ocultó bajo ella. "¡Miaaau!" Fue lo último que se escuchó de él. La heraldo recogió el papel y lo leyó.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Pandora?" Preguntó Pasitea, al verla arrugar el ceño. Thanatos reconoció el papel y se puso algo nervioso.

Ni siquiera había comprado las medicinas.

"Es una receta médica. Tiene fecha de hace unos días atrás." Pandora se quedó viendo a Thanatos, con el ceño muy fruncido. "¡Le recetaron medicinas, señor Thanatos! ¿Por qué no dijo que tenía esto?"

"¡Son medicinas recetadas por una mortal, para mortales! No para mi."

"Algo te pudieron haber ayudado. ¿Al menos las compraste?" Preguntó Pasitea, tomando la receta y leyéndola. "¡Thanatos! Esto te habría ahorrado mucho malestar."

"No las Necesito."

"¡MIAU!"

"¿No Compraste las medicinas, Thanatos?" Gruñó Hypnos.

"Claro que NO. ¡No las necesito!" El dios de la muerte aguantó la respiración, sintiéndose acorralado. Miró la hora. "¡Se me quita! ¡Voy tarde a…! COFCO **FCOfcofCOFCOFCOFcof** cOf!"

Rápidamente, Thanatos tomó su morral en donde llevaba sus cosas y se dispuso a salir corriendo de allí, pero Hypnos y Pasitea lo sujetaron a tiempo y lo obligaron a sentarse en su cama. Ninguno tenía los ánimos de dejar escapar al dios. Pandora aprovechó para recuperar la receta de las manos de la diosa de las alucinaciones.

"Llamaré a su trabajo y diré que sigue enfermo. También iré a la farmacia por sus medicinas." Dijo Pandora mientras se guardaba la receta entre los pliegues del vestido. "Hay otras indicaciones sobre como cuidarse."

"Yo me encargo de eso." Dijo Pasitea. La Gracia se volvió a su ex esposo. "Hypnos, cariño: asegúrate que Thanatos se acuesta de nuevo. Voy a la cocina a conseguirle aunque sea una limonada tibia y aprovecharé en llamar a Nix, para decirle como está Thanatos."

"¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí!" Reclamó Thanatos. "¡No soy un niño!"

"Quizás no, pero te estás portando como uno." Gruñó Pasitea. Hypnos asintió, mientras Pandora lo miraba reprobadoramente. Thanatos suspiró derrotado, se cruzó de brazos e hinchó las mejillas.

"¡Bah!"

Pasitea hizo una seña con la cabeza a los gemelos y emprendió la marcha, seguida de Pandora. Ambas mujeres salieron por la puerta, dejando a los hermanos solos. Hypnos, con el ceño muy fruncido y cruzado de brazos, tuvo una competencia de miradas con su gemelo que duró hasta que Thanatos se rindió a causa de un ataque de tos. Hizo un puchero, pero se resignó…

"Estar enfermo apesta." Se quejó con pesar. "Mejor me pongo el pijama."

"Mejor." Rezongó Hypnos, sin perder el porte autoritario. En eso, el gato se acercó al dios de la muerte y frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de la deidad, maullando sin dejar de mirarlo con atención. Se veía preocupado el animalito y se le notaba. Thanatos le rascó detrás de la oreja, ocasión que aprovechó para sentarse en el regazo de la Muerte.

"Eres un felino traidor, ¿lo sabías?" Le dijo con amargura. El gato se limitó a ronronear. Hypnos enarcó una ceja.

"¿El gato es tuyo?"

"No. Hace un mes que decidió seguirme. No sé porqué." Thanatos, sin dejar de acariciar al minino, se encogió de hombros. "Ya se aburrirá."

"Vaya…"

"¿Vaya qué?" Gruñó el dios.

"Y yo ni enterado que tenías un nuevo amo." El dios del sueño sonrió de costado, mientras señalaba al gato con la mirada. "Al menos ya se sabe a quien debemos reclamar por los destrozos del gato este."

"No seas idiota, Hypnos."

El aludido simplemente siguió con su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **Inframundo, Antejardines de Giudecca**

 _Esa tarde. 21 de julio. 17:56 horas._

Phantasos se rascó el cuello no con mucha fuerza, pero sí con el afán de aliviar la comezón que tenía desde esa mañana. No pensó mucho en ello: seguro era una reacción extraña a tanto piquete que le habían hecho con motivo de los exámenes para el estudio de Apolo. Pasar de un ambiente como el Inframundo a uno ultra higienizado como era el laboratorio de los dioses de la medicina seguro había causado que su mañoso sistema protestara. Además… tenía la impresión que se iba a resfriar. Cierto, esas cosas no las podía evitar, pero intuía que su sistema inmune, a pesar de estar siempre fallándole en el último momento, sí trataba al menos de resistir los bichos que la hacían enfermar.

¿Cómo se daba cuenta? Fácil: dormía mal durante las noches, amanecía cansada (y a veces con la temperatura un tanto alta) y le daba mucha sed. Esto se repetía unas cuántas noches antes de desembocar en el mismo resultado. Resfrío.

Ya llevaba dos noches así. Pronto caería. ¡Pffft! Al menos tendría ayuda médica inmediata. Tener un pretendiente médico debía tener sus ventajas.

"Creo que mi tío me contagió ese resfrío suyo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Huitzi en el acto, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Te sientes mal?"

"No, pero sospecho que caeré pronto."

Huitzilopochtli le puso una mano sobre la frente a Phantasos, sorprendiéndola. Nunca la había visto resfriada, pero había escuchado las historias. Él no tenía buenas experiencias con enfermedades, había visto mucho de sus fieles morir horriblemente en América cuando los europeos habían desembarcado en sus costas. No pudo evitar preocuparse, no quería ver a su _lindo sueño_ así de enfermo. Phantasos, por cierto, tomó su mano y la apartó de su frente.

"Te preocupas mucho, Huitzi. Exageras."

"Cuando se trata de lo que quiero, toda preocupación es poca."

"¡Mich! Exageras, hombre." Phantasos le hizo un coqueto desprecio. "Comienzo a pensar que tus intenciones son serias."

"¡Ah, Sueñito! No pienses eso." Huitzi le guiñó un ojo. "¡Ten la Certeza!"

Phantasos levantó las cejas y su rostro se tornó desconfiado. Continuó caminando, adelantándose dos pasos, como tratando de quitarse de encima toda angustia. Huitzilopochtli iba en serio, no tenía dudas, pero sentía por momentos que se le venía encima demasiado rápido. ¡Nadie podía hacer brotar sentimientos así de fuertes a tanta velocidad! Menos ella, pues con extrañeza notaba que la actitud del mexica sí la atraía. ¡Pero Apolo También!

Errr… bueno… sí, pero no de la misma manera. O a lo mejor sí. ¡Es que la trataba como una princesita! Se deshacía en halagos allí donde Huitzilopochtli la desafiaba a mostrar lo mejor de sí. Ella prefería los desafíos, pero también que la cuidaran. ¡Seguro era culpa de Hypnos! Seguro esta confusión suya se debía a la ausencia de la figura paterna en su vida, y por eso la buscaba en otros.

Hablando de Hypnos… sí se daba cuenta que la estaba cuidando más… eso la emocionaba e ilusionaba. Y con las ganas que tenía de dejar ir su desconfianza hacia su padre, eso le estaba…

¡AAAAARGH! Se sacudió ese pensamiento. No era momento de pensar en su padre, ¡tenía otro asunto más importante! Miró de reojo a Huitzi.

… se le derritieron dos latidos de corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír contenta. Se daba perfecta cuenta que Huitzilopochtli era honesto y le decía de frente lo que sentía, pero no la presionaba y le daba todo el espacio del mundo para manejar la información que le daba y maniobrar a gusto. ¡Tan perfecto no debía ser! Phantasos en ese sentido analizaba la situación con suspicacia. Huitzi era un conquistador, como buen dios de la guerra. ¿Y si la veía como un premio qué arrancar de las manos de Apolo?

¡Hablando del solecito olímpico…!

Apolo era un seductor, de los dioses más inmaduros que conocía, sin mencionar que su inseguridad en el amor brillaba tanto como el astro que lo representaba. Cierto, se daba ínfulas de seguro, de amante perfecto (de acuerdo a los rumores, eso no estaba tan alejado de la verdad); era excelente en todas las cosas que se proponía, estudiar para él era fácil, pero su corazón vivía en constantes desengaños.

El pobre estaba saladísimo, su historial amoroso estaba plagado de rechazos, (el de Dafne como el más célebre), de aprovechamientos y venganzas (Casandra por ejemplo), de padres enojados que mataban a sus amadas, de mujeres que solo yacieron con él un par de veces y que lo abandonaron al poco tiempo (pero que al menos le decían que ya no lo querían), o que lisa y llanamente le ponían los cuernos, como había sucedido con Coronis, la madre de Asclepios.

¡Con razón el pobre era tan inseguro!

"¿En qué piensas, Sueñito?"

Phantasos sonrió con misterio y le hizo el quite. Si Apolo era inseguro, ella no se quedaba atrás. La atención de dos dioses la tenía perpleja, aunque ya sabía más o menos como se iban a dar las cosas. Entre el conquistador y el seductor, prefería al primero, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería perder la amistad del segundo… frunció el ceño… sabía que ella encelaba a sus dos pretendientes, y eso no estaba del todo bien, pero… no quería ser un premio. Ella quería decidir, no que esos dos midieran fuerza a pulso para ganar los derechos de cortejo… ¡Eso era tan del siglo II a.e.c!

No quería ser premio de nadie. Eso implicaría que la veían como objeto. ¡No lo era! Ella quería que la quisieran.

"Cosas que una piensa."

"¿Me las vas a confiar algún día?"

"Cuando lluevan peces de abajo hacia arriba."

"Puedo arreglarlo, Tláloc me debe un favor."

"¡¿Pero que…?! **JAJAJAJAJA**. ¡No seas así, Huitzi! Aunque puede que te cobre la palabra."

"¿En serio? Y no te preocupes… Cuando quieras me cuentas tus cosas, pero puedo arreglar que veas una lluvia así." Huitzi, travieso, se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y rió con dulzura. "Aunque convencer a Tláloc de que haga llover de abajo hacia arriba va a estar bien cabrón."

"¿No es esa palabra una grosería?"

Preguntó Phantasos con mucha dulzura y traviesa inocencia. Huitzi se encendió como un semáforo, complicándose por completo. La diosa simplemente se largó a reír ante la evidente incomodidad del mexica. Estaban en eso cuando la fresca presencia de Apolo apareció en el jardín, interrumpiendo el paseo.

"¡Phantasos!" Exclamó el dios extendiendo los brazos y envolviéndola en ellos. Se quedó mirando feo a Huitzi. "Huitzilopochtli."

"Apolo."

"¡Ya, ya, suelta!" Phantasos se desenredó del abrazo y arregló sus ropas. "¿Qué te trae al Inframundo?"

"Unos exámenes tuyos que te hicimos en la mañana." Confesó Apolo, mostrándole unos sobres. "Quería discutirlos contigo, quizás en privado." Rezongó mirando feo a Huitzi. "Ya sabes, confidencialidad médico–paciente."

"Ooooh, ¡Quieres que me vaya!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"La confidencialidad puede esperar." Dijo Phantasos quitándole el sobre a Apolo. "Luego conversamos de esto. ¿Quieres algo para beber?"

"La luz de tus ojos, Phantasos, a diferencia del azulito que bebe sangre de sacrificios."

"¡Hey!"

Ambos dioses, casi sin moverse de su sitio, empuñaron las manos y se miraron con fiereza. Poco faltaba para que comenzaran a darse empujoncitos que seguramente derivarían en algo más serio.

"Uuuuuuuy." Phantasos se cruzó de brazos. "Se llegan a pelear los dos y van a ver que no les hablaré a ninguno en dos meses."

"¡Pero si no estoy peleando con él!"

"¡No es mi culpa que yo sea genial y me tenga envidia!"

"No voy a ofenderte en tu casa, Sueñito. ¡Además este sol no vale la pena!"

"Al menos he sido sol mucho tiempo."

"¿Helios no te recuerda nada?"

"Al menos me mantengo en mi sitio."

"Basta." La diosa se puso las manos en las caderas. "Lo estoy pasando muy bien y no quiero amargarme justo ahora."

"¿Ya ves lo que hiciste, Huitzilopochtli? La enojaste."

"¿Enojarla yo? Estábamos muy tranquilos hasta que llegaste a entrometerte."

"Pues te debiste haber ido solito."

"¿Con qué derecho te crees tú para echarme?"

"¡BASTA!" Phantasos dio una patada en el suelo y agitó los brazos. "¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?! Si comienzan a pelearse delante de mi, me voy a sentir como un premio, lo que me hará pensar que soy un objeto y…"

"¡No, Sueñito, No Pienses Eso!"

"…Y si me pienso objeto por culpa de sus peleas. ¡NO QUERRÉ VERLOS NUNCA EN LA VIDA!"

Tanta vehemencia llevaban las palabras de Phantasos, que Huitzi y Apolo palidecieron y tragaron saliva. Atinaron a darse un par de empujones, culpándose mutuamente de la explosión de la diosa y por momentos no supieron qué contestar. Rápidamente idearon sus argumentos y no tardaron en planteárselos a la diosa, para lo que hincharon el pecho y…

No pudieron decir nada más.

 **"** **¡MARGINAL DE LA CALLE!"**

 **"** **¡DESVERGONZADA!"**

 **"** **¡GÜERA TEÑIDA!"**

 **"** **¡GORDA LECHONA!"**

Era un revoltijo de flores, cabello, accesorios y arañazos. Afrodita, diosa del amor cayó rodando por el suelo junto con Xochiquétzal, ambas enzarzadas en una feroz pelea de gatas en la que no escatimaban recursos para herir a la otra. Se jalaban del pelo, se mordían, buscaban el rostro de la otra con las uñas, se daban patadas, bofetones y aunque sufrían por los golpes infringidos, no se soltaban. No, eso no tenía nada de excitante, ambas diosas buscaban hacer daño a la otra con ansias homicidas.

 **"** **¡EN LA CARA NO!"**

 **"** **¡MIS ARETES!"**

 **"** **¡SIN MORDER, SALVAJE!"**

El peligroso revoltijo de ira femenina no tenía un rumbo fijo y, mientras se dedicaban a darse con todo lo que tenían, causaban destrozos en ese bello jardín. Huitzi retrocedió de golpe, empujando a Phantasos detrás de él, al tiempo que Apolo se ponía en guardia sin saber como intervenir en ello. Eros y otro dios mexica aparecieron segundos después espantados y tampoco sin saber cómo proceder, sin animarse del todo a separarlas. El grupo de deidades cruzó miradas.

"¡¿Eros?!" Exclamó Apolo alarmado. La presencia del hijo de Afrodita nunca era un buen presagio para él.

"¡Apolo!" Gruñó Eros a su vez.

"¿Xochipilli?" Preguntó Huitzilopochtli estirando el cuello. "¿Qué está pasando?"

 **"** **¡HUITZI, CARNAL!"** Saludó el alegre y compungido dios. "Err… larga historia." Añadió apartando la mirada y rascándose la nuca con una mano.

"Luego las presentaciones. ¿Nos ayudan a detenerlas?" Preguntó Eros espantado, pero esperanzado, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

La palidez fue general. Apolo, Huitzi y Phantasos lo quedaron viendo con cara de circunstancias. ¿Eros hablaba en serio? ¿Separar una pelea de gatas? ¡Había Perdido La Cabeza!

 **"** **¡ESTÚPIDA, MI CABELLO, IDIOTA!"**

 **"** **¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME DUELEEEEEE."**

¿Era una broma verdad?

 **"** **¡YA BASTA LAS DOS!"**

La autoritaria voz de Thanatos se dejó sentir con todo y bronquitis, atreviéndose a meter mano al medio de esa pelea para separar a las diosas, a quienes sujetó de una oreja, con relativa facilidad y las separó. Ambas forcejearon unos instantes, pero pronto se lo quedaron viendo con ira homicida y al mismo tiempo encendieron sus respectivos cosmos. ¿Cómo se atrevía la muerte a entrometerse en problemas de mujeres? Esa mirada hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pero Thanatos no solo se mantuvo firme, sino que además irradió mucha autoridad.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao-CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: El Amor y la Muerte_**

 _…_ _Pasitea no sabía si reír o llorar mientras Hypnos le terminaba de contar detalles sobre la suerte de su gemelo. Ya era tarde y comenzaban a retirarse cada uno a sus habitaciones. Los sueños ya se habían despedido por la noche e Hypnos figuraba en ese momento escoltando a Pasitea a sus habitaciones del brazo…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Y así tranquilito sin deberle nada a nadie, Thanatos acaba de meter las manos en bolsa de gatas bravas. Se le reconoce el coraje, no cualquiera interviene en una pelea de mujeres cuando están decididas a arrancarse el cabello. Se le reconoce la valentía. Ahora, exactamente de donde salieron esas dos, pues se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Me tardé, **Nice** , lo siento mucho. Tuve que hacer malabares con este fic, y no por falta de inspiración, sino porque la Musa anda inspirando un montón de ideas al mismo tiempo. Eso y una conjura de trabajo extra como no tienes idea. Pero aquí están estos capítulos y ten la certeza que el fic está completo. Vamos a ver cómo se las ingenia Phantasos para decidir con qué sol se queda, en el intertanto, Apolo y Huitzi tratan de lucirse como nunca. Sobre Shura… anda muy de amigo con Gaby. Quizás sorprendo un día de estos con esos dos. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Los colibríes, **Yamid** , son horriblemente territoriales y muy mal genio: toleran a las chicas, pero si llega otro macho a su territorio, ven en rojo y no paran hasta que lo echan. Así que con ellos se cumple muy bien el dicho de " _los mejores perfumes y venenos vienen en envase pequeño_ "… y sobre pelea de diosas del amor… pues… ya viste lo que pasó. **XD** … Thanatos por cierto tuvo un tic en el ojo con eso de su probada de mortalidad. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Era Común:** Los nombres _Era Común_ (EC o e. c.) y _Antes de la Era Común_ (AEC o a. e. c.) son designaciones alternativas al empleo de las expresiones _antes de Cristo_ (a. C.) y _después de Cristo_ (d. C.). Para referirse a la era cristiana, el latín emplea _A. D_. — _Anno Domini_ , es decir, _año del Señor_ ―. En algunas ocasiones, en lugar de E. C. se puede encontrar la abreviación e. v. (en latín, _era vulgaris_ : _era común_ ).

Las designaciones era común y antes de la era común son usadas por académicos y científicos de todas las confesiones debido a su neutralidad, puesto que los términos _a. C._ y _d. C_. poseen un matiz religioso.

En arqueología suele utilizarse la denominación _antes del presente_ (AP) que por convención se refiere al presente del año 1950. Un fechado radiocarbónico con una antigüedad de 4000 años AP, equivale aproximadamente a la expresión 2000 a. e. c. (dos mil antes de la era común, que equivale a decir 2000 antes de Cristo o a.e.c)…

¿Ven que no solo a los historiadores nos gusta confundir a las masas? Agradezcan que no esté usando las líneas temporales del Imperio Romano (Los quiero demasiado para hacerles tal cosa). En todo caso, creo que en el caso de este fic, usar este término, que es más neutral, es más apropiado. ¿Cuál es mi opción personal? Pues a. C y d. C, conste.

 **Coronis:** También conocida como _Corónide,_ es una princesa de Larisa amante del dios Apolo; se trata de la madre de Asclepios, hija de Flegias, rey de los lapitas. La tipa le es infiel a Apolo con un joven tesalio, hijo de un tal Élato, llamado Isquis o Alcioneo, dependiendo del autor.

Apolo es avisado del asunto por un cuervo, animal de plumaje blanco hasta entonces, pero fue castigado por indiscreto, pues Apolo no le creyó que su amada le ponía los cuernos y tinó su plumaje para siempre. Desde entonces que el cuervo es de color negro y portador de malos agüeros. Sin embargo, el animalito siembra la duda en el corazón del dios y éste se dispone a investigar más a fondo. Lamentablemente descubre a la pareja en el acto, por lo que Apolo no duda en disparar una flecha contra la mujer y su amante, matándolos al instante.

Ahora, Coronis estaba embarazada de Asclepios cuando esto sucede, por lo que Apolo extrae al pequeño del vientre de su madre y se lo entrega al sabio centauro Quirón para su crianza, aunque él también interviene en la educación de su hijo. Otras versiones de este mito señalan que Artemisa, tras consolar a su hermano (quien quedó muy afectado y no pudo hacer nada), fue personalmente a cobrarle cuentas a Coronis, matándola a flechazos junto con su amante, y posteriormente quemando sus cuerpos: habría sido Hermes quien rescató a Asclepios del vientre de su madre mientras ella ardía en llamas. Son estos dos dioses quienes le entregan a Asclepios a su padre, quien a su vez se lo deja a Quirón. A todo esto, en venganza por la muerte de Coronis, Flegias, su padre, quemó el Templo de Apolo más cercano.

¿Moraleja de ese segundo mito? Las hermanas son peligrosas. Los suegros también.

Y nope. Los cuervos quedaron negros por siempre.


	6. Cap 5: El Amor y la Muerte

_Hades e Hypnos conversaban tranquilamente en el despacho del primero cuando, de improviso, vieron en los líos en los que se metía el buen Thanatos. ¿Quién lo manda a meterse en esa bolsa de gatas? Esperemos que haya podido huir a tiempo, que no hay que meterse en peleas de dos mujeres engrifadas. Al menos dejaron tranquilos a Phan, Huitzi y Apolo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El Amor y la Muerte**

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Despacho de Hades.**

 _21 de julio. En esos momentos._ _17:50 horas._

Peer Gynt Suite n° 1. Sin duda el despacho de Hades era un extraño lugar para que esa pieza estuviera escuchándose de fondo. La hora tampoco era la apropiada, pero no digamos que Hades era conocido por seguir las reglas. El que no hubiera guerra que atormentase sus tardes y plagase sus pensamientos lo tenía tranquilo y relajado y si lo apuraban un poco, hasta se ponía a escuchar las _Estaciones de Vivaldi_ o algunas otras piezas igual de bucólicas. Hades tenía las manos en su espalda y luciendo una sonrisa, inspiró una buena bocanada de aire.

Cierto, todo el asunto con los Señores de Xibalbá había sido horrible (y no se olvidaba que todavía quedaban dos por atrapar) pero, aun con eso, podía decir que los dos últimos años de su vida eran por lejos los mejores. Perséfone estaba con él todo el año, tenía dos hijitas preciosas que crecían hermosas todos los días, había ganado una guerra, no tenía problemas con sus familiares inmediatos, uno de sus ships por fin estaba junto y la nueva enfermería estaba siendo construida a buen ritmo. Miró hacia el jardín. Huitzilopochtli y Phantasos paseaban tranquilamente: eran una pareja linda, y como que comenzaba a shippearlos.

"¿En serio no te molesta que a Phantasos la esté cortejando un dios extranjero, Hypnos? Thanatos no se lo ha tomado muy a bien." Hades miró con cautela hacia el dios el sueño. "Apolo también está rondando a tu hija."

"Me molesta, no lo niego, pero supongo que es ley de vida." Hypnos se asomó a la ventana. Su rostro, generalmente serio, dejó escapar emoción por los ojos. "No puedo oponerme a eso, señor. Me hubiera gustado tener el tiempo para conocerla mejor sin que otro venga a estorbar, pero… desperdicié dos mil años."

"¿Eso como lo estás llevando?" Preguntó Hades empático.

"Con calma… Pasitea me dice que no me apure, y que ante todo, le haga saber a Phantasos que estoy ahí para ella. Tiene razón y es lo que pretendo." Hypnos suspiró melancólico. "Arreglar una familia cuesta trabajo, pero… tiene sus pequeñas recompensas."

"Ah sí, yo sé de eso." Hades le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Sé que saldrás bien de esta, y vas por buen camino. He notado que tienes un nuevo contendor en el ajedrez y que se están hablando más."

"Ah sí, aprovecho cada minuto. ¡Tiene mucho talento y aprende rápido!" Hypnos sacó pecho de orgullo. "Sobre los pretendientes que la rondan… digamos que yo tengo un privilegio sobre Phantasos que ninguno de esos dos va a tener nunca: siempre seré su padre."

Hades asintió con calma y endureció el rostro. Entendía a Hypnos mejor que nadie: después de todo, él también tenía a sus niñas. Asumía eso no solo como un honor inesperado y una responsabilidad enorme: ser padre de una mujer era algo poderoso y no le cuadraba en la cabeza como un hombre podía renegar de tal cosa. Tenía que ser gente muy maldita: en lo personal, él se derretía cada vez que sus gemelas lo miraban y le estiraban los bracitos para que las alzara. ¡Se alegraba tanto que Hypnos se hubiera reconectado con esa parte de él que lo hacía ser buen padre! Miró por la ventana en dirección de Phantasos, imaginando por instantes a sus hijas ya adultas, paseando con sus respectivos pretendientes.

Su rostro se ensombreció, imaginando las diferentes torturas que les aplicaría si osaban hacerles daño.

"No sabía que usted y la señora Perséfone eran los padrinos de Phantasos."

"¿Ah no?"

"No lo sabía, pero tiene lógica. Creí que era Thanatos."

"Cuando te casaste con Pasitea y se pusieron a tener solo hijos y ninguna niña, con Thanatos decidimos que él sería el padrino de tu primera hija y yo con mi Persefoncita apadrinaríamos a la segunda. Y ahí tienes." Hades se encogió de hombros. "Si llego a tener más hijos con mi Perse, ya sabes: te toca."

"Con gusto mi señor." Hypnos sonrió travieso. "Entonces es adecuado que converse algo con usted."

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Sí, Phantasos es monocromática. Solo ve en grises."

Hades frunció un poco el ceño, curioso. Hypnos se sopló el flequillo, dejando escapar algo de nerviosismo. El dios del sueño se veía de pronto inquieto, como si no supiera como debía proceder, lo cual era extraño pues cuando Hypnos quería algo, simplemente lo decía. ¿Qué era lo que iba a reclamar ahora? No… no reclamar, no era su intención. Hades tuvo por un instante la sensación que Hypnos estaba angustiado, pero tenía una solución.

"¿A qué viene todo eso? No es algo que se pueda reparar. Además Phantasos ha vivido así toda su vida, se sabe manejar."

"Yo sé, pero me duele que no pueda ver colores. Se pierde un pedazo de vida tan grande que me llega a doler. No puedo solucionarlo de raíz, pero… pero… Necesito ayuda, señor."

"¿Ayuda?"

"Para hablar con Hefestos."

"¡¿Hefestos?!" Exclamó Hades sorprendido. "¿Para qué necesitas al malhumorado ese? Últimamente anda muy mañoso. Creo que los volcanes _vivos_ otra vez están dando problemas. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

Hypnos sacó un papel de entre sus ropas y se lo pasó a Hades. Éste lo desdobló y no tardó en revisarlo. Levantó ambas cejas, enternecido, comprendiendo a la perfección qué era lo que su fiel colaborador buscaba. Por eso mismo, se le apretó el corazón… no era una solución infalible y para el caso de Phantasos, no resultaría.

"He oído hablar de estos lentes. Tienen un filtro especial."

"Sí. Es un filtro que corrige el defecto de la vista de algunos tipos de daltonismo." Explicó Hypnos muy seguro. "Permite ver los colores tal como son. Claro… no funciona en todos los casos, solo en unos muy específicos."

"No sirven para el defecto de Phantasos. Ella es monocromática, su vida está en la escala de grises." Hades ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué quieres corregir…?"

"Mis hijos son perfectos, no necesitan correcciones." Se apuró Hypnos en afirmar. "Si ven a colores o no, me da lo mismo. Yo… no es que quiera corregir un defecto en mi hija, yo… le quiero regalar colores. Nada más. Por eso creo que estos lentes son una buena alternativa: podrá elegir si quiere verlos. Si no le gustan, pues los deja de lado."

"Pero para ella no funcionarían…"

"Por eso necesito que me ayude a hablar con Hefestos." Dijo Hypnos muy decidido. "Si le paso estos anteojos como base y le planteo el desafío, estoy seguro que se abocará a la tarea de fabricar unos lentes capaces de lograr que Phantasos vea a colores." El dios del sueño meneó la cabeza apenado. "Nunca he hecho nada lindo por mi hija y… quisiera hacer algo, por… pequeño que sea."

Si Hades no fuera el rudo príncipe de la humanidad difunta que era, seguro hubiera soltado un puchero de emoción, pero se contuvo y disciplinó sus reacciones, por mucho que se hubiera emocionado. Le dio un palmazo a Hypnos en la espalda y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder. Le pareció una buena idea y, como padrino de Phantasos que era, ayudaría a Hypnos a conseguir su objetivo.

"Toca elaborar un buen proyecto y se lo mostramos a Hefestos a ver qué piensa. Si jugamos bien nuestras piezas, se nos entusiasma y nos ayuda."

"Gracias señor."

"No es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, nadie lo hará."

Ambos se volvieron a la ventana y, tras poner las manos en la espalda, volvieron a tomar sendas bocanadas de aire. Ahora los dos se sentían más livianos y no pasó mucho rato antes que el entusiasmo comenzara a permear el ambiente. ¿Qué otra cosa podían pedir de la vida?

Entonces se fijaron en el jardín, justo cuando el revoltijo que eran Afrodita y Xochiquétzal, rodaban de furia por entre las plantas con claras intenciones de arruinarse el peinado, arrancarse los ojos, o lo que sucediera primero, mientras los demás les hacían espacio. ¡¿Qué Rayos?! ¡¿De dónde habían salido esas dos?! Obviamente se les llegó a erizar el espinazo. ¡Eso no era nada bueno!

"¡¿Que Demo…?!"

"¡¿Eso cómo se detie…?!" Hades se detuvo a media frase. "¿Qué Hace Thanatos Allá Abajo?"

"¡Ha Perdido La Cabeza!" Exclamó Hypnos al ver lo que su gemelo estaba a punto de hacer.

Con sorpresa ambos dioses pudieron ver claramente como Thanatos, dios de la muerte calma, metía las manos en esa pelea y sujetaba a las belicosas diosas de una oreja para separarlas y mantenerlas así, lo más lejos posible la una de la otra. ¿Cuál era su problema? Eso rayaba en lo suicida. Además se suponía que debía estar en cama. ¡¿Qué hacía levantado?! Seguro se había escapado, pero luego arreglaban eso. Si no bajaban en este instante a detener lo que fuese que fuera a suceder, iba a quedar una masacre y tendrían que recoger al pobre Thanatos con cuchara.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos salieron corriendo del despacho en dirección del jardín, antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Jardines de Giudecca.**

 _Momentos antes._

Xochipilli estaba nervioso. A diferencia de muchos de sus colegas, no le gustaba estar en cosmogonías ajenas, pero tampoco le gustaba quedarse sin saber las últimas novedades de los culebrones en los que su melliza se involucraba, por lo que había decidido ir con ella. Además, de alguna manera había que cuidarla, solía meterse en problemas y a veces su presencia solía neutralizar desgracias. Pero de que estaba profundamente arrepentido de haber seguido a Xochiquétzal al Inframundo, lo estaba.

"Soy de la idea de que deberíamos dejar a Huitzilopochtli tranquilo con su _sueño_ y no intervenir. ¡Si Funciona no lo Cuestiones!"

"¿Y tú qué sabes, Xochipilli? Anda una rubia platinada tratando de perjudicarlo y el pobrecito no se ha dado ni cuenta."

"También soy dios del amor, hermanita: me doy cuenta de lo que pasa." Xochipilli se sobó las sienes. "Y Huitzilopochtli sabe bien enfrentar los desafíos, tonto no es."

"No, pero en asuntos del amor es un pobre pajarillo desorientado."

"No es virgen, sabe a lo que va." Xochipilli se encogió de hombros. "Aunque nunca ha tenido novia."

"Aaah, cierto que no lo es. ¿Debo recordarte que lo llevaste a un burdel para que se le quitara la _inocencia_?" Xochiquétzal le miró de reojo. "La señora Coatlicue te correteó dándote chanclazos por toda la Sierra Madre cuando se enteró, con una ferocidad pocas veces vista. ¡Nunca Provoques La Ira De Una Madre!"

"En mi defensa, era un burdel limpio, con buenas chicas y no tenía idea que Huitzi solo tenía tres años. ¡Creí que tenía por lo menos veintisiete!" Xochipilli infló los cachetes. "No te burles, todavía tengo las marcas de esos chanclazos. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que Huitzilopochtli había nacido adulto?"

"Fue la comidilla del siglo aquél, lo recuerdo perfecto. Te pasó por no poner atención." Xochiquétzal se sopló el flequillo. "Hasta Tezcatlipoca coincidió con Quetzalcóatl en que se te pasó la mano, ¡Y para que se haya puesto de acuerdo esos dos!"

"Haces que suene como si yo pervirtiera inocentes a propósito." Xochipilli se cruzó de brazos. "De todos modos, la experiencia esa no dañó a Huitzi y lo pasó bien."

"Nunca ha tenido novia." Xochiquétzal señaló a la pareja que se paseaba. "Primera vez que se interesa tanto por alguien y eso me emociona." La diosa mexica del amor ensombreció el rostro. "Soy capaz de caminar sobre brasas ardientes con tal de asegurarme que nadie perjudique a Huitzilopochtli. ¡ **MENOS** la Güera Oxigenada de Afrodita!"

"¿Por eso quieres perjudicar a Apolo? Pobre, con lo salado que está. Nadie lo quiere, muchas lo rechazan y si lo aceptan… Pues las novias no le duran más de una semana antes que se aburran." Comentó Xochipilli con algo de lástima. "O le pongan los cuernos. ¡Pffft! A él debieron haberle consagrado los ciervos, no a Artemisa."

Xochiquétzal lo ignoró y volvió a centrarse en la pareja, muy decidida a protegerlos con todo el alcance de su poder. Sabía que Afrodita intentaba perjudicar a Huitzi a favor de Apolo y eso no lo aprobaba para nada. Además Apolo, les gustase o no, ya había tenido parejas hasta para coleccionar, ¡una menos no le afectaría en nada! En cambio Huitzi… Empuñó las manos. Molesta. ¡Oh sí! No iba a permitir que tuviera una decepción amorosa, menos cuando lo veía tan entusiasmado. Se arremangó cuando vio a la pareja alejarse, dispuesta a seguirlos, y fue cuando notó la llegada de Apolo. Pescó a su hermano de una oreja y lo impulsó.

"Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Desde aquí no puedo influir a ninguno de los dos!"

…

Momentos antes y desde otra esquina, Afrodita miraba a Phantasos y a Huitzilopochtli con creciente preocupación, mordiéndose los labios. Estaba casi lloraba de la frustración, pero al menos sabía que podía solucionarlo. Podía ver con mucha claridad que aquella era una pareja cuyos sentimientos por el otro crecían a cada momento. Si Phantasos tuviera que elegir en ese momento se quedaría con Huitzilopochtli, cosa que no podía permitir. No tenía nada contra el dios mexica, conste, pero ella era fiel a su cosmogonía. Además Apolo lo había estado pasando tan mal desde el rescate de Artemisa, que necesitaba que le subieran la moral (y otras cosas también), a ver si así se le bajaban los niveles de estrés.

Si seguía estresado, nunca haría las paces con su hermana después de todo. Y Artemisa necesitaba muchísimo contar con el apoyo de su mellizo en esos momentos.

"¿Por qué decías que no podías lanzarle una flecha de plomo a Phantasos, Eros?"

"Porque después de la última vez que le rompieron el corazón, le juré por el Estigia que nunca más le lanzaría de mis flechas, ni las doradas ni las de plomo." Rezongó el aludido, sacudiendo las alas. "¡Además no voy a ayudarte a favorecer al mañoso de Apolo, mamá!"

"Hijito mío, ¿No puedes hacer una excepción por tu mami?"

"¡No!" Protestó Eros decidido. "Tampoco voy a lanzarle ninguna flecha a Huitzilopochtli. Aunque tentado estoy de favorecerlo."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Le advirtió Afrodita. "Aish. No logro entender ese rencor tuyo que le tienes a Apolo. ¡Eres igualito a tu padre!"

Eros simplemente hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos (luciendo una expresión muy parecida a Ares por momentos). No, no ayudaría a su madre a favorecer a Apolo por nada. Su rencor no tenía límites y aún tenía combustible para alimentarlo por al menos los siguientes cinco mil años. Apolo era un mimado inmaduro y mamón que se merecía todos los rechazos del universo. No, si dependía de él nunca tendría una pareja estable que lo quisiera por siempre, como tanto ansiaba.

"Me llamó _poco hombre_ y que era un inmaduro que no sabía manejar el arco y flechas." Rezongó Eros. "Llevo siglos demostrándole lo contrario."

"Y hasta ahora solo has provocado lágrimas innecesarias. Apolo eventualmente encontrará a su alma gemela y querrá estar con ella. Ni la más aguda de tus flechas podrá impedirlo." Le dijo Afrodita con tierna seriedad. La diosa suspiró. "¿En serio no puedes hacer una excepción por el equipo? Por último para que Phantasos se quede en esta cosmogonía."

Eros solo acentuó su postura corporal y apretó aún más la mandíbula, porfiado y decidido. Afrodita sonrió enternecida: ¡Tanto que se parecía a Ares cuando se ponía así! Le dieron ganas de sujetarlo por las mejillas y apretárselas. Eros, como adivinando las intenciones de su mamá, retrocedió unos pasos como medida de precaución, pero sin cambiar la expresión. Resopló molesto y miró en dirección de la pareja que espiaban. ¡Demonios! La noche anterior, Psique le había comentado a la pasada (y con un tono que amenazaba una temporada en el sofá si no le hacía caso), que Phantasos y Huitzilopochtli bien podrían ser almas gemelas, si es que se confirmaban los cálculos que estaba llevando a cabo. _No intervengas, amor_ _mío_ , le había dicho. _O te vas al sofá,_ dejó implícito.

"Ni voy a romper el juramento que le hice a Phantasos ni haré nada que pueda favorecer a Apolo. En serio madre, ¿Tienes que intervenir? Si Phantasos solo quiere como amigo a Apolo, ¡Ya Fue!, si metes tus manos en eso, provocarás un desbalance en el universo y morirá un gatito."

"Miau."

Ni ensayado les sale mejor. En ese momento, de las ramas del árbol tras el cuál se ocultaban, saltó el Gato, quien les quedó viendo aburrido, les dio la espalda, rascó el suelo y siguió su indignado camino. Ambos dioses le quedaron viendo unos instantes antes de regresar su atención a lo que les ocupaba.

"Solo quiero que Apolo sea feliz, que esté tranquilo…"

"¡Con una prostituta queda feliz dos semanas hasta que se le pase!"

"Sabes que no le gustan las prostitutas. Lo he intentado. Ni siquiera las mira más de veinte segundos. ¡Pasa de ellas!"

"¡Madre! Apolo es demasiado inmaduro para querer a alguien, ¡no entiende el concepto de compromiso! Es igual a Zeus en ese aspecto. Phantasos no se merece algo así."

"Tú no has ayudado mucho a que madure en ese aspecto."

"Al abuelo no le hago nada y no digamos que esté mucho mejor. ¡Solito mete las patas!"

"Argh. ¡Hoy estás imposible igual que tu padre!" Afrodita, molesta, le dio la espalda y volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja, viendo justo en ese momento como Apolo se acercaba a ellos. "¡Llegó! ¡Es mi oportunidad!" Exclamó contenta, sujetando a su hijo de un ala. "Vamos, desde aquí no puedo influir sus sentimientos."

Ni resistirse pudo Eros cuando lo sujetaron casi de las plumas y lo jalonearon por entre la línea de arbustos en busca de una nueva atalaya de observación. Distraída estaba la diosa en el afán de encontrar el lugar perfecto cuando de pronto chocó de frente con alguien y, tras una dolorosa y aparatosa caída, cayeron al suelo. Era una diosa mexica… cuya área de influencia era la misma que la suya. Ambas parpadearon perplejas unos instantes, como tratando de dilucidar porqué compartía el suelo con su contraparte. Xochipilli y Eros cruzaron miradas y aguantaron la respiración. Lo supieron en seguida: esto iba a terminar mal.

"¡Afrodita Citerea!"

"¡Xochiquétzal!" Pronunció Afrodita no sin dificultad.

Ambas deidades intercambiaron miradas y fruncieron el ceño. Se pusieron de pie y se evaluaron la una a la otra. Sus acompañantes tenían feroces ganas de salir huyendo a todo lo que les dieran las piernas. Las voces de Phantasos, Huitzi y Apolo pronto les llegaron a sus oídos y ambas se distrajeron unos instantes para observar los objetivos que perseguían antes de chocar la una contra la otra.

Entonces lo supieron. Xochiquétzal miró a Afrodita, encontrándose con los ojos de la indignada olímpica fijos en ella. Apretaron las mandíbulas, los puños, tomaron aire. Quizás por el hecho de que compartían oficio es que supieron en el acto lo que la otra tramaba sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. ¡Ambas querían intervenir en el corazón de Phantasos a favor del dios que apoyaban! Y allí donde una no permitiría que Huitzilopochtli saliera perjudicado, la otra no permitiría que le jugaran chueco a Apolo. Entrecerraron los ojos.

"¡No Te Atrevas, Gorda Babosa!"

"¡Obsérvame, Escuincle Desnutrida!"

Antes que Xochipilli o Eros pudieran hacer algo, ambas diosas sacaron a relucir la manicura y se lanzaron a la garganta de la otra.

Y así fue que rodaron por el suelo, compartiendo ansias asesinas, decididas a no dejarse vencer ni derrotar. Ni se fijaron que Huitzi, Apolo y Phantasos tuvieron que hacerles el quite, o de los saludos entre ellos. Veían en rojo, lo único que querían era que la otra desapareciera. Se jalaron los cabellos y las ropas, se rompieron las uñas, volaron los collares y hubieran seguido hasta sacarse los ojos cuando Thanatos metió los brazos en medio de esa pelea y, a costa de su integridad física (que bien delicada que estaba gracias a la bronquitis), separó a las diosas.

"Aaaaaayayaaay…"

"¡Mi pelo, mi pelo, cuidado!"

"¡¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo las dos?! ¿Qué se han creído?" Las regañó Thanatos, tratando de separarlas lo más posible. "¡Paren en este instante!"

"¡Thanatos! ¡Suéltame en este instante!" Forcejeó Afrodita, tratando de liberarse.

"¡Xochipilli, Huitzilopochtli! ¡Ayuda!: ¡Me Lastima!" Xochiquétzal trató de darle algunos manotazos a Thanatos. "¿Cuál es tu problema, dios de muerte? ¡Suéltame!"

"Xochipilli, ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?" Preguntó Huitzi, sin saber si enojarse o no.

"¡Miren como dejaron el jardín!" Exclamó Phantasos. "¿Quién va a reparar esto?"

"Prometo hacerme cargo de los daños." Apaciguó en seguida Xochipilli. "¡Puedo explicar…!"

"¡Pues más vale que empiecen!" Exclamó Apolo, con las manos en las caderas y mucha vergüenza ajena. "Porque estoy a punto de lanzarles lodo y cerveza a estas dos."

"¡Es culpa de la Mujer Esta!"

"¡¿Mi Culpa?! Óyeme ceviche espumoso, ¡Yo no di el primer golpe!" Protestó Xochiquétzal.

"¡¿Insinúas que soy una Pendenciera?!"

"¡BASTA DIJE! Me da lo mismo quien **COFCOF** comienza o quien termina. ¡Esto se acaba ahora!" Thanatos les dio una buena sacudida. "O se calman, o las calmo. ¡co **fCOFc** oF!"

Afrodita explotó su cosmo y le dio un empujón a Thanatos al mismo tiempo que Xochiquétzal hacía lo mismo. Ambas diosas le dejaron caer todo el peso de su molestia al dios de la muerte, sin escatimar ni un gramo de indignación. Claro que todo perdía credibilidad debido al hecho que estaban despeinadas, con el maquillaje corrido, rasguños extras y algunos moretes en los brazos. La escena era un tanto patética, pero no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Huitzi se aseguró que Phantasos estaba bien segura detrás de él y Apolo comenzó a asumir una pose de combate. A medida que las diosas del amor empuñaban las manos y comenzaban a gruñir, Thanatos tuvo que inflar pecho y prepararse para lo peor. Eros se mordió un pulgar de la angustia y cruzó una desesperada mirada con Xochipilli, quien hasta podía sentir la electricidad en el aire. Tenían que hacer algo ya o Thanatos pasaría a…

"¡Es Soltero!" Exclamó Eros de pronto señalando a Thanatos.

"¡Y es Virgen!" Apoyó Xochipilli, también señalando a la muerte.

El pobre dios casi quedó calvo en el acto de la impresión, y les dedicó una mirada tan pasmada como lívida a sus acusadores, que estos tragaron saliva.

Afrodita y Xochiquétzal bajaron la agresividad en el acto y se quedaron mirando de pronto a Thanatos como si no lo hubieran visto en la vida. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de volverse a Xochipilli y Eros, quienes ante el escrutinio asintieron nerviosamente. Thanatos se vio a sí mismo retrocediendo un paso al notar que las diosas se volteaban a verlo.

"Err… créanme que estoy muy bien así como estoy."

"Cierto que nunca has tenido pareja." Susurró Afrodita en un sorprendido susurro, pensando de pronto en aquella doctora del hospital donde trabajaba como posible candidata.

"¿Cómo es que te sientes bien solo? Eso no se puede." Le dijo Xochiquétzal en el mismo tono.

Thanatos aguantó la respiración, percibía demasiados colores, ilusiones y mariposas alrededor de las diosas que hasta hacía unos instantes se estaban tratando de destripar. Esto no pintaba nada bien. ¡Nada!

"¡HUYE, INSENSATO!" Le gritó Apolo con la tensión en las nubes.

Ni lento ni perezoso Thanatos se echó a correr, seguido de cerca por las diosas del amor. Eros hizo una señal de despedida y salió en pos del grupo. Xochipilli dudó unos instantes antes despedirse con timidez y correr también en dirección desconocida. Apolo tragó saliva y miró a Huitzi, quien perplejo hizo un gesto de duda con las manos y se encogió de hombros. Phantasos salió de atrás del dios mexica y se adelantó unos pasos, honestamente preocupada por su tío.

"¡No puede estar corriendo así con esa bronquitis!" Phan se volvió hacia sus pretendientes. "¡Quizás qué le van a hacer esas dos!"

Hypnos y Hades llegaron en ese momento a la carrera, observando rápidamente los daños en el jardín y notando la ausencia de Thanatos, y las diosas del amor.

"¿Y mi hermano?"

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

"Huyó en dirección desconocida, perseguido por las señoras Afrodita, Xochiquétzal, por Xochipilli y Eros." Confesó Huitzilopochtli muy serio.

"Literalmente lo acosa el amor." Terminó Apolo, señalando una dirección. "Se fueron por ahí."

Hades e Hypnos aguantaron la respiración y, sin perder ni un instante, salieron corriendo para intentar ayudar en algo al pobre Thanatos. Iba a ser una larga carrera.

* * *

 **Palacio de Giudecca. Corredores.**

 _Esa noche. 20:56 horas._

Pasitea no sabía si reír o llorar mientras Hypnos le terminaba de contar detalles sobre la suerte de su gemelo. Ya era tarde y comenzaban a retirarse cada uno a sus habitaciones. Los sueños ya se habían despedido por la noche e Hypnos figuraba en ese momento escoltando a Pasitea a sus habitaciones del brazo.

Bueno, se daban un par de vueltas largas por el castillo antes de irse efectivamente a dormir. Aprovechaban para terminar conversaciones, afinar detalles, estar un momento más antes de retirarse a descansar… se les estaba haciendo difícil ese celibato que se habían autoimpuesto, pero perseveraban.

"Entonces finalmente lo atraparon."

"Sí… creo que todavía lo están interrogando. ¡Pobre Thanatos! Con lo que precia su soltería."

"Hablaré con la señora Afrodita para que no lo moleste mucho. Ahora está entusiasmada, pero deja que se le pase y será muy abierta a las sugerencias."

"Eso espero… Thanatos disfruta estar soltero, es su opción, tan válida como cualquiera otra. No deberían forzarlo a nada si no quiere." Hypnos suspiró tranquilo. "Cuando él quiera estar con alguien, lo hará."

"Dices eso como si no hubieras detectado el anhelo de compañía en sus sueños… Thanatos se siente solito." Comentó Pasitea con maternal seriedad. "Vengo notándolo hace meses."

"No lo voy a negar, pero ese deseo es muy lejano, delgado y frágil. Creo: con Thanatos nunca se sabe. Oculta muy bien las cosas que le aquejan." Explicó Hypnos con calma. "En otra persona hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero considerando como es mi hermano, ya te podrás imaginar cómo resaltó ese anhelo la primera vez que lo detecté en sus sueños."

"¿Fue después de la Guerra contra Athena, verdad?"

"Sí. Justo después. Pero lo mantiene a raya y por momentos lo sofoca, y nunca ha sido lo suficientemente notorio como para motivarlo a hacer algo al respecto. Para él es una idea abstracta que flota en el aire sin hacer nada." Hypnos inclinó la cabeza hacia Pasitea. "Si él decide perseguir algún interés romántico, bien por él y seré el primero en apoyarlo… pero que sea su decisión."

"Definitivamente hablaré con la señora Afrodita para que no lo moleste _tanto_." Pasitea le sonrió con cariño y le dio una palmadita en su pecho. "Tú podrías hacer lo mismo con Huitzilopochtli y pedirle que trate de desviar la atención de Xochiquétzal hacia otros asuntos. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Eso haré."

Hypnos entonces notó que se estaban acercando a las habitaciones que Pasitea estaba utilizando, y aunque el sentimiento le generó tristeza, al mismo tiempo lo hizo sonreír. Chasqueó los dedos de pronto e hizo aparecer un paquete de regalo, que puso en las manos de su esposa con traviesa expresión.

"¿Y esto?"

"Mañana te vas a Tahití. Creí que eso te podría gustar." Le dijo contento y al mismo tiempo triste. La idea que Pasitea viajara sin él lo tenía con dolor de estómago, pero si su esposa no iba a ese viaje, se iba a sentir cucaracha. "Err… no es mucho, solo algo que vi y pensé en ti."

"Hypnos… hace siglos que no me hacías un regalo." Le dijo Pasitea con los ojos muy abiertos. Estos se le llenaron de brillos y rápidamente se abocó a abrir el presente. Por fortuna no estaba muy envuelto y no le fue difícil sacar su contenido. "¡Oh, Mira Esto!" Exclamó llena de ilusión, mientras hacía desaparecer los restos del envoltorio.

Era un pareo para la playa, de colores vivos y muy bonito. Tenía unas sandalias y un sombrero que hacían juego. Pasitea abrazó con fuerza a Hypnos y hasta le regaló un beso en los labios, que el dios del sueño disfrutó con gusto.

"Gracias, cariño." Pasitea sonrió con tristeza. "Me siento mal por dejarte solo."

"Y yo mal me siento por no dejar que tuvieras tu vida. Estaré bien."

"¿Podrás con los niños?"

"Ya son bien grandes para que se cuiden solos, no te preocupes." Hypnos le guiñó un ojo. "Eso sí, saca muchas fotos y pásalo bien, es la única exigencia que hago. Y si tienes problemas… no dudes en llamar."

"Igual tú. No te descuides y si te ves sobrepasado, me llamas." La diosa arregló las ropas de su marido casi sin pensarlo. "Atento a las instrucciones que te dejé: creo que Phantasos podría resfriarse, está que cae, así que dejé algunas indicaciones de qué debes o no hacer. Lo mismo con Thanatos, aunque Pandora lo está vigilando… o eso intenta."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Rezongó Hypnos, al tiempo que llegaban a la puerta de las habitaciones de Pasitea. "Aunque no digamos que Thanatos se lo pone fácil."

"Para nada. A todo esto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mi cuñado en los jardines cuando debería haber estado en cama?"

"Se estaba fugando al mundo humano, empeñado en volver a trabajar."

"¿Y ahora dónde está?"

"Pues… Adivina."

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Thanatos.**

 _En esos momentos._

Pandora miró el termómetro y lo dejó a un lado, tras poner una mueca de desagrado. A su lado, Thanatos estaba en su cama, sepultado en mantas y tosiendo como si la inmortalidad se le fuera en eso. La arpista se acercó a él y le dio unos topecitos en el hombro.

"¿Señor Thanatos? Siéntese que le tengo que dar su medicina."

"No me va a ayudar en nada." Rezongó cansado.

"Claro que sí, la tos se le ha suavizado un poco, aunque está con fiebre de nuevo."

"¿Ves que es inútil?"

"Es solo una recaída esperable después del chasco de esta tarde. El amor dejó de perseguirlo únicamente porque usted no dejaba de toser y daba pena." Pandora le dio unos topes extra. "Vamos, Siéntese: no me haga ir a buscar a la señora Afrodita." Amenazó con dulzura. Thanatos se asomó un poco.

"¿Por qué, CO **FCOFC** OF, irías por ella?"

"Para decirle que está mejor y puede aguantar su interrogatorio." Le dijo con grave tranquilidad. "¿O prefiere que vaya con la señora Xochiquétzal?"

Thanatos se incorporó de lleno en la cama, tosiendo y algo espantado. El gato eligió ese momento para saltar y acomodarse en el regazo de la muerte, quien comenzó a acariciarle el lomo casi por inercia.

"No gracias. Ya tuve suficiente con esas, COFCOFCOF, dos."

"¿Miau?"

"Bien. Tómese la medicina entonces: llamé a su trabajo, les dije que tuvo una recaída. El señor Apolo le dejó una nueva licencia por baja laboral, a instancias de la señorita Phantasos." Le explicó Pandora mientras le daba una cucharada con el jarabe para la tos y le pasaba algunas pastillas. "Y ya sabe: a descansar."

"Hmpf."

"Si necesita algo, avise que no le cuesta y… ¿Quiere que me lleve al gato?"

"Se llama Todd."

"¿Todd? ¿Desde cuándo se llama así?"

"Desde hace unas horas. No sé por qué le puse así, pero me gusta."

"¡Prrrrrr, Prrrrrr, Prrrrrr!"

"Creo que le caigo bien."

"Eso parece. Ya… acuéstese y trate de descansar." Le dijo Pandora con firmeza, halándole las mantas y ahuyentando al gato. "Cualquier cosa me llama. Estaré atenta y los espectros también. ¡Buenas noches, señor Thanatos!"

"Buenas noches, Pandita, y gracias."

"Hmpf."

Thanatos asintió y, tras quitarse al gato de encima, hizo lo que Pandora le ordenaba y se dispuso a dormir. La heraldo lo arropó con las mantas y le apagó la luz, ignorando a propósito el hecho que el gato volvía a saltar arriba de la cama y se acurrucaba a un lado de Thanatos. Pandora salió así de las habitaciones de la muerte y continuó camino hacia su propia recámara.

Ese día había estado lleno de emociones, pero… aún no acababa.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Comezón_**

 _…_ _Phantasos casi se murió de la impresión. ¿Acaso sería un juego de su imaginación? Quizás era la fiebre, había amanecido decaída y estaba teniendo muchos cambios de temperatura. Tuvo algunos problemas para controlar su corazón, que tenía desbocado, pero se dejó…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** En defensa de Eros y Xochipilli, solo buscaban evitar un mal mayor. ¡Pobre Muerte! Thanatos tuvo un día largo, así que se ganó el descanso. Hasta el gato se preocupa por él. Por cierto, **Leika Kannon** es la culpable del nombre del minino, el que es ahora oficialmente la mascota de la Muerte. Bien, esto avanza de a pasos, con las dos diosas del amor distraídas en otros asuntos, vamos a ver cómo se las arregla doña Phantasos y sus dos pretendientes. Sobre los lentes de los que estaba hablando Hypnos con Hades, son reales. Solo sirven en casos muy puntuales, pero existen. Busquen en Youtube videos sobre daltónicos que ven colores por primera vez. A todo esto, puede que les alegre saber que comencé a escribir el próximo fic… ahora que lo pienso… creo que se van a ir de espaldas en el próximo capítulo **n.n**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Lástima, **Yamid** , que Apolo no alcanzó a lanzarles barro y cerveza. Ahí sí que hubiera sido una pelea digna. Ya vendrán otras, aunque entre gatos. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Pobrecito Apolo, **Dasha** , comienza a darme lástima el pobre, está saladísimo. **XD** Me alegra que estés disfrutando la lectura. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Psique:** (en griego Ψυχή), divinidad griega y protagonista de un mito latino, es la personificación del alma y diosa de las almas gemelas. La historia de Eros y Psique tiene una larga tradición como cuento popular del antiguo mundo grecorromano mucho antes de que fuera escrita, por primera vez en la novela latina de Apuleyo, siendo una evidente e interesante combinación de roles. La propia novela tiene el estilo picaresco romano, aunque Psique y Afrodita retienen su carácter griego, siendo Eros el único cuyo papel procede de su equivalente en el panteón romano.

Según la historia, Psique era la menor y más hermosa de tres hermanas, hijas de un rey de Anatolia. Afrodita, celosa de su belleza, envió a su hijo Eros para que le lanzara una flecha que la haría enamorarse del hombre más horrible y ruin que encontrase. Sin embargo, Eros se enamoró de ella y lanzó la flecha al mar; cuando Psique se durmió, se la llevó volando hasta su palacio.

Para evitar la ira de su madre, una vez que tiene a Psique en su palacio, Eros se presenta siempre de noche, en la oscuridad, y prohíbe a Psique cualquier indagación sobre su identidad. Cada noche, en medio de la oscuridad, se amaban con tanta ruidosa pasión, que despertaban envidias varias. Una noche, Psique le contó a su amado que echaba de menos a sus hermanas y quería verlas. Eros aceptó, pero también le advirtió que sus hermanas querrían acabar con su dicha. A la mañana siguiente, Psique estuvo con sus hermanas, que le preguntaron, envidiosas, quién era su maravilloso marido. Psique, incapaz de explicarles cómo era su marido, puesto que jamás lo había visto, titubeó y les contó que era un joven que estaba de caza, pero acabó confesando la verdad: que realmente no sabía quién era. Así, las hermanas de Psique la convencieron para que en mitad de la noche encendiera una lámpara y observara a su amado, asegurándole que sólo un monstruo querría ocultar su verdadera apariencia. Psique les hace caso y enciende una lámpara para ver a su marido. Una gota de aceite hirviendo cae sobre la cara de Eros dormido, que despierta y abandona, decepcionado, a su amante, por haber traicionado su confianza.

Cuando Psique se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, ruega a Afrodita que le conceda recuperar el amor de Eros, pero la diosa, rencorosa, al principio la ignora, pero finalmente se decide a someter a Psique a varias pruebas virtualmente imposibles para un mortal. Viendo que las superaba, finalmente le pide una última y terrible prueba: Psique tuvo que bajar al Inframundo en busca de una cajita que contenía hermosura divina y que pertenecía a Perséfone. En el camino de regreso, sin embargo, quiso ella misma ponerse un poco, convencida que así recuperaría el amor de Eros y, al abrir la caja, un sueño estigio se abatió sobre ella y la atacó, sumiéndola en un profundo sueño de muerte. Y habría muerto, de no ser por Eros. El dios la había perdonado y seguido en secreto por su aventura en el Inframundo, voló hasta su cuerpo y limpió el sueño de sus ojos, aterrado de que fuera demasiado tarde, suplicando a Zeus permiso para casarse con ella y a Afrodita para que recapacitara. El padre de los dioses accedió a la petición de Eros y determinó que los amantes podían vivir juntos. Afrodita tuvo que bancarse, más cuando se le concedió el privilegio a Psique de beber de la ambrosía y con ello la inmortalidad. Y desde entonces son felices. Fruto de esta unión, Eros y Psique tuvieron una hija llamada Hedoné, la personificación del placer sensual y el deleite.


	7. Cap 6: Comezón

_Un extraño sarpullido en el cuello motiva a que Phan llame a Apolo en mitad de la noche para solucionar su problema, y una de las excursiones de Huitzi no solo deja a Phan caminando entre nubes, sino que revela un peligroso signo. Thanatos por su parte recibe un buen tirón de orejas en su trabajo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

 _Sobre todo lo del helicóptero. **._.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Comezón**

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _21 de julio. Esa noche. 21:56 horas._

Digan lo que quieran de Phantasos, pero ese día estaba decidida a irse a la cama temprano. Quizás las emociones de las últimas semanas (y sobre todo las de la tarde), sumado al resfrío que intuía que se le venía encima, la tenían bastante cansada y no estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contra a su cuerpo cuando éste lo único que quería era dormirse y quizás caer en coma. Acababa de colgarle el teléfono a Huitzi, con quien había pasado la última media hora conversando, tal y como si no lo hubiera visto en días. ¡Bah! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Prácticamente había pasado toda la tarde con el dios mexica y aun así sentía que todavía tenía cosas de qué hablar con él.

¡Es que se le hacía fácil! La conversación nunca era incómoda ni forzada, como a veces le pasaba con Apolo. Conste, como que le estaba agarrando cariño al pobre diablo, pero a diferencia de Huitzilopochtli, no tenía la necesidad de hablar con él a cada momento. Suspiró y bajó los hombros: como que pronto tendría que sentarse a conversar consigo misma y aclarar sus sentimientos antes de poder dejar las cosas claras con estas deidades que de pronto habían comenzado a perseguirla.

Sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Igual se sentía lindo saberse el centro de atención de una persona. Nunca le había pasado antes… cierto, había tenido un par de amoríos por ahí, pero siempre había sido ella quien iniciase todo contacto, y nunca había durado mucho. Quizás por no saber interpretar bien las señales, su corazón había resultado herido.

No quería que eso le volviera a pasar, no soportaría otra decepción… o que la consideraran un premio. Frunció el ceño… sabía que eso era una posibilidad, razón por la cual trataba de ser todo lo escéptica que podía. Pero ni aun con todas las precauciones que estaba tomando podía evitar sentirse como colegiala inexperta.

Abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la luz. Tenía el pelo atado en una trenza y se rascó el cuello, tentada de usar sus uñas. Sin cerrar la puerta, se acercó al lavamanos para iniciar su ritual previo antes de irse a dormir. Se lavó los dientes, se lavó la cara y se la secó, se echó un poco de crema, incluso un poco de perfume (una tiene que dormir con estilo). Se tomó un paracetamol por si acaso (tenía que comprar más, ese había sido el último), y casi sin darse cuenta, se rascó la base del cuello y la clavícula.

De nuevo.

¡Opa!… Eso era diferente. Hasta ese momento solo le había picado el cuello y quizás la nuca. ¿En qué momento la comezón había comenzado a bajar tanto? Se sopló el flequillo y se acercó al espejo, como buscando el origen de tanta incomodidad: justo en el cuello tenía un sarpullido muy leve, por lo que se felicitó mentalmente no haber usado sus uñas para rascarse. La piel en la base del cuello estaba bastante enrojecida. Esto no era a un solo lado, sino en ambos y Phantasos descubrió que si se topaba con los dedos, comenzaba a picar casi en seguida. ¡Argh! ¡Qué linda noche iba a pasar así! Molesta, infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, dando una patadita berrinchuda en el suelo. Casi por encima del hombro fijó su mirada fuera del baño, en su mesita de noche, en donde su celular yacía con inocencia, mientras se cargaba la batería.

"Seguro que está despierto."

Sin pensarlo mucho fue por su celular y volvió al baño, fijándose en el área afectada mientras marcaba el número de Apolo. ¡Que de algo sirviera tener un conocido médico! El dios no se tardó nada en contestar.

 _"_ _¡Phantasos!"_ La saludó con alegría.

"Noches Febo. ¿Estás muy ocupado?"

 _"_ _¿Noche? Siempre seré tu sol, lo sabes."_ Respondió con picardía. Phantasos rodó los ojos.

"Ya te tomaste el codo. ¡Ponte serio!"

 _"_ _Por ti siempre me tomo el codo. Uno tiene que aprovechar."_ Apolo sonaba de bastante buen humor y no parecía molesto con la interrupción de lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo. _"¿Ya me echas de menos? Nos vimos esta tarde… ¿O acaso…?"_

"No, solo aprovecho que eres médico." Se burló Phantasos.

 _"_ _Oooooooh."_ El dios fingió decepción. _"Solo me buscas por mis talentos y mi cuerpo."_

"Naaaah, Sabes que estás guapo, no sé ni para qué te lo cuestionas." Le dijo Phantasos con calma. "Pero sí, te busco por tus talentos _médicos_ y porque no tengo google a mano."

 _"_ _¿Solo por mis talentos médicos? Ufff, no sabes lo que te pierdes."_ Apolo pareció acomodarse al otro lado de la línea. _"Dime preciosa, ¿Qué adoleces?"_

"… Tengo una molesta comezón en el cuello y la piel algo irritada." Explicó Phantasos, mientras analizaba el área afectada en el espejo. "¿No le echaste drogas a lo que me diste esta mañana, verdad?"

 _"_ _No… que recuerde. Pero puede tener relación con los resultados de tus exámenes."_

Esa tarde la visita de Apolo no había sido enteramente social. Esa mañana la diosa había sido sometida a nuevos estudios, cuyos resultados habían salido algo alterados. Había sido un análisis bastante específico que había arrojado resultados bastante interesantes… entre ellos que el sistema inmune de Phantasos comenzaba a pelear contra algún patógeno que, por la naturaleza de ese examen en particular, no se identificó de cuál se trataba. Apolo había ido con esa noticia y a tomarle nuevas muestras para saber exactamente a qué se estaban enfrentando: la teoría de que Phantasos estaba resfriada se había confirmado de ese modo.

"Ah eso. Pero es un resfrío, tú mismo lo dijiste."

 _"_ _No, dije que tu sistema inmune está berrinchudo por algo que podría ser un resfrío."_

"¿Por eso me tomaste nuevas muestras en la tarde?"

 _"_ _¡Claro! Para saber qué cosa tienes."_ Apolo pareció asumir alguna pose algo más profesional. _"Si quieres puedo ir a rascarte."_ Añadió con picardía, solo para hacerla reír, cosa que consiguió. _"¿Tienes fiebre?"_

"Todavía no has desbloqueado ese logro, Febo." Dijo Phantasos aún entre risitas. "No quiero rascarme, va a ser peor… ¿algún truco milenario que quieras compartir conmigo para bajarme la comezón?"

 _"_ _Dime si tienes fiebre primero."_

"No… me tomé la temperatura hace un rato, estaba en 36.1°C… ¡No tengo nada!"

 _"_ _Hmm. Vigila eso, toma mucha agua y… sabes que puedo ir a rascarte todo lo que quieras y aliviar la tensión con un masaje que te hará llegar a la gloria._ _A la hora que quieras._ _"_

"Apolo, hablo en serio. Dime que puedo hacer: no me hace gracia irme a dormir con esta comezón." Rezongó Phantasos. "¡O le pregunto a Huitzi!" Esto pareció aterrizar a Apolo de su nube.

 _"_ _Remoja una toalla en agua fría,_ _estrújala bien_ _y ponla en el área afectada."_ Apolo entrecerró los ojos. De pronto se puso muy serio. _"Mencionaste que llevas unos días con la sensación de que te vas a resfriar. ¿Cuántos días llevas así? ¿Te has estado sintiendo bien, amor?"_

"¿Yo tu _amors_? No exageres Apolo. Y no sé… llevo unos días, pero no sabría decirte cuántos."

 _"_ _Buuu… necesito que estés atenta a eso, amor."_ Se lamentó el dios. _"¿Estás cerca de un espejo?"_

"Sí, ¿por?"

 _"_ _Abre la boca y busca manchitas blancas."_

"¿Qué cosa?"

 _"_ _¡Que busques manchitas blancas!"_

Phantasos hizo lo que se le indicaba y se acercó más al espejo, abriendo la boca todo lo que pudo y buscando las benditas manchitas que Apolo necesitaba. Se revisó las mejillas, levantó la lengua, la sacó todo lo que pudo… pero no encontró nada. Aunque bueno… puede que la única manchita blanca que tenía al fondo de la cavidad bucal, justo detrás de una encía, la haya pasado por alto por no ser capaz de verla con claridad o de distinguirla bien.

Recuerden, Phantasos no ve colores y en un mar de grises aquella manchita pasó desapercibida. En su defensa, la miserable era ínfima y su ubicación dificultaba su detección. Hasta un galeno habría tenido problemas en encontrarla.

"No, no hay nada."

 _"_ _¿Seguro?"_

"Toda mi boca se ve igual. No veo manchitas blancas." Rezongó Phantasos. "Aunque si consideras que no veo colores…"

 _"_ _Hmpf. Pequeño detalle."_ Dijo Apolo algo decepcionado. _"Tendré que revisarte yo mismo parece. ¿Seguro que no ves_ _ninguna_ _?"_ Añadió amurrado.

"No, no veo nada extraño." Phantasos suspiró. "No te amurres, seguro no es nada y en verdad aprecio esto. ¡Sabes que te quiero!" Le dijo Phantasos con el delicado cariño de quien friendzonea sin darse cuenta. "Seguro es otro resfrío más, nada de qué preocuparse." La diosa entrecerró los ojos con gravedad. "El tío Thanatos está con una bronquitis horrible… Seguro él me contagió. ¿Tenías que maldecirlo de ese modo?" Gruñó de mal humor. Apolo tragó saliva.

 _"_ _Solo diré que se lo buscó."_

"¡Pobrecito! Entiendo que el tío irrita los nervios de cualquiera y se pone bien pesado cuando quiere, pero lo hace porque se preocupa. ¿Podrías levantarle la maldición?"

 _"_ _Hmpf."_ Rezongó Apolo de mal humor. El dios bufó impaciente. _"Solo porque tú me lo pides."_ Gruñó antes de sacudirse el mal humor. _"Iré mañana a verte. Tú ponte la toalla un rato y debería aliviar la comezón. Quisiera que tomaras bastante líquido y si te acuerdas, vigila si te da fiebre. ¿Algo más, luz de mi corazón?"_

"Nou. Eso sí, ven mañana bien tarde: en la mañana despido a mi mami (se va a Tahití con mis tías) y luego salgo con Huitzi."

Hablando de baldes de agua fría…

 _"_ _¿A dónde van?"_ Preguntó únicamente por no pasar como grosero.

"Huitzi prometió presentarme unos volcanes en Sudamérica. El otro día me presentó al Popocatépetl: es un encanto de volcán, muy enamorado de su princesa… una lástima que esté inactiva (no me hagas pronunciar su nombre, le digo Itzi)." Comentó muy entusiasma. "Me va a presentar a otros."

 _"_ _¿Volcanes? Bah."_ Bufó Apolo, para nada sorprendido. _"Son deidades menores, impredecibles, destructivas, totalmente incivilizadas y mal genio."_ Sentenció con desprecio _. "No me caen bien: se creen la gran cosa solo porque son volcanes._ _¡Tropa de brutos sin modales!_ _"_

Por alguna razón, lejos de ofenderse por el comentario, a Phantasos le enterneció el comentario de Apolo, dios del sol. Bien se le podría achacar al prejuicio: después de todo, los volcanes eran muy incomprendidos y al mismo tiempo, no socializaban mucho fuera de sus estrictas sociedades. Hefestos decía que eran seres muy amables, pero que sufrían mucho y que entre ellos eran particularmente crueles. Apolo, en el fondo de su corazón (pero bien en el fondo), les guardaba algo de admiración, y Phantasos lo intuía… después de todo, el dios tenía sueños recurrentes con volcanes.

Lo había visto en su ficha.

"¿Entonces agua fría?" Le preguntó desviando el tema.

 _"_ _Sí, te lo dejas unos momentos y ya. Eso sí, no te enfríes innecesariamente."_ El dios pareció sonreír con travesura al otro lado de la línea. _"El ofrecimiento del masajito sigue en pie."_

"En tus sueños, Febo." Le dijo divertida. "Gracias, Apolo. ¡Adiosito!"

Phantasos esperó la despedida de Apolo antes de apagar el teléfono. Buscó una toalla de mano y siguió las indicaciones recomendadas. El truco pareció surtir efecto, pues la comezón bajó. Bueno, no era tan grave, sino bastante manejable, pero sí se alivió un montón. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, salió del baño y de un salto se acomodó en su cama. Antes de dejar el teléfono a un lado, abrió WhatsApp y le mandó un mensaje a Huitzi.

"Buenas noches, Colibrí. Ahora me voy a dormir." Le escribió, a sabiendas que para Huitzi aún quedaba mucho día por delante. Dejó el celular en su mesita de noche, conectó el cargador y se acurrucó en la cama.

Segundos después sonó la alerta que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. Phantasos dio un salto para verlo. Era de Huitzilopochtli.

 _"_ _¡Duerme lindo_ _Sueñito_ _! Nos vemos mañana."_

Phantasos sonrió enternecida. Dejó el celular sobre la mesita y tras suspirar contenta, volvió a recostarse.

* * *

 **Volcán Villarrica. Chile.**

 _Día siguiente. 22 de julio. 9:12 hora local._

Esto de los cambios de hora la iban a terminar confundiendo, pero en cierta manera era una estupenda manera de aprovechar el día. Aunque desde ya intuía que el cansancio que tendría cuando llegara a casa, sería siniestro. Phantasos se sentía muy contenta, pero muy decaída al mismo tiempo. Miró la hora… en Grecia eran las 15:12 horas… ¿Allí?, el día apenas comenzaba… ¡Y qué bueno que había venido abrigada! Pues hacía un frío de esos que calan los huesos. ¡Detestaba tener frío!

¡Menos mal que estaba en un volcán! Ruka Pillañ, el pillán local, la miró condolido, al tiempo que Huitzi la abrigaba con un poncho que su anfitrión le había facilitado. Le vino bastante bien, pues se sentía muy cansada. Había estado con fiebre durante la noche, lo que no la había dejado descansar bien; y esa mañana, cuando se despidió de su mamá, Pasitea le pidió que no se expusiera al fresco si podía evitarlo. Pero ahora estaba bien… o eso creía.

"Van a traer un brasero en un ratito, así que aguante un poco." Le dijo el volcán… quien por cierto, estaba abrigado como si estuviera en el polo. "Huitzilopochtli no me dijo que también eres friolenta."

"Quizás porque no le había dicho." Sonrió Phantasos, agradeciendo el poncho. "¿Cómo es que un volcán es friolento?"

"Los espíritus de los volcanes no son buenos tolerando bajas temperaturas. ¡Para nada! Son unos llorones. ¡Con 60º C tiritan de frío como si estuvieran en el polo!" Se rió Huitzi, abrazando a Phantasos. "¿Por qué crees que apenas se alejan de sus montañas? En todo caso, unos los llevan con más dignidad que otros."

"Pelé por ejemplo: ella siempre está impecable." Comentó Ruka Pillañ, mientras se encogía de hombros. "Uno tiene que cuidarse." Sonrió de buen humor, antes de pasarle un tazón con leche chocolatada a Phantasos. "Para el frío."

"¡Gracias!"

"¿Para mi no?"

"Hay más en el mesón allá. Uno tiene que cuidar a las chicas." El pillán le dijo con tono muy burlón. "Además en tu cosmogonía tienen cacao de sobra."

"Se lo come todo Quetzalcóatl, así que no nos deja nada." Reclamó el dios mexica. "Olvidaba que ustedes los dioses volcanes cuidan mucho a las chicas. Más o menos."

"Menos mal que ustedes son inmunes a la diabetes." El pillán suspiró. "Y no digas que cuidamos a las mujeres en voz alta: puede que salga alguna ofendida diciendo que no necesita que nadie la cuide." Ruka Pillañ meneó la cabeza. "Uno lo hace de puro buena persona no más."

Ruka Pillañ guió a sus visitas hacia el borde de su cráter. Los dioses volcanes eran deidades menores, cuya importancia se restringía a áreas de influencia muy limitadas (el área afectada por sus erupciones, por ejemplo), pero de un poder tan destructivo que asustaba al más templado y ningún dios mayor en su sano juicio osaba provocarlos sin una buena razón. Eran deidades duales por decirlo de algún modo, tenían dos cuerpos: uno era el volcán mismo, y el otro más normal y antropomorfo, por decirlo de algún modo, como la que guiaba a Huitzi y a Phantasos hacia el borde del cráter.

Eran deidades incomprendidas, siempre de carácter explosivo, de un horrible mal genio e impacientes como nada en el planeta. Eran solitarios, de modos rústicos y no solían mezclarse con otros inmortales, excepto muy raras ocasiones. Mucho era el prejuicio que los rodeaba y rara vez era positivo. Todos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, no siempre buenas (algunos eran malvados, como el cercano volcán Llaima), pero era cosa de sentarse un rato a conversar con ellos para descubrir que los prejuicios distaban mucho de la realidad. Algunos eran muy educados, otros no tanto, pero no eran las criaturas barbáricas carentes de sentimientos que la mayoría creía. Eran ingenuos a veces, buenos anfitriones (incluso los malvados) y muy buenos conversadores cuando estaban inspirados. Los volcanes eran pura pasión y estaban todos algo… desanimados.

Tal cosa no había pasado desapercibida para Phantasos, quien de hecho le había hecho el comentario a Huitzi. El Colibrí del Sur, con triste calma, le había explicado que esa tristeza de los volcanes se debía a que casi no quedaban mujeres de su especie, excepto un reducido puñado que se mantenía aislado en sus propias montañas. Una enorme y dolorosa mayoría había muerto en circunstancias anormales. Habían sufrido ataques alevosos de parte de sus depredadores de los que no se lograron defender.

Sí, los volcanes tenían depredadores. O más bien asesinos en serie. Unas criaturas horribles y astutas a las que les temían bastante.

Huitzi le había dado más información al respecto, mucha de la cuál había entristecido bastante a Phantasos, contribuyendo así a que la diosa no hiciera preguntas que pudieran incomodar a Ruka Pillañ, quien por cierto, era un volcán de muy buena disposición. Por fin llegaron al borde del cráter a ver no solo el lago de lava ardiente que había abajo, sino el espectáculo por el cuál habían viajado tan al sur del mundo. La corte de espíritus que acompañaba al Ruka Pillañ podía distinguirse en distintos puntos del cráter, y todos parecían estar a la espera de algo.

"¿Qué se supone que esperamos?"

"Ya lo verás, _Sueñito_." Le dijo Huitzi guiñándole el ojo. "

"¡Este metiche que viene a armar problemas! Lleva toda la semana preguntándome si te podía traer a ver esto." Se burló Ruka Pillañ. "Tsst. Creí que te iba a proponer lo del salto de tanto que _hincha_ … digo, de tanto que molesta."

"¿Salto?" Preguntó Phantasos curiosa. La diosa le dio un coqueto codazo a Huitzi. "¿De donde sacas tanto entusiasmo? ¿Saltar de donde?"

"Jejejeje."

"¡Ah, el _amors_!" Suspiró Ruka Pillañ. El volcán les miró con picardía. "¿Hace cuánto pololean?"

"¿ _Pololear_? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Err… no estamos pololeando." Se apresuró en decir Huitzilopochtli. Ruka Pillañ sonrió travieso.

"Hay una especie de abejorro aquí más al norte, llamado _pololo_ , que insiste en rondar flores y persigue bellas mujeres." Explicó con calma. "Así que a las parejas que se cortejan dicen que están _pololeando_." El volcán ladeó la cabeza. "Hubiera jurado que ustedes eran pareja."

"No, claro que no." Dijo Phantasos con toda seguridad, aunque la noción la puso pálida, y por alguna razón el corazón comenzó a darle mazazos en el pecho.

Y por cierto, Huitzi agradeció que Phantasos no pudiera ver a colores, pues se puso de una bonita tonalidad roja en las mejillas que contrastó horrores con su azul normal. Ruka Pillañ se largó a reír, aunque su risa se silenció cuando el sonido de un rotor comenzó a hacerse cada vez más audible. La corte de espíritus del volcán se entusiasmó y se puso de pie, como esperando algo.

"Ah. Llegaron." Ruka Pillañ le dio un codazo a Phantasos. "Huitzi quiere saber si eres capaz de hacer eso. Conociéndolo capaz que quiera saltar contigo. ¿Sabías que los picaflores son muy territoriales y les gusta lucir las plumas?"

Huitzi le dio un zape al volcán, pero Phantasos solo se limitó a reír. Se fijó en el helicóptero, curiosa de verlo allí. Era un aparato civil, no de investigación o militar, pero no se veía frágil, sino bastante firme, para ser un montón de metal volador. Sobrevoló el cráter un par de veces hasta que fijó su posición.

"¿Ese aparato puede estar ahí?"

"Tengo un trato con esos tipos. Cuando vienen, no les lanzo lava ni gases perjudiciales. Me mantengo al mínimo, aunque trato de que mi cráter se vea bonito y peligroso. Con fines turísticos nada más."

"Todo al mínimo, sobre todo los gases." Se burló Huitzilopochtli, riendo entre dientes.

"¿Huh?"

Phantasos iba a preguntar, pero en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas laterales del helicóptero y una persona, luciendo un traje de colores bastante chillones, casco y protecciones, se ubicó en el borde del aparato, bajó hacia los soportes de la nave y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que saltara al vacío con el apoyo de quienes tripulaban la nave. La corte de espíritus comenzó a animar con gusto, algunos agitando plumeros, mientras la persona, atada con fuertes y elásticas cuerdas, tenía la experiencia adrenalínica más extrema de su vida.

Algunos de los espíritus sacaron carteles con el puntaje que le daban al salto. Hmm. No había sacado uno muy alto.

"¡Saltó en Bungee! ¡¿A un volcán?!" Exclamó Phantasos impactada. Miró a Huitzi. "¡Ni de chiste hago eso!" Añadió muy divertida. "Quizás de un puente, o del Yomotsu, pero ¡¿A un volcán?!"

"Uuuuuy, y yo pensando que te entusiasmarías, cariño."

"Uy, te dijo cariño."

"Sí, _cariño_ te voy a mostrar."

El helicóptero esperó a que la persona dejara de rebotar (aunque chillaba como si en efecto la hubieran soltado) y lentamente comenzó a alejarse con su deportista extremo aun colgando, sin dignarse a subirlo. Phantasos se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró a Huitzi con picardía.

"Para traerme solo a ver esto, hiciste un gran lío, Huitzi. ¿O tienes pensado algo más?"

"Oye, mi compadre no es de los que dura poco."

"¡Ruka Pillañ!" Exclamó Huitzi con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ooooh, no me digas que tienes pruebas de eso, Ruka Pillañ."

El volcán se quedó perplejo unos instantes antes de largarse a reír de buena gana y palmear la espalda de Huitzi, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Phantasos le miró con fingida inocencia.

"Ya. Los dejo tranquilos será mejor. Quedan en su casa… solo no la profanen tanto."

"¡Ya lárgate, volcán mañoso!"

Ruka Pillañ les sacó la lengua y terminó por despedirse. Phantasos se arropó mejor con el poncho y volvió la vista al interior del cráter, en donde la lava hervía con remolón gusto. Se sentó en el borde, sintiendo casi en seguida que Huitzi la imitaba. Casi sin quererlo se arrimó un poco hacia él.

"No saltaría de un helicóptero a un lago de lava." Comentó la diosa. "¿Te imaginas si con el rebote uno llega hasta las aspas? ¿O se cortan las cuerdas y te caes?"

"Hmmm…"

"Aunque saltaría de un puente. Supongo que me curé de espanto." Phantasos le miró de reojo. "Contigo no sería novedad."

"¿Por qué dices que te curaste de espanto?" Le preguntó el dios. "¿Y porqué no sería novedad conmigo?"

"Ya saltamos al vacío, no una sino dos veces en el Xibalbá." Aclaró Phantasos. "Así nos conocimos."

"Cierto." Murmuró Huitzi con una sonrisa. "Saltaría de nuevo en todo caso contigo." Añadió en tono bajito. "Todas las veces que quieras."

"Bueno… pero no de un helicóptero. No me gusta ese pensamiento de las aspas y el rebote. ¿Te imaginas? Quedaría más fea de lo que soy."

"No eres fea, Sueñito."

Phantasos gruñó por lo bajo, pero se arrimó más a Huitzilopochtli. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se acarició la nariz. Otro helicóptero comenzó a acercarse, seguramente con otro osado deportista, pero Phantasos apenas le prestó atención, aprovechando para recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del Colibrí del Sur. Huitzilopochtli, por cierto, se sentía en la gloria, no se quería mover mucho, pero aún así se aventuró para rodearla con el brazo.

"Creo… que voy a pedir que me arreglen la nariz." Comentó a la pasada. "No es por vanidad, en serio, creo… creo que me gustaría mucho poder respirar como se supone que debo hacerlo. Y ya estoy harta de las ilusiones… o de no verme bonita…"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí… err… no es por caprichosa, es otra cosa." Phantasos suspiró con un poco de angustia, pero disfrutando esa súbita contención que le daba el abrazo de Huitzi. "Me quiero ver linda…"

"De todos modos te veo igual de linda." Huitzi le dio un tope en la nariz. "Err… no entiendo por qué no te gusta tu rostro…"

"Soy fea, Huitzi. ¡Mi nariz es horrible!" Se quejó Phantasos enderezando la espalda y mirándolo a la cara. "No siempre me deja respirar bien cuando me resfrío y…" Phantasos se enrojeció por completo cuando Huitzi estiró el cuello y le rozó su nariz con la propia. Un besito esquimal como quien dice. "¿Huitzi?"

"¿Estás decidiendo este cambio por ti y para ti?" Le preguntó muy jovial, pero sincero. "¿No para contentar al solecito engreído que te ronda?"

"Apolo no es tan mala persona." Lo defendió Phantasos al toque.

"Pero supiste en seguida que me refería a él cuando lo llamé así."

"Jejejeje… ¡Ponte serio, Huitzilopochtli!" Reclamó Phantasos divertida. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Creo… que lo necesito. Me gustaría. ¡Juro que no es _tanta_ vanidad! Solo muy poquito y no…"

Phantasos volvió a detenerse en seco cuando Huitzi la tomó por las mejillas. Se sintió nerviosa, ingenua, pero no se movió. No quería ni respirar del gusto, esa cercanía que estaba teniendo con el Colibrí del Sur llenaba muchos vacíos en su alma. Sin querer queriendo, lo sujetó de las muñecas. Aguantó la respiración cuando sintió que la ilusión que escondía su rostro se evaporaba.

"No des explicaciones, Sueñito. Es tu decisión: se pensó y se hace." Huitzi volvió a rozar su nariz con la de ella. "Y yo feliz si te hace feliz."

Ni se dieron cuenta cuando se besaron. Solo cuando estaban fundiendo sus labios se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo. Phantasos casi se murió de la impresión. ¿Acaso sería un juego de su imaginación? Quizás era la fiebre, había amanecido decaída y estaba teniendo muchos cambios de temperatura. Tuvo algunos problemas para controlar su corazón, que tenía desbocado, pero se dejó mimar con gusto.

Suspiró cuando se separaron, pero mantuvieron las frentes pegadas. Sintió las caricias de las manos de Huitzi sobre sus mejillas: era un agarre firme, fuerte, que no lastimaba. Rozaron las narices de nuevo y se robaron otro beso, quizás más breve. Quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes, mientras sosegaban la respiración. El Colibrí frunció el ceño.

"… ¿esto era parte de tu plan?"

"No, pero no me quejo." Huitzi abrió los ojos, mirándola preocupado. "Sueñito, No te sientes bien."

"Err… estoy un poco decaída, pero ya me siento mejor." Phantasos lo miró dulce y coqueta. Quiso robarle un beso. "Es por el frío y…"

"¡Sueñito! ¡Ardes en fiebre y sé que no es el volcán!" Exclamó Huitzi tomando distancia y palpándole la frente y el cuello. Fue cuando notó el sarpullido en su cuello y tuvo esa sensación de angustia en la base del estómago. "¿Y estas manchas?" Preguntó alarmado. "Sueñito: Abre la boca… ¡Di Ah!" Pidió con urgencia.

"Claro… Aaaaaaaaaah…"

Aún atontada por el beso y cediendo a la urgencia de Huitzi (que evidentemente era de preocupación por ella y no por él mismo), Phantasos obedeció casi por inercia. El dios mexica sintió como se le iba el alma a los pies: al fondo de la boca, Phantasos tenía no una sola manchita camuflada detrás de una encía, sino que bastantes más. Huitzi no era médico ni de chiste. ¡No había pasado ni por la puerta de la facultad de medicina! Pero reconocía esas manchas hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Peste.

Eran señal de una de las enfermedades que habían diezmado a la población americana luego que llegaran los conquistadores europeos. ¡No! No temía el contagio, él no se enfermaría, pero sabía bien que su _sueño precioso_ sufriría esa enfermedad. ¡Por todo el averno! ¡Ya tenía síntomas!

"Te pusiste pálido como fantasma…"

"Te llevo a tu casa en el acto."

Y sin darle tiempo para discutir, la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla de regreso al Inframundo.

* * *

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _22 de julio. 15:43 hora local._

Thanatos se asomó con cautela por la puerta, aguantándose el impulso de largarse a toser de lo lindo. Tenía que reconocer que desde que probó el jarabe (apenas el día anterior), su tos había disminuido bastante… aunque bien poco iba a lograr si seguía huyendo de la manera en que lo hacía, así nunca se iba a recuperar. Pero hoy tenía una excusa… o eso creía.

"Cofcofc **ofcofco** fcof… ¡COFCOF!"

Miró hacia su derecha y luego a su izquierda. Milenios de práctica habían surtido efecto cuando se había colado a su oficina unas horas antes y ahora pretendía repetir la hazaña, para poder regresar a casa. Esquivar a las enfermeras, médicos, pacientes, seguridad y cámaras de vigilancia era pan comido, no era a ellos a quienes Thanatos quería esquivar, ni siquiera cruzaban su pensamiento, sino a quienes quería evadir era a las dos diosas locas que en menos de veinte horas ya le estaban dando jaqueca.

Frunció el ceño… se asomó al corredor y miró hacia ambos lados. Afrodita y Xochiquétzal no eran habidas. Ni las veía ni detectaba cerca su presencia. ¡Hora de salir antes que cambiase su suerte!

"¡Entra!" Le ordenaron tajantemente.

"¡Aaargh, Mujer!"

Rea Laurens tomó de improviso a Thanatos de un brazo, obligándolo a entrar de nuevo en la oficina, y no lo soltó sino hasta que lo sentó de golpe en el primer asiento que encontró. No le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando, tras darle un buen coscorrón, comenzó a auscultarlo.

"Me llamó tu cuñada, tu hermano, algunos de tus amigos, un montón de sobrinos, incluida Fantasía. ¡Hasta tu mamá!" Le dijo mientras lo revisaba. "Ni idea como se consiguieron mi teléfono, pero todos dijeron que no te has cuidado, ni tomado las medicinas y no hiciste reposo para nada. Dime: ¿Qué soy yo?"

"¿Una simple mortal?" Rezongó Thanatos. Rea le dio un zape.

"¡Médico! ¿Acaso te crees que fui a peinar muñecas a la universidad y que no me he quemado las pestañas todos estos años perfeccionándome?"

"Errr… cof **cofc** of… verás… yo…"

"¡Claro que no ha sido así! Y no me vengas con excusas ridículas." Exclamó molesta. La mujer rezongó lastimera, dejando caer los brazos para darle mayor énfasis a su frustración. "Giannis. No eres el pobre miserable que creí que eras si tienes a tanta gente preocupándose por ti. ¿Por qué no obedeciste mis órdenes?" Le preguntó a medida que se sentaba frente a él, en una de las sillas que sobraba, y cerraba el espacio.

"Estoy bien, Laurens. Esto no se me va a quitar porque tú lo quieras. Uno se acostumbra."

"No es normal vivir con bronquitis. Y vas a seguir igualito si no me haces caso, si es que no empeoras y te mueres." Le dijo Rea con tierna calma, tomándole las manos. "Me comentaron que te has estado arrancando. ¿Por qué?" la mujer levantó ambas cejas.

"Me aburro y aquí puedo ser de más utilidad." Thanatos frunció el ceño. "No me gusta estar en cama."

"Resfriado como estás no eres de ayuda. Levanta el brazo." Ordenó la mujer al tiempo que le mostraba un termómetro. "Me dijeron que no hiciste reposo."

"¡Laurens! No estoy para tonterías." Gruñó Thanatos rechazando el termómetro. "Estoy bien, solo es un poco de tos y ya me estoy tomando las malditas medicinas. ¡No me van a hacer efecto! Y…"

"Puedo llamar a Pietro y a Sansón para que me ayuden a tomarte la temperatura rectal."

Thanatos se detuvo en menos de un hipo y, tras evaluar la mirada de la mujer (quien se veía muy seria y decidida), él mismo tomó el termómetro, lo programó y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Hizo un puchero amurrado: conocía a Pietro y a Sansón. Eran dos enfermeros muy corpulentos del piso de psiquiatría, bien capaces de reducirlo si querían, y como se suponía que debía mantener un perfil bajo y mantener las apariencias mientras estuviera en su trabajo como _Giannis_ , no podría quitárselos de encima. Rea le sonrió con dulzura y le dio unas palmaditas en las rodillas, causando que Thanatos abriera más los ojos en una expresión que antes de verse seria, se vio dulce.

La sensación que le subió por el torrente sanguíneo lo perturbó un poco. ¿Se le había acelerado el corazón o Afrodita andaba cerca?

Ouh. Rea se había trenzado el cabello de manera distinta…

"Buen chico. ¿Ves que no era difícil?" Le dijo con gentileza. Thanatos carraspeó un poco para no toser y apartó el rostro para recuperar la compostura, pero Rea no le dijo nada. La mujer se volteó hacia el escritorio, fijándose en las todas las fotos que allí había. "Das una imagen extraña, Giannis. Sigo con mis sospechas, conste, pero me lo pones difícil."

"Insisto en mi inocencia, solo cumplo con mi trabajo de visitar a esa gente." Gruñó de mal humor, aunque no digamos que estaba mintiendo. "¿Por qué dices que me pongo difícil?"

"Porque me es más fácil culpar a un tipo que vive solo sin lazos emocionales, a un solterón que vive solo, pero rodeado de familia. Eres querido y eso me sorprende."

"¿Por qué te sorprende que alguien me quiera?"

"No das esa imagen. Pero no puedo negar la evidencia." Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. "Cada vez que te veo se me pone la piel de gallina, sobre todo cuando estás con esa túnica tuya por los pasillos. Eres frío y no sé… tienes una fría presencia que solo me habla de muerte, pero… luego vienes y me sorprendes."

"¡¿Túnica?! Yo no tengo ninguna túnica." Afirmó con seguridad. Bueno… al menos no se ponía su hábito negro favorito mientras recolectaba las almas de los pacientes, aunque sí vestía su imagen extracorpórea con ella.

"Ahí vas de nuevo, negando que te vistes así. Tú me quieres volver loca." Rea se sopló el flequillo. "Te voy a dar otra baja laboral, pero no me hagas llamar a tu familia para pedir que te amarren a la cama. Sé el adulto que eres y cumple el reposo…"

"COFCOF **COFCOFC** OFCOF."

"… ¿Ves? Esa tos no es normal." Le gruñó con gentileza. En ese momento sonó la alerta del termómetro y Rea se apuró en retirarlo. No tardó mucho en ver qué marcaba el aparato. "Estás con 37,2°"

"Comparado con otros pacientes aquí mismo, eso no es nada."

"Pero en tu caso es fiebre. Giannis… debes cuidarte." La médico entrecerró los ojos. "Voy de salida del turno. ¿Es necesario que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?"

"COFCO **Fc** of **COFcof** cofcof **cofc** of. ¡NO! Puedo solo."

"No te creo."

"Tendrás que creerme. Puedo ir solo."

"ARGH. ¿Por qué porfías en estar solo?" Rea le mostró todas las fotos. "Toda esta gente se preocupa por ti y ¿les pagas descuidándote?"

Thanatos no se sintió afectado por las palabras de Rea. Miró sí hacia sus fotos, sin evitar sentir cariño por las imágenes que había allí plasmadas. Sonrió sutilmente, pero no hizo más. ¿Cómo se sacaba ahora a esta mujer de encima? Rea lo ponía nervioso.

"No me descuido, es solo que no tengo para qué cuidarme. Esto se pasa solo. Mi familia sabe que estaré bien y entero. No me voy a morir." Rezongó y cerró los ojos, en un desprecio involuntario. Rea volvió a darle palmaditas en las rodillas.

"Está bien. Eres adulto, sabes lo que haces. No soy quien para reclamarte nada."

"¿Pero…?"

"No pasa nada si pides ayuda y hasta los más fuertes de vez en cuando necesitan que los cuiden. Así como aceptar un regalo es parte de la caridad, aceptar que te cuiden es parte de la humildad."

Thanatos se volvió hacia Rea sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Gran parte de la idea de trabajar como asistente social entre los humanos, tenía por objetivo autoimpuesto aprender un poco más de la humildad. _Morir_ durante la última guerra santa (o lo que fuese que le haya pasado), le había sacudido el piso en más de una manera y sentía la necesidad aprender a vivir con la cabeza gacha. El orgullo no salvó su vida, pero su anhelo de aprender de sus errores se la devolvió, pero no era tan fácil como creía: su orgullo insistía en meterlo en problemas y en deshacer lo logrado… quizás…

"Eso me cuesta… soy yo el que ayuda… y no soy bueno en eso." Confesó casi con temor. Rea rodó los ojos al cielo, pero le tomó la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¡Mira no más a quien le preguntas! A mí, que soy el orgullo y rabia con patas." Le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. "Vamos Giannis, te llevaré a casa."

"No es necesario. Puedo irme solo." Thanatos rezongó de mal humor. "Te juro por el Estigia que me iré a casa."

"Hmpf. Vamos, dije, no era para que te pusieras solemne."

Rea sacó a Thanatos de la oficina y se lo llevó por el corredor sin que el dios protestara mucho. Al menos la muerte tenía decidido hacerle caso a la doctora. Tras esperar unos momentos, entraron al ascensor que se había detenido en aquél piso.

"¿En serio te llamó mi mamá?"

"¿Se llama Nidia Karnezis?" Le preguntó Rea casi distraída. Thanatos asintió: Nidia era el nombre que Nix estaba usando en el mundo humano. "Pues sí, era ella."

"Vaya. No creí que se preocupara por mi…" Balbuceó al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y Rea lo empujaba dentro.

Finalmente desaparecieron. En ese momento Afrodita y Xochiquétzal se asomaron tras un mesón.

"Bueno… eso nos prueba que Thanatos no es inmune a nuestra influencia." Afirmó Afrodita. "Aunque casi no tuve que hacer nada para hacerlo sentir cosas. ¡La chica ya le gusta!"

"Aquí yo pensando que la tendríamos más difícil." Dijo Xochiquétzal, muy pensativa. "¡Eso está prácticamente cocinado!"

"Toda la razón, pero algo se siente extraño." Comenzó Afrodita. "Esa chica no sé si sale en mis archivos, se siente difusa, como oculta…"

"Ah sí, esconde un secreto que ni ella sabe que lo guarda." Meditó Xochiquétzal. "No sé si me sienta cómoda interviniendo en esa pareja, pero de que debe ser protegida, no hay duda. Un paso en falso y hasta ahí no más llegan."

"Siento lo mismo. Hay que monitorearlo de cerca, pero necesito investigar sobre esta Rea Laurens. Tengo una extraña corazonada cuando la veo." Afrodita entrecerró los ojos. "Algo en su presencia no me cuadra del todo."

"Vamos, yo tomo el primer turno en vigilarles y tu investigas. Luego invertimos. ¿Te parece?" Preguntó Xochiquétzal estirando la mano.

"Trato."

Y tras darse un apretón de manos y agitarlas, ambas diosas salieron tras sus objetivos.

…

No lejos de ahí, Kairós, vestido como uno de los chicos de mantenimiento, dejó de trapear el piso y dirigió su mirada hacia el corredor, por donde las diosas del amor hacían abandono de aquél piso. Su mirada era triste, sin duda. Negó con la cabeza y fijó los ojos en la puerta de la oficina de Thanatos. Se apretó el puente nasal.

"Ay no… la van a descubrir…" Se lamentó muy apenado.

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Pelea de Dos Soles_**

 _…_ _La pequeña Eurídice estiró las manitos fascinada hacia las lucecitas que Apolo le acercaba, sin perderse ni un instante de lo que estaba viendo. Sus grises ojos no parecían perder detalle y_ _,_ _con tal que su tío no se aburriera de entretenerla con luces, hacía despliegue de toda su monería_ _para_ _que Apolo continuase prestándole atención…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** El corazón de Phantasos acaba de terminar por decidirse y obtener argumentos de mucho peso para convencer a su cerebro sobre quien es la opción que debe seguir. Claro, todavía puede haber alguna metida de pata épica: estamos hablando de dos soles después de todo. Sobre Thanatos… digamos que dejando de lado toda prudencia, ha tenido que darse un par de duchas frías. Y sí, lo del salto en bungee hacia el volcán existe y es algo real. Se practica en el volcán Villarrica aquí en Chile y es **CARÍSIMO** (10 mil dólares), aunque no me extraña. Supe de tal paseo mientras escribía este fic, y no pude evitar escribirlo. ¿Qué si yo saltaría a un volcán en bungee? **NI. QUE. ME. PAGUEN**. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Thanatos es un dios valiente, **Lina Elnath** , se atrevió a hacer lo que pocos han hecho antes. Se metió en un lío sin duda, quizás no le lanzaron ningún hechizo encima, pero pobrecito, de que va a estar bien vigilado, no lo dudes. Y Apolo es el ideal de hombre para los antiguos griegos: hermoso, galán, poeta, músico, atleta, experto en medicina, dios sol, de la verdad, de las plagas, de un montón de cosas más, cuerpo perfecto… pero saladísimo en el amor y de acuerdo a mi muy personal opinión, inmaduro emocional. Phan no es la mujer que necesita, y en serio… lleva las de perder. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Pierde cuidado, **Dasha** , y te agradezco en serio que te tomes el tiempo de ponerme un par de letras. Me pone muy feliz saber que le he alegrado el día a alguien y que me lo digas toma mucho valor. ¡Pobre Thanatos! No sabía donde meterse luego que ventilaran tan información personal suya: al menos tuvo el efecto que las diosas dejaron de estar combativas y comenzaron a concentrar su atención en él, en vez del triángulo entre Phan, Huitzi y Apolo. El sacrificio de su privacidad será recordado. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Popocatépetl:** (en náhuatl: _el cerro que humea_ ) Es un volcán activo localizado en el centro de México, en los límites territoriales de los estados de Morelos, Puebla y México. Se localiza a unos 72 km al sureste de la Ciudad de México, 43 km de Puebla, 63 km de Cuernavaca, y 53 km de Tlaxcala. Tiene una forma cónica simétrica y está unido por la parte norte con el Iztaccíhuatl mediante un paso montañoso conocido como Paso de Cortés. El volcán tiene glaciares perennes cerca de la boca del cono, en la punta de la montaña. Es el segundo volcán más alto de México, con una altitud máxima de 5500 metros sobre el nivel del mar, sólo después del Citlaltépetl de 5610 msnm.

En la mitología mexica, Iztaccíhuatl fue una princesa que se enamoró de Popocatépetl, uno de los guerreros de su padre. El padre de la princesa envió al guerrero a una batalla a Oaxaca, prometiéndole entregarle a su hija si regresaba victorioso y con la cabeza de su enemigo en la lanza. Tiempo después el guerrero regresó con la cabeza de su rival sangrando en su lanza, por lo que recibió un festín por su victoria. Sin embargo, su amor se dio por acabado ya que la princesa había muerto. Con el corazón roto llevó el cuerpo de su amada a un monte y los dioses la convirtieron en volcán inactivo. Después, el guerrero tomó una antorcha y prometió que ningún huracán por más fuerte que llevara sus aguas apagaría el fuego con el que vela el cuerpo de su amada. Por esto, los dioses le entregaron la eternidad convirtiéndolo en volcán a cambio de custodiar a la princesa Iztaccíhuatl.

 **Iztaccíhuatl:** (en náhuatl: _mujer blanca_ ) Es un volcán inactivo ubicado en el centro de México. Es la tercera montaña más alta del país (5286 msnm), después del Pico de Orizaba (5610 msnm) y el Popocatépetl (5500 msnm). Se localiza en los límites territoriales de los estados de México y Puebla. Su nombre proviene de su perfil nevado, que desde el valle de México semeja a una mujer yaciente cubierta de un manto blanco.

 **Volcán Villarrica:** (en mapudungun: Ruka Pillañ, _casa del pillán_ ) es un estratovolcán chileno de 2.847 msnm —2.450 m, contando desde la base— ubicado en los Andes meridionales. Está situado en el límite de las provincias de Cautín (Región de la Araucanía) y Valdivia (Región de Los Ríos), en Chile, entre los lagos Villarrica y Calafquén. Es uno de los más activos de Sudamérica, y tiene una forma cónica casi perfecta.

El pueblo mapuche, del cual hasta hoy varias comunidades habitan en las inmediaciones del cono, consideraba al _Ruka Pillañ_ , tal como indica el nombre, morada de un pillán, espíritu mayor de su panteón, ya que las entrañas y calderas del Villarrica son regidas por un espíritu principal de la naturaleza, un _ngen_ , el cual es tutelar y propietario del volcán. Este tipo de _ngen_ es también conocido como _ngen–winkul_ o espíritu de los volcanes y cerros. Junto a esta presencia tutelar, en el Villarrica habitaría una corte de pillanes, espíritus menores en relación al _ngen_ , pero sumamente poderosos.

Según los testimonios recogidos por la antropología, el Villarrica y los espíritus que lo habitan ocupan un lugar muy determinado en la cosmovisión mapuche. Su simbolismo es claro: está asociado a lo bueno, en oposición al volcán Llaima, que se considera asociado al mal. Mientras el propicio Ruka Pillañ inspira sueños benéficos y _buen tiempo_ , el Llaima transmite a los durmientes malos augurios.


	8. Cap 7: La Pelea de Dos Soles

_Apolo y Huitzi se dejan llevar por su afán de competencia y con ello no solo causan destrozos, sino que Phan se enfurece con ambos. Y no solo ella, sino también Hades y toda la familia onírica. Sin embargo, ambos soles tendrán que dejar las diferencias de lado. Thanatos por su parte se pone a revisar el expediente mortal de Rea Laurens._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La Pelea de Dos Soles**

 **Inframundo. Giudecca.**

 _22 de julio. 15:53 hora de Grecia._

La pequeña Eurídice estiró las manitos fascinada hacia las lucecitas que Apolo le acercaba, sin perderse ni un instante de lo que estaba viendo. Sus grises ojos no parecían perder detalle y, con tal que su tío no se aburriera de entretenerla con luces, hacía despliegue de toda su monería para que Apolo continuase prestándole atención.

Atrás, sentados sobre una manta y muy entretenidos jugando juntos, Benito y Alcistes jugaban con unos peluches de Totoro y hasta parecían conversar, discutiendo los detalles de algún juego o plan que quedaba vedado a los adultos, mortales o dioses. Violate estaba atenta a una buena distancia (tan quieta que uno fácilmente se olvidaba de su presencia), y Perséfone vigilaba todo el panorama.

"Eurídice te adora, Apolo. Vas a tener que dejarle esas lucecitas un rato cuando te vayas o llorará bien molesta." Perséfone miró a Apolo con dulce intensidad. "No querrá dormirse y eso me pondrá de mal humor a mí."

"Eso no es exactamente malo… digo, que le llamen la atención las luces." Opinó Apolo, mientras acariciaba los rizos de la peque. "¡Me fascinan sus Expresiones!"

"Vieras como se pone con las hadas de Myu." Perséfone señaló a los otros dos bebés. "Los tres se vuelven locos." La diosa suspiró enternecida, sin dejar de ver a los tres pequeños jugando. "Pagaría por saber en qué se entretienen tanto: con Violate a veces tenemos la sensación que no juegan solos, sino que realmente tienen amigos que vienen a jugar con ellos."

"Los amigos imaginarios son saludables, Perse. Cierto, se manifiestan cuando son más grandes, pero no me preocuparía." Comentó Apolo. "Además quizás ven cosas que los adultos no. Perse, deberías saber que hay espíritus menores cuyas áreas de influencia solo se limitan a los niños y su protección."

"También lo comentábamos con Violate el otro día. No me molesta en todo caso: si quisieran dañar a los pequeños, ya lo habrían hecho."

"Exacto." Comentó Apolo. Este dirigió la mirada a los niños, que seguían inmersos en su mundo infantil, excepto por Eurídice que no dejaba de verlo, y se rascó el cuello. "¿Las niñas se han sentido bien? ¿Y Benito? Odiaría que Thanatos los hubiera contagiado."

Perséfone, de estar sonriente y amena, endureció su rostro y le dio con una chancla que vaya a saber uno de donde sacó. Apolo apenas alcanzó a proteger su cabeza y no tuvo más alternativa que aguantar el golpe con toda la dignidad de su cargo.

"¡Oye!"

"Los pequeños están bien. Thanatos no ha contagiado a nadie, aunque tú no debiste haberlo maldecido." Gruñó Perséfone aún con la chancla en la mano. "Igual estamos tomando precauciones extra. Si se llegan a enfermar, ¡juro que le diré a Zeus y que Hades lidie contigo!"

Apolo tragó saliva y se rió nervioso, más cuando vio la gélida mirada que Violate le dedicaba por encima de su hombro. Se reconoció a sí mismo que no se arrepentía de haberle lanzado esa maldición a Thanatos, pero sí se sentiría muy mal si los pequeños resultaban perjudicados… o Phantasos.

¡Por todo el Tártaro! Estaba preocupado. Le urgía revisar a Phantasos, la noche anterior no había quedado muy tranquilo. Cierto, le había tomado muestras para exámenes específicos, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en fijarse si ya estaban listos o no cuando esa mañana había salido. Prefería revisarla personalmente, y no necesariamente porque eso implicase ponerle las manos encima. Además, si era lo que sospechaba, entonces solo bastaría con buscar los síntomas que no quería encontrar.

Miró de reojo a los pequeños. De los tres, Benito le preocupaba especialmente. Cierto, el enano no tendría porqué estar en peligro si lo cuidaban, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Violate de Behemoth. ¿Sabes como salió Benito de su último control? ¿Cómo estaban sus niveles?

"Normales. No ha tenido problemas de salud importantes o que se hayan salido de control." Respondió la espectro con curiosa sequedad.

"Me incomoda que Benito y las niñas estén en Giudecca. Con lo de Thanatos." Dijo con firmeza. "Sáquenlos de aquí."

Violate y Perséfone no alcanzaron a levantar las cejas o a intercambiar miradas, cuando sintieron a la distancia las risotadas de Phantasos, a quien Huitzi traía en viandas. Tanto ellas como Apolo se volvieron en dirección del sonido. La diosa pataleaba, pero entre que se reía y protestaba, Huitzi se veía intranquilo, como si no supiera si reír despreocupadamente o angustiarse. Algo tramaba el mexica aquél.

Apolo se puso de pie, dejando que Eurídice siguiera jugando con las lucecitas que le había hecho aparecer, y caminó hacia la pareja lleno de suspicacia, con la inconsciente intención de que Phantasos no se acercara al grupo. ¡Su bello sueño! Quizás donde se había pescado el bicho maldito.

¡MOMENTO! ¿No se suponía que Phantasos se vacunaba hasta por si acaso?

"¡Tú no eres más aprensivo porque no tienes más tiempo, Huitzi!" Reclamó entre risotadas cuando Phantasos regresó al suelo.

"¡Uno se preocupa!" Se defendió Huitzi. "En serio tienes fiebre…"

"¡Quizás a donde te la llevaste que se afiebró!" Protestó Apolo a manera de saludo.

"¡Apolo!" Exclamó Phantasos con los ojos muy abiertos. El dios la tomó por las mejillas. "¿Qué se supone…?"

"¡Tienes los ojos vidriosos!" Dijo Apolo, mientras le revisaba la frente. "Tienes fiebre." Phantasos le dio un buen y cordial empujón.

"¿Qué le dio a todo el mundo de fijarse si tengo fiebre o no?" Preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Perséfone con una de sus hijas en brazos y haciéndole señas a manera de saludo. Tanto ella, como Violate y los nenes se retiraban. Curioso. "Primero Huitzi, y ahora tú."

"¿Ahora te crees médico?"

"¡No me fijé si tenías fiebre, Señito! Lo comprobé." Huitzilopochtli se volvió hacia Apolo. "¿Algún problema?"

"No quiero que le pongas las manos encima. ¡Déjaselo a los profesionales!"

"Uy, Febo, estás sensible." Comentó Phantasos, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cómo no si este irresponsable te lleva a quizás donde?"

"Oye, yo decido seguirlo."

"¡La llevo donde se me dé la gana!"

"¿A dónde se pueda enfermar por ejemplo?"

"¡Eso no se puede controlar!" Se defendió Huitzi. "Uno también tiene que vivir."

"¿A costa de la salud de Phantasos?" Apolo entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante. "¡Quizás qué se pescó por tu culpa! Aléjate de ella."

"¡PAREN!" Reclamó Phantasos.

Sobra decir que fue ignorada. Huitzi infló pecho y dio un paso adelante, sin desviar su mirada de Apolo, quien también hizo despliegue de testosterona.

"¿Y qué si no me alejo? ¿ _Manitas de intestino_ me lo va a impedir?" Gruñó Huitzilopochtli.

"Yo me acerco a quien quiero. No tengo que…" Apolo tomó a Phantasos del hombro y la obligó a retroceder con amabilidad. "¡Pero…!"

"¿A quien le dices _manitas de intestino_ , pajarraco berrinchudo?"

"Al wey que tengo por delante."

"Si quieres ver _manitas de intestino_ , puedo arreglarlo."

Phantasos aprovechó el gruñido mutuo para meterse al medio e intentar separarlos. Esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga y no le gustaba nada. Tanto Apolo como Huitzi se estaban ensimismando cada vez más.

"¡Basta! No quiero peleas aquí. ¡No tengo la paciencia…!"

"Sueñito, hazte a un lado: este dice que se aloca." Huitzi entrecerró los ojos. "Considerando sus antecedentes, no me extrañaría si te golpeara."

"Dulcecito, aléjate: este difamador se cree la gran cosa." Apolo dijo con tono condescendiente, antes de volverse a Huitzi y darle un buen empujón. "¿Me estás diciendo maltratador?"

"Coronis. Por mencionar solo una." Siseó Huitzi, logrando evitar que Apolo lo sujetara de la solapa. Ambos intercambiaron algunos puños. "No permitiré que lastimes a mi Sueñito."

"¡Se Calman Los Dos!" Exclamó Phantasos. "¡¿ _Dulcecito_?!" Dijo mirando a Apolo. Luego se volvió a Huitzi. "¡¿* **Tu** * _sueñito_?! ¡¿Y Ustedes Dos Con Qué Derecho Se Creen A Tratarme Como Repostería O Vil Propiedad?! ¡No soy ni el _pastelito_ ni la _sueñito_ de nadie!"

Pero sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos. Como que de pronto Apolo y Huitzi se habían olvidado del mundo que los rodeaba y se concentraban en el otro, como meditando cuál era la forma más rápida de arrancarle al otro la yugular. Ya saben, cosas que la testosterona motiva cuando se detecta un rival de importancia. Esto engrifó a Phantasos por obvias razones, quien infló las mejillas, aguantándose un poco el coraje que comenzaba a rebalsarle el pecho.

"¿ **Tu** _sueñito_? No veo que le hayas tatuado tu nombre. ¡No es tuya!" La actitud corporal de Apolo hablaba de agresión. "¡Ni lo será nunca! Vete a tu cosmogonía y revuélcate ahí." Esto le hizo acreedor de un empujón.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedes tolerar la competencia, ni que te ganen? Si me quieres lejos, vas a tener que echarme."

"¡Puede arreglarse!"

"¡Basta los dos!"

Phantasos alcanzó a taparse los ojos y dar un salto hacia atrás cuando sus dos pretendientes se trenzaron a golpes. No quería ni mirar lo que estaba pasando, no solo porque le dolía y se sentía completamente ofendida, sino además porque sentía que era su culpa. ¡De alguna manera tenía que serlo! No había aclarado los límites con ninguno de estos dos dioses ni se había tomado en serio lo decididos que estaban estos dos… ¡Ese beso lo había cambiado todo! ¿No se suponía que ella también tenía opinión? ¡¿Cómo Se Atrevían A Pelearse Así?! ¡Se iban a lastimar y no quería que eso ocurriera!

Huitzilopochtli estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos que Apolo, pero no era lo mismo, eso no quería decir que Febo no los tuviese. Phantasos no se lo podía creer: invocó a su kamei y, aunque estaba histérica, controlaba sus reacciones, como buscando el momento preciso para intervenir. Los golpes, patadas, puños, embestidas y codazos estaban a la orden del día. Ambas deidades estaban luciendo su experiencia bélica, que no dejaba de ser menor. Phantasos no podía llegar y meterse, o quizás hasta podría llegarle un golpe inesperado. ¡Qué Chasco! ¿Cómo fue que no les puso límites a estos dos? ¿Por qué no tomó en serio los sentimientos de estos dos dioses?

"¡PAREN!"

"¡Yo la vi primero! Es mía. ¡No voy a aguantar…!"

"¿Qué tú la viste primero? ¡La conozco de bebé! ¡Hasta creo que la tuve en brazos!"

"¡Asqueroso Asaltacunas!"

"¡Igual que tú!" Ladró Apolo, entre puños y patadas. "¡Phantasos tiene que ser mía! No tiene nada en común contigo."

"¡Solo te la quieres llevar a la cama!"

"¡Como si no quisieras lo mismo!"

"¡Al menos yo la amo!" Exclamó Huitzi muy seguro de sí mismo. "¡Tú la vas a lastimar tarde o temprano!"

"¡ **JAMÁS**! Yo le mostraré lo que significa estar con un dios de verdad."

"Que en su vida ha sido capaz de retener una mujer. ¡Las tratas mal!"

"¡Lo dice quien nunca ha tenido una mujer de verdad en la cama y bajo él! Phantasos no merece un inexperto."

"¡Porque ninguna ha valido la pena! A las mujeres se las respeta. ¡No voy a permitir que te refieras así de Phantasos!" Huitzi golpeó a Apolo en el estómago, aunque se ganó un puño en toda la cara. "Mi _Sueñito_ Tiene mi Vida."

"¡Pues Entonces sacrifícate por ella y déjala en paz! Phantasos tiene que ser mía."

"¡Solo eres un niño mimado que no soporta que le quiten sus juguetes!"

"¡Este _niño_ hará de Phantasos una mujer!"

"¡Das Asco! Seguro que la contagias de alguna mugre con lo promiscuo que eres."

Golpes iban, golpes venían. Mientras rodaban por el suelo y se concentraban en tratar de matarse el uno al otro, Apolo y Huitzi comenzaron a lanzarse golpes de cosmo y con ello (por si fuera poco), el jardín de Giudecca, en el que Perséfone ponía tanto esfuerzo y primor, comenzó a mostrar las consecuencias de ser una improvisada arena de combate.

Phantasos hizo un puchero. Seguía juntando coraje, pero además estaba muy decepcionada. Consigo misma y con los dos contendores, sobre todo Huitzi. Nunca había visto a Apolo como potencial pareja, solo buscaba su amistad y quizás sacar provecho de ella (siempre es útil un amigo médico, más con su mala salud), pero Huitzi… ¡Huitzilopochtli!… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Sus labios aún vibraban tras el beso que le había dado no hacía mucho, su corazón le había explotado en colores y si quedó atontada por el beso es porque en verdad la había tomado por sorpresa y llegado al alma. Había llenado un vacío en su corazón. No es que hubiera tenido muchos amorcillos por ahí, sino unos dos o tres, a quienes ella había tenido que perseguir. Ella había sido quien iniciaba los gestos y nunca antes en su vida alguien había querido besarla sin su ilusión en el rostro.

Todos habían huido de su aspecto, burlado de sus facciones y nunca preocupado de ella misma, como persona con sueños que solo quería buscar y compartir cariño.

Excepto Huitzi. Y ahora que lo pensaba también Apolo, pero no de la misma manera que el Colibrí del Sur.

"¡MÍA TE DICEN!"

"¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡PHANTASOS DEBE SER MÍA!"

¡QUÉ DECEPCIÓN! Si alguna vez se había sentido un objeto, era ahora. ¡Ella no era ningún premio! Phantasos dio una patada de frustración: sabía que estos dos se estaban vociferando cosas solo por el fragor del momento, intuía que muchas cosas no las decían en serio, pero la estaban haciendo sentir muy mal. ¡ELLA NO ERA NINGÚN TROFEO! Y así como debió aclarar sus sentimientos con Huitzi y Apolo, supo en ese momento que estos dos debieron haber hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella. Cierto, se infería, no quedaba lugar a dudas, pero hubiera preferido que lo expresaran en voz alta al menos.

Vio su oportunidad para intervenir.

"¡Dije Que Ya Basta!"

Phantasos se metió al medio de la pelea y les plantó un bofetón a los dos. Tanto Apolo como Huitzi tuvieron que hacer malabares para detener los golpes que se iban a propinar para no lastimar a Phantasos, pero antes que la sorpresa se desvanecieran fueron atrapados por los hilos de Minos y arrojados a esquinas opuestas por la inesperada acción de estos, y sujetados en una llave como medida de seguridad por Radamanthys y Aiacos. El juez de Griffin no los soltó. Apolo y Huitzi sintieron como sus respectivos cosmos se reducían por causas externas y no pudieron hacer mucho por liberarse.

Fue entonces cuando notaron que tenían público.

"¡¿Qué Se Supone Que Está Pasando Aquí?!" Demandó saber Hades, muy malas pulgas. "¡Minos! No los sueltes."

"No pretendía hacerlo mi señor." Dijo el noruego con gravedad, entrecerrando los ojos.

Hades tenía su cosmo encendido y de alguna manera potenciaba la fuerza de sus tres jueces. Minos ni siquiera aflojó los hilos, Aiacos y Radamanthys tampoco relajaron su fuerza. Morpheus e Icelos se encontraban allí e Hypnos caminaba desde el palacio a zancadas, en tensa calma. Phantasos hizo un puchero al tiempo que le dedicaba una dolida mirada a Huitzilopochtli, cuya enfurecida aura y expresión se pasmaron con la expresión que le dedicó la diosa.

"¡Hice Una Pregunta Y Espero Que Me Respondan!" Exclamó Hades con enojada autoridad. "¡¿Qué Significa Todo Este Jaleo en mi Casa?!"

¡Cierto! ¿Qué miércoles había pasado? ¿En qué momento se habían puesto a pelear y porqué? Apolo buscó a Phantasos con la mirada, quien lo miró llena de reproche, y tragó saliva. Al menos se dio cuenta que había metido las patas. Huitzi, a medida que el silencio aumentaba, comenzó a sentirse más y más desolado. Repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido, tampoco podía darle una explicación, pero sí supo que había cometido un craso error de juicio.

Phantasos tragó aire y camino hacia Hades, arrodillándose en señal de respeto.

"Mi señor, tenga mis excusas. No sé bien lo que pasó, pero creo que yo lo provoqué." Le dijo con humilde sinceridad. "El señor Huitzilopochtli me vino a dejar y nos encontramos al señor Apolo aquí en el jardín. Discutieron por la propiedad de un trofeo y ya no pude detenerlos."

Hades, muy enojado, miró a su alrededor con las manos en las caderas, observando los destrozos del jardín y sintiendo la indignación de Perséfone quien, tras haber dejado a sus hijas al cuidado de Violate, regresaba al jardín con los puños bien apretados. El príncipe de la humanidad difunta miró a Phantasos siempre muy enojado.

"¿Intentaste detenerlos, dices?" Dijo muy severo. "¿De qué trofeo están hablando que hace que merezca la pena destrozar el jardín de mi Perséfone?"

"No me lo explico, mi señor." Phantasos miró de reojo tanto a Apolo como a Huitzi. "Yo no veo premios aquí por los que haya que competir." Gruñó muy arisca, con un especial tono en la voz que dejó en evidencia la metida de pata.

"Phantasos, puedo explicarlo…" Comenzó Apolo, tratando de soltarse, pero Radamanthys no lo dejó. "¡Suéltame, mortal!"

"Con todo respeto, señor, no sigo sus órdenes." Gruñó el inglés.

"¡MI JARDÍN!" Exclamó Perséfone de súbito. "¡Miren Este Desastre!" Se lamentó bastante molesta.

Hades miró de reojo a su esposa y luego su mirada cayó en Phantasos. No pudo evitar sentir compasión por su ahijada, y le hizo saber por su cosmo que no estaba enojado con ella. Supuso que ya bastante escarmiento estaba teniendo la pobre con haber sido comparada con un trofeo, si es que estaba leyendo bien entre líneas.

"No sé si Phantasos quiera sus explicaciones. ¡Yo no las quiero!" Dijo Hades tajante. "Si quieren luego le dan sus excusas a mi ahijada sobre su vergonzosa pelea, pero de momento los quiero **FUERA** de mi Inframundo, a los dos." Sentenció con furia, señalando la salida con el brazo extendido. "Vuelvan cuando se les haya enfriado la cabeza. ¡Y con herramientas para reparar el jardín!"

"¡Tío! Puedo explicar esto. Juro que no volverá a pasar."

"¡Nada de _tío_ , Apolo! Estoy molesto y no te conviene tentar tu suerte. ¡No los quiero escuchar a ninguno de los dos! **¡LARGO HE DICHO!** " Hades les dio la espalda y dio dos pasos. "Jueces, escolten a este par de pendencieros fuera del Inframundo, por favor. Si quieren volver luego, pueden hacerlo, pero **HOY NO**."

La sentencia del dios fue tajante y no admitió discusiones. Hades caminó hacia Perséfone, quien revoloteaba por sus destruidas plantas, tratando de regresar todo a como estaba antes. La diosa lucía angustiada, así que cuando su esposo llegó hasta ella y la abrazó, se dejó mimar. Pronto la pareja comenzó a alejarse en dirección del palacio. Los jueces no tardaron mucho más obedecer la orden de su señor. Minos, siempre muy grave, comenzó a caminar llevando a los dioses bien sujetos por sus hilos, siendo escoltados por Radamanthys, Aiacos, Morpheus e Icelos como medida de apoyo. Apolo rezongó más el trato, pero no se atrevió a discutirlo tanto, Huitzi se veía totalmente desolado y ni chistó.

Hypnos no se tardó mucho en llegar hasta Phantasos, quien se tardó en ponerse de pie, no solo porque se sentía mal. Le pesaba el corazón y le latía extraño, de la forma que solo pesa cuando se está muy angustiado. La diosa estaba muy confundida y sin duda la presencia de Hypnos la sorprendió. Por un instante creyó que la iba a regañar, pero su padre solo se quedó mirándola muy serio, como expectante.

Hizo un puchero. Hypnos abrió los brazos por instinto. Antes que se diera cuenta, su hija lo embistió en un abrazo y comenzó a deshacerse en lágrimas. No tuvo idea de qué decirle para consolarla, por lo que hizo lo único qué se le ocurrió.

La apapachó y dejó que se desahogara.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Thanatos.**

 _Esa noche. 22 de julio. 23:12 horas._

Ahora que lo pensaba, Rea tenía manos muy delicadas y suavecitas. Era una mujer muy ruda y llena de fuerza, pero su trato era delicado y hasta gentil, lo que le sorprendía enormemente, pues había pensado que era más brusca. Thanatos sacudió con pesar la cabeza: llevaba horas pensando en las manos de Rea Laurens y comenzaba a sospechar que Xochiquétzal o Afrodita podían tener algo que ver… sobre todo cuando sus pensamientos se iban por la tangente y comenzaba a explorar, sin querer queriendo, otras posibilidades relacionadas con el roce de las manos de la doctora. Sobre todo cuando recordaba aquella sensación que le subió por las piernas cuando Rea le puso las manos en las rodillas…

Eso no era digno. ¡Iba a poner un reclamo contra la diosa del amor que le estuviera inspirando dichos pensamientos!

Pero sí, era manos suavecitas. Y ella era ruda y maleducada a ratos, pero gentil. Nunca antes una mujer que no fuera su madre o sus parientas lo había tratado así… aunque no tenía mucho de donde comparar, pues nunca se había acercado a mujer alguna o dejado que se le acercase.

Hizo un puchero y sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo! Thanatos había finalmente obedecido y guardado reposo ni bien había regresado a Giudecca. Pandora y Perséfone se habían asegurado de que estuviera cómodo y que se tomara las medicinas cuando correspondía. Hasta Nix se había dejado caer para cuidarlo e Hypnos le había ido a dar algunas vueltas y sería. Thanatos se acomodó uno de los almohadones y siguió revisando la ficha que tenía en sus manos.

Difícil no pensar en Rea Laurens cuando estaba viendo justamente sus archivos. Thanatos apretó la mandíbula. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

"¿Sigues con la doctorcita? Sí que causa curiosidad." Se burló Hypnos, levantando un ojo de su libro. "¿Por qué tanto interés?"

"No sé." Confesó Thanatos nervioso. "Me llama la atención: sabe cuando estoy recolectando almas y sospecho que ha visto mi forma extracorpórea. ¿Y cuando Apolo me maldijo? Estoy seguro que sintió el embiste del cosmo."

"Es una mortal sin entrenamiento: no debió ni darse cuenta." Dijo Hypnos con calma, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

"No, pero lo hizo. Incluso se mareó. Igual ella siempre ha tenido una presencia curiosa y esto que estoy leyendo…"

Hypnos miró a su gemelo de reojo, evaluándolo con detención. Ya antes había sentido un interés _extra_ por algunas personas en su hermano, pero nunca la atención de Thanatos se había visto capturada por más de cuatro días. Ahora que lo pensaba… estaba escuchando a su gemelo quejándose de esta mujer casi ocho meses. Fuese un interés romántico incipiente o no, era bastante llamativo. ¿Esto se debería a que las diosas del amor habían instigado este interés o solo lo estaban supervisando?

"Hasta revisas su archivo. ¡Qué mal estás!" Se burló Hypnos. "¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo?"

"Su expediente. Quise checar cuando moría. Me preocupa que sufra cuando le llegue su momento, pero lo que leo me deja muchas aprensiones."

"Pregunto entonces de nuevo. ¿Qué lees que te deja aprensivo?"

"Cosas que no entiendo. COFCO **FcofcofA** HEM… perdón. Creo que hay una falla en el sistema. Quise ver cuando Rea Laurens se moría, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Según mis registros, Rea Laurens murió _antes_ de nacer… pero  nació viva y sin problemas y no encuentro su fecha de muerte."

"Oooh, vas a tener que reiniciar el sistema." Comentó Hypnos al cabo de un buen rato. Thanatos frunció el ceño.

"Eso me temo, pero no veo que vaya a tener accidentes que ameriten un reinicio de esa naturaleza…"

El _reinicio_ al que Thanatos e Hypnos se referían, era provocarle una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Algunas veces, los hilos de las vidas de los mortales y dioses que hilaba Ananké y tejían las Moiras se enredaban, los datos se confundían y las deidades de la muerte no se enteraban a tiempo de cuando debían recoger las almas que fallecían. Los mortales que excedían su vida útil a causa de este error sufrían mucho: era como si el alma se les pudriese, con el dolor que eso implica, y hasta el entorno espiritual que les rodeaba se corrompía. Para evitar algo así, la solución era bastante simple: Thanatos, o las Keres, aprovechaban algún evento traumático del mortal en cuestión, como un accidente grave, y sujetaban sus almas, dándoles un remezón lo bastante fuerte como para pasmar el cuerpo físico del afectado, _matándolo_ (más o menos, no se puede explicar de otro modo) durante un reducido periodo de tiempo, que oscilaba entre algunos segundos a varios minutos.

Era una experiencia fortísima para el afectado, que generalmente los dejaba marcados de por vida. También era un episodio bastante psicodélico, en donde la persona en cuestión veía el túnel, la luz al fondo, tenía vistazos de la vida después de la muerte, algunas premoniciones… lo típico, pero al menos esto servía para volver a poner en orden el sistema.

"Si no aparece la fecha de su muerte, entonces, accidente o no, tendrás que reiniciarla." Dijo Hypnos. "Siempre puede pasar por un paro cardiaco fulminante. Ya antes te has llevado gente sana de improviso."

"Esas son las keres. Pero tienes razón." Thanatos hizo un puchero. "No quisiera darle ese susto a la doctora si puedo evitarlo. ¿Y si sale mal?"

"Nadie se muere porque lo reinicien, Thanatos." Comentó Hypnos con un dejo de ironía. "¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

"Rea es buena profesional, y aunque me detesta… se preocupó por mi." Thanatos gruñó para sus adentros, suavizando el rostro sin querer cuando su imagen pareció cruzarle por el frente. "Supongo que eso no lo hace cualquiera. Y… me gustan sus manos."

Hypnos enarcó ambas cejas, pero se contuvo de hacer comentarios. Vio a su gemelo concentrarse de nuevo en la ficha de Rea y suavizó su expresión. ¿Era idea suya o la muerte había expresado un sentir por alguien? No lo iba a comentar, para no avergonzar a Thanatos (quien ya era bastante tímido) ni entusiasmarlo: bien podría tratarse de una imposición de las diosas del amor que ahora perseguían a su hermano. Tendría que hablar con ellas para confirmar o desmentirlo: no le importaba que le dieran una mano a su gemelo, pero preferiría que no interviniesen tanto en sus sentimientos.

Por cierto… las medicinas estaban haciendo su trabajo, los síntomas de Thanatos se habían sosegado una enormidad desde que estaba siguiendo el tratamiento más concienzudamente. Esta vez fue Hypnos quien arrugó la nariz curioso: la bronquitis se debía a una maldición de Apolo, que solo se sanaría si un dios galeno la trataba, así le recetara pastillas de azúcar… un médico mortal no debería tener injerencia alguna. Pero el tratamiento recetado por Rea Laurens parecía estar surtiendo un estupendo efecto. ¿Qué era lo que se les estaba pasando por alto? Hmm.

"Thanatos, debes reiniciar a Rea Laurens. Mientras antes mejor, haya o no accidente. Sabes que si no se reajustan los hilos, el equilibrio se quiebra." Hypnos ladeó la cabeza. "Si quieres te acompaño cuando lo hagas, así estás más tranquilo." Le sugirió con suavidad. Thanatos rodó los ojos.

"Como gustes." Gruñó de malhumor. "A propósito, ¿Cómo está Phantasos?"

Hypnos ensombreció su expresión y apretó los dientes, muy irritado.

"La dejé dormida, muy resfriada, pero al menos más tranquila." El dios regresó su atención a su libro. "No puedo evitar que converse con esos dos, pero si la dejan en paz como mínimo dos mil años, no me quejo."

"Les mandaste pesadillas, ¿me equivoco?"

Hypnos le miró con maligna astucia.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

* * *

 **Cerro Coatepec. México.**

 _En esos momentos. 22 de julio. 16:12 hora de México._

Huitzi estaba desolado y se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Aquél día había pasado por un cúmulo de emociones que había pasado desde un alto en el que se había sentido el ser más feliz del universo, para caer de porrazo al peor bajo del Mictlán (tanto que hasta Mictlantecuhtli se compadecía). Ver la cara de decepción con la que Phantasos le había mirado había sido como un cruel balde de agua helada: tuvo consciencia en ese momento de lo mal que había estado, pero aún así no se consolaba. No dejaba de repetir en su mente todo lo que había pasado, y mientras más vueltas les daba, más se daba cuenta de lo mal que Phantasos debió haberse sentido.

Ella no era un trofeo, no un objeto. Era ruda, decidida, muy divertida y no tenía miedos, pero al mismo tiempo era muy sensible y cada vez que la miraba, no solo su corazón latía más deprisa, sino que le daban ganas de protegerla y… divertirse con ella. Tener aventuras, hacer cosas nuevas, conocer lugares, compartir camino de vida. Nunca se había enamorado, era un fenómeno nuevo para él que le había mostrado rasgos de su personalidad que creyó tener controlados… sus celos por ejemplo… Phantasos era su solecito personal y más querido del…

 **¡ZAPE!**

"¡¿Te Vas A Quedar Ahí Parado Y No Me Vas A Ayudar?! Estas Macetas No Se Van A Mover Solas, Así Que Más Vale Que Las Tomes. ¡Por Todos Los Soles, Huitzilopochtli!"

"Perdón mamá, me distraje." Le dijo sin mucho ánimo. Coatlicue suspiró molesta, pero bastante más aplacada. La diosa tomó a su hijo por la mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

"Todavía quiero conocer a tu sueño querido, hijito. Si estás así por ella, entonces con mayor razón." Le dijo con firme ternura. "Esto pasará, te lo aseguro… Pero le debes una explicación **ENORME.** "

"¿Y si no me quiere hablar nunca más?"

"Existe esa posibilidad, pero no te estreses de sobra. Deja que tu _sueñito_ se desahogue, dale espacio y tiempo para que se quite todo el coraje del pecho, antes de hablarle de nuevo." Le explicó con calma. "Haberse sentido un trofeo debió haberla irritado un montón, pero los enojos no duran para siempre."

"¿Coyolxauqhi no cuenta?"

"Tu hermana es especial, hijito. A estas alturas deberías saberlo." Coatlicue puso una expresión sabelotodo. "Aunque me ha preguntado como te está yendo con tu sueñito. Así como que no quiere la cosa."

La verdad era que el sorpresivo enamoramiento de Huitzilopochtli había tomado a la comunidad de dioses mexica muy de sorpresa y nadie había quedado indiferente, ni siquiera su hermana mayor. Era, junto con el cortejo entre Hestia y Quetzalcóatl, la comidilla del siglo, y en serio, nadie quería quedarse fuera del chisme.

"Debí controlarme mejor."

"Cierto. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto… ¡excepto ayudarme con estas macetas!" Coatlicue señaló la colección de especies vegetales y materiales de jardinería que estaba juntando para llevarle a Perséfone al Inframundo, en compensación por los destrozos causados por su hijo.

La diosa madre casi se había quedado calva de la impresión cuando supo de la pelea. Hasta las serpientes de su falda se habían palmeado la cara. En su defensa, escuchó atentamente la explicación de Huitzilopochtli y ella misma llamó al Inframundo a Perséfone cuando terminó de enterarse de los detalles por boca de su hijo, pero eso solo sirvió para que juntara coraje. Ni bien colgó el teléfono, hizo lo que toda madre que se preciara de tal hubiera hecho en su lugar.

Regañó a su hijo. Con los debidos chanclazos del caso para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Como castigo, Huitzilopochtli tenía que ayudarla a juntar los materiales y construir un nuevo jardín en el Inframundo.

Más no hizo, incluso se dio a la tarea de consolarlo, que bastante se castigaba por su reprochable actitud. Le dio la impresión que ya tenía suficiente sufrimiento sabiendo que sus acciones habían llevado a que el sueño de su vida estuviera muy decepcionada de él. Huitzilopochtli se quería morir lentamente.

"A todos nos han pasado cosas así: toca aguantar el mal tiempo con calma, hijito." Le aconsejó su madre. "Ahora sé bueno y LLEVA ESAS MACETAS DONDE TE DIJE."

"¡En Seguida, Mamá!"

Sin hacerse mayores problemas, ni querer arriesgar la ira de su madre, Huitzilopochtli comenzó a llevar las macetas hasta el lugar especificado. El dios no podía sacudirse de encima lo ocurrido, pero por más que indagaba en sus recuerdos, no lograba dar con la causa exacta de cómo había comenzado la maldita pelea. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo por el caño? Solo estaba llevando a Phantasos de regreso a casa porque tenía fiebre…

¡Momento!

Huitzi se detuvo de golpe. ¡La Fiebre! ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo tan **IDIOTA**? No consiguió ayuda para su Sueñito, cuando  justamente había interrumpido su tarde por la fiebre que tenía: esas manchas blancas y esos síntomas que no le gustaban. ¡¿Qué hacía ahora?! No podía volver al Inframundo, estaban todos molestos con él, ¡No sacaba nada! Y Phantasos debía recibir ayuda en el acto. ¡¿Cómo…?!

Apolo.

"¡Me lleva la Chin***a!"

Sobra decir que Apolo no era su persona favorita en lo absoluto, pero era médico. Bien podría recurrir a los propios dioses de la medicina mexica, pero se tardarían unos segundos más en llegar y no conocían el historial médico de Phantasos. Apolo, le gustara o no, era su médico de cabecera.

"Creí que los médicos no se podían involucrar así con sus pacientes, ¡Pin**e Sol de la Chin***a!" Huitzilopochtli dejó las macetas en el suelo y sacó su celular, marcando en seguida el número de su rival. "¡Contesta, pin**e pen***o!"

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes que sintiera que lo contestaban. Huitzi casi le podía ver la cara de asco a Apolo, quien lo más probable era que no estuviera para nada contento con su llamado. ¡Pero era por el bien de Phantasos! Si no le gustaba podía guardarse su opinión por donde ninguno de los dos brillara.

 _"_ _¡Tienes que ser muy caradura para llamar a esta hora…!"_

"¡No me hace feliz llamarte cab**n, pero es urgente y no tengo de otra! Estás más cerca y puedes ayudar."

 _"_ _¿Y porqué querría ayudarte a ti? ¡Por culpa de la pelea no puedo llamar a Phan!_ _Morpheus se quedó con su teléfono y le está filtrando las llamadas._ _Eso fue tu culpa. ¡Tú empezaste!"_

"¡Y Tú Seguiste! Escucha, no hay tiempo para esto…"

 _"_ _¡Entonces no me interesa! Si no llamas para disculparte…"_

"No llamo para disculparme de nada. ¡Luego arreglamos nuestras diferencias! Pero…"

 _"_ _Si no llamas para disculparte, entonces hasta aquí llegamos."_

"¡Madura, pin**e pen***o! Llamo por algo importante."

 _"_ _¿Para qué pierdes mi tiempo y el tuyo si no es para disculparte?"_

"¡Argh! Pasa que como te amo en secreto decidí llamarte." Gruñó Huitzi lleno de sarcasmo. Se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo al otro lado de la línea.

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_ Preguntó casi con asombrada y honesta inocencia.

Huitzi tuvo un tic en el ojo. De buena gana se hubiera dado cabezazos contra alguna pared, pero se contentó con palmearse la cara. ¡Pobre idiota! ¡Sí que tenía problemas en el quinto piso!

" **¡NO!** ¡Claro que No! ¡Es por Phantasos!"

 _"_ _Ooow._ _Me asustaste por un momento._ _"_ Rezongó Apolo al cabo de un rato. Se le escuchó bufar con disgusto. _"¡Era cosa que lo dijeras antes! ¿Qué quieres, azulito?"_

"Phantasos estaba con fiebre cuando la llevé a Giudecca." Le dijo mientras contenía las ganas de destruirlo verbalmente. "Estaba decaída y hace días que la noto resfriada. Creo que tiene peste. Y le va a dar bien feo."

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea. A juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a percibir, Apolo debía estar levantándose de la cama. En Grecia, después de todo, era de noche. Huitzi suspiró aliviado: al menos el tipejo podía actuar profesional. Le importaba un rábano si detestaba a Apolo en aquellos momentos, pero era el único capaz de ayudar a su Sueñito y bien podía morderse la lengua por eso.

 _"_ _¿Le tomaste la temperatura? ¿Viste algún otro signo? Habla."_

"Tenía sarpullido en el cuello, le picaba un montón. Aparte de los síntomas clásicos del resfrío… tenía manchas blancas en la boca. Como puntitos."

 _"_ _¡La % &#a madre! ¡Fiebre! ¡Trata de recordar! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que tenía fiebre?"_

"Err… noté que estaba afiebrada cuando la besé." Reconoció Huitzi con algo de pudorcito. "Le topé la frente luego de eso y se le notaba. Yo… no soy termómetro, pero se notaba."

 _"_ _¡¿LA BESASTE?! Infeliz Aprovechado y... ¡_ _ **ARGH**_ _! Luego arreglo eso contigo."_ Apolo se apretó el puente nasal. Se notaba que se estaba vistiendo a la rápida. _"Esto no me gusta…"_

"Es sarampión, ¿verdad?"

 _"_ _Por lo que dices… sí. ¡Tengo que confirmarlo!"_ Ladró de mal humor. _"¡Se supone que tenía la vacuna! Y que esa plaga está controlada. ¿Fueron a algún lugar expuesto? ¿Sabes de algún brote de sarampión por donde vives o por donde sea que hayan paseado?"_

"Tendría que averiguar."

 _"_ _Entonces sé útil y abócate a eso."_

Huitzi sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Desde que había conocido la enfermedad que habría aprendido a temerla. Le estaba dando acidez de la preocupación.

"Oye… no soy médico, pero he visto eso antes." Dijo Huitzi con voz lúgubre. "Esa cosa mata gente." Añadió con temor. Apolo pareció comprenderlo: también estaba preocupado.

 _"_ _Phantasos no se va a morir. Es una diosa inmortal… con baja inmunidad, pero va a aguantar el chaparrón."_

"Pero va a sufrir, eso me angustia. ¡No quiero que sufra!"

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso en el teléfono, que Huitzi escuchó con solemne atención.

 _"_ _Iré a verla, pierde cuidado. Los dos haremos nuestra parte. Tú averigua donde se pescó el bicho, y yo veo lo otro."_ Le dijo empatizando con la angustia, que también sentía muy cercana. Apolo sonrió de costado. _"Así la tendré para mí solo."_

"¡Pin**e Cab**n!"

 _"_ _¡Lo sé! Me esfuerzo."_ Se burló Apolo sin mucha intención. _"Toca trabajar. Vamos."_

Huitzi colgó de golpe el teléfono, totalmente desolado, pero con un objetivo. Se quedó viendo el aparato un buen rato hasta que sintió una mano en el brazo. Coatlicue le miraba con asustada ternura, como si supiera lo que pasaba. Asintió con calma e instó a su hijo a salir de allí. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para darle las gracias, cuando recibió un escobazo.

"¡Ya vete, Bestia!" Exclamó Coyolxauqhi. "Yo le ayudo a la mamá con tu desastre, ¡Ve a ver como ayudas a tu mujer!"

Y aunque ganas de reclamarle a su hermana no le faltaron, Huitzilopochtli prefirió no perder el tiempo. Era hora de indagar por respuestas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Colapso_**

 _…_ _Gruñendo molesta, Phantasos rebuscó entre los cajones del baño por la caja que buscaba, pero cuando por fin la encontró y abrió, la soltó llena de frustración: no quedaban_ _medicinas._ _Se irguió muy adolorida, pues los músculos de su espalda se sentían tensos, y tomó otra bocanada de aire. ¡Ni modo! Mejor se regresaba…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** A propósito, pierdan cuidado con sus reviews, saben que acostumbro responderlas todas, aunque me tarde un poquito. Fanfiction está algo mañoso, pero eso no me detiene. Volviendo al fic, ¿Sobra decir que Phantasos comenzará a sufrir a partir de ahora? Y si ella sufre… pues varios a su alrededor lo harán también. Casi compadezco a Hypnos: la vez que se queda solo a cargo de sus hijos y pasa esto. Y también compadezco a Apolo y Huitzi: la testosterona les jugó una muy, muy mala pasada, ¡pero bueno! Se merece que sufran un poco. No debieron exponerse así. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Créeme **Lina** , no saltaría en bungee bajo condiciones normales, mucho menos de un helicóptero a un volcán. Al menos fue. Espectáculo entretenido: Huitzi sí que sabe cómo ponerle emoción a la vida. Thanatos por su parte, ¡claro que le debe gustar que lo maltraten!, cada cual con sus gustos, supongo, pero sí... Todavía no entiende bien qué significan estos sentimientos nuevos, pero de que está cayendo redondo y sin que sea necesario que lo hechicen. Y sí, Afrodita y Xochiquétzal se aliaron para cuidar a Thanatos. ¡Pobre! Sobre Apolo... Más Pobrecito: nunca tuvo oportunidad con Phan: y así suma una nueva decepción. Pero tendrá un fic para él solo, así que a ver si lo compenso de una vez. Y si te consuela... Eros se droga cuando me elige parejas. O me odia, una de dos. La historia de esos dos volcanes es muy linda y triste. **TmT** Me encantó cuando la leí. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Thanatos es un pobrecito, pero un lindo, **Dasha**. No sabe qué es esto nuevo que siente, pero no Le desagrada del todo y Rea... Es buena persona, muy gruñona, pero buena persona. Hay que tenerle paciencia. Phan... Uy, lo de las manchitas ya es una muy mala señal. Y bien feas que se van a poner las cosas cuando Huitzi y Apolo metan las patas. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Moiras:** (en griego antiguo Μοῖραι, _repartidoras_ ) eran las personificaciones del destino. Sus equivalentes en la mitología romana eran las Parcas o Fata, las Laimas en la mitología báltica y en la nórdica las Nornas. Vestidas con túnicas blancas, su número terminó fijándose en tres. La palabra griega moira (μοῖρα) significa literalmente _parte_ o _porción_ , y por extensión la porción de existencia o destino de uno. Controlaban el metafórico hilo de la vida de cada mortal desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte (y más allá).

En principio, las Moiras eran concebidas como divinidades indeterminadas y abstractas, quizá incluso como una sola diosa. En la Ilíada de Homero se habla generalmente de "la Moira", que hila la hebra de la vida para los hombres en su nacimiento. En la Odisea hay una referencia a las _Klôthes_ (Κλῶθές) o hilanderas. En Delfos sólo se rendía culto a dos: la moira del nacimiento y la de la muerte. En Atenas, la diosa Afrodita era considerada la mayor de ellas en su aspecto de _Afrodita Urania_ , según la Descripción de Grecia de Pausanias.

Una vez su número se hubo establecido en tres, los nombres y atributos de las Moiras quedaron fijados: Cloto (Κλωθώ, _hilandera_ ) hilaba la hebra de vida con una rueca y un huso, Láquesis (Λάχεσις, _la que echa a suertes_ ) medía con su vara la longitud del hilo de la vida y Átropos (Ἄτροπος, _inexorable_ o _inevitable_ , literalmente _que no gira_ , a veces llamada _Aisa_ ) era quien cortaba el hilo de la vida. Elegía la forma en que moría cada hombre, seccionando la hebra con sus _detestables tijeras_ cuando llegaba la hora.

En la tradición griega, se aparecían tres noches después del alumbramiento de un niño para determinar el curso de su vida. En origen muy bien podrían haber sido diosas de los nacimientos, adquiriendo más tarde su papel como verdaderas señoras del destino. Por todo ello, y en especial por el predominante papel de Átropos, las Moiras inspiraban gran temor y reverencia, aunque podían ser adoradas como otras diosas: las novias atenienses les ofrecían mechones de pelo y las mujeres juraban por ellas.

 **Coyolxauhqui:** (en náhuatl: _la adornada de cascabeles_ ) es una diosa mexica lunar. En la mitología nahua, Coyolxauhqui era hija de la diosa madre Coatlicue y la regente de los Centzon Huitznáhuac, sus hermanos y dioses de las estrellas (que eran cuatrocientos). Se representa como una mujer desmembrada, ya que su hermano Huitzilopochtli la descuartizó y arrojó su cabeza al cielo, pues ella y sus otros hermanos intentaron matar a su madre Coatlicue mientras estaba embarazada de él pues consideraban deshonroso que hubiera concebido a Huitzilopochtli por medio de una bola de plumas que guardó en su seno.

 **Cerro Coatepec:** (en náhuatl: _en el cerro de la serpiente_ ) en la mitología mexica era el lugar donde nació Huitzilopochtli, en el cual el mismo dios iniciara la costumbre de comer corazones humanos tras realizar el sacrificio para éste. Su madre, Coatlicue, barría el cerro cuando concibió a Huitzi (dicen que por unas plumitas que le llegaron y que se guardó en el pecho)

Según algunos autores, Coatépec era una población situada en medio de un lago, como Aztlán y como México. Este lago no era natural, pues lo crearon los mexicas por órdenes del propio Huitzilopochtli, porque el dios quería mostrar a su pueblo una imagen de la tierra que les había prometido, ante la desesperación de sus seguidores al no encontrarla. Por ello les mandó construir una represa en un río, para que las aguas inundaran una barranca y crearan un lago, ya que inmediatamente brotó en el lugar toda la flora y toda la fauna lacustre que los mexicas conocían de Aztlán. En Coatépec el dios Huitzilopochtli confirmó su autoridad absoluta sobre los mexicas y después de la muerte de los rebeldes ya nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su orden de que la migración debía continuar. Los mexicas aprendieron que sólo su dios decidiría cuándo había de llegar a la tierra prometida y dejaron atrás la patria que no pudo ser.

El Instituto Nacional de Antropología e Historia (INAH) de México cree haber encontrado en el estado de Hidalgo el mítico cerro Coatepec. El descubrimiento se realizó gracias a la evidencia arqueológica que coincide con fuentes históricas prehispánicas y coloniales, así como las similitudes entre el mito y la geografía del Valle del Mezquital, según el INAH. Se estima que el sitio actualmente conocido como cerro Hualtepec o del Astillero, a treinta 30 kilómetros de la zona arqueológica Pahñú, sería el mítico Coatepec.


	9. Cap 8: Colapso

_Phantasos está muy enojada, pero también hace un examen personal para saber qué fue lo que hizo mal ella. Por desgracia tiene una pequeña emergencia médica que provoca que Pillín salga en busca de ayuda a todo lo que le dan las alas. Apolo espera en la entrada del Inframundo no muy paciente e Hypnos… se lleva una sorpresa._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Colapso**

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _23 de julio. 3:20 hora de Grecia._

 **¡ARGH!** ¡Qué RABIA tenía! Phantasos abrió de golpe la puerta del baño y encendió la luz. Siseó fiera y de mal humor cuando la luz le lastimó los ojos. Se tapó con una mano, antes de gruñir, bajar la mirada y resoplar. Se sentía mal, decaída y la cabeza le pulsaba como si fuera la vil resaca de aguardiente de mala calidad. No era ajena al dolor, lo entendía y lo respetaba, y sabía que lo suyo era fiebre. De las fuertes, si su termómetro no mentía. ¡Bah! Seguramente era el estrés que había pasado ese día que había desencadenado que su maldito resfrío decidiera dar un golpe de estado. ¡Aaayayay! Se acercó al lavamanos y buscó entre los cajones algo para el malestar. Estaba segura que tenía guardado paracetamol en algún lado… interrumpió su búsqueda para fijar la mirada en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Seguramente tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Se daba cuenta de esto porque el tono de su piel se veía diferente y podía ver y palpar un inesperado sarpullido. Era como un rubor sobre la piel que no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre. Era el mismo que tenía en el cuello, el que por cierto, un examen más cercano la hizo darse cuenta que se había extendido.

Rezongó mañosa, con las mejillas infladas. Para añadir ofensa al agravio del que era víctima y como si no fuera suficiente sentirse mal, ahora tenía sarpullido, le dolían los músculos, tenía fiebre y los ojos… hinchados.

"Condenado resfrío…"

Phantasos se apoyó en el lavamanos y dio el agua, para así poder mojarse un poco la cara. Estaba dolida… mientras se mojaba la piel, detuvo sus dedos contra sus labios unos momentos, deteniéndose a meditar. Cerró los ojos y rememoró lo que había pasado horas antes, en la cima de aquél volcán… ¡Parecía todo tan lejano! Reprimió el puchero.

"Fue sincero… pero me siento muy molesta." Se quejó en susurros. Apretó la mandíbula. "No quiero creer que soy un premio."

No quería pensar eso. Algo dentro suyo le decía que ni Apolo ni Huitzi la consideraban un premio, que esa pelea había sido más bien motivada por el contexto y la testosterona, que bajo circunstancias normales ninguno de los dos hubiera osado referirse a ella como lo hicieron. Esto era una rabia pasajera, un malentendido que tenía explicación, que de momento no quería ni siquiera escuchar. Era un error… que también sentía como propio.

Debió fijar los límites, debió ser clara con los dos. Debió hacerle saber a esos dos qué era lo que ella buscaba, no dejar nada implícito ni que lo adivinaran. Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que tenía que aclarar? Apenas había tenido noción clara de aquello cuando Huitzi la había besado. Supo en ese momento a quien quería de amigo y a quien no. Antes… solo quería ser amiga de los dos… más amiga de Huitzi que de Apolo, pero… pero…

"¿Y yo en qué lío me metí?"

Hizo un puchero y se miró al espejo. No sabía como lidiar con esa situación, como remediarla. No quería perder la amistad de uno ni el amor del otro. No sabía como expresar lo que sentía de manera asertiva a otra persona y se sentía tan ofendida de ser considerada un vil florero. ¡Cierto! Eso tenía una explicación, seguro que la tenía y bastaría con una conversación que lo arreglase todo, pero… pero… ¿Cómo continuar luego de eso? Quería corresponderle a Huitzi, pero se sentía culpable de haber animado de alguna manera a Apolo. ¡Eso era su culpa! Siempre supo que ella le gustaba a los dos. ¿Y qué hizo para marcar límites? Pues nada. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque nunca creyó que fuera importante cuando sí lo era!

"¿Yo como soluciono esto?" Se preguntó en voz alta. "¿Tengo que solucionarlo? Siento que es mi culpa…" Phantasos se abrazó a sí misma. De pronto tenía mucho frío. "No sé como continuar a partir de ahora…"

Sentía ganas de llorar. Aquél beso había conseguido que muchas cosas cobraran sentido y sabía bien qué era lo que su corazón quería. Como que de pronto las cosas habían sido tan claras, que hasta se reprochó no haberlas visto antes. Mientras Huitzi la llevaba en brazos de regreso a casa había estado ideando como desviaba la atención de Apolo, sin herir sus sentimientos, lo que no le era fácil. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Y como hacía ella para no herir sus sentimientos?

¿O corresponder lo que se le ofrecía? Ella no sabía amar de vuelta.

Pero en este caso… se sorprendía a sí misma anhelándolo.

"¡Qué fácil soy!" Reclamó Phantasos mirándose al espejo. Hizo otro puchero. "Pero un premio nunca…"

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la pelea? Phantasos se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se apretó con los dedos la frente. Tenía la impresión de que la fiebre le había subido mucho en ese rato. Tragó aire a bocanadas, en un extraño esfuerzo por hacer circular en sus pulmones, notando al mismo tiempo que la garganta comenzaba a molestarse. ¡Hacía frío! Cierto, Giudecca estaba prácticamente al lado de Cocytos, siempre hacía frío, pero como que de pronto lo sentía más intenso. Con manos temblorosas buscó un vaso y bebió un poco de agua antes de llenarlo otra vez.

¿Dónde estaban los paracetamoles?

Gruñendo molesta, Phantasos rebuscó entre los cajones del baño por la caja que buscaba, pero cuando por fin la encontró y abrió, la soltó llena de frustración: no quedaban medicinas. Se irguió muy adolorida, pues los músculos de su espalda se sentían tensos, y tomó otra bocanada de aire. ¡Ni modo! Mejor se regresaba a su cama y aguantaba el chaparrón con toda la dignidad del mundo. Bien podía llamar a Morpheus o a Oneiros si es que se sentía muy mal. Apartó los ojos de la luz y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir del baño. Algo le decía que mejor ponía a sus hermanos sobre aviso: estaba bastante peor a como había entrado al baño y todo en un ratito muy pequeño.

De un manotazo apagó la luz del baño, quedando a oscuras, pero contrario a su costumbre no cerró la puerta. Arrastró los pies un par de pasos casi por inercia…

… segundos más tarde, resonó un golpe sordo en aquella habitación. Phantasos quedó allí donde cayó, incapaz de moverse.

…

Cuatro minutos y medio después, las puertas de la habitación de Phantasos se abrieron lo suficiente como para que Pillín saliera volando a toda velocidad en busca de ayuda.

* * *

 **Santuario de Eleusis.**

 _23 de julio. 3:30 de la mañana._

Apolo era la viva imagen del taimado. Estaba sentado justo frente a la entrada del Inframundo, cruzado de piernas y brazos, con su equipo a un lado y luciendo profundamente molesto. Miraba intensamente el ploutonium, el que ya lo había rechazado al menos unas siete veces, obedeciendo a la orden de Hades de no permitirle la entrada a sus dominios por al menos veinticuatro horas más. Pero eso de poco le importaba, pues de donde estaba, ni se iba a mover ni aunque el mismo Zeus viniera a arrastrarlo lejos.

En serio, podría haber molestado a Asclepios para que fuera a ver a Phantasos, él sí podía entrar al Inframundo, pero este caso prefería ocuparse él del asunto. Estaba preocupado.

"Reconozco tu determinación, dios del sol." Le dijo Morpheus, quien llevaba un buen rato haciéndole compañía…

… No porque le cayera bien, sino porque no confiaba en él ni quería que hiciera tonterías, como intentar entrar a la fuerza al Inframundo, por ejemplo.

"Mi paciente está en Giudecca y se me está negando el paso." Gruñó Apolo.

"¿El tío Thanatos? Pfff. Está harto mejor y no gracias a ti." Morpheus se cruzó de brazos. "En serio no tenías que maldecirlo."

"Tu tío se encontró lo que se buscó. Que se pudra." Apolo giró el rostro en dirección del mayor de los sueños. "¿Cómo es eso que está bien? ¿Lo atendió algún dios galeno?"

"No, solo una mortal que trabaja en el hospital junto con él. Claro… costó que le hiciera caso en el tratamiento, pero en dos días hizo maravillas." Confesó Morpheus con claridad, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes que ladeara la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad. "Hmmm. O estás perdiendo el toque con las maldiciones o esa humana no es lo que parece…"

"Bah. En este momento eso está al fondo de mis prioridades. ¿De verdad no puedes llevarle un mensaje a mi tío al menos? En serio necesito ir a ver a tu hermana."

"Phantasos está resfriada, no es de vida o muerte. Ya antes le ha pasado y bien que ha sorteado el chaparrón." Morpheus se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. "Sin mencionar que no siempre la has tratado."

"¿Te parece si dejamos eso en el pasado? Ahora estoy aquí y no me muevo hasta atender a Phantasos."

"Ah cierto, verdad que la _quieres_."

"¡Cuida lo que dices, Morpheus, hijo de Hypnos!"

Morpheus apenas se mosqueó cuando Apolo lo miró hosco, pero no porque fuera un hijo de Zeus iba a echar pie atrás. El sujeto estaba rondando a su hermana y eso no le gustaba nada, menos con el historial que arrastraba, MENOS con el chasco de esa tarde. En serio, ¿qué pretendía el muy maldito? ¿Qué se creía que era que venía hasta su hogar a hacer llorar a su hermanita menor de esa manera? Habían límites, él mismo había hecho en el pasado algunas locuras por llamar la atención de una que otra chica, incluso liarla parda a golpes con sus rivales si eso le garantizaba estar con ella, pero ¡¿su hermana?! Ah no. Eso sí que no. Su hermana era **intocable** en ese aspecto.

"Solo cuido a mi hermana, Apolo. Sé que lo comprenderás."

Apolo solo siseó al escuchar la malintencionada provocación de Morpheus. Bien que entendía el concepto de cuidar a la hermana de uno, pero en aquellos momentos su relación con Artemisa (por culpa de ese asqueroso engendro que llevaba en el vientre) estaba muy deteriorada, y quien había sido su cómplice durante milenios no lo quería ni a veinte metros de distancia. Eso le ardía en las emociones como no tienen idea, pues echaba de menos a Artemisa y se culpaba por lo que le había pasado a partes iguales. No sabía cómo enmendar la situación… porque a menos que la ayudara a eliminar a esa bazofia…

"¿Se puede saber por qué diantres te peleaste con Huitzi?"

"No."

Porque _Huitzicomosellametl_ era un metiche usurpador que se quería llevar a Phantasos a quizás qué cosmogonía. Y a juzgar por como lo veía la menor de los sueños, hasta había ganado esa competencia. ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Qué tenía el pajarraco delicado ese que no tuviera él?! Era guapo, con estudios, fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, artista, científico, atleta, profeta y músico incluso. Sobresalía en todas las cosas que se proponía casi sin esforzarse.

Aunque claro… en cuanto al amor no tenía mucha suerte. Estaba salado: o sus amores lo odiaban o si lo amaban, se desencantaban muy rápido de él, le ponían los cuernos, se morían o todo al mismo tiempo. Cierto, Eros se encargaba personalmente que tuviera mala suerte, pero… pero… Phantasos lo quería. Le prestaba atención, lo hacía reír, hasta le aconsejaba en algunas penas. Era una buena amiga y eso era algo que nunca antes había tenido.

Le había dado atención, llenó un vacío que no sabía que tenía… pero era su amiga.

Su amiga.

…

Nunca había tenido amigas. Eso era muy diferente a tener amigos, de esos tenía un montón, pero nunca había mantenido una amistad con una mujer. Era algo nuevo para él y en serio le daba terror perderla. Y por lo visto aquella tarde lo había hecho: esa pelea con Huitzilopochtli había estado muy fuera de lugar… la habían ofendido… y él se había irritado. El dios extranjero había ganado el corazón de Phantasos incluso antes de poder disputarlo en igualdad de condiciones. Nunca lo miraría de otro modo que no fuera como a un amigo inquieto y sofisticado (porque Huitzi era un desastre ambulante, ¡Nada elegante!).

Se sintió solo… horriblemente solo…

¿Es que nunca podría encontrar a alguien a quien amar? ¿Eros nunca aliviaría la maldición que le había echado encima? Entre tanta pareja que había tenido a lo largo de los milenios, hasta estaba aburrido de tanta variedad. Llevaba un buen par de siglos listo para dar el siguiente paso y encontrar a una sola persona con quien establecerse, a quien dedicarle todo su tiempo y atención, pero cada vez que la encontraba, entre aventurilla y aventurilla, Eros lo arruinaba todo… Con Phantasos creyó que sería diferente, el dios del amor no podía tocarla… pero… no era para él…

Necesitaba su ayuda, en serio Phantasos la necesitaba, ¡no se la iba a negar! Pero si no lo dejaban verla…

 _Hibiscos. De pronto Apolo se vio caminando en una suerte de invernadero cavado en la roca lleno de coloridos hibiscos. Sabía que alguien estaba cerca; escuchaba el sonido de alguna suerte de herramienta o algo… hacía calor… mucho calor… y percibía un perfume a flores muy sencillo, que le erizó la espalda de gusto._

 _Avanzó como si supiera a donde tenía que ir, se dejó llevar con calma, pues no percibía que fuera una premonición agresiva. Podía percibir que la persona a quien buscaba estaba cada vez más cerca, los latidos de un enorme corazón retumbaban por toda la estancia… estaba seguro que si daba la vuelta justo allí, se encontraría cara con quien fuese que…_

Sintió un golpe seco. Como un saco que cae con todo el peso de la gravedad a tierra. Apolo se sacudió el trance de encima y se puso de pie de golpe, tanto que Morpheus (quien por momentos había dormitado) dio un brinco del susto.

"¿Qué pasó que saltas así?"

Apolo no quitó la mirada del ploutonium que tan porfiadamente se negaba a dejarlo cruzar. La imagen de un termómetro marcando 41,3°C, junto con la certeza de que Phantasos estaba tirada en el suelo producto de ello, no dejó de parpadear en su mente. Al tiempo casi podía ver con mucha claridad como aquél pequeño colibrí volaba a todo lo que le daban sus alitas por los corredores de Giudecca, buscando ayuda.

"¿Señor Apolo?"

"¿Ahora soy _señor_ , Morpheus?"

"Bah. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Apolo entrecerró los ojos y miró a Morpheus con tanta gravedad que el mayor de los sueños dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Tengo que entrar ahora al Inframundo. Es de vida o muerte. Tu hermanita peligra."

Morpheus tragó saliva. Apolo no tuvo que decir nada más para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Hypnos.**

 _23 de julio. 3:53 horas._

Pillín le dio un segundo golpe a la puerta y por fin esta cedió lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar. Había dejado trabada la manilla de manera tal que solo bastaba darle unos buenos empujones para poder entrar al cuarto, algo relativamente fácil para él y que hacía a menudo, pero estaba tan nervioso que cometía errores de principiante. ¡Es que era una avecilla demasiado pequeña para llevarse un susto tan grande! Hasta hacía una media hora estaba de lo más bien durmiendo cuando despertó, alertado por su ama. Phantasos se había levantado de la cama y entrado al baño. En un comienzo no le dio mayor importancia, así que simplemente se acomodó en su nidito (que había construido en lo alto del techo) y retozó un poco, pendiente de las acciones de su ama. Se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo cuando sintió que apagaban la luz y segundos después vino ese golpe seco.

Eso lo había desperezado, por lo que se asomó ya más alerta y, aunque todo estaba a oscuras, pudo distinguir con total facilidad el cuerpo de su ama en el suelo, apenas moviéndose. Rápidamente voló hasta ella e intentó primero llamar su atención (tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no enfocaba), luego trató de moverla, pero no pudo. Fue cuando la escuchó gimiendo de dolor y se aterró. Le dio algunos besitos en las mejillas a manera de ánimo y a toda velocidad echó a volar fuera del cuarto, en busca de ayuda.

Por eso estaba aquí, en este cuarto. Originalmente había buscado a Pasitea, la madre de su ama, pero al no encontrarla, voló al cuarto de Hypnos, quien dormía a pata suelta. ¡Tenía que servir de algo! O al menos saber quién podía ayudar.

Claro que despertar al dios del sueño no era algo menor. Hypnos no dormía, sino que prácticamente caía en coma. O quizás algún estado cercano a la muerte (no en balde se le dice al sueño como la pequeña muerte).

Pillín voló hasta la mesita de noche y aunque hervía de ganas por lanzarse de cabeza a despertar a Hypnos, se contuvo. Mientras pensaba en como levantar al dios (quien por cierto dormía que era un gusto), hizo una suerte de puchero mientras evaluaba sus opciones y observaba como Hypnos respiraba quietecito y sin ninguna aparente preocupación.

Esponjó las plumas, hinchó el pechito de aire y lleno de decisión echó a volar y comenzó a embestir a Hypnos con toda su fuerza al más puro estilo de Angry Birds. Pero… ¿recuerdan que dije que el dios caía en coma cuando dormía? Pues digamos que Hypnos solo giró sobre su eje y siguió durmiendo sin siquiera gruñir. Pillín se palmeó la cara con su ala, pero lleno de decisión insistió en su afán.

Sin. Resultado. Alguno.

No, esto no estaba resultando y tenía una emergencia entre las alas. Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas: Pillín volvió a esponjarse y las emprendió contra Hypnos, sujetándolo esta vez de la mano con sus patas y arrastrándolo fuera de la cama con gran estrépito. Y hay que reconocer que puede que Hypnos no haya estado durmiendo muy profundo, pues el golpe lo despertó. El colibrí no se quedó para asegurarse, sino que voló en busca de una jarra con agua que estaba seguro había visto al entrar en algún sitio.

"¡¿Pero qué dem…?!" Hypnos se pasó la mano por la cara y se apoyó en sus codos, sin entender porqué diantres estaba en el suelo y le dolía todo el costado. Parpadeó varias veces para quitarse la arena de los ojos y bostezó sin entender nada.

Comenzaba a analizar la posibilidad de buscar sus lentes que tenía sobre la mesita de noche cuando vio a Pillín volando hacia él con toda la intención de voltearle una jarra con agua encima.

"¡PARA, PARA!" Exclamó asustado. * **DETESTABA** * con toda su inmortal alma que lo despertaran de ese modo. Atajó la jarra e intentó arrebatársela al pajarillo, pero como podrán haber visto, Pillín era terriblemente más fuerte de lo esperado, por lo que estuvo forcejeando con él varios segundos. El afán del pajarillo por sacarlo de su habitación era evidente. "¡Cálmate, cálmate! Ya estoy despierto."

Hypnos le quitó la jarra (más bien Pillín la soltó) y la dejó sobre una mesa, pero no le dieron tregua, pues el colibrí comenzó a darle cabezazos y a volar hacia la puerta repetidas veces. Con el ceño bien fruncido el dios intentó atrapar al avecilla hasta que por fin lo logró. Todo esto le daba mala espina.

"¡Calma las revoluciones, animal!" Exclamó con seriedad. "¿A qué debo tanta alharaca?"

Los ojitos de Pillín brillaron con tenacidad. Movió varias veces la cabeza mirando de la puerta a Hypnos y viceversa. El dios comenzó a sentir acidez en el estómago y como ésta le subía por el esófago. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a alojarse en su garganta.

"¿Le pasó algo a Phantasos?" Preguntó casi en un susurro. Pillín asintió con fuerza y comenzó a emitir un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre un silbido y un simple pitido. Hypnos se mordió el labio. "Te voy a soltar, tomo mis lentes y te sigo, pero nada de dramas ni de volar a lo histérico, ¿Estamos?"

Pillín asintió nervioso e Hypnos, confiado en que se haría como él decía, soltó al colibrí, quien **histérico** salió volando de la habitación. Como no lo seguían (Hypnos se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar), se devolvió y esperó en el umbral de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando el dios tomó sus lentes y comenzó a dar zancadas cada vez más largas. Pillín lo guió por los corredores con evidente urgencia, y a cada paso que daba, más acidez sentía Hypnos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Phantasos, el dios ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta. Entró y encendió todas las luces. La diosa no estaba en su cama, cuyas cobijas podía ver deshechas. Pillín sobrevolaba escandalosamente a medio camino entre el baño y la cama, sobre un bulto de ropa…

… Cuando Hypnos reconoció que el bulto era su hija, sintió como si literalmente se le congelara la sangre. En un segundo estaba junto a ella, se deslizó sobre el suelo a su lado y la levantó un poco, acunándola entre sus brazos.

"¡Phantasos!"

¡ **ARDÍA** en fiebre! Esto no era nada normal, o como las otras fiebres. Tragó saliva cuando vio los enrojecidos y cristalinos ojos de Phantasos fijándose en él y apartando la mirada por el exceso de luz. La diosa se acurrucó y aferró contra él en un gesto que nunca antes en su vida había tenido oportunidad de hacer.

Hypnos sentía el alma helada. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Nunca había estado solo en una situación así. Ni siquiera el año anterior cuando le había dado meningitis. Él había cumplido con llevar a salvo a su hija a Giudecca, luego se había desentendido y se mantuvo lo más lejos posible que pudo. Cierto, la situación era diametralmente diferente, pero ahora no… no quería huir, ¡necesitaba estar presente con su hija!, más ahora que evidentemente necesitaba ayuda, pero… ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo la ayudaba? ¿Y si hacía algo mal?

"¿Phantasos?" La llamó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, notando el sarpullido que decoraba ahora su piel con un malsano tono rojizo.

La diosa parpadeó como si no lo hubiera entendido. Entreabrió los labios, jadeando. Casi imperceptiblemente comenzó a temblar de frío y a gemir de susto, mientras trataba de hacer circular aire fresco a sus pulmones. Con torpeza Hypnos le despejó el rostro de cabello que solo él veía. El pobre dios no pudo reprimir algunos pucheros desolados que le brotaron sin control. Hasta hace un año, seguramente ni se habría mosqueado, pero ahora ver así a su hija le estaba desgarrando el alma. ¡Qué Inútil se Sentía!

"Termómetro… ¡Necesito uno! ¡Pillín!"

El pajarillo se dio por aludido en el acto y, tras abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche de Phantasos, sacó el termómetro que siempre estaba allí. Sin esfuerzo se lo pasó a Hypnos, quien con torpeza lo programó y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Algo recordaba de las instrucciones que le había dejado Pasitea, y que había leído a la pasada, que si Phantasos llegaba a tener fiebre, que le tomara la temperatura axilar. La acunó en los brazos sin atinar a subirla a la cama, mientras esperaba que el aparato diera su lectura. Pillín se le posó en el hombro, con las plumas despeinadas y muy preocupado.

Phantasos no parecía estar despierta, pese a tener los ojos abiertos. Era como una muñeca de trapo de mirada cristalina. Temblaba de frío sin parar y cuando el termómetro por fin avisó que la lectura estaba lista y lo leyó, Hypnos tuvo el terrible temor de que esos temblores no fueran simples escalofríos, sino convulsiones.

"¡41.3ºC! ¿En qué momento te subió tanto?"

"¡Mmmmpfghr!"

¡¿Ahora qué hacía?! ¿Había algo especial que hacer? ¡Menos mal que Phantasos era una diosa! Una fiebre así de alta estaba al borde de amenazar la vida de un mortal. Sintió un vacío en el pecho: sabía de antes que la fiebre solía ensañarse con su hija, pero nunca antes había preguntando cuánto. Esa angustia que comenzó a brotarle del pecho no la sentía desde la sofocación de sus hijos. ¡Esto no sería igual que aquella vez! ¿Verdad?

"¡AGUA TIBIA!" Exclamó de pronto, volteando la cabeza a todos lados, hasta que la fijó en Pillín. "¿Sabes regular el agua de la bañera?"

Pillín asintió muy seguro.

"¡Necesito agua tibia! Por favor, llena la bañera al menos un palmo con AGUA TIBIA. No fría, no caliente. **TIBIA**."

Pillín no se hizo de rogar y voló al interior del baño a hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Hypnos se levantó del suelo con su hija en brazos, a quien dejó sobre su cama, apenas cubriéndola con una manta, apartando las demás, resistiendo el impulso de arroparla con todas ellas, intuyendo que eso sería contraproducente. Se acercó al armario de Phantasos, pero lo miró desolado… ¿Dónde guardaba pijamas limpios? Se despeinó con los dedos, ajustando de paso sus lentes. No sabía navegar entre la ropa de su hija. Podía atreverse quizás con la de Pasitea, pero no la de Phantasos. Abrió las puertas y suspiró derrotado…

"Eres igual de desordenada que yo…" Comentó sin saber si sentir orgullo o no.

¿Y si sacaba alguna polera o algo así? Pretendía meter a Phantasos con todo y pijama al agua, así tal cual como estaba, pero luego necesitaría ropa seca que ponerle y…

"¡Mmmmmayaayaaaaaay…!"

Phantasos se quejó tan lastimeramente, que sacó a Hypnos de sus pensamientos. Cuando se volvió a verla, notó que se estaba haciendo bola en la cama y, sin poder resistirlo, Hypnos corrió a su lado. No le costó volver a acomodarla en la cama, pero cuando la estaba arropando de nuevo, Phantasos le fijó una febril mirada y sujetó sus manos. No parecía estar lúcida, pero daba la impresión que lo había reconocido.

¡Con todo al Averno! ¡Phantasos necesitaba un médico! ¡YA!

"… me duele… mucho…" Balbuceó Phantasos con miedo.

"Calma, ya estamos haciendo algo…"

Phantasos apartó la cara, resoplando con angustia. Cuando Hypnos intentó soltar sus manos del agarre de su hija, esta volvió a fijarle la mirada, que febril como estaba, mostraba miedo.

"… duele… papá… ayúdame… me duele mucho." Gimoteó entre lloriqueos.

Hypnos se quedó de una pieza. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos y si no hubiera sido por la emergencia que tenía entre manos, bien le hubiera dado un nuevo infarto. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir ese lagrimón que se escapó por su ojo derecho.

Tenía razones de peso para esta reacción…

… primera vez en poco más de un milenio que Phantasos lo llamaba _papá_.

Eso le derritió el corazón… y angustió a partes iguales.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Memorias y Favores_**

 _"…_ _con la intención de_ _tomar_ _a la pequeña, acunarla y envolverla con su cosmo, como si eso pudiese alejar todo mal de ella, pero ni bien la toc_ _ó n_ _otó que_ _,_ _por si fuera poco, tenía fiebre. Decidido, se mordió el labio, levantó a su pequeña y la acunó contra su pecho. Buscó con la mirada hacia el tocador, en donde siempre había una jarra con agua y con su cosmo la calentó hasta que estuviera tibia…"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Sí, Apolo puede portarse profesional cuando quiere, pero entrar al Inframundo se le va a hacer algo salado. Huitzi todavía no lo intenta, pues obediente él fue a buscar información. Supongo que Hades tendrá que hacer una excepción, pues les guste o no, es el médico y Phan lo necesita. Por otro lado, Hypnos no sabe si ponerse a llorar o entrar en pánico. En todo caso, el héroe indiscutido del capítulo es Pillín. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Huitzi y Apolo casi arruinaron todo en el capítulo pasado, **Dasha** , pero al menos pudieron dejar las diferencias de lado y trabajar en equipo. Más o menos. De momento, no solo Phan está ofendida hasta la médula, sino que también la pobre sufre. Lo lamento por ella, pero si con esto esos dos dioses escarmientan, todo bien. Thanatos es un gruñón lindo que merece amor por montón… esperemos que Rea se lo dé. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Metida de pata de las grandes, **Lina**. Esos dos demostraron lo peor de sí mismos, justo cuando tenían que ser mejores, pero bueno… entre lo cómico y lo trágico, van a tener que aplicarse, porque Phan necesita ayuda y no disputas en estos momentos. Thanatos es amor apache, pero de momento no se da cuenta que es así y Apolo… sí, un fic todito para él, a ver si me deja de molestar con eso de que según él le hago bullying. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	10. Cap 9: Memorias y Favores

_Hypnos recuerda el primer resfrío grave de Phantasos mientras es atendida. Por fortuna la crisis está bajo control y fue atendida, pero esto es solo el comienzo. Huitzi por su parte, en un afán de buscar información de forma más eficiente, ordena a sus guerreros ocelopipiltin que lo ayuden._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Memorias y Favores**

 _Flashback._

 ** _Giudecca. Habitaciones de Hypnos y Pasitea._**

 _Dos mil años antes. 2:57 horas._

 _"_ _COFCOF._ _ **COFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOF**_ _."_

 _Era difícil despertarlo, pero de alguna manera algo lo obligaba a flotar hacia la conciencia_ _:_ _lo atraía hacia la realidad de manera insistente y casi cruel. Hypnos abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al dosel de la cama que compartía con su esposa, recostado y sumido en la oscuridad. Se sentía vacío, y todavía no podía sacudirse del pecho toda la tensión y angustia del último año._

 _"_ _COFCOF. COFCOFCOF COFC_ _ **OFCOF. COFC**_ _OF. COFCOFCOF_ _ **COFCOFCOF**_ _. COFCOF. COFCOFCOF_ _ **¡COFCOFCOF!**_ _"_

 _Se sentía casi decepcionado por despertar y encontrarse en la misma situación, con tanto centenar de hijo muerto. Era una desolación tan grande la que le carcomía las entrañas que parecía corroerle los sentimientos y_ _su_ _corazón, todavía débil tras el horroroso infarto que había sufrido cuando Gala expiró tras esa espantosa agonía,_ _latía extraño_ _. Su neutral rostro, quizás por el amparo de la oscuridad, se permitió una leve contorsión y se transformó en una pena indescriptible, que solo han sentido quienes han perdido un hijo. Ahí, cobijado por la soledad y en la intimidad de su mente, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de duelo._

 _"_ _COFCOF. COFCOFCOFC_ _ **OFCOFCOF**_ _."_

 _Con una mano y de golpe se limpió los ojos. Se tragó las ganas de llorar y_ _embotelló (no sin dificultad) todas_ _esas emociones. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces sendas bocanadas de aire. Giró la cabeza y se fijó en el bulto que dormía junto a él: Pasitea dormía casi tan profundo como él, y se percibía en su presencia un agotamiento_ _y dolor_ _como pocos. Su esposa estaba exhausta y todavía débil tras haberse recuperado de la sofocación. Esa niña le drenaba la_ _poca_ _energía_ _que tenía_ _como si fuera una sanguijuela, ¡nunca la había visto tener tantos problemas para cuidar de un bebé antes!_

 _¡Esa pequeña intrusa!_

 _Hypnos no tenía idea qué diantres pasaba con él, pero_ no lograba _conectar con la pequeña. ¡Una Niña! Era la segunda vez que con Pasi engendraban una_ _nena_ _. ¡Con rasgos tan parecidos a los suyos que hasta llegaba a doler! Tanto que había ansiado una segunda pequeña a la que consentir y ahora que la tenía… simplemente no podía acercársele_ _sin sentirse asqueado_ _. No conectaba, algo dentro de sí la rechazaba y no quería verla. Le molestaba su pequeña presencia como molestaban las garrapatas. ¡Era una cosa tan débil e insignificante! ¿Cómo podía ser tan demandante?_

 _"_ _COFC_ _ **OF. COFC**_ _OFCOFCOFC_ _ **OFCOF.**_ _"_

 _Pasitea tuvo un embarazo difícil con esto de la Sofocación y de verdad nadie creyó que sobreviviría. Incluso había intentado hacerse la idea de tener que criar él a la pequeña, por si su madre fallecía, pensamiento que le causó un rechazo notable. ¡Y qué hablar del parto! Su preciosa Gracia prácticamente no había necesitado ayuda para dar a luz_ _cientos de veces_ _, pero con esa chiquilla hasta Artemisa e Ilítia habían tenido que intervenir, solo para sacarle de las entrañas a una criatura que no pesó más de dos kilos con_ _cincuenta_ _gramos, que tuvo muchísimas dificultades para respirar_ _por si sola, sin mencionar su inmensa fragilidad: daba la sensación que en cualquier momento se le iban a quebrar los huesos._

 _Si se hubiera sofocado, ni siquiera la habría echado de menos. Entre tanto hijo muerto, ¿qué más daba uno más? Algo le habían dicho que la chiquilla era un regalo por tanta muerte. ¡Él no quería premios de consuelo! Quería a sus hijos de vuelta, no a otro que nunca iba a ser como ellos ni que daba tantos problemas._

 _Pasitea dedicaba cada minuto del día al bienestar de la niña. No pensaba en otra cosa, la trataba entre algodones… ya no conversaba con él. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de sus hijos, como si sus muertes no le importasen nada._

 _"_ _ **COFCOF**_ _. COFCOFCOFCOF_ _ **COFCOF**_ _."_

 _Hypnos entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos. Con desdén miró hacia la cuna, desde donde provenía esa tos. Hmpf. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba la chiquilla? No le interesaba, no quería tener nada que ver con ella. ¿Por qué tosía? En esos tres meses, si algo había apreciado, era que la pequeña parásito dormía de corrido durante las noches, nunca hacía ruido. Primera vez que la escuchaba a esas horas._

 _Era una tos rara, nunca antes había escuchado eso en una criatura tan pequeña. Fijó la mirada en la cuna, como escaneando la presencia de su hija, a quien percibió asustada y adolorida… sofocada quizás…_

 _Eso lo desperezó. Abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó de lleno en la cama, con los pies sobre el piso. Miró hacia atrás: Pasitea dormía inquieta, pero profundo. Iba a sacudirla para despertarla cuando un nuevo acceso de tos y unos_ _sonidos, como de quien intenta tragar aire, le_ _activaron un instinto en su corazón_ _que le soltó un torrente de adrenalina a su sistema_ _. En segundos Hypnos estuvo junto a la cuna, ordenando que se encendiera una luz que le permitiera ver qué pasaba con la beba._

 _¡Por todo el Olimpo! La criatura era tan…_ fea _. Bueno, algo de encanto tenía. Solo tenía la nariz más regordeta de lo normal._

 _Y estaba azul. Sus labios estaban azules y sus ojos abiertos como platos, vidriosos y asustados. Era evidente que estaba luchando por respirar. Cruzaron miradas y hasta pudo sentir el cosmo de la pequeña… ¡un pequeño cosmo que se alegraba de verlo! Como si en medio de los terrores que estaba sintiendo, por fin se encontraba con alguien en quien confiar, que podría ayudarla… y con esos ojos lo miró desesperada, aterrada, buscando consuelo…_ _luchando contra su propia descoordinación para estirarle los brazos en una clara súplica por ayuda._

 _"_ _ **COFCOF**_ _._ _ **COFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOF**_ _."_

 _Todo el esfuerzo de la pequeña se vio truncado por el nuevo y terrorífico acceso de tos._ _Esta vez fue el turno de Hypnos de abrir sus ojos a más no poder, al tiempo que sus pupilas se retraían hasta casi desaparecer. Vio a la pequeña criatura toser sin control, poniéndose de varias tonalidades de azul_ _y quizás negro, si eso era aún posible._ _Su pequeño cuerpecito, tan frágil, se sacudía y tensaba con furia y hasta parecía que se iba a quebrar_ _la espalda_ _por el mero esfuerzo. ¡La niña se sofocaba!_ _¡La peque se moría delante de sus ojos!_ _¡NO! ¡No de nuevo!_ _ **¡NO DE NUEVO!**_

 _Sin pensarlo metió los brazos a la cuna con la intención de_ _tomar_ _a la pequeña, acunarla y envolverla con su cosmo, como si eso pudiese alejar todo mal de ella, pero ni bien la toc_ _ó n_ _otó que_ _,_ _por si fuera poco, tenía fiebre. Decidido se mordió el labio, levantó a su pequeña y la acunó contra su pecho. Buscó con la mirada hacia el tocador, en donde siempre había una jarra con agua y con su cosmo la calentó hasta que estuviera tibia._

 _"_ _¡PASITEA!" La llamó de nuevo, sin éxito._

 _Nadie le dijo a Hypnos que el agua calientita era mejor para bajar la fiebre, su instinto le gritaba que usara el agua más helada posible, pero su sentido común, y quizás ese nervio en su corazón que hacía de él un padre consentidor, pesaron más. No: no iba a meter a la beba al agua fría, eso habría sido cruel. ¡Mejor agua tibia!_

 _"_ _COFCOF._ _ **COFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOF**_ _."_

 ** _"_** ** _¡PASITEA! DESPIERTA."_** _La llamó de nuevo, mientras le quitaba el pijama a la niña para así poder refrescarla._

 _Por lo visto esta vez resultó, pero no le prestó atención. Pasitea se abalanzó sobre él para ver a la niña, pero él no dejó que se la quitaran_ _de los brazos, reaccionando incluso mal._ _Se limitó a tomar un trapo y mojarlo en el agua para poder refrescar a su hija…_

 _¿Cómo era que se llamaba?_

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitación de Phantasos.**

 _23 de julio. 4:37 hora local._

"Phantasos. ¡Te llamas Phantasos!"

Hypnos apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba desde la puerta del baño como dos sirvientas remojaban a su hija en la bañera. Había tenido suerte: Pillín había tomado de nuevo la iniciativa de ir por más ayuda y, aunque su plan era traer a alguno de los otros sueños, se topó con Myu, quien hacía su ronda nocturna al palacio. El espectro estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con fauna especial y entendió en seguida que era una emergencia: tuvo el tino de invocar a dos sirvientas que se dieron a la tarea de ayudar a Hypnos con Phantasos, antes de seguir con su ronda.

El dios del sueño apretaba tanto la mandíbula que bien pudo haberse quebrado el hueso. Irguió la espalda cuando las dos mujeres sacaron a su hija de la bañera y la envolvieron en una toalla para secarla, antes de proceder a vestirla con un nuevo pijama. Cuando estuvo lista, Hypnos se acercó y la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, sorprendiéndose de ver a Oneiros e Icelos, quienes se afanaban en cambiar las sábanas.

"Myu nos avisó, junto con Pillín." Dijo Oneiros compungido. "Entramos hace poco y… no sabíamos qué hacer…"

"Cambiamos las sábanas." Se apresuró en decir Icelos. "No sabemos dónde anda Morpheus."

Ambos sueños se quedaron mirando a su aletargada hermana. La última vez que la habían visto así había sido el año anterior, cuando tuvo meningitis. Hypnos se la acomodó un poco y la dejó sobre la cama recién hecha, arropándola de manera tal que no se acalorase mucho o tuviera frío. Phantasos tuvo la suficiente presencia de mente para acurrucarse sobre su costado y no se quejó cuando le pusieron de nuevo el termómetro.

"Papá… ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Oneiros, bajando las luces.

"Pillín me fue a buscar. Phantasos estaba a medio camino entre su cama y el baño, ardiendo en fiebre." Hypnos explicó con voz muy seria, antes de volverse hacia las sirvientas, que esperaban pacientes. "Necesito agua fresca y paracetamol, por favor."

Las sirvientas asintieron en silencio y salieron del cuarto a cumplir la misión. Icelos se acercó a su padre, quien fijaba su mirada en su hija.

"¿Tienes las instrucciones de mamá a mano?"

"Están en mi mesita de noche…"

"Iré por ellas. Yo…"

"Todavía no." Hypnos miró a sus dos hijos. "Necesito avisarle a Hades: Phantasos necesita un médico y me gustaría que dejara pasar a Apolo al Inframundo. Me gustaría que uno de ustedes se quedara con su hermana y que el otro vaya a buscar a Morpheus."

Tanto Oneiros como Icelos estaban a punto de asentir cuando sonó la alarma del termómetro. Hypnos se tardó un suspiro en tomarlo… suspirando de alivio al leer la pequeña pantalla digital.

"39,9°C…"

"¡Eso no es bajo ni de chiste, papá!" Exclamó Icelos espantado.

"Estuvo con 41,3°…"

"Retiro lo dicho." Dijo Icelos, pálido, al tiempo que Pillín aterrizaba sobre su cabeza. "Yo me quedo con Phanti."

"Yo voy por Morpheus. Tengo una idea de donde puede estar." Oneiros tragó saliva. Se notaba que estaba preocupado. "¿Estarás bien, papá?"

"Claro que sí." Dijo con mucha calma y seriedad. "Andando, no perdamos tiempo."

En el más completo de los silencio, los tres dioses se abocaron a sus tareas. Icelos acercó un sillón cercano en donde se acomodó, tras asegurarse que Phantasos estaba cómoda, con Pillín volando de un extremo a otro. Hypnos y Oneiros, tras mirar una última vez a la menor de los sueños, salieron de aquellas habitaciones a paso rápido y tomaron distintas direcciones luego de que hubieran intercambiado preocupadas miradas. Uno se encaminó derecho hacia la salida del Inframundo, el otro fue hacia el ala del palacio que Hades y Perséfone usaban.

Tragó saliva… ¡Por todo el Olimpo! Necesitaba a Apolo. ¿Hades querría dejarlo pasar? Aunque esa no era la única duda que tenía…

¿Cómo le avisaba a Pasitea sin matarla del susto?

* * *

 **Museo del Templo Mayor. Ciudad de México**

 _22 de julio. 20:30 hora local._

Esto de los cambios de hora era cosa extraña. En Grecia ya debían ser prácticamente cerca de las cuatro de la mañana del día siguiente y aquí estaba él, para quien el día aún no terminaba. Sabía que en esos momentos su Sueñito no debía estar nada bien, y justamente eso era lo que lo motivaba a no esperar al día siguiente para pedir ayuda. Hasta tenía la sensación que estaba retrasado y con el tiempo jugándole en contra. Huitzilopochtli entró en aquella sala del museo, la que estaba dedicada a él, como si fuera el dueño de casa (técnicamente lo era), pero sin manifestarse de lleno.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo de gente, cuatro personas, que se encontraba al fondo de la Sala Huitzilopochtli, revisando los objetos de unas vitrinas. No sabía bien qué estaban haciendo, pero sea lo que hubiera sido, ya habían terminado. El grupo se despedía agitando las manos y golpeando las espaldas y dejaba solo a un hombre, quien centraba su atención en las piezas de una vitrina, con ojo crítico, como evaluando una mejor manera de configurarla. Huitzi, sin dejarse en evidencia, se acercó hasta llegar a unos tres metros del concentrado hombre. Un tipo chaparro y de aspecto serio y solemne, pero de aquellos que al mismo tiempo sabía divertirse: era Roberto Fariña, curador de aquella sala, además de antropólogo experto en historia precolombina, un académico muy respetado. La mayor parte del tiempo se le veía muy grave y concentrado, pero era una simple fachada. Cierto de que Roberto tenía un carácter espantoso, pero era buena persona y simplemente amaba lo que hacía. Era muy simpático cuando quería y tenía tendencia a _fangirlear_ sobre su trabajo cuando le daban un poco de espacio.

No era mal tipo. Y lo más importante… Era el Heraldo de Huitzilopochtli, su sumo sacerdote. Por eso el dios estaba ahí, esperando llamar su atención. Aunque bien difícil que eso ocurriera si no hacía evidente su presencia. Huitzi se llevó las manos a las caderas, con el rostro muy grave, y elevó un poco su cosmo.

Roberto, quien hasta ese momento estaba de lo más embelesado observando la vitrina, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y al girar sobre sus talones, se arrodilló e hizo la más solemne de las reverencias al notar al dios.

"¡Señor Huitzilopochtli!" Exclamó Roberto. "Qué sorpresa verlo. ¿A qué debo vuestra visita?"

"Ya deja las formalidades, Roberto, llevo prisa." Dijo Huitzi algo impaciente. Roberto se puso de pie.

"¡Y luego te quejas que hemos perdido las formas!" Se burló Roberto, aunque sin perder esa aura de respeto. "¿En qué andas que vienes a mi humilde lugar de trabajo?"

"¿Humilde? ¡Templo Mayor, Roberto! De humilde no tiene nada. ¡No seas falto de respeto!"

"¿Entonces como quedamos? ¿Conservamos los respetos o los relajamos?"

Huitzi rodó los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar por la sala a paso calmo, siendo seguido de cerca por Roberto. Éste supo en seguida que algo no andaba bien con el dios: lo conocía bien (o eso creía) y algo en su caminar le indicaba que había venido con una misión que darle, que le pesaba en el corazón.

"Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes de Phantasos."

"Sería un tonto si no lo supiera. Usted no ha ocultado su interés y eso nos tiene muy contentos." Comentó Roberto con alegre sinceridad. "Sí reconozco que no sabía el nombre de la señorita."

"Jejeje, ¿Cómo supieron?"

"Cosmonet. Desde que el señor Quetzalcóatl comenzó a cortejar a la señora Hestia ha estado activa como nunca." El hombre se llevó las manos a la espalda. "Permíteme decirte que este interés tuyo nos tiene muy contentos a todos. Mi esposa y las demás hasta ya están arreglando todo por si hay fiesta."

"Jejejejeje, no se apuren, falta mucho para eso y todavía tengo que terminar de conquistar a mi _Sueñito_." Confesó Huitzi algo cohibido.

"Aaah, pero para allá va. Ni se va a dar cuenta cuando se estén aceptando mutuamente. Mi esposa dice que es cosa de tiempo y que tiene buena vibra al respecto." Dijo Roberto muy alegre. Entonces ladeó la cabeza. "¿Sucede algo, señor?"

"Sí." Huitzi se detuvo y enfrentó a Roberto. "Mi Sueñito no tiene buena salud: es una secuela de una enfermedad a la que sobrevivió estando en el vientre materno."

"Sofocación." Intervino Roberto. "Algo escuché al respecto de que provocó muchos estragos."

"Por decirlo de manera elegante." Huitzi suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, como intentando sacudirse el estrés. "Roberto… necesito que movilices a los guerreros jaguar."

"¿ _Ocelopipiltin_?" Murmuró Roberto desconcertado, pero se puso grave en el acto. "¿A quién hay que matar?"

"A Nadie. Pero necesito las habilidades de los ocelopipiltin." Huitzi entrecerró los ojos. "Mi Sueñito se contagió de sarampión…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!… me lleva la chin…"

"… en algún lugar de los que visitamos. ¡Evidentemente no tenía la vacuna! Pero si mi _sueño bonito_ se contagió, otros también. Alguien está repartiendo esos malditos bichos. Necesito que encuentren el origen… y que averigüen cuando nos cruzamos con esta plaga para poder tratar mejor a mi Sueñito."

"¿Sin muertos? Cuando les diga a los jaguares, van a querer arrancar corazones. ¡Nadie lastima a su enamorada sin enfrentar nuestra ira!" Afirmó con ojos peligrosos.

"No. Ganas no me faltan, pero todavía no." Huitzi suspiró, agradecido por la devoción que le mostraban, y le pasó un papel con una lista. "Aquí están todos los sitios a los que fuimos."

"¿Qué hacemos con el paciente cero?"

"Evitar que siga contagiando." Huitzi apretó los dientes. "Y si hay algún anti vacuna cerca que no esté vacunado, ¡Que se contagie a ver si le gusta!"

"Considérelo hecho. Hmpf." Roberto leyó la lista. "Tengo una idea por donde comenzar." El hombre miró a Huitzi con decisión. "¿Qué más ordenas, señor?"

"Que se alisten para una _Xochiyáoyotl_." Ordenó con solemnidad.

Roberto abrió los ojos un poco más, pero pronto asintió con decisión.

"Se hará como desees, señor Huitzilopochtli."

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca, Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _23 de julio. 7:00 hora local._

Phantasos se sentía, con justa razón y fundamentos de peso, como si la hubieran apaleado entre varios. Estaba prácticamente varada en la cama, desparramada y espantosa, sintiéndose horrible, agotada y adolorida. Le picaba todo, aunque no sabía si era por sugestión o porque en verdad tenía comezón. No se quería mover, tenía frío, tenía calor, sentía la piel pegajosa y la cabeza le seguía pulsando. Porque sí, seguía con fiebre, pero no tanta como durante la noche.

Hablando de eso, la alarma de termómetro sonó en ese instante y Apolo le quitó el aparato. Phantasos rodó los ojos, se tapó con la manta y se hizo bola.

"38.1°C… vamos mejorando."

"… no te hagas el lindo."

Apolo sonrió torcido y dejó el aparato a un lado. Hacía por lo menos dos horas que Hades lo había dejado entrar, en virtud de la emergencia. El dios comenzó a atender en seguida a Phantasos, confirmando el diagnóstico de sarampión y aplicando el tratamiento adecuado. A ojos de Hypnos y sus hijos, parecía que Apolo estaba haciendo brujería con la diosa, pero en honor a la verdad no era nada del otro mundo.

"¿Sigues enojada conmigo?"

"Sí… aunque estás haciendo méritos." Phantasos se destapó la cara, resoplando. "¿En verdad tengo sarampión?"

"Sí. Lo que me extraña: dices que eres rigurosa con las vacunas."

"Lo soy… pero no siempre fui así." Phantasos tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se incorporó en la cama, buscando un vaso de agua. Una de las sirvientas la ayudó. "Al principio no era muy metódica."

"Explícate."

"Nunca he estado en contra de las vacunas, conste." Phantasos tragó el líquido con dificultad. "… puede que haya olvidado la del sarampión. Recuerdo haber ido al vacunatorio a que me la pusieran, pero… parece que me distraje y me fui… no sé." La diosa apartó el vaso y agradeció a la sirvienta. "… no me acuerdo bien. ¿Cómo me contagié?"

"Como todos nada más. Huitzilopochtli está buscando el origen del contagio." Dijo con un tono algo lúgubre. Como que ese fugaz brillito en los ojos de la diosa al nombrar al Colibrí del Sur le confirmó que no solo era su amiga, sino que también lo quería más que a él. "Tú de eso no te preocupes. Tienes otros problemas."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Peores que estar enferma?" Gruñó la diosa de mal humor.

"Phantasos… el sarampión no tiene cura. Puedo tratar tus síntomas, pero contigo tengo que tener mucho cuidado: tu sistema inmune se va a huelga cada vez que algo ataca tu organismo y aunque no te vas a morir, vas a sufrir. ¿O no te acuerdas cuando te dio meningitis el año pasado?"

Otro brillito decoró los ojos de Phantasos, pero esta vez era miedo. En aquella ocasión esa dolencia casi le había licuado los sesos y le había tomado algunos meses recuperarse por completo. Hasta caminar se le hizo complicado. Cuando había comenzado la guerra contra los Señores de Xibalbá apenas se había recuperado. Se palmeó la cara frustrada consigo misma. ¿Cómo fue tan **IDIOTA** de no vacunarse? ¿Cómo fue tan irresponsable que lo dejó pasar así no más? ¿Cómo no tuvo más cuidado? Claro, se descuidó del asunto y se confió en que, al estar todos inmunizados, a ella no le pasaría nada. Por décadas eso fue así, por lo que salía a sus anchas sin temor alguno. Antes simplemente ni se acercaba a los lugares en donde había contagios (el tío Thanatos le avisaba donde). ¡Nunca más volvía a confiarse!

¡Por todo el averno! ¿Cómo diantres se había roto la inmunidad de rebaño?

"No es la forma más bonita de adquirir inmunidad natural." Se quejó irritada y asustada. "¿Qué me va a pasar?"

"Lo menos posible, si puedo asegurarme de ello. Eventualmente tu sistema inmune va a atacar al bicho este, pero no antes que cause todos los estragos que pueda." Apolo entrecerró los ojos. "No dejaré que eso pase."

"¿Será como el año pasado?" Preguntó en un susurro. "No fue lindo… tener meningitis."

"No si puedo evitarlo." Apolo se acercó y la arropó un poco. "Descansa Phantasos. Tuviste una noche muy difícil y necesitas recuperar fuerza."

"No quiero dormir…"

"Te puse algo en las medicinas que te acabo de dar para que duermas. ¡Órdenes del doctor!" Le dijo Apolo guiñándole un ojo y sin darle tiempo a retrucar. En protesta, Phantasos se acurrucó mejor en su cama, dándole a espalda. El dios se volvió hacia la sirvienta, recordándose a sí mismo que la muchacha no era enfermera. "Vigila que descanse, que se hidrate bien y que coma aunque sea un par de bocados. No la obligues ni la fuerces, pero pendiente a eso."

"Sí, señor Apolo."

Apolo le hizo una seña de despedida a Phantasos y se alejó en dirección de la puerta. Sin mucha ceremonia salió del cuarto y se dispuso en seguir su camino hasta una cercana sala de estar que por lo visto solía ocupar la familia onírica en su día a día. Ni bien entró a esta habitación se encontró con que estaba lleno. Hypnos, sus hijos, Hades, Perséfone y Huitzilopochtli le miraron expectantes y con urgencia. Todo su inesperado público estaba muy preocupado. Frunció el ceño.

"Dejé a Phantasos durmiendo. Le bajó mucho la fiebre, pero no cantaría victoria aún. Hay que mantenerla vigilada de cerca." Apolo levantó las manos. "Vienen un par de días en los que va a estar muy delicada, esto apenas comienza, por eso hay que estar muy atentos. El sarampión no tiene cura, pero es tratable."

"¿No es Sofocación, verdad?" Preguntó Hypnos con temor.

"No. No lo es. Phantasos no se va a morir por esto. Solo va a pasar por una horrible experiencia en lo que su sistema inmune se decide a atacar al bicho." Apolo suspiró preocupado.

"¡Me lleva la #$%$&%#∑¥Ω!" Reclamó Huitzilopochtli, pateando el suelo. "¡Eso no es justo!"

"¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse?" Preguntó Hades inquieto. "¿Va a pasarle lo mismo que cuando le dio meningitis?"

"Lo más probable. Por eso hay que vigilarla de cerca: temo algunas complicaciones que se puedan derivar de esto. La fiebre de anoche fue gravísima: nunca subestimen un cuadro así. Con 42ºC los mortales tienen un riesgo altísimo de morir. Phantasos tuvo 41,3ºC." Apolo miró de reojo a Hypnos, cuyos ojos parecían chillar una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer. "Se intervino a tiempo, la ayudaron justo cuando debían. Insisto, ella es inmortal, no se va a morir. Pero hay que tener paciencia."

"Yo tomo el primer turno para cuidarla." Susurró Oneiros.

"Apolo… ¿esto es contagioso para los demás?" Preguntó Perséfone doblemente preocupada. No solo por Phantasos, sino también por sus hijas y Benito.

"No creo que nosotros, dioses, nos contagiemos de esto, pero en el caso de las gemelas… no me arriesgaría: son diosas, pero muy pequeñas y prefiero exagerar. Las cosas han cambiado mucho los últimos siglos, preferiría que las sacaras de Giudecca, solo para estar seguros. En cuanto a Benito…" Apolo entrecerró los ojos, muy serio. "Me consta que sus niveles están bien, pero no quiero que se exponga. No tendría por qué contagiarse si se toman las precauciones, pero soy aprensivo." El dios se mesó el mentón pensativo. "Quisiera revisar a Benito, y a las niñas para aprovechar el impulso, para descartar cualquier cosa de todos modos."

Hades no se demoró ni medio hipo en tomar una decisión. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Perséfone, con una mirada que no admitiría discusión alguna.

"Llévate a las niñas al Olimpo hasta que todo pase. Que Aiacos y Violate, junto con Benito, vayan contigo como guardaespaldas." El dios hinchó el pecho de aire. "Morpheus se encargará del papeleo para que puedan entrar, en lo que revisan a los enanos."

Perséfone hubiera querido discutirle a Hades con toda su alma, pero no pudo. Reprimió un sollozo: de alguna manera estaba de acuerdo con su esposo, pero eso de dejarlo solo unos días no le sentaba del todo bien, sobre todo tomando en cuenta los precedentes. Mejor se aplicaba ella también a dejar todo a punto en el castillo. Morpheus intercambió una mirada con Hypnos, quien le hizo una seña para que obedeciera. Icelos miraba nervioso hacia la puerta. Huitzi se sentía algo mareado de lo preocupado que estaba.

"¿Puedo verla?" Preguntó de pronto casi en un susurro.

"Le di una medicina para que durmiera." Gruñó Apolo. "Quizás cuando despierte."

"Hasta entonces no podemos hacer nada." Dijo Hypnos, sintiéndose inútil. "Hijo de Zeus… ¿estás seguro que mi hija no se va a morir?"

"No. No morirá."

"¿Y si le consigo sacrificios?"

La pregunta de Huitzi fue tan sincera como repentina. Todos los dioses se lo quedaron viendo por momentos perplejos. Hypnos frunció el ceño, pero no pudo enojarse: el pobre Colibrí del Sur se veía miserable y solo quería ayudar. ¡Pobre diablo! Debía estar pasándolo horrible y sin saber cómo ayudar. ¡Empatizaba tanto con él como no tienen idea! También se sentía inútil.

Apolo y Hades estaban por responderle la pregunta con algo de sano sarcasmo cuando en eso se abrió la puerta de la salita de estar de par en par. Thanatos, aun con su bata puesta, con bastante mejor aspecto y un estupendo humor, entró al recinto como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en su vida. Cierto, seguía con bronquitis, pero la mejora era **notoria** y hasta había podido descansar bastante bien. Se sentía fresco como lechuga. El dios de la muerte parpadeó perplejo unos instantes: no se explicaba la presencia de tanta deidad junta, menos el lúgubre ambiente. La noche anterior había dormido muy profundo y no se había percatado en absoluto de la emergencia. No tenía idea que su sobrina estaba mal de salud.

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!" Saludó con energía, pero al ver que no causaba el efecto deseado, le bajó la intensidad a su buen humor. "Err… ¿Me perdí de algo?"

Todos los presentes suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sustos de Muerte_**

 _"…_ _La miraba muy serio, quizás con algo de rubor en las mejillas. Lucía ese hábito negro_ _suyo que tan bien le quedaba_ _. Le faltaba solamente el perfume._

 _Estúpido, desaliñado y sensual Giannis._

 _"_ _¿Giannis?" Por instinto, Rea retrocedió. Si Giannis se sorprendió por haber sido visto por Rea_ _, o que ésta le dirigiera la palabra,_ _no lo demostró más que levantando ambas cejas, pero no respondió._

 _Solo dio un paso adelante y tras estirar su brazo, lo hundió en el pecho de Rea, como quien busca el corazón._ _La expresión de la mujer dio paso al asombro y terror…_ _"_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Nunca subestimen una buena fiebre. El año pasado mi papá pasó unos días en la UCI por culpa de una (bordeó los 41,6º y la glucosa se le fue a la estratósfera por culpa de un cálculo renal del averno que se le ocurrió bajar en el peor momento posible) y por lejos ha sido de los peores sustos que me he llevado en la vida (casi se me murió). No es para que exageren, pero nunca subestimen una fiebre. Ahora está bien, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada. **._.** Y una con canas por su culpa, pero bueno, supongo que es karma por todas las rabias que le he hecho pasar. **XD** En fin. Lo de Phan apenas comienza, pero tanto Apolo como Huitzi tienen una oportunidad dorada para componer relaciones. Sobre Thanatos… está a un capítulo de meter épicamente las patas. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Sin duda Pillín fue el héroe del capítulo, **Dasha**. Pobre pajarillo, se llevó un buen susto, pero actuó acorde a las circunstancias. Y sin duda que Hypnos estuvo a punto de convertirse en un estorbo más que en ayuda, pero eso habría sido totalmente contraproducente, considerando que era el único que podía hacer algo en ese momento. Ya tendrá sus cinco minutos de pánico. Sobre tu pregunta, no. Decidí que Huitzi y Phan debían quedarse juntitos cuando esos dos se conocieron en el fic _Nemo Me Impune Lacessit_. Siempre publico fics completos, así que cambiar de opinión mientras lo actualizo es muy, muy raro (pues tendría que hacer demasiados ajustes). **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Eres de las mías, **Lina** , también caigo en coma cuando duermo y creo que dormir es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una en el día. Phan va a sufrir bastante los efectos del sarampión, su sistema inmune no es el mejor de todos, pero al menos tendrá toda la ayuda médica del mundo. Es la oportunidad de Apolo para compensarle el mal rato, igual para Huitzi. Al menos Hypnos recobró el título de _papá_ por parte de Phan. Sobre Pillín, ese colibrí se lució: merece que le regalen todo el néctar del mundo. Apolo es buleable, sin duda, sin mencionar que está saladísimo el pobre. A estas alturas del partido ya deberían dejarlo en paz. Ya le voy a compensar los malos ratos. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Guerreros Jaguar y Guerreros Águila:** Dentro del ejército mexica, los mayores combatientes fueron los guerreros águila ( _cuauhpipiltin_ , en singular _cuauhpilli_ ) y los guerreros jaguar ( _ocelopipiltin_ , en singular _ocelopilli_ ). Ambos vestían como el animal del que tomaban su nombre, algunos vistiendo pieles de grandes felinos y otros adornados con plumas de águila. Muchos de estos guerreros fueron representados en estatuas y en códices. La poesía mexica también usa con frecuencia la expresión _in cuauhtli, in ocelotl_ (las águilas, los jaguares) para referirse a los nobles en la guerra. El cuartel de los guerreros águila y los guerreros jaguar fue el _quauhcalli_ , la _casa de las águilas_ , situado en el recinto ceremonial en Tenochtitlán. Era el grupo de élite de las fuerzas armadas; algunos códices recogen la leyenda de que entraban en un profundo estado de meditación y podían permanecer en un sitio de cuclillas y sin moverse, sin comer ni beber durante al menos dos semanas, simplemente esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y matar de un golpe (como era usual) a su enemigo. Se estima que los guerreros águila y los guerreros jaguar causaron aproximadamente el 80% de las bajas españolas, antes, durante y después de la conquista.

 **Xochiyáoyotl:** También llamada _guerras floridas_. Este tipo de guerra se practicó con pequeños ejércitos y previo acuerdo entre las partes involucradas. No estaban encaminadas a conquistar el altépetl enemigo, sino que sirvió a otros fines. Uno era la toma de cautivos para el sacrificio, y esta fue sin duda una parte importante de la mayoría de las guerras mexicas. Fray Diego Durán afirma en sus crónicas que el Xochiyáoyotl fue instituido por Tlacaélel durante la gran hambruna de Mesoamérica (1450–1454) bajo el reinado de Moctezuma Ilhuicamina. Estas fuentes afirman que Tlacaelel organizó con los dirigentes de Tlaxcala, Cholula y Huexotzingo, para participar en batallas rituales que proporcionasen a todas las partes suficientes víctimas para apaciguar a los dioses. Ross Hassig, en 1988, planteó que el xochiyáoyotl tenía otros propósitos más políticos que religiosos, entre los cuales estarían:

1\. Demostrar la superioridad militar mexica.

2\. Debilitar gradualmente a otros altépetl.

3\. Someter a enemigos difíciles como los tlaxcaltecas, sin entorpecer otras actividades del imperio.

4\. Convencer a la gente, tanto a los propios mexicas como a otros pueblos, de que era mejor no desobedecer al imperio, cosa que reafirmaba con los sacrificios hechos en el Templo Mayor de Tenochtitlán.

 **Sarampión:** Es una enfermedad infecciosa exantemática como la rubeola o la varicela, bastante frecuente, especialmente en niños, causada por un virus, específicamente un paramixovirus del género Morbillivirus. Se caracteriza por típicas manchas en la piel de color rojo (eccemas, exantema) así como fiebre y un estado general debilitado. En algunos casos de complicaciones el sarampión, causa inflamación en los pulmones y el cerebro que amenazan la vida del paciente.

El período de incubación del sarampión usualmente dura de cuatro a doce días, durante los cuales no hay síntomas. Las personas infectadas permanecen contagiosas desde la aparición de los primeros síntomas hasta los tres y cinco días después de la aparición del sarpullido.

El diagnóstico se hace por el cuadro clínico y la detección de anticuerpos en la sangre. No existe terapia específica para el tratamiento de la enfermedad, sin embargo, se puede prevenir la enfermedad mediante la administración de la vacuna contra el sarampión. La vacuna triple vírica (también conocida como SPR) ha reducido el número de infecciones en el pasado. En la mayoría de los países, la enfermedad es de declaración obligatoria a las autoridades de salud social.

La vacuna contra el sarampión es muy eficaz para prevenir esta enfermedad y segura para la población, que suele entregarse en dos dosis. Se introdujo por primera vez en 1963 y desde entonces su utilización ha aumentado progresivamente a nivel mundial. En 2008 al menos 192 países ofrecían la administración de dos dosis a través de sus sistemas de salud. En el año 2014 aproximadamente el 85 % de los niños del mundo habían recibido una dosis de esta vacuna en sus primeros años de vida. Está incluida en la lista de Medicamentos esenciales de la Organización Mundial de la Salud que incluye las medicaciones más importantes de un sistema de asistencia sanitaria. La vacuna es suficientemente barata, con un precio mayorista de aproximadamente $ 0.70 USD por dosis a partir de 2014. (tratar los síntomas sale más caro, conste)

 **Inmunidad de Grupo (o de Rebaño):** Describe un tipo de inmunidad que se produce cuando al vacunar a una parte de la población se proporciona protección indirecta a los individuos no vacunados. En las enfermedades que se transmiten de persona a persona, es más difícil mantener una cadena de infección cuando una gran parte de la población es inmune. Cuanta mayor es la proporción de individuos inmunes, menor es la probabilidad de que una persona susceptible entre en contacto con un individuo infectado.

La vacunación actúa como una especie de cortafuegos para la diseminación de la enfermedad, ralentizando o evitando la transmisión de la enfermedad a otros individuos. Así, quienes no están vacunados quedan protegidos de manera indirecta gracias a los individuos vacunados, ya que estos últimos no contraerán la enfermedad ni la transmitirán a los susceptibles. Así se puede asumir una política de salud pública de inmunidad de grupo para reducir la difusión de una enfermedad y proporcionar un nivel de protección a un subgrupo vulnerable y no vacunado, como son aquellas personas con condiciones médicas especiales, tales como alergias, pacientes inmunodeprimidos, receptores de trasplantes o quienes por su edad aún no pueden recibir la vacuna.


	11. Cap 10: Sustos de Muerte

_Pasitea llega a toda carrera a Giudecca, angustiada por el destino de Phan, descubriendo que Hypnos están tan o peor que ella. Thanatos trata de animarlos, pero… hablando de la Muerte, creo que éste debería prestarle más atención a aquella vocecita que le dice que no meta las patas. Huitzi y Apolo conversan, aunque tendrán que interrumpirse._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Sustos de Muerte**

 **Giudecca, Despacho de Hypnos.**

 _23 de julio. 16:32 horas._

Hypnos colgó su teléfono con un desanimo notorio. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó el aparato sobre su escritorio, como si este pesara una tonelada completa. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, como si no supiera que más hacer. Una parte suya estaba francamente aterrada de que Phantasos se pudiera morir. Era algo más bien irracional y estaba convencido que tenía que ver con el hecho que durante dos mil años la salud de su hija le había importado un rábano y ahora su sistema dejaba salir todos esos temores que se había embotellado tanto tiempo de una sola vez. Pese a lo anterior, había otra parte suya, algo más racional y aterrizada, que no solo intentaba consolarlo y darle ánimos, pero también insistía en que Phantasos no se iba a morir y que en esos momentos tenía toda la ayuda del mundo. Era una suerte de intenso debate entre su corazón y su cerebro, que por cierto, lo mantenía como anulado.

"¿Era Pasi?" Preguntó de pronto Thanatos, carraspeando un poco.

"Sí, está en Eleusis, a punto de entrar al Inframundo." Hypnos suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Me siento muy rata…"

"Cofcof… ¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy un inútil. Debería saber cómo cuidar a un hijo enfermo. ¡Así Pasitea no habría tenido que interrumpir su viaje!"

"Supieras o no qué hacer, Pasi igual se habría venido corriendo." Le dijo Thanatos encogiéndose de hombros. "COFC **OF** cof. Es mamá, es su naturaleza."

"Y harta mala experiencia tiene perdiendo hijos." Hypnos se dejó caer sobre una silla, se sujetó la cabeza y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. "Creí que nunca más volvería a sentir esto."

Thanatos apretó la mandíbula. Se acercó a su hermano y le puso una mano sobre la espalda a manera de apoyo. Hypnos no lloró, pero se quedó mirando a la nada, dándose el extraño permiso de desesperarse ahora que estaba en confianza. Su gemelo no le puso presión, sino que se mantuvo fiel a su lado, presto a hacer cualquier cosa que lo ayudase.

"… soy un maldito." Susurró Hypnos. "¿Cómo pude despreciar tanto a mi hija? ¡No sé cuidarla!"

"Hypnos… deja de decir estupideces. Cierto que fuiste un padre horrible para Phantasos toda su vida, pero en estos últimos meses has hecho mucho por ella y se nota que quieres compensarla. ¡Ya deja de autocastigarte de este modo!"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Pero Nada!" Gruñó Thanatos. "Nadie aquí en el Inframundo sabe cuidar enfermos, sean mortales o divinos. Excepto Pasitea y quizás Violate, aunque lo niegue con toda su alma." El dios de la muerte se mordió el labio. "Por algo estamos recién armando una enfermería…"

"Eso no me consuela. ¡No quiero ver a mi hija así! A ninguno de mis críos." Hypnos miró a Thanatos con un puchero. "¿Acaso será mi culpa que es tan enfermiza?"

Thanatos le dio un zape, y cerró los ojos mientras bufaba molesto.

"¡Claro que no! Fue solo una mala baraja de genes y una enfermedad que casi la mata." Thanatos carraspeó bajito. "La estás cuidando bien, no te estreses. Y se nota, de verdad…"

"Debería haberla cuidado siempre…"

"Sí, pero no lo hiciste. Deja de atormentarte y recuerda que siempre es el presente lo que cuenta. No la cuidaste antes, pero lo estás haciendo ahora." Thanatos le dio una sacudida. "Eso cuenta un montón."

Hypnos asintió y sonrió agradecido. Se puso de pie y quiso avanzar hacia uno de los ventanales, pero Thanatos lo atajó en un abrazo, palmeándole con fuerza la espalda antes de dejarlo ir.

"Gracias Thanatos." Hypnos se arregló la ropa. "A todo esto, noto que toses menos."

"Seeeeh. No me quejo: toser es horrible, no sé cómo los mortales lo soportan. ¡Juro que sentía que se me descalabraban las costillas!"

"¿Ves que con las medicinas se te iba a pasar?"

"Lo que no deja de ser misterioso. Ese tratamiento me lo recetó la doctora Laurens… ¡Y resultó! Una simple mortal me curó de la maldición de Apolo."

"Quizás Apolo está perdiendo el toque o hizo algo mal cuando te lanzó esa maldición."

"No lo creo. El muy maldito es bien fijado en eso cuando quiere." Thanatos se cruzó de brazos. "Aquí hay gato encerrado. Lo que me recuerda: pon ojo con ese desgraciado, no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con Phantasos."

"Un poco inevitable, es quien está evitando que sus síntomas se descontrolen."

"Sí, pero su ética es dudosa: puede que se aproveche de su paciente. No dejes que se quede solo con ella. ¡Tampoco con Uichilobos!"

"Huitzilopochtli."

"¡Ese mero! Lo único que quieren es llevarse a Phantita."

"Puede ser, pero por Apolo no me preocuparía… Phantasos favorece a Huitzilopochtli. Nada que hacer."

"¡Argh!"

"Y siempre hay alguien más con Phantasos cuando entra Apolo." Hypnos ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué tan celoso?"

"¡Porque la van a hacer llorar!" Exclamó Thanatos ansioso. "Phantasos tiene su corazoncito muy frágil, no quiero que llore… quiero que sea feliz."

"Yo también quiero lo mismo… supongo que toca confiar en que ella sabrá elegir. Y si se equivoca y la hacen llorar… pues… podemos devolver el favor."

"Seee… COFCOFCOFcof…" Thanatos se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado. "Argh, duele… bastante menos, pero duele…"

"¿te tomaste las medicinas?"

"Sí… pero me siento mejorcito." Thanatos le miró con ojos grandes. "Y todos, bola de idiotas, me tienen preocupado. ¿Qué acaso no pudieron despertarme anoche para sufrir con ustedes?"

"No. También estás enfermo y recuperándote."

"Supongo." Thanatos suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "Sobre Rea Laurens… la voy a reiniciar."

Hypnos levantó ambas cejas, y aunque se tardó un poco en saber a qué se refería su hermano, pronto lo recordó. Ladeó su cabeza.

"Estás decidido a eso, ¿me equivoco?"

"Sí. Me molesta que no haya claridad con su fecha de muerte en mis registros. Tengo que solucionarlo."

"¿Y por qué no lo haces? Puedes hacerlo a distancia."

Thanatos miró con los ojos muy grandes a su hermano. Era una pregunta simple y tan sencilla que su respuesta debería ser fácil, pero el dios de la muerte se veía como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta muy desatinada.

"¡Porque se puede lastimar!"

"¿Huh?"

"Se puede pegar un buen suelazo. ¡No es lo que quiero!" Rezongó muy molesto con la idea que Rea se golpeara contra el suelo por su culpa. "Prefiero ir personalmente a reiniciarla y así evitar que se lastime y hacerlo lo menos traumático posible." Thanatos hizo un gesto con la mano. "Iré mañana, supongo que voy a estar mejor para entonces."

Perplejo, Hypnos parpadeó varias veces mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. ¿Desde cuándo Thanatos se preocupaba de su víctima cuando decidía reiniciarla? Que él recordase, nunca había ido personalmente a reiniciar a nadie, siempre lo hacía a distancia. De hecho, le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Observó bien a su hermano, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo en él, solo para descubrir que estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando al techo con las mejillas infladas y un levísimo rubor decorándole el rostro. Eso era sin duda… extraño.

Iba a hacer el comentario cuando en ese momento entró al despacho Pasitea, como si fuera un pequeño huracán. La diosa atravesó la oficina a zancadas y se sujetó de los brazos de su esposo, agitada y aterrada. Hypnos no tuvo otra opción que sujetarla. Thanatos descruzó los brazos y se acercó unos pasos.

"¡La niña! ¿Qué le pasó a nuestra niña? ¡Hypnos!"

"Tiene sarampión, Pasi. La encontré anoche con fiebre, pero ya está recibiendo atención médica."

"¡Pero era un resfrío! Solo eso. ¿Están seguros que es sarampión?" Lloriqueó entre pucheros. "¿Qué le va a pasar ahora?" Hypnos tragó saliva.

"También creí que era un resfrío, pero no… No se morirá, pero… lo va a pasar muy mal. Se va a recuperar."

Pasitea inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y se abrazó con fuerza de Hypnos, quien correspondió el gesto. Solo sollozó quedita, asustada como siempre le pasaba que Phantasos se pescaba algún bicho más peligroso que otros. Thanatos se acercó a la pareja y les palmeó la espalda a los dos, quienes le miraron perplejos.

"Se está haciendo todo lo posible por Phantasos. Mejor dejen de abrazarse y vayan a verla: les hará bien a los dos." Les dijo con amabilidad. "No pierdan el tiempo. Yo llevo tus maletas a tu cuarto, Pasi: ustedes dos vayan con Phan."

Hypnos y Pasi le miraron unos segundos antes de asentir con calma. La muerte, después de todo, tenía razón.

* * *

 **Estacionamiento Subterráneo del Hospital de Atenas.**

 _Día siguiente. 25 de julio. 17:50 hora local._

Rea se detuvo unos instantes y bostezó a gusto un par de veces. Suspiró cuando se hubo sentido cómoda y siguió caminando hacia su auto, mientras jugaba con las llaves. Estaba cansada, había tenido un turno larguísimo y solo le quedaba la energía suficiente para conducir hasta su departamento, ducharse y alunizar en su cama por las próximas diez horas a dormir, si es que tenía la oportunidad. Curiosamente no tenía quejas del reciente turno: había estado ameno, las emergencias se habían solucionado y hasta había tenido la oportunidad de echarse una siestecita poca. Sin duda eso la predisponía a dormir muy bien.

A veces tenía turnos tan difíciles, cuyos resultados la perseguían en forma de pesadillas durante varios días. Muchas veces estaba consciente de que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por ayudar a sus pacientes, pero en ocasiones simplemente se morían ante sus ojos. Lo más perturbador para ella es que en algunas ocasiones tenía la impresión que algunos merecían morir en medio de la más cruel agonía o por el contrario, debían morir de la forma más tranquila de todas. Éstos últimos siempre, por alguna razón, siempre le sonreían cuando fallecían.

Eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en esas cosas. Con su auto a la vista, suspiró con alegre cansancio y se apuró en llegar. Estaba a menos de diez metros del vehículo cuando sintió como se le erizaba el espinazo. Rea se detuvo y prestó atención, miró a su alrededor al tiempo que algunas luces parecieron parpadear muy sutilmente. No había nadie a su alrededor, o al menos no cerca: podía ver a la distancia a una pareja que entraba al edificio y al guardia que daba remolonas vueltas entre los vehículos.

"Esto… me es familiar."

Había algo cerca de ella. Una sensación fría, que no le resultaba del todo extraña, que no solo le erizaba los vellos, sino que además parecía remecerle el alma misma. Era como si algo dentro de sí reaccionara de manera diferente y quisiera actuar en conformidad a esa energía tan efervescente que le abrumaba los sentidos. No, esto no era extraño para ella: solía sentir lo mismo cada vez que veía a Giannis pasearse con ese ridículo hábito negro que le quedaba mejor que la ropa que solía usar, mientras le hacía quizás qué cosa a los pacientes que visitaba. ¡Todos terminaban muertos!

"¡Espera un momento!"

Rea sacudió molesta la cabeza. ¿Acaso había pensado que Giannis se veía mejor en ese hábito negro? Bueno, sí… ahora que lo pensaba algo de razón tenía. Al menos no se veía tan desaliñado y hasta algo de elegancia le daba al caminar, y Giannis mismo se veía más distinguido. Hasta se lo imaginaba con un buen perfume Armani. ¡ **AAARGH**! Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. Giannis no tenía nada de atractivo, era un desaliñado, mal genio (porque lo era), inepto social, impaciente y probable asesino en serie. ¡No podía encontrar _atractivo_ a alguien así! Mejor se iba a su auto y a casa, que ya la falta de sueño estaba causando estragos con su capacidad de razonar correctamente.

La temperatura pareció bajar de golpe y el tiempo se detuvo. Sorprendida, Rea reprimió un suspiro de angustia al notar como todo alrededor de ella parecía congelado, que los segundos no avanzaban, pero que ella quedaba fuera de esa extraña influencia. Giró sobre sus talones, mirando hacia todos lados como asegurándose de que, por extraño que fuera, nada más se movía. Giró una última vez, dispuesta a gritar de angustia cuando se vio cara a cara con Giannis.

La miraba muy serio, quizás con algo de rubor en las mejillas. Lucía ese hábito negro suyo que tan bien le quedaba. Le faltaba solamente el perfume.

Estúpido, desaliñado y sensual Giannis.

"¿Giannis?" Por instinto, Rea retrocedió. Si Giannis se sorprendió por haber sido visto por Rea, o que ésta le dirigiera la palabra, no lo demostró más que levantando ambas cejas, pero no respondió.

Solo dio un paso adelante y tras estirar su brazo, lo hundió en el pecho de Rea, como quien busca el corazón. La expresión de la mujer dio paso al asombro y terror.

No. No hubo sangre. Allí donde Thanatos hundió el brazo se produjo una extraña grieta luminosa, desde donde saltaron chispas de luz. Rea se sintió paralizar y apretó los ojos de dolor y miedo, más cuando sintió que Giannis intentaba encontrar y sujetar su corazón. Abrió sus ojos y los fijó en él, aterrorizada.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

Thanatos estaba impactado. Al intentar sujetar el corazón de Rea, pareció romper alguna suerte de sello que liberó un cosmo muy joven, pero poderoso. Era una presencia divina que había estado sujeta a la espera de alguna cosa que soltase sus amarras. No, Rea no era el recipiente de deidad alguna, este cosmo era suyo propio y por ende, Thanatos no podría reiniciarla como si fuera una simple mortal. ¡Rea Era inmortal! Esto quedaba fuera de su jurisdicción. ¡¿Y qué hacía él con su brazo hundido hasta el codo en el pecho de la doctora?! Entró en pánico. Al mismo tiempo, la asustada mirada que le dirigía la doctora era extraña y se condecía con toda su presencia. Ella no sabía que tenía cosmo y sin duda que la experiencia le estaba resultando aterradora… más si se consideraba que Thanatos tenía su brazo dentro de su pecho hasta el codo.

¡Justo lo que había querido evitar! Que Rea se asustara en vano.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntó Thanatos, más sorprendido que molesto. Rea le sujetó el brazo, sin poder procesar a cabalidad lo que estaba pasando, asustándose con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras esa energía que parecía fluir de ella misma se desbocaba alrededor suyo.

"… suéltame… por favor…"

Esa energía cuyo nombre apenas intuía (cosmo), dio un pulso desde su propio corazón, como si soltase amarras invisibles. Rea sabía que era su vida, de alguna manera lo intuía, así como creía que nunca más nada volvería a contener esa energía. ¡Estaba libre!, pero ¿libre de qué? Eso la llenó de terror, supo que en ese momento su vida cambiaría tanto que le comenzó a dar un ataque de pánico. Al sostenerle la mirada a Giannis, sintió como él mismo elevaba una energía, ¡cosmo!, tan inmenso como el que en ese momento se apropiaba de su existencia. ¡Ella no creía en estas cosas! Comenzó a perder el aire. No. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Era imposible! Seguro que tenía una explicación científica. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando mientras tenía un infarto? Hizo un puchero cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Giannis, quien trataba de escudriñar en su alma cada vez con más intensidad.

Sobrecogida, dejó escapar un temeroso suspiro, al reconocer por instinto en el debilucho asistente social una presencia gigantesca y tan arcaica como el mundo. Giannis… no era un ser humano… _Giannis_ no era su nombre… Era… ¡Él era…!

La muerte.

"¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¡Giannis!" Rea comenzó a hiperventilar, aterrada. "¿Quién eres?"

Thanatos quitó su brazo del interior del pecho de Rea de golpe y la sujetó por debajo de los brazos para evitar que cayera. Las piernas de la mujer se doblaron en el acto y no pudo contener su peso, y, de no haber sido por el agarre del dios, buen porrazo se hubiera dado en el suelo. Ambos se arrodillaron. Thanatos no soltó a Rea, mientras con su propio cosmo intentaba calmar a esta extraña mujer que de pronto había revelado un misterio aún más grande y hasta inmortal parecía ser. Y por lo visto, ni ella se había dado cuenta de tal cosa. La sujetó por la mejilla y la obligó a verlo.

"Respira."

"¿Cómo es posible…?" Preguntó Rea llena de terror. "¡ERES…!"

"Shhhh." Thanatos frunció el ceño y presionó la frente de Rea con su pulgar, con la esperanza que eso la hiciera dormir.

Por fortuna funcionó, Rea perdió la consciencia y se desplomó sobre sí misma, siendo atajada y acunada por Thanatos, quien no tenía idea en qué problema se había metido. ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?! Se supone que solo iba a reiniciar a la doctora para que el sistema se corrigiese y su fecha de muerte apareciera en sus registros, ¡no liberar una diosa!

¡¿Por qué Rea Tenía un Cosmo Divino?! ¿De **QUÉ** se había perdido? Thanatos resopló angustiado y miró a la mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Con cuidado la dejó en el suelo y despejó algunos mechones de su rostro. ¿Y ahora como se supone que le explicaba que…?

"¡¿Qué Has Hecho, Thanatos, hijo de Nix?!" Sintió que lo llamaba una voz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba, apenas alcanzó a ver el enfurecido rostro de Kairós. No el titán hermano de Crono, sino el dios primordial hermano menor de Chronos. Fue apenas un escaso segundo, pues fue eclipsado por el **soberbio** puñetazo que le dio en toda la cara y que rompió su divina nariz.

Thanatos cayó sobre su espalda, viendo todo tipo de estrellitas girando alrededor de suyo.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Giudecca.**

 _25 de julio. Más tarde ese día. 18:57 pm._

Huitzi acarició con cuidado el cuello de Pillín, quien se veía tan desolado como él. El dios le sonrió con cariño, como tratando de animarlo. El pequeño colibrí hinchó el pechito y asintió con la cabeza, echando a volar a una mesita cercana, desde donde tomó un ramo de flores con relativa facilidad, alejándose con él en dirección de la habitación de Phantasos.

"Para ser un colibrí, levanta muchísimo peso." Comentó Apolo sorprendido.

"Los colibríes que se me consagran son especiales. Pueden levantar hasta ciento cincuenta kilos. Son excelentes mensajeros."

"Eso veo, pero sigue impresionándome que algo tan minúsculo sea tan… fuerte."

"Los mejores perfumes y venenos vienen en frasco pequeño. Aunque el porte no siempre es indicador de calidad." Huitzi sonrió con traviesa malicia. "¿Tienes complejo con el tamaño acaso?"

Apolo tuvo un tic en el ojo. Huitzi se hubiera largado a reír de buena gana pero, en concordancia con el lúgubre ambiente, solo se limitó a sonreír burlonamente. Sin embargo, aquél momento de distensión no duró mucho. Pronto ambos volvieron al humor en el que ya llevaban un buen rato.

"A Phantasos no le baja la fiebre." Gruñó Apolo.

"¡Pero ayer tuvo una mejoría!"

"Lo que evidentemente ya no es así. Se mantiene en 38,9 o 39,1… eso me tiene nervioso."

Phantasos no había pasado un buen día. Ciertamente que su fiebre había cedido un montón luego que recibiera ayuda tras su colapso en el baño, y su estado se mantuvo más o menos controlable hasta unas horas después del regreso de Pasitea. Había que reconocer que la Gracia había puesto orden en todo: había hecho cambiar las sábanas de la cama (de nuevo), le cambió el pijama y dispuso que hubiera al menos otros a mano. Le trenzó el cabello y se aseguró de que comiera al menos algunas cucharadas de caldo de pollo cada tanto. Todo ese cuidado parecía sobrar, pero era lo único que podía hacer la diosa para que su hija sorteara con comodidad este nuevo _impasse_ de salud. Y con desesperación veía que parecía no estar funcionando.

El menor de los sueños había comenzado a empeorar a medida que su organismo se rendía ante el virus que la atacaba. Si Apolo no hubiera estado cerca estaría mucho peor, pero aun así el dios de la medicina habría querido que no tuviera nada de fiebre, o que ésta no se hubiera mantenido tan alta como la que estaba teniendo. O tan sostenida en el tiempo. Llevaba horas con la temperatura fluctuándole entre los 38° y 39°.

Al menos no había vuelto a superar la barrera de los cuarenta grados.

"Mi sueñito necesita de tu arte, Apolo." Huitzi entrecerró los ojos. "Espero que no te aproveches de esa confianza."

"¿Por quién me toma todo el mundo? En este momento, Phantasos es mi paciente. ¡NO es ético verla de otro modo!"

"Tu fama te precede."

"Y las habladurías sin fundamento también. El que goce de la vida no quiere decir que no sé resistirme. ¡Sé reprimir mis impulsos!"

"No puedes."

"¡Claro que puedo! Nómbrame una sola vez en que no haya podido."

"Dafne es un buen ejemplo."

Apolo sintió que se le iba el alma al suelo. ¡Cierto! Su Dafnecita querida. ¡El amor de su entera existencia! La ninfa que había visto un día y cuya belleza lo había hipnotizado tanto que no pudo evitar acercarse. ¡Maldito sea Eros y sus saetas de pasión! Si hubiera estado más pendiente de eso habría atajado esa flecha maldita que le impulsó a querer tomarla por la fuerza. ¿Cuánto rato fue que corrió tras la ninfa? Horas. Ella motivada por las saetas de plomo (las de desprecio), y él por las de oro (de pasión): la carrera solo se detuvo cuando ella suplicó ayuda y se transformó en laurel.

Nunca antes había amado tanto a una mujer y, pese a sus múltiples aventuras y romances, nunca amó a otra después, con esa misma intensidad. Ahora ya no sentía nada por ella, excepto lástima por sí mismo cada vez que miraba el laurel.

"Deja a Dafne fuera de esto, Huitzilopochtli." Gruñó Apolo. "No me voy a aprovechar de Phantasos si eso te preocupa. Me importa demasiado conservar su amistad." El dios le miró de reojo, con algo de molestia. "Además creo que sé cuándo he perdido."

"Hmpf." Haya entendido o no la indirecta, Huitzi gruñó.

"¿Y me vas a decir qué fue lo que descubriste?"

Huitzi suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Hacía una media hora que Roberto lo había contactado. Los ocelopipiltin habían dado con el foco de la infección. Por lo visto Phantasos se había contagiado en Six Flags por culpa del muchacho que les había tosido encima. El joven se había contagiado por sus primos (quienes habían llegado unos días antes a visitar a la familia desde los Estados Unidos), y los tres figuraban en aquellos momentos aislados en un hospital en Ciudad de México, junto con cuatro personas más que también estuvieron en contacto con ellos (uno en el parque y los otros tres en un cine). Los padres de los muchachos no los habían vacunado, exponiendo así a bastante gente. Por fortuna, los servicios de salud tuvieron una estupenda reacción y lograron contener la infección con bastante presteza. Huitzi le explicó esto a Apolo con bastante entereza y molestia.

"Nunca entenderé las razones del porqué a los mortales les dio por no vacunar." Gruñó Apolo, resoplando molesto.

"Yo menos, pero ni modo. Esos sujetos van a pasar un buen susto." Huitzi se cruzó de brazos. "Chalchiuhtotolin me debía algunos favores."

"¿Quién y cómo se pronuncia eso?"

"Chalchiuhtotolin es un cuate muy simpático. Es dios de enfermedades y plagas y como me sentía vengativo… le comenté el caso y dijo que se encargaría." Huitzi se encogió de hombros. "La venganza se sirve fría. ¡Y que esos agradezcan que no los pido como sacrificios!"

"Ustedes y sus sacrificios…" Rezongó Apolo cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Hey! Nos hemos modernizado. Ya no pedimos sacrificios como antes, sino que una cantidad de sangre entregada voluntariamente es más que suficiente. ¡Como lo hace Miguel, Rey Dorado! Pueden ser unas gotitas o más… depende de cuánto quiera dar la persona." Huitzi bufó. "Claro que en este caso podría hacer una excepción. ¡Enfermaron a mi _Sueñito_!"

" _Señito, Sueñito_. ¡Decídete Pajarraco!"

Apolo se puso a meditar la información que tenía. Saber el momento en que Phantasos se había contagiado le daba una idea de cómo se estaba desarrollando la enfermedad y qué podría esperar al respecto, aunque por más que lo meditara llegaba a las mismas conclusiones. Por dios de la medicina que fuera, lo único que podía hacer era mantener los síntomas a raya y que no se ensañaran con el debilitado organismo de la diosa. Él estaba acostumbrado a sanar cualquier enfermedad que se le cruzase por delante cuando el paciente era un mortal, pero por lo visto, con pacientes inmortales como Phantasos, el asunto es diferente, y eso lo hacía sentir inútil.

¿Acaso así se sentían los galenos mortales cuando se les agotaban las ideas?

En eso se abrió la puerta. Oneiros entró con calma, pero su mirada estaba alarmada. La fijó de inmediato en Apolo y no hizo esperar su petición.

"Phantasos está rara. Está con unas convulsiones muy raras, solo en las manos, está muy desorientada y sensible a luz." El sueño reprimió un puchero a tiempo. "Por favor… creemos que está empeorando…" Suplicó compungido.

Huitzi se fijó en seguida en la cara que puso Apolo, quien perdió los colores. Eso le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago y bien le dieron ganas de gritar. El dios médico mantuvo la compostura pese al susto que se estaba llevando. Irguió la espalda y, sin decir nada, comenzó a dar urgentes zancadas fuera de la sala de estar y en dirección, seguramente, de la habitación de Phantasos. Oneiros le siguió muy asustado…

… y él también fue tras ellos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: La Realidad Pega Fuerte_**

 _… El maullido volvió a aterrizarla. Volvió su vista hacia sus pies en donde un gato gris con rayas y raza indefinida, la miraba con mucho interés. Tenía un collar puesto y una plaquita en la que se leía Todd. El animalito volvió a maullar con mucho interés antes de saltarle al regazo y dejarse acariciar brevemente por la doctora, en lo que le frotaba su cabeza. Entonces saltó al suelo y se fue…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Hoy tuve caminata del grupo de trekking y sobrevivencia en la que lo pasé increíble, aunque volví hecha pedazos y con un dolor en los pies que me da mala espina. Me arden los huesos por decirlo de alguna manera. Ni modo, a su buen ibuprofeno y que se me pase no más. Quienes sospechen la cercanía de un nuevo fic con cierto sol friendzoneado de protagonista, están en lo correcto. Conste. De hecho, a estas alturas del partido hay incluso cuatro capítulos listos. Y sí, Phantita empeoró varias rayitas: en estos momentos su sistema no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por defenderse, y si no fuera por Apolo, estaría mucho peor. Así que quienes quieran usarlo como piñata, conténganse un poco. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Pillín es un lindo, **Dasha** , fue bien entrenado por Huitzi. Phan tiene su corazón decidido, pero antes de poder perdonarlo, Huitzi tiene que hacer méritos. Lo mismo, si Apolo quiere lo mismo, tanto él como su rival tendrán que deslomarse para compensar a Phan por el daño y además… la misma Phantasos tiene que recuperar fuerzas y energías. En estos momentos no tiene presencia de mente ni para peinarse el cabello la pobre. Thanatos se perdió las novedades porque por primera vez en días, su bronquitis lo dejó dormir bien. Mira nada más con lo que se encuentra al despertar. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

Thanatos por fin había descansado bien, **Lina** , esa bronquitis hizo estragos con sus patrones de sueño. Pero mira nada más con la sorpresa que encontró cuando despertó esa mañana. A propósito, ya viste lo que hizo el pobre: si iba a meter las patas, lo iba a hacer a lo grande. Espero que no lo hayan lastimado mucho. Huitzi por cierto, solo estaba sugiriendo soluciones que al menos en su cosmogonía funcionan de lo mejor. Quizás hasta le tomen la palabra. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Chalchiuhtotolin:** (en náhuatl: _guajolote de jade_ ) en la mitología mexica es el dios de las enfermedades y de las plagas. Los antiguos mexicas consideraban al pavo como alimento ceremonial por excelencia. Sacrificar el guajolote al dios Chalchiuhtotolin lo convertía en alimento divino; era alimento que nutría no sólo el cuerpo, también el espíritu y el alma. Se le reconocía además por su carácter real y noble que lo colocaba como el ave señorial del patio de los palacios.

 **Sarampión:** Si se preguntan por qué puse al país del norte como culpable del brote de sarampión, pues… baso esa licencia artística a uno de los últimos brotes del virus en aquél país. De acuerdo a la página MedlinePlus, se produjo un brote que comenzó en Disneyland Resort en California, entre el 1 de enero y el 3 de abril de 2015. Se reportaron 159 personas de 18 estados y en el Distrito de Columbia, cuyo contagio tiene directa relación este brote.

 **Uichilobos:** El sobrenombre que los conquistadores españoles le pusieron a Huitzilopochtli. Supongo que hicieron un esfuerzo en intentar pronunciar su nombre, pero evidentemente se fueron por lo fácil.


	12. Cap 11: La Realidad Pega Fuerte

_Rea despierta en el Inframundo y créanme que eso no la hace feliz: se está llevando el peor susto de toda su vida. Al menos Thanatos está genuinamente mortificado por toda la situación. Mientras Apolo conversa con Pasi, Phan le da un mensaje. Huitzi e Hypnos conversan… todo parece ir bien hasta que llega la voz de alarma._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La Realidad Pega Fuerte**

 **Inframundo. Enfermería.**

 _25 de julio. 21:35 hora local._

Ah, bueno, no se podía decir que era una enfermería como se supone que debería serlo. Estaba a medio construir y con eso estoy siendo amable. Digamos que si había techo y paredes que más o menos parecía que se iban a convertir en una enfermería también peco de optimismo. Estaban construyendo dicho centro médico en donde estaban las mazmorras del ala este del palacio, pero aunque cada día que pasaba más parecía una consulta médica, apenas había perdido el aspecto de calabozo.

Todavía no sacaban todos los barrotes y todos los días encontraban al menos ocho o nueve huesos humanos esparcidos por todo el sitio. Ya tenían una buena colección y los suficientes como para armar a unas quince personas.

Si encontraban los huesos era mayormente gracias al buen Cerberos. Eso era un tema: otro muy diferente intentar quitárselos. El perro ya había asociado tal cosa a juego y simplemente se negaba a dejar sus nuevos juguetes: hacían falta al menos tres espectros para corretearlo y quitarle el hueso en cuestión

¡Aaaaaw! ¡Ternurita!

Lo primero que sintió cuando comenzó a recuperar la consciencia fue una penetrante migraña y mucha sensibilidad a la luz. Rea se pasó las manos por la cara y se apretó el puente nasal. ¡Qué horror! No recordaba haberse emborrachado con nada. Lo más fuerte que había bebido en las últimas veinticuatro horas había sido un agua mineral con gas. ¿Acaso le habían echado burundanga a su botella? Eso explicaría esas psicodélicas luces que… ¡¿BURUNDANGA?!

Rea se incorporó de golpe, lo cual fue una muy mala idea. Mucha luz, muy rápido, mucho dolor en el pecho… ¡Sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión! Se hizo bola en esa camilla en la que estaba y giró sobre su costado, quejándose cada segundo. Quiso estirar los brazos, pero chocó contra una pared. Medio abrió un ojo para ver que tenía ladrillos casi encima, tan inmaculadamente blancos que hasta recién pintados parecían. Gruñendo de lo lindo, se incorporó esta vez más lento, pero más alerta. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Parecía que la habían dejado en medio de una construcción. ¿En qué pelea de perros se había metido? Se revisó a sí misma… ¡Suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba íntegramente vestida!

"¡Miau!"

El maullido volvió a aterrizarla. Volvió su vista hacia sus pies en donde un gato gris con rayas y raza indefinida, la miraba con mucho interés. Tenía un collar puesto y una plaquita en la que se leía _Todd_. El animalito volvió a maullar con mucho interés antes de saltarle al regazo y dejarse acariciar brevemente por la doctora, ronroneando en lo que le frotaba su cabeza. Entonces saltó al suelo y se fue.

Rea tuvo la impresión que el gato la aprobaba. Frunció el ceño unos momentos antes de fijarse mejor en la habitación en la que estaba. A todas luces le dio la impresión que era una consulta médica en construcción y lo más importante… la puerta estaba abierta.

"¡¿HOLA?!" Llamó para ver si había alguien cerca a quien poder pedir ayuda.

Dos pares de ojos se asomaron por la puerta antes de desaparecer en el acto. Recelosa, Rea tragó saliva y esperó, agudizando el oído por si percibía algo fuera lo normal. Había alguien tras la puerta y no lejos de allí, quizás a un pasillo de distancia, podía detectar una acalorada discusión.

"Uuuuy. Está despierta."

"¿Quién le avisa al señor Thanatos?"

"Por supuesto que tú. ¡Yo no iré a interrumpir esa pelea!"

"¡¿Y acaso te crees que yo sí?!"

"¡Toma al gato y te escondes detrás de él! Así no te harán nada."

"¿Y porqué no vas tú?"

"Puedo escucharlos por si acaso. ¿No piensan entrar a decirme qué pasa?" Rea se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el malestar de encima. Dos muchachos se asomaron por la puerta y la miraron de hito en hito, pero en vez de responder sus preguntas… se dieron a la fuga. "¡Esperen un momento!"

Rea quiso salir tras los muchachos, incluso llegó al pasillo, pero estos corrían más rápido de lo que esperaba y evidentemente conocían el lugar, cosa que ella no. Se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin querer perderse detalle. La discusión que antes escuchara se la percibía aún más clara.

"Miau." La llamó Todd quien, con la actitud de no importarle ni medio rábano, volvió a maullar y caminar hacia su derecha, en dirección desde donde se oía la discusión.

"Bueno, supongo que sabes dónde vas."

Todd caminó resuelto en dirección del ruido, seguido de cerca por Rea, mientras sorteaba toda clase de obstáculos. Pronto pudo distinguir la voz de Giannis y la de su hermano entre todas las que discutían. Por momentos volvió a hervirle la sangre: creía recordar que ese desaliñado asistente social había sido lo último que había visto y tenía la intención de cantarle las cuarenta. ¡Iba a Llamar a la Policía! No tenía pruebas que demostrasen su accionar en todas las muertes que ella estaba segura que había provocado, pero sí tenía pruebas de que la había atacado. ¡Malparido! Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que era un tipejo medio decente…

"¡Argh!"

Rea sintió una puntada en el corazón y se llevó la mano al pecho. Comenzó a recuperar sus recuerdos de manera frenética, lo que hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar un poco. ¿Qué diantres había pasado? Nada de lo que recordaba tenía pies ni cabeza. ¡No había explicación científica al hecho que se había detenido el tiempo! O las luces, o esa energía tan inmensa o… al hecho que Giannis metió su mano _dentro_ de su pecho e intentara detener su corazón. ¡¿Cómo se supone que se explica eso?! Casi podía verse dando su declaración a la policía: si llegaba a explicar que había visto luces, arcos de energía, explosión de sensaciones y que le habían metido el brazo para sujetarle el corazón, no la iban a tomar en serio y se iban a reír en su cara. Más sonaba a porno barato que a la descripción de un ataque. Además Giannis… no era Giannis… no era normal, mientras más pensaba en lo que había pasado, más se convencía que Giannis era la muerte.

Giannis era Thanatos. ¡¿Giannis era la Muerte?!

¡¿Qué demonios?!

Por fin llegó hasta donde se sentía la discusión. Ahí estaba el asistente social y su hermano Niko, vistiendo hábitos parecidos. También reconoció a dos sujetos que estaban en las fotografías que Giannis tenía en su escritorio, uno de sus sobrinos y uno de sus mejores amigos. Con ellos había otro sujeto, de cabello violeta oscuro y que se veía enfurecido. Curiosamente con este último fue con quien más segura se sintió, y creyó reconocerlo de algún lado, aunque no supo determinar de dónde. Parece que lo había visto en el hospital.

Giannis tenía dos sanguinolentos algodones encajados en la nariz, mientras su hermano y sobrino se mantenían prestos a detener cualquier pelea, mientras el de cabello negro intentaba mediar de algún modo. Rea vio por el rabillo del ojo unos azulejos rotos, y sin dejar de gruñir se agachó a recoger un buen montón, los que no dudó de azotar contra el suelo. El ruido llamó la atención del grupo, que le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

¡Epa! No se veían como seres humanos normales. ¿Sería un efecto de la luz?

"¡¿Con Qué Mugre Me Drogaron?!" Rea se acercó al grupo muy decidida. "¡¿Dónde estoy y como llegué aquí?! ¡¿Qué Me Pasó?!"

Automáticamente todos se quedaron viendo a Giannis, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de verse compungido. Debido a los algodones perdió muchos puntos de solemnidad, pero no estaba midiendo eso. Levantó las manos como intentando pacificarla.

"Quizás si te calmas…"

"¡ESTOY CALMADA!"

"Uuuuf, Thanatos, eso no se le dice a una mujer nunca." Se lamentó Hades.

"¡¿Thanatos?!"

"Vamos por partes." Dijo Hypnos de pronto, quien se volvió a Rea. "Mejor se sienta, señorita Laurens, esta explicación…"

"¡Doctora y la Boca Te Queda Donde Mismo!" Rea entrecerró los ojos. "Tienen diez minutos para explicarme qué pasa o comenzaré a gritar."

"Suerte con eso." Dijo Thanatos con un tono gangoso. "Aquí estamos acostumbrados a los gritos."

"Sobre todo en la mazmorra." Añadió Hades. "Cierto, ya no es calabozo, pero la costumbre… ¡Ya sabe!"

Rea miró a Thanatos con tanta intensidad que bien podría haberlo fulminado. Incluso el pobre dios tuvo ganas de encogerse y si no lo hizo, fue por orgullo. Fue cuando el hombre de cabello violeta le salió al paso y le tomó las manos.

"La explicación es larga, pero ten la certeza que estás a salvo. Podemos detenerla cuando quieras."

¿Y éste quien era que se tomaba esas confianzas? Rea le quitó las manos, pero no le sacó los ojos de encima. Bastó que se perdiera un poco en esa mirada para que confiara en el sujeto, tenía la sensación que lo conocía de algún lado. El hombre le apartó algunos flecos de cabello del rostro en una actitud tan paternal que Rea casi se largó a llorar, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo.

"Mi nombres es Kairós. Soy el dios concepto del momento adecuado u oportuno. Hermano menor de Chronos."

Esto sacó una reacción de Rea.

"¡¿Qué te fumaste?! ¡¿Una deidad?! ¡Esos no existen!" Reclamó Rea en un siseo muy segura. La forma en que Kairós la miró no la hizo sentir muy convencida. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es quien soy. No puedo mentir." Kairós la soltó y se cruzó de brazos. "No hay forma fácil de decir esto… ¡Pero Thanatos Tiene Toda La Culpa!" Lo acusó, señalándolo con el dedo.

"¡HEY! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que la habías sellado? ¡Hubieras puesto una advertencia!" Se defendió la muerte, con una mortificada expresión en el rostro (valga la redundancia). Thanatos no sabía ni dónde meterse: se sentía horriblemente culpable.

"¡Pues No Tenías Que Andar Reiniciando A Nadie!"

"¿Sello? ¿Reiniciar?"

Kairós y Thanatos se enfrascaron en una nueva discusión. Hades se palmeó la cara y Morpheus rodó los ojos. Hypnos se mesó las sienes: se notaba que el pobre estaba lidiando con demasiado en aquellos momentos y que paciencia no le sobraba. Todd maulló con tristeza y aplastó las orejas contra su cabeza, mientras que Rea se quedó mirando a la única cara conocida que no estaba discutiendo.

"¿Niko?"

"Hypnos." Le dijo el dios con gentileza. "Mi nombre real es Hypnos, hijo de Nix; para servirla. Lamento mucho estos inconvenientes…"

"¿Hypnos, como el dios del sueño?"

"Sí."

"¡¿Qué locura es esta?! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que ese es Hades?" Preguntó Rea señalando con la mano. Al sentirse aludido, el príncipe de la humanidad difunta levantó la cabeza y atinó a sonreír.

"Un gusto señorita."

Rea retrocedió un par de pasos. Estaba pálida y del miedo comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como esperando encontrar algún lugar por donde escapar. Todd le maulló curioso e Hypnos se le acercó y, tentando a la bestia, le dijo.

"¡Cálmese! Es mucho que procesar."

"¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo Me Dices Que Me Calme Cuando Todos Ustedes Son Unos Chiflados Que Se Creen Dioses?! ¡Esos no existen! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me trajo aquí?"

Hypnos miró de reojo a Thanatos, que seguía enfrascado en su discusión con Kairós, y se mordió el labio. Mediante cosmonet le pidió a Morpheus que consiguiera un vaso de agua con azúcar, a lo que el dios accedió: llevaba un buen rato tratando de ser lo más imperceptible del mundo. Hades dio un paso adelante, elevando un poco su cosmo de manera tal de contener los nervios que Rea tenía.

"Está en el Inframundo, en mi palacio, la trajeron Thanatos y Kairós: tuvo un pequeño percance y prefirieron no dejarla sola." Hades bufó de mal humor. "Le aseguro que está a salvo."

"¡En el Inframundo! ¿Se están escuchando? ¡Es una locura! Ahora me van a decir que soy una diosa." Rea empuñó con fuerza las manos. Ya no sabía si estaba enojada o asustada. La presencia de Hades la intimidaba y apocaba, pero no se sentía agresivo.

"No es mi lugar para decirle eso. Pero en serio, se debe…"

"¿Qué no es su lugar para decirme qué? ¡¿Qué no soy una diosa?!" Rea se llevó la mano al pecho. Sentía como el corazón se le desbocaba, y una suerte de energía que amenazaba con explotarle. "¡¿En qué manicomio vine a parar?! ¡Nada que Inframundo ni que ocho cuartos! ME LARGO directo a la policía."

"¡Pero sí está en el Inframundo! La policía no va a querer bajar…"

"¡¿CÓMO QUE NO VA A QUERER BAJAR?! ¡No se baja a ningún lado! No estamos en el inframundo, ustedes no son dioses." Rea encendió sin querer su cosmo, que empezó a lanzar destellos de colores. Asustada, comenzó a sacudirse los brazos como quien trata de quitarse barro de encima. "¡¿QUÉ Brujería Es Esta?! Quítenmelo, QUÍTENMELO."

Kairós dio un salto hasta Rea y la sujetó por las mejillas, elevando su propio cosmo y calmándola con él. El pobre estaba destrozado por la culpa y enfurecido con Thanatos por haber provocado todo esto. No le dijo nada a Rea, solo se limitó a acompasar sus nervios. La doctora apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué sentía que podía confiar tan ciegamente en este CHIFLADO de pelo violeta? ¿Por qué intuía que allí nadie le haría daño?

"Esto no debió pasar así. NO era mi plan." Le dijo Kairós con suavidad.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Lloriqueó Rea apenas controlando los nervios. Thanatos le puso una mano en el hombro. Se veía muy angustiado. "¿Giannis?"

"Creí que eras una mortal, Rea. Revisé tu archivo cuando me curaste y no encontré una fecha de muerte, lo que me preocupó. Decidí reiniciarte para que el sistema se ordenara, pero… no había problema alguno contigo."

"¡¿Qué…?!"

"Eres mi hija." Interrumpió Kairós. "Hace treinta y cinco años naciste, pero antes que tomaras consciencia de ti misma, te dejé al cuidado de una buena familia mortal. Para que crecieras en las mejores condiciones del mundo." Añadió tragando saliva. "Tenía planeado decirte esto dentro de unos cuarenta años más…"

"¿Qué me estás diciendo?"

"Eres una diosa…"

Rea dio un par de manotazos y se soltó. Si esto era una broma, aparte de ser muy elaborada era de pésimo gusto. ¿O acaso seguía bajo la influencia de las drogas? Tratando de acopiar todo lo que le quedaba de coraje y de mantener los nervios a raya, dio una patada en el suelo.

"¡BASTA! Fue suficiente. ¡Los dioses no existen, ni yo soy una diosa! ¿Qué más sigue ahora? ¿Qué aparezca el can cerbero?"

¡Ni que lo hubiera invocado!

Todd se erizó entero y saltó a la cabeza de Thanatos en busca de refugio cuando Cerberos, en modo perro de tres cabezas y con un hueso en cada hocico, huía feliz de la vida y daba vueltas alrededor de todos mientras Pandora, Valentine y Radamanthys perseguían al animal por toda la mazmorra que ahora era enfermería para recuperar las piezas.

"¡PARA, CHUCHO, NO ES JUEGO!" Bramó Radamanthys.

"¡Suelta Eso, Cerberos! ¡Sabes Donde Estuvo Metido!"

"¡Que No Vea Al Gato! ¡Que No Lo Vea!"

Cuatro vueltas después, y ante el notable estupor de Rea, Cerberos huyó por donde entró seguido de su inesperado séquito. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, Rea intentaba tragar todo lo que acababa de ver. ¡UN PERRO DE TRES CABEZAS! Cuando estaba a punto de largarse a chillar, Morpheus intervino: le apretó algunos puntos especiales en la base del cuello y la dejó inconsciente, atajándola con suavidad.

"¡Rea!" Kairós reaccionó rápido y le arrebató a su hija a Morpheus. "¡Cuánto lamento todo esto, hijita!" El dios miró a los restantes. "Me la llevo a su casa y POBRE del que pille molestándola." Ladró antes de desaparecer entre efectos especiales.

Todos los presentes enarcaron las cejas y acto seguido todas las miradas se fijaron en Thanatos.

"Sabía que el día que te involucraras con una mujer, ibas a meter las patas a lo grande, Thanatos, pero esto supera mis expectativas." Le dijo Hades. "¡Espérate que le cuente el chisme a mi Persefoncita!"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Le puedo contar a mis hermanos que tenemos tía nueva?" Bromeó Morpheus. Hypnos le dio un codazo.

"Todavía no hijo, espera a dar la buena noticia una vez que tu hermana se recupere." Hypnos entrecerró los ojos. "¡Pobre de ti si le cuentas a tu madre! Yo seré quien se lo diga."

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Enrojecido como un pimiento, Thanatos agitó los brazos en amenazadores gestos. "¡Ustedes son de lo peor! Uno que necesita apoyo y esto es lo que consigue." Exclamó antes de tomar a su gato, acunarlo en sus brazos, y desaparecer.

Hades se puso las manos en las caderas y suspiró.

"Ya. Ahora que no hay gritos, ¿alguien me puede explicar exactamente qué pasó?" Pidió mirando a Hypnos, quien suspiró derrotado.

"Supongo que yo." Comenzó Hypnos derrotado. "Verá. Lo que ocurrió fue…"

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _Día siguiente. 26 de julio, 5:32 hora local._

Huitzilopochtli. Otra vez llamaba a ese sujeto entre sueños inquietos. Apolo giró la cabeza hacia donde yacía Phantasos, a quien Pasitea trataba de refrescar y secar al mismo tiempo. La pobrecita pasó las últimas horas al borde mismo de caer en una encefalitis, hasta que finalmente había ocurrido. La pobre diosa sufría de lo lindo y eso le perturbaba el corazón: nunca le había gustado ver gente sufriendo, a menos que fueran sus enemigos (con esos no tenía piedad). Si hubiera sido una mortal, hacía mucho rato que la habría curado, pero sus habilidades curativas, si bien eran efectivas, apenas funcionaban a tres cuartos de capacidad. ¡Esa fracción había evitado que Phantasos se desbocara en fiebre! Y lo que estaba controlando que los efectos de la encefalitis no se salieran de control.

"… Huitzi…"

"Calma hijita…" Pasitea, mientras se aseguraba que las mantas no la agobiasen mucho. La Gracia miró al techo, como asegurándose que la temperatura ambiente fuera la adecuada. Fue cuando notó a Pillín sobre una de las mesitas de noche: el colibrí estaba acurrucado entre unos pañuelos y se veía miserable.

"Creo que eres estupenda como enfermera Pasi." Comentó Apolo de pronto. "Como buena madre que eres."

"¿Estás seguro que Phantasos no se va a morir?" La Gracia lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apolo negó con la cabeza.

"No. Solo la Sofocación es capaz de matarnos. Quédate en paz: Hypnos y tú me han hecho la misma pregunta unas cuarenta veces solo hoy."

"Comprenderás que eso nos aterra a los dos. La mente sabe y conoce las pruebas, pero el corazón se niega a escuchar."

"También he perdido hijos, Pasitea, tengo una idea por lo que estás pasando."

Apolo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Pasitea, quien por momentos se sintió bastante mal por haber traído ese tema a colación. El dios se inclinó sobre Phantasos y le puso una mano sobre la frente, elevando un poco su cosmo.

"Panacea me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Viene con las medicinas que le pedí, dice que las formuló mejor." Le dijo Apolo con todos los sentidos concentrados en Phantasos. "Está bien cuidada. Yo apenas estoy haciendo algo: tu familia es quien hace todo."

"Apolo… también tú. Cuando quieres, eres un médico muy profesional." Pasitea volvió a acicalar a su hija. "Sin ti no habríamos podido cuidar bien de Phantasos, a las tres horas se habría fundido de fiebre." La diosa se mordió el labio. "¡Mira como tiene la piel mi pobrecita!"

"Eso se le va a pasar."

"… Apolo."

La voz de Phantasos los puso en alerta a los dos casi en seguida. La menor de los sueños tenía la vista fija, pero no enfocaba, miraba a Apolo casi con temor. Levantó el brazo y le tomó la mano que el dios aún tenía sobre su frente.

"Discúlpame." Le dijo con voz cansada. "No fui clara contigo…"

"¿Phantasos?"

"… yo no me di cuenta en seguida." Le dijo de nuevo, como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Me sorprendí… con sentimientos para otro. ¡Perdóname!"

"¿Hija?"

"… no me odies…"

Pasitea y Apolo intercambiaron miradas, aunque la Gracia supo al ver los ojos del dios que había algo de dolorosa resignación. Phantasos no daba muchas explicaciones, pero estaba dejando muy claro su mensaje. O al menos tenía sentido para Apolo.

"… fue mi culpa…"

Apolo suspiró profundo, bajando los hombros, pero curiosamente no se sentía tan despechado como creyó que se sentiría. Se mordió el labio: Phantasos acababa de friendzonearlo oficialmente y él se lo estaba tomando con más dignidad que nunca. Pero le dolía: algo en su corazón ardía un montón. ¿Quizás era la noción de que de algún modo sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Phantasos?

"Quédate tranquila, Phantasos. Te comprendo y no pasa nada. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Phantasos asintió y giró sobre su costado, abrazando una almohada y haciéndose bola sobre ella. Pasitea se apresuró en velar porque estuviera cómoda, sin dejar de observar a Apolo. ¡Por todo el Olimpo! Le parecía que era un muchacho frágil y desvalido por momentos, lo que la puso en modo maternal. La gracia se aseguró que su hija estuviera bien y se acercó al médico, tomándole las manos.

"No estás bien. ¿Quieres salir a hablar de esto? ¿Quieres que llame a Leto o a Artemisa?"

Sorprendido, Apolo casi dejó escapar un puchero que reprimió en el último momento. Negó con la cabeza, enternecido por el gesto de la gracia.

"No, a Misi no… estamos peleados y no llegamos a un acuerdo… pero… creo que yo puedo llamar a mi mamá."

Pasitea asintió con tensión, sin querer ahondar en el motivo de la pelea entre los mellizos: sabía a qué se debía y en ese tema estaba de lado de la Agrotera. Al mismo tiempo sentía compasión por Apolo: podrá ser el modelo de hombre por excelencia, pero su madurez dejaba mucho que desear. Era como un muchacho confundido que no sabía lidiar con el dolor, y no saber manejar eso era lo que le estaba impidiendo hacer las paces con su melliza. Eso iba a tener consecuencias.

"Llamaré a alguno de mis hijos para que venga a ver…"

"¿Mamá?" Llamó Phantasos débilmente. "¿… y mi papá?"

La sorpresa no se hizo de rogar. Pasitea miró a Apolo en busca de respuestas, quien apenas hizo un gesto con los labios.

"Puede que no tenga conciencia de lo que está diciendo, pero en este estado nadie es capaz de mentir." Le dijo Apolo. Brevemente Pasitea se tapó la boca con una mano y sonrió. Se agachó junto a su hija y le despejó la cara.

"Llamaré a tu papá enseguida."

"… te quiero mamá."

"Yo también, hijita."

Pasitea besó la frente de su hija menor y se levantó casi entusiasmada. Tomó a Apolo del brazo y a zancadas comenzó a sacarlo de allí. Una vez fuera de la habitación, estando en el corredor, la diosa lo soltó y lo dejó allí, mientras llamaba a Hypnos por la cosmonet.

"De ti no me olvidó. Ve al vestíbulo, ahí hay mejor señal de teléfono para que puedas llamar a tu mamá con calma. Yo vuelvo con Phantasos, no quiero dejarla sola antes que llegue su papá." La gracia le dio algunos empujones. "Vamos, o vas a echar raíces."

"Ya voy, ya voy… Eso sí, vigilen la fiebre, si sube, aunque sea una décima…"

"Ya vete."

Y acto seguido, Pasitea volvió a entrar en la habitación y cerró las puertas de un portazo.

Apolo dejó escapar un suspiro, pero se encogió de hombros. Bueno, una llamada no lo iba a lastimar y en serio necesitaba hablar con su mamá. Comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo al tiempo que buscaba su celular. Cuando lo encontró, leyó un par de mensajes y respondió otros tantos. Apenas había llegado a la escalera que llevaba al vestíbulo, cuando algo lo detuvo de golpe.

"¡AUXILIO!" Resonó la voz de Pasitea por todo el corredor.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando apagó el celular y se lo echó al bolsillo, mientras regresaba a zancadas al cuarto de Phantasos.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Sala de estar de los Sueños.**

 _26 de julio. 5:30 horas._

Las dos sirvientas se afanaban en poner algo de orden a la sala de estar que ocupaba la familia onírica. Mientras se ocupaban de sus quehaceres, ojeaban a Hypnos con cautela, muy pendientes de sus movimientos. A ninguna le hacía gracia hacer enojar al dios del sueño… o a Huitzilopochtli.

No era normal ver a Hypnos con ojeras, pero pasaba cada tanto. Generalmente perdía el sueño cuando estaban en guerras santas, lo que por cierto lo dejaba con un _encantador_ humor de los mil avernos. Era conocida la premisa de no impedir que el dios del sueño se saltase sus siestas o descansos, a menos que se quisiera saber cuán sádico e infame podía llegar a ser. Hypnos, desde que descubriera a Phantasos en el suelo, apenas había pegado ojo, por lo que en esos momentos estaba coqueteando con el lado más oscuro de su personalidad. Aun con eso, no perdía la frialdad de su pensamiento y observaba a la deidad que lo acompañaba con ojo crítico.

Huitzilopochtli estaba junto al ventanal de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el horizonte. Se veía estoico y muy grave, pero se intuía que estaba preocupado y bastante alarmado. Cada cinco minutos revisaba la cosmonet, como quien revisa sus mensajes. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó, asumiendo una pose muy parecida cuando se detuvo a observar el paisaje.

"Phantasos te favorece." Hypnos se encogió de hombros. No pasó desapercibido el hecho que Huitzi erizó la espalda. "Estuve toda su vida ausente."

"Tan ausente no creo. Phantasos siempre dice de lo mucho que intentó llamar su atención." Se apuró en decir Huitzi. Claro, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Hypnos se rascó el cuello. "Bueno… así como decir, como quien dice algo, no. No es que lo diga, es solo… no sé: hay algo en su actitud… ¡No habla de usted a sus espaldas!"

"¿No? Bueno… eso es un avance. ¿Qué dice de mí?"

"No mucho. Contiene su rabia y se la traga. Le pregunté y me dijo que era para no romper el encanto." Huitzi bajó la cabeza con respeto. "No quiere que el avance que ustedes dos han tenido se esfume."

Hypnos asintió con calma. Algo intuía al respecto, pero escucharlo lo hizo sentir bastante enternecido. Suspiró profundo.

"¡Perdí tantos hijos! Si bien bloqueé a Phantasos… no podría perderla cuando por fin comienzo a conectar con ella." La angustia se reflejó en los ojos del dios. "No soporto verla sufrir, me hace mal." Confesó con tétrica sinceridad. Entonces giró la cabeza para mirarlo. "Verla llorando ciertamente me reventó las… _ahem_ , el hígado, por decirlo de manera elegante." Le dijo con el ceño muy fruncido.

Algo en la mirada de su potencial suegro anuló su espíritu combativo. Huitzi tragó saliva y ni chistó ante la evidente amenaza. Hypnos se llevó las manos a la espalda y bufó sonoramente, antes de relajarse un poco.

"Verá… yo…"

"Solo repara el jardín y pídele disculpas. Evidentemente lo de la pelea del otro día y el chasco que le siguió fue un enorme malentendido. Uno que hizo llorar a la única hija que tengo, pero que se puede arreglar."

"¿Huh?"

"No soy quien para decir u opinar nada en las decisiones de mi hija. ¡Se inclina por ti! Tiene a Apolo metido en lo profundo de la friendzone, no lo dudes… Pero le debes una disculpa."

"Yo sé… err… verá… no puedo explicar qué me pasó el otro día de la pelea y…"

"A mí no me tienes que explicar nada. La pelea fue porque ustedes estaban midiendo fuerzas. ¡A Phantasos las disculpas! No a mí."

"Pero… pero…" Huitzi dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "¿Cree que si arreglo el jardín…?"

"Eso hará muy feliz a Perséfone."

"¿… Cree que Phantasos escuche mis disculpas?" Preguntó con timidez. Hypnos le dio un zape.

"¿Qué no escuchaste cuando dije que te favorece?"

Huitzi no respondió. Se encendió como un pimiento eso sí, mientras atinaba a sobarse el área afectada. Hypnos parecía impasible, grave, pero de alguna manera no se le veía inabordable. Huitzi carraspeó.

"… estoy esperando que Phantasos despierte un poco más, pero sí planeaba darle mis excusas."

"Bien. Solo hazlo y…"

Hypnos prestó atención. Un mensaje urgente por la cosmonet lo puso en alerta. Si bien palideció, sonrió sobrecogido ante lo que escuchaba. Pasitea le estaba diciendo que Phantasos quería ver a su papá. Segunda vez que lo llamaba así en menos de una semana. Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones para casi correr hacia su hija, cuando Huitzi lo detuvo.

"¿Qué le pasó a _mi_ Sueñito?" Preguntó aprensivo.

"¿Tan posesivo, dios de la guerra?"

"¡Usted me entiende! Su hija tiene mi corazón con las dos manos, ¡No la llamo así por posesivo, sino por cariño! Si algo le pasa, me arrancaré mi propio corazón del pecho y me arrojaré sobre estacas de ácido…"

"¡AUXILIO!" Resonó la voz de Pasitea por todo el corredor.

Ninguno de los dos lo pensó mucho. Ni bien resonó el grito de la gracia, tanto Hypnos como Huitzi echaron a correr en esa dirección. Las sirvientas se quedaron a medio pasmar en sus lugares, pero no pasó mucho rato antes que suspiraran enternecidas.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó una. "¡Dijo que se arrancaría el corazón él mismo si le pasaba algo!"

"¡Y que se arrojaría a estacas de ácido!" Exclamó la otra sorprendida. Entonces ambas suspiraron enternecidas.

"¡Qué Romántico! ¡Ternurita!" Exclamaron llenas de emoción, al tiempo que dejaban caer los brazos y miraban al techo con ojos soñadores.

Segundos más tarde, reanudaron sus quehaceres.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Toma de Conocimiento_**

 _… Kairós volvió a estirar la mano y le tocó la frente, inflamando su cosmo al mismo tiempo. Rea tuvo la extraña oportunidad de observar la escena, de cómo Kairós había conversado con Chronos, y del momento en que esa bola de energía, ¡ella misma!, entraba al vientre de su madre. Quizás porque su cosmo se encontraba libre que pudo entender las motivaciones de Kairós…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Phan está delicada. Quizás haya que tomar medidas extremas. Y otra que está enfurecida es la buena Rea: la pobre acaba de pasar por la experiencia más extraña de su vida y eso seguramente dejará secuelas. Al menos Thanatos tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable, pero eso no quita que le tenga que pedir disculpas. A ver cómo se las ingenia. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola **Marianne**! El fic de Radamanthys viene después del de Apolo, aunque todavía no decido nada sobre el de Pandora. Creo que volveré un rato al Santuario, que los tengo bastante abandonados. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no… Phan no empeoró por la sofocación, sino por una complicación real del sarampión, y bastante peligrosa: encefalitis. Esperemos que Apolo sea capaz de controlarla. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Bueno **Nice** , Hypnos y Pasitea no andan con mucha hambre, pero los hermanos de Phan dicen que aceptan todo lo que les mandes. Sobre Thanatos, el pobre está salado, pero al menos intentará hacer todo lo posible por pedir perdón, que no le queda de otra. Al menos la chica que le gusta es inmortal igual que él y eso puede que le guste un poco (y por cierto, sí anda con los bistecs en la cara). Sobre mi pie, ya está mejor: el ibuprofeno hizo milagros. Fui al Parque Aguas de Ramón, queda en La Reina y es bastante seguro. Al menos yo no tengo quejas **. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Phan ha tenido mucha fiebre y mucho rato, **Lina** , por eso anduvo empeorando, y como su salud no es de las mejores, pues ya ves. Al menos Apolo la está cuidando y si bien se le está complicando un montón sanarla, si no estuviera presente a la pobre le iría mucho peor. Sobre Thanatos… ese puñetazo se lo merecía con todas las ganas, aunque en defensa de la pobre muerte, sus intenciones eran buenas. Y hablando de Apolo… sí, tendrá todo un fic para él solito y espero que no me lo sacudan mucho. Ya tendrá la oportunidad de lucirse. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

Huitzi es un encanto cuando quiere, **Dasha** , Insisto con eso. Al menos adora a Phan, así que se le perdona todo. Sobre Thanatos y su metida de pata, bueno, sus intenciones no eran oscuras, tenía buenos motivos para querer reiniciar a la doctora. Si hubiera sabido que era inmortal, ni siquiera se hubiera extrañado, pero ya ves. Al menos llegó Kairós a zanjar el asunto… sobre lo demás… Rea tiene mucho que procesar en el intertanto. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Burundanga:** También conocida como _escopolamina_ , es un alcaloide que actúa sobre las zonas del cerebro que se relacionan con la memoria y la cognición. Produce amnesia. Tiene asociados efectos físicos, como sequedad de las mucosas, dilatación de la pupilas, visión borrosa, debilidad del pulso, síndrome vertiginosos, entre otros. Esta droga maldita es famosa por anular la voluntad y se utiliza para obligar a la víctima a hacer algo: o te violan o te roban hasta la forma de caminar bajo sus efectos, sin que uno sea capaz de resistirse. Fue aislada por vez primera por el científico alemán Albert Ladenburg en 1880.

Ekléctica llamó mi atención al respecto que hay muchos mitos que rodean a esta droga. Circula en redes sociales la noción de que hace efectos inmediatos ni bien la aspiras y o cuando te la echan encima (típico caso de una persona que se acercó a la víctima, le habló, la tocó en manos o en el rostro, intentó persuadir para mirar un bolso o hacer algo y tras unos minutos comenzó a sentirse mal), pero esto no sería del todo cierto. Las cantidades de droga que pasan a través de la piel son mínimas en comparación a lo que se necesita para producir los efectos que se describen las advertencias. Que una droga por contacto comience tan rápidamente en el sistema nervioso, se metabolice y luego produzca sus efectos es muy poco probable. El efecto que se describe en las redes sociales corresponde probablemente a que se la ingirió vía oral, o en dosis más fuertes. Por ejemplo, en alguna bebida.

Cuídense. Presten atención y sean desconfiados. **NUNCA** dejen de vigilar lo que beben cuando están de parranda. Suena latoso, cierto, pero ahí radica la diferencia entre ser o no una víctima. Va para hombres y mujeres: **NUNCA** descuiden sus bebidas. **NI UN SEGUNDO**.

 **Agrotera:** Es simplemente uno de los epítetos que se le daban a Artemisa.


	13. Cap 12: Toma de Conocimiento

_Rea tiene una conversación con Kairós, quien por fin puede explicarle quién es, en un ambiente más controlado y sin tanto dios que distraiga con sus gritos. Thanatos por su parte se siente rata, por lo que Hades y Minos deciden animarlo a petición de Hypnos. Huitzi y Phantasos conversan quedito y Pillín aprovecha para lucirse._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Toma de Conocimiento.**

 **Casa de Rea. Ciudad de Atenas.**

 _26 de julio. 7:15 hora local_

Oooh, este techo sí lo conocía. Esa lámpara la había instalado ella misma en un principio, y como lo había hecho mal (y casi electrocutado), terminó por llamar a un electricista que hizo el trabajo en menos de diez minutos. Miró lentamente alrededor suyo, distinguiendo detalles muy personales en las paredes que rápidamente la hicieron sentir segura. Con lentitud, miró a su costado… estaba en su cuarto, sobre su cama y, aunque le hubiera gustado, no sentía jaqueca.

Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire, todavía con los ecos del monumental susto que le había dado la pesadilla (porque no encontraba otra explicación lógica) dándole botes por el cráneo. Se incorporó de a poco, sin poder quitarse las ganas de llorar. Se levantó, notando en seguida que aun tenía su ropa puesta del día anterior. Eso hizo que se le helaran las manos y no pudo reprimir los pucheros que le afloraron de los labios. Se puso a llorar con ganas un buen rato, hasta que de pronto sintió una cálida presencia que la hizo sentir segura, consolándola con calma. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta… se levantó decidida y salió de su cuarto, todavía llorosa, directo a la sala de estar de su pequeño departamento (no era un trecho mayor a las cuatro zancadas): sabía que alguien estaba allí esperándola.

"¡No puedo creer que tengas la cara para haberme esperado! ¿Cómo Entraste? ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!" Exclamó hecha una fiera cuando vio a Kairós esperándola como un perrito apaleado.

"Errr… No." Dijo el dios mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Repentinamente estiró la mano y le tocó la frente. Se produjo un sonido sordo y Rea retrocedió dos pasos, como atontada. Era como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua tibia en la cabeza y le costó recuperar el equilibrio. Parpadeó varias veces y se dejó conducir hasta su sofá. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se maravilló con justa razón: era como si viera las cosas por primera vez. Fijó la mirada en Kairós.

"¿Qué me hiciste?"

"Calmarte un poco con cosmo, como cuando eras pequeña." Le confesó casi avergonzado. "Y terminé de quebrar el sello: Thanatos lo hizo a medias."

Rea apretó las manos. Tenía pensado un colorido discurso cuando salió de su cuarto, pero ahora no tenía sentido. Estaba repensando lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, pero de alguna manera tenía una nueva perspectiva al respecto. ¡No se confundan! Seguía enfurecida, pero… pero…

"Ahora estás más tranquila y puedes conversar."

"¿Por qué dices que me calmaste como cuando era pequeña?" Gruñó.

"Nunca te dejé sola. Nunca. Siempre estuve contigo, por si te llegaba a pasar algo. Cuando eras bien peque y te asustabas en la oscuridad, te calmaba de ese modo…"

"¡Qué locura es esto!" Rea se refregó los ojos. "¿Te das cuenta de la sarta de tonteras que me dijeron ayer? Los dioses no… no…"

"Sí existimos. Y sí, eres una diosa, eres mi hija. Lo que hizo Thanatos fue… un error no intencionado." Kairós se cruzó de brazos. "De hecho, Nix insiste en que si te reinició, lo hizo porque estaba preocupado. ¡Esa mujer sigue siendo tan fiera como la recordaba!"

"¿Nix?"

"La noche. Es una diosa primordial, como yo. Tiene un carácter terrible cuando le tocan a sus retoños. No sé como Erebo la soporta. A veces usa el nombre de Nidia entre los mortales." El dios sintió una gota resbalándole por la cabeza cuando notó que Rea lo miraba con un tic en el ojo. "Tú preguntaste."

"Imposible. Que. Yo. Sea. Una. Diosa. ¡Mis padres ciertamente no lo eran! Yo nací de una persona normal y…"

"No fue así." Le dijo Kairós. "Y la explicación está en la razón del porqué te decidiste a estudiar medicina."

Rea abrió los ojos. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que ella era un misterio médico. Mientras su madre la esperaba, ocurrió una anomalía: de pronto, cuando cumplía cerca de cinco meses y medio de gestación, sus signos vitales desaparecieron, su corazón dejó de latir y se la consideró médicamente muerta. El día que la iban a sacar del vientre de su madre, momentos antes de aplicar la anestesia, sus vitales explotaron a la vida y dio algunas pataditas incómodas dentro de la matriz. Nunca tuvo complicaciones ni efectos secundarios de ello. Obviamente interrumpieron el proceso y la sometieron tanto a ella como a su madre a un sinfín de estudios que nunca explicaron qué había ocurrido. Rea nació cuando tenía que hacerlo, perfectamente sana. No hubo explicación médica para tal suceso. Era como si nunca hubiera muerto.

"Fueron fallas de los equipos. Seguro no estaban bien calibrados y…"

"Los equipos no fallaron." Kairós juntó las manos como si estuviera sosteniendo alguna esfera. "Antes que tomaras conciencia, eras un orbe de cosmo de este tamaño. Necesitabas de una matriz que te ayudara a crecer. Se me ocurrió ponerte en el vientre de tu mamá, porque intuía que sería buena madre, junto con tu papá. La bebé que estaban esperando había fallecido…"

"¡Eso es Una Locura! ¿Cómo es posible…?"

Kairós volvió a estirar la mano y le tocó la frente, inflamando su cosmo al mismo tiempo. Rea tuvo la extraña oportunidad de observar la escena, de cómo Kairós había conversado con Chronos, y del momento en que esa bola de energía, ¡ella misma!, entraba al vientre de su madre. Quizás porque su cosmo se encontraba libre que pudo entender las motivaciones de Kairós.

"Aquella niña no murió para que tú pudieras vivir: estaba en efecto muerta cuando te puse en ese vientre. Su alma descansa en paz. Tu cuerpo se basó en el de ella y terminó desarrollándose como divino, no eres mortal." Kairós bajó la cabeza avergonzado. "Quería que tuvieras una vida normal, lejos del Olimpo. Los dioses son… irritantemente pedantes y crecer entre ellos no es sano. Necesitabas papás mortales que te educaran y quisieran bien…"

"Mis padres fueron lo mejor de mi vida." Lloriqueó Rea. Tragó un poco de aire. "Estudié medicina… porque quería dilucidar qué había pasado conmigo en el vientre de mi mami… al principio quería ser ginecobstetra… luego me enamoré de la medicina de urgencia…"

"Yo sé. Recuerdo cuando tomaste finalmente la decisión de ser urgencista. Fue a la salida de esa fiesta, ese accidente de auto, cuando ayudaste a los bomberos…"

"¡Estaba aterrada! ¡No sé cómo mantuve la cabeza fría! Apenas era residente de unas semanas y fue una irresponsabilidad mía… pero si no ayudaba…"

"Aquél muchacho hubiera muerto. Te llevaste una buena regañada antes que te felicitaran."

"De los nervios me enfermé del estómago dos días seguidos." Rea miró a Kairós con fijeza. "¿En serio estabas ahí?"

"Nunca te dejé sola." Le dijo entre pucheros. "Eso habría sido irresponsable de mi parte… El que no me hayas visto, no quiere decir que no estuviera ahí: eres mi hija. Yo te metí en este lío. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era quedarme cerca." Se encogió de hombros. "Me consta que tu tío Chronos también se aseguró un par de veces que estuvieras bien, aunque lo niega cuando le pregunto."

"¿Chronos es mi tío?" Rea tomó otra bocanada de aire. "Los dioses existen… ¡No puedo terminar de entenderlo!"

"Existimos, para bien o para mal. Al menos en este plano de la existencia." Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Rea se masajeó las sienes.

"¿Qué acaso hay otros?" Preguntó Rea con ironía, pero Kairós se encogió de hombros lleno de inocencia.

"Claro. Te puedo llevar a algunos si quieres. Es un poco difícil pasar de un plano a otros, pero se puede."

"No, olvídalo. No sé si pueda soportar eso. Apenas puedo con esto, ¡menos podré con ver otra dimensión!" Rea se refregó los ojos con ambas manos. Ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado que la vida la sorprendería de este modo. Le echó un temeroso ojo a Kairós. "¿Tú eres un dios?"

"Sí. Aunque me gusta llamarme a mí mismo más como concepto primordial que dios. Así me diferencio del otro Kairós." El dios sonrió. "Ya sabes, el hermano menor del titán Cronos."

"Como sea."

"Lo sé." Kairós la miró con atención. "Lo dicho… también eres una diosa."

Rea agachó la cabeza y la puso entre sus rodillas. Sin duda era demasiada información para tragar en tan poco rato, pero al menos no estaba a punto de morir de pánico como cuando había despertado en el Inframundo. Se miró las manos unos segundos, con tantas dudas en la cabeza que apenas podía ordenarlas.

"¿Qué me hizo Giannis? ¿Por qué lo hizo?" Rea levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué era esa energía que vino de mí? ¿Por qué ahora las cosas parecen más claras?" La mujer se mordió el labio. "¡¿En verdad Giannis es Thanatos?!"

"Sí. En su defensa, es su trabajo recolectar las almas que mueren en calma, no es un asesino en serie, a menos que lo provoques. Tiene un carácter del averno y es un maldito **sádico** en el campo de batalla." Explicó Kairós, cruzándose de brazos. "Te tomó por mortal y se preocupó que no tuvieras fecha de muerte. Supongo que debí haberle advertido mi plan."

"¡¿Se preocupó por mi?! ¡¿La _muerte_ se preocupó por mi?!"

"Sí. A veces por fallas del sistema, hay que reiniciar a los mortales para que sus datos se acomoden a las fechas y no sufran en balde. Thanatos se preocupó porque no encontraba la tuya. Es medio obsesivo con eso."

"¿Por qué se fijó en ese detalle de mí?"

"Creo que le llamas la atención. Verás… hace unas semanas, Thanatos se peleó con Apolo, y éste de inmaduro lo maldijo con esa bronquitis que trataste. Solo se le iba a pasar si un médico divino lo trataba y Thanatos no quiso pedirle disculpas ni ayuda a Asclepios o a sus hijos. Lo terminaste tratando tú y como lo curaste… pues revisó tu ficha de curioso. No le cuadraba que una mortal pudiera sanar la maldición de Apolo Parnopios."

"¡¿Estás de broma?!"

"No. Ahí se dio cuenta que no tenía tu fecha de muerte. Creyó que era una falla del sistema y decidió reiniciarte, pero como no eres mortal, no pudo y, en vez de eso, rompió el sello que te puse cuando te dejé con tus papás… para que tu divinidad no se manifestase antes de tiempo." Kairós resopló molesto. "Debí romperle un brazo al mocoso ese… aunque sí le creo que se haya preocupado. Un mortal que no muere cuando debe es nefasto para el equilibrio natural."

Kairós se fijó en Rea, quien tenía la vista fija en ningún punto en especial. Poco a poco vio como se le ponían los ojos brillantes y eso le dio cargo de conciencia. Sabía de alguna manera que estaba pensando en sus padres y en su vida. Lo más probable es que no supiera ni por dónde empezar.

"Tú eres mi padre… ¿quién es mi madre?"

"Err… nadie. Naciste de mi cosmo y corazón, como ser único e irrepetible. División celular si lo quieres de otra manera."

Se produjo un momento de intenso silencio.

"Creo que de momento no quiero saber el mecanismo: me duele la cabeza." Gruñó Rea. "No sé si quiero ser una diosa… no me siento cómoda, me da miedo, no quiero, no…"

"… no te voy a obligar a nada. Tú decides como vives tu vida, si quieres vivir como mortal o no. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Tampoco voy a permitir que te presionen. Si quieres ser diosa, bien, si no, también." Afirmó Kairós decidido. "Creo que ya ha sido demasiado por una mañana."

"Pues sí… Yo… creo que me iré a dormir…" Rea se puso de pie. "¿Qué harás…?"

"Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes. Vete a descansar."

Rea puso ojos grandes y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Se tapó la cara y se largó a llorar de lo lindo. Sin duda era demasiado qué procesar. Kairós no dudó en abrazarla y en disculparse de nuevo. La mujer simplemente se dejó consolar.

En ese momento necesitaba apapachos, no razones.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Despacho de Hades.**

 _26 de julio. 8:56 horas._

Thanatos figuraba tumbado sobre el escritorio de Hades, desolado. No tenía idea porqué se sentía tan culpable, y menos quería saber porqué se sentía de ese modo. Desde el chasco de la noche anterior (por cierto, nunca esperó que tomara un giro tan abrupto), que lo atormentaba la cara de terror de Rea. ¡Ella no era así! La había visto pasar sustos notables sin que se le moviera una pestaña y enfrentar con frialdad todo tipo de situaciones. No era de las que se asustaba con facilidad, sino que embestía los desafíos con firmeza. ¡Bah! Todavía recordaba aquél día de enero, cuando los renegados habían atacado la urgencia del hospital donde ambos trabajaban. Ninguno estaba cerca del área de peligro cuando ocurrió todo, pero corrieron los dos a ver qué pasaba… y de un empujón la había metido dentro de un armario y encerrado para que no se expusiera, trabando incluso la puerta.

¡Cómo le había gritado cuando por fin la sacaron!

Lindo. La única mortal a la que no quería asustar y que le daba un poco de miedo, ahora seguro que le tendría terror por el resto de su inmortalidad.

Minos le puso un vaso con hielo y whiskey delante de su nariz.

"… no puedo creer que sea una diosa." Rezongó Thanatos, apartando el vaso. "No gracias: no me apetece."

"Vamos señor, un sorbo no le hace daño a nadie."

"Las penas saben nadar, Minos."

"También la alegría. Y esas le hacen bullying a las penas." Le dijo el juez de Griffin, brindando distraídamente. Hades le palmeó la espalda a Thanatos.

"No te pongas así, Thanatos." Le dijo mientras le alejaba el vaso. "O creeré que desprecias el esfuerzo que hicimos al robar este whisky."

Thanatos apenas levantó la mirada y vio como Hades y Minos, con una inocencia casi angelical, asentían al mismo tiempo. Posó sus ojos en la botella de whisky y suspiró: ¿Cuál era el chiste de robarle el alcohol a Radamanthys? Ni idea, pero tanto el príncipe de la humanidad difunta como Minos disfrutaban muchísimo entrar a hurtadillas a Caína y huir con las mejores botellas del juez de Wyvern.

Dicha actividad había comenzado casi por accidente tiempo atrás cuando Perséfone había abandonado a Hades. Un buen día, el juez de Griffin vio a su pobre dios tan desdichado por la ausencia de su esposa, que lo invitó a un trago para pasar las penas. Claro… esa invitación implicaba robarse el de Radamanthys, en lo que (por alguna razón) Hades accedió a participar.

Lo pasaron tan bien que comenzaron a hacer tal cosa regularmente, sobre todo cuando tenían que celebrar algo o como en aquel momento, en que Hypnos les había pedido que cuidaran de su gemelo, el cuál estaba algo de capa caída. Cierto, era más fácil comprar las botellas, pero robarlas de la cava de Rada tenía su encanto.

"Supongo que tienen razón." Thanatos tomó remolonamente el vaso y se bebió un sorbo. "… no sé como fue que metí las patas."

"Las mujeres son un campo minado, señor. ¡Están locas! Solo hay que quererlas."

"No fue culpa tuya, Thanatos." Le dijo Hades muy serio. "No sabías ni tenías forma de saber que esa mujer es… bueno, una diosa. Ni ella lo sabía y Kairós la escondió bien."

"Solo hacía su trabajo señor. Nada más: el que debería demandar por daños emocionales es usted."

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor." Thanatos suspiró. "Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan desolado. ¡Es solo una inmortal más!"

"A la que le dio un susto de muerte y puso su vida patas arriba."

Thanatos gimió sin poder sacudirse el sentimiento de culpa. Se bebió de un sorbo el resto del whisky y pidió que le rellenaran el vaso. Hades suspiró.

"¿Exactamente de qué te sientes culpable, Thanatos?" Le preguntó con calma.

"De arruinar su vida, sus sueños. De haberle dado ese susto. ¡Debí haberlo intuido cuando me decía que me veía recolectando almas! Siento que quebré su alma… ¡Es tan fuerte y segura! Debí ser más delicado." Explicó casi sin pensar o ponerle atención a sus palabras. Thanatos hizo u pucherito y se empinó de nuevo el vaso, que Minos rellenó sin que le dijeran.

A todo esto, tanto el juez como Hades intercambiaron una perpleja mirada. Thanatos no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero lo más importante, nunca lo habían visto así de interesado por… alguien. Podía no ser nada, pero nunca estaba de más poner atención en eso. El problema era que no sabían como abordarlo.

"Destruí su vida…" Se lamentó Thanatos, soplándose el flequillo y sí, vaciando de nuevo el vaso de un solo sorbo. "¿Y ahora como le pido disculpas? Y si sse las doy, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Y si lass rechaza?" El dios de la muerte hizo un puchero. "No me va a querer ni ver."

"¿Y si le escribe una carta de disculpa? No un email, sino una carta." Preguntó Minos muy sincero. "Es cosa que se inspire, escriba bonito y ponga que espera una respuesta. Hay moldes en internet."

Ambos dioses enarcaron las cejas. Hades bebió un sorbo de su vaso y meditó la sugerencia. Thanatos pidió que le rellenaran el vaso y levantó la cabeza. Irguió un poco más la espalda, señal que estaba interesado.

"… Eso me parece una muy buena idea." Dijo Hades.

"Pero ella seguro me odia…"

"Te odiaba de antes, no te quejes, Thanatos." Gruñó Hades. "Siempre te estabas quejando de ella al menos, que no te deja en paz."

"… Pero yo creo que se dejó revisar a propósito por ella cuando se enfermó." Añadió Minos con una sonrisa torcida. "No lo culpo en todo caso. Vi a la doctora cuando la trajeron al Inframundo: ¡está buenota!"

"Pues sí, se reconoce. Salud." Rió Hades chocando su vaso con el de Minos y brindando de buena gana. Thanatos hizo un indignado puchero.

"No hablen assí de ella… ¡Me odia!" Thanatos volvió a tragarse su whisky en dos sorbos. "Pero ssí esstá buenota… ¡Rea me odia!" El desolado dios de la muerte se limpió los ojos con la manga.

"No lo odia, señor." Le dijo Minos muy empático. "Ahora mismo se tiene que sentir muy alienada de todo. Usted es parte de un proceso muy fuerte para ella: su vida ya no es la misma." El juez dejó su vaso a un lado y le miró a la cara. "Esa es su ventaja, señor. Ella lo conoce, de alguna manera usted es parte de su transición de estilo de vida mortal a inmortal." Decidido, Minos agravó su postura. "Si me lo pregunta, yo intentaría hacerle saber que puede confiar en usted, aunque ella no quiera al principio. Discúlpese con ella en la carta y déjele claro esos términos."

"El universo se le puso patas arriba, Thanatos. Minos tiene razón: cierto, ustedes dos creen que no se llevan bien, pero de alguna manera entre ustedes hay complicidad. No tienen que ser amigos, pero sí le puedes hacer saber que puede contar contigo."

"¡No ssoy bue-buenono hacienndo amigoss!" Protestó Thanatos, arrastrando las letras y bebiendo más whisky.

"Como todos en el Inframundo." Reconoció Minos. Ni bien dijo esto, los tres brindaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tómalo como un desafío, Thanatos." Le dijo Hades, mientras sacaba un montón de hojas de su impresora y se las pasaba junto con un lápiz. "Le escribes esa carta, ves qué te responde, se juntan a conversar si ella accede y van de a poco."

"¿Y eshto para qué esh?" Preguntó Thanatos, sintiendo la lengua algo traposa. Miró su vaso de whisky y pidió relleno.

"Pues para que ensayes." Dijo Hades, cruzándose de brazos. "Cuando tengas algo listo, la pasas en limpio a un papel bonito, usando alguna pluma linda."

"¿Y khé le pongggo?" Rezongó tomando el lápiz.

"Lo que le inspire, señor." Le dijo Minos asintiendo con la cabeza. "Mire… la doctora necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad, señor: tenga eso en mente." El juez de Griffin le rellenó el vaso. "Así usted practica tener amigos."

Thanatos tomó el lápiz y comenzó a trazar garabatos en los papeles, que poco a poco se convirtieron en letras y palabras legibles. De momento estaba concentrado en escribir la carta. Hades miró a Minos y se encogió de hombros.

"Le conté a Perséfone por teléfono lo que pasó." Dijo con calma. "Me comentó que para ayudar a la doctora a hacer la transición, podríamos ofrecerle un trabajo en la enfermería aquí. Algo parcial en un principio, que ella pueda acomodar sus horarios. Para que se vaya acostumbrando a lo extraño."

"De paso conseguimos médico de planta: nadie ha postulado a ese puesto." Reconoció Minos. "Uuuuh."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Me la acabo de imaginar con un delantal de médico ajustado." Rió Minos, mientras se llevaba a la cabeza. "Si _min kjære engel_ se entera, me castra." Se rió con inocencia.

Thanatos levantó la cara y lo miró. Sin quererlo o poder evitarlo, se le había ocurrido una imagen mental que involucraba a Rea en su faceta de doctora… No. Nada pervertido: se la imaginó en el hospital, atendiendo una emergencia, con esa cara de gruñona ruda que siempre ponía cuando estaba concentrada, pero a ratos poniendo esa sonrisa de la que no se había percatado antes, que la hacía ver bajo una luz diferente y que causó que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

Cuando Minos y Hades se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa de imbécil de Thanatos y de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, parpadearon perplejos. ¿Qué podría haber imaginado el tipo que le hizo sangrar la nariz? Como que un escalofrío les recorrió el espinazo: como que no tenían ganas de saber. La muerte en seguida se sacudió, se limpió la nariz y cambió el tema.

"Errr… ¿Cómo esh que ssse te ocurrió la iddea de la carta, Minoss?" Preguntó rápidamente, siempre con lengua traposa. El juez se encogió de hombros.

"Mi abuelita Mista me dio una vez esa idea. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ponerla en práctica, pero se la sugerí a mi hermanita el otro día y le dio buenos resultados." Respondió Minos muy sincero.

Pero Thanatos no lo escuchó. Se empinó de nuevo el whisky y centró su concentración en la carta. Hades y Minos intercambiaron una cómplice mirada y al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pusieron la botella de whisky cerca y dejaron al dios solo y armando su carta. Ya habían hecho su parte, seguro Thanatos se quedaría tranquilo un buen rato sin molestar (o deprimirse) escribiendo. Salieron del despacho y su ausencia ni siquiera fue notada.

Ahora… no sé qué tan prudente debe ser dejar a un hombre medio ebrio escribiendo una carta de disculpas para una mujer acompañado por una botella de whisky, pero bueno. No voy a discutir.

Quizás el resultado sea interesante.

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _Más tarde ese día. 26 de julio. 17:18 horas_

Aceso se sopló el flequillo y, tras echar un rápido vistazo a Phantasos, sonrió medio enternecida y regresó su atención a su revista. La menor de los sueños había sorteado la emergencia de la mañana con bastante dignidad, aunque todavía no salía de problemas. Ella no se hacía lío: la había cuidado el año anterior cuando le dio meningitis y sabía que el organismo de la diosa onírica no tenía las mejores reacciones en lo que se recuperaba de sus dolencias, así que se las tomaba con calma. Si se ponía nerviosa, no podría cuidar apropiadamente a su paciente.

Además ahora estaba más o menos bien. Bueno… estaba sobre su costado, hecha bola en la cama, con frío y quejándose de que necesitaba más cobijas (solo tenía las suficientes), aún con fiebre (37,9º según su último chequeo), pero muy bien acompañada. Huitzilopochtli, sentado en un taburete bajo junto a la cama, le conversaba en tonos queditos y Phantasos tenía energía para contestarle, aunque estaba agotadísima la pobre. Pillín estaba acurrucado junto a la almohada de su ama y dormitaba de lo lindo, mientras le acariciaban las plumas de la nuca.

"… te debo una disculpa, Sueñito." Dijo de pronto Huitzi. "Te la hubiera dado antes, pero no tuve oportunidad."

"¿Hmm?"

"Por lo de la pelea el otro día… creo que fue muy injusto de mi parte."

"¿Solo por la pelea?"

"No… no quise tratarte como un premio. No… eres eso. No te quiero como premio… y… creo que ese solecito amigo tuyo piensa igual. Pero por él no me disculpo."

"Hmpf."

"¿Sueñito?"

"… estoy molesta contigo." Dijo de pronto Phantasos, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos. "Muy molesta, pero no por la pelea. ¡Me sentí como un florero!"

"¡Lo lamento! Fue grosero de mi parte, nunca fue la idea que te sintieras así. Tú…" Huitzi se sonrojó un poco. "… tienes más valor para mi que nadie."

"Pues tendrás que hacer méritos para que se me olvide."

"¡Ustedes las mujeres no olvidan nada!" Se quejó Huitzi muy berrinchudo. "En serio me siento muy mal, Sueñito. Debí controlar mis enojos."

"… Hmm." Phantasos se concentró unos segundos en acariciar a Pillín, quien de gusto estiró una alita. "Solo tienes que ganar puntos… y convencerme de que… lo que sentí con ese beso era real…"

"¿Te acuerdas del beso?" Preguntó Huitzilopochtli muy sonrojado.

"Sí… fue casi perfecto." Reconoció Phantasos en un tierno susurro.

"¡¿Cómo que _casi_?! ¡Me esforcé! Nunca había besado a nadie así, no se me dan los romanticismos."

"Lo arruinaste, zopenco. Con tratarme como florero después: por eso tienes que hacer méritos de nuevo." Phantasos lo miró con los cachetes inflados. "Y sí se te dan los romanticismos, dios de la guerra. Al menos en mis estándares. Soy una diosa cruel, no se te olvide."

"¿En serio te gustan?"

"Los tuyos. Pero no te aproveches del pánico. Estoy molesta contigo por lo de la pelea."

"Creí que no estabas enojada por lo de la pelea."

"Reconozco que me subió el ego ver a dos soles pelear por mi…"

"Aaaah, si quieres un día vamos a los torneos de lucha libre que organizamos los dioses mexicas. Ahí me peleo en tu nombre si gustas."

"¡¿Tienen campeonatos de lucha libre?!"

"Sí. Hasta Quetzalcóatl participa." Explicó con seguridad. "Aunque cuando le toca pelear con Tezcatlipoca, se va todo al desmadre: tratamos que nunca coincidan, pero a veces no podemos evitarlo."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Phantasos con cansado entusiasmo. "Quiero ir… ¿pueden ir diosas, verdad?"

"Pero no las delicadas, _Sueñito_."

"No soy delicada. De salud tal vez, pero ¿delicada yo?" Phantasos bufó cansada y decidió recuperar un poco el aire. "¿Qué es eso de _Sueñito_?"

"Eres mi _Sueñito_ , y sí eres delicada. Valiente como pocas. Eso te da encanto… además, si no fueras delicada, no cuidarías de Pillín como lo haces."

"Cierto… Pillín."

Phantasos volvió a acariciar el cuello del colibrí, quien se retorció de gusto exponiendo todo su pescuezo. El pajarillo la miró indignado cuando la diosa se detuvo unos instantes.

"¿Por qué me lo regalaste? Ya he visto lo que es capaz de hacer y aguantar, pero por lo mismo me parece muy valioso como para regalar así no más."

"Este… fue idea de mi mamá. Yo… quería hacerte un regalo especial, que te fuera útil y sirviera como mejor pudiese y ella me dijo que te regalara uno de mis colibríes consagrados." Huitzi miró a Pillín y sonrió. "Protejo y financio un programa de protección y conservación de estas avecillas en México. ¡Me encantan! Cada tanto me consagran algún ejemplar, como Pillín. Así que los entreno y los mantengo a mi servicio."

"¿Nunca habías regalado uno?"

"No." Huitzi suavizó el rostro. "Así de especial eres para mí, Sueñito."

Phan se sonrojó con furia y no necesariamente por la fiebre, que comenzaba a subirle. Pillín la quedó mirando y sin que le dijeran nada, voló hacia la mesita de noche y tomó una toalla de mano y de ahí al baño, en donde mojó la tela, la estrujó y voló de regreso, ofreciéndole la toalla a Huitzi, quien la estrujó un poco mejor y se la puso a Phantasos sobre la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué le pusiste _Pillín_? No logro saber de dónde sacaste esa palabra."

"Por Pillo. Ya sabes, alguien pícaro, astuto y sagaz… un diminutivo de esa palabra." Phantasos acarició el pechito de su mascota cuando ésta se acercó a su almohada. "Es muy lindo… ¿Cómo es su plumaje? Es muy suave…"

Huitzi enarcó las cejas. ¡Cierto! Casi olvidaba que Phantasos solo veía en escala de grises. También sonrió con complicidad para sus adentros. Le constaba que Hypnos estaba gestionando un regalo bastante interesante para su hija y no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

"Bueno, pues… No recuerdo su nombre científico, pero le dicen de un montón de formas a esta especie: Totozcatleton, Colibrí Multicolor, alicastaño. En fin." Huitzi ladeó la cabeza, como ideando como describir a Pillín, quien por lo visto se dio cuenta que hablaban de él e intentaba lucirse. "Tiene verde, pechito azul, su garganta es de color rosa o rojo, tiene algo de negro en la panza, sus alas son color canela… todo en tonalidades metálicas: le da un toque especial."

"… es muy obediente… y servicial." Comentó Phantasos con algo de dificultad. Sentía los párpados pesados.

"Me alegra saber que es obediente: Pillín me daba problemas por pendenciero. ¡Como todo Colibrí que se precie de tal!"

"Ya le pegó al gato y a Cerberos… y a Morpheus. Creo que a Kagaho también, pero él lo niega."

"Jejejejeje… digo… Esto estuvo mal." Huitzi asintió y se cruzó de brazos. "Espero que no tomen revancha, su especie se está extinguiendo."

"… Paara ssser tan pequeño, es muuuh fuerteeeh…"

"Todos los colibríes que cuido lo son. Son todos especiales." Huitzi entrecerró los ojos con aprensión y estiró la mano para tocarle la frente. Phantasos estaba empeorando de nuevo. Con su cosmo, alertó a Aceso.

"… ¿dices que se eshjjzzt…?"

Phantasos dejó de hablar de pronto, perdiendo la conciencia aunque sin cerrar los ojos. El dios se puso de pie al tiempo que Aceso llegaba a ver qué ocurría con su paciente, justo en los instantes en que empezaba a convulsionar. Huitzi retrocedió y dejó que Aceso interviniese, sintiéndose no solo inútil, sino espantoso…

"¡Huitzilopochtli!" Ladró de pronto Aceso. Al parecer la diosa le había estado hablando.

"¡Mande!"

"¡Dije Que Vayas A Buscar A Mi Abuelo! ¡Y rápido!" Ordenó la diosa con severidad.

Huitzi estaba corriendo fuera de la habitación antes siquiera de contestarle.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Xochiyáoyotl_**

 _... Roberto meditaba. Estaba ataviado con su traje de guerrero águila y se lo notaba muy concentrado. Su cosmo se notaba en paz, pero presto a entrar en acción a la más mínima provocación. Frente a él, una imagen de Huitzilopochtli parecía brillar con luz propia. Estaba tan quieto que hasta habría pasado por una estatua de no ser por su quieta respiración. Su comunión con el dios era prácticamente completa y solo esperaba una orden…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Amanecí con una jaqueca del terror que no se me ha quitado en todo el día. Bueno… Cuando desperté era más intensa, pero luego del cóctel de pastillas que me tragué para controlarla (dos paracetamoles de 500 y un ibuprofeno de 600), no molesta tanto. Se mantiene constante como en segundo plano, cada tanto da patadas bien y en serio necesito un apapacho. Por esto mismo, hoy no me sobra paciencia y mi hígado me odia. Pero a ustedes los quiero. **TmT** … **o.o** Para quienes me siguen en FB, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver una preciosa imagen de Pillín ahí publicada. Phan sigue delicadita, pero al menos tuvo la presencia de mente de estar un ratito con Huitzi e indicarle que sus esperanzas no han desaparecido del todo. Supongo que ahora el Colibrí del Sur se va a empeñar aún con más ganas para recuperar el favor de su sueñito. Thanatos por su parte… aaaaah, el buen Than… Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Bienvenida, **Miharu**! Me alegra saber que esta historia es de tu gusto y agradezco en serio la preferencia. Cierto, al buen Apolo se fue de friendzoneada, pero eso se veía venir. Al menos ahora puede dar la pelea para que Phan no lo ponga en su lista negra. Al menos que queden como amigos. ¡Pero no temas por el solecito griego! Tendrá un fic para él solo, a ver si logra darle la vuelta a su destino. ¡Eso no lo sabía! Es bueno tenerlo en mente. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO! =D**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Burundanga:** Cierto, cierto, lo puse el capítulo pasado, pero Miharu me avisa que en Panamá la palabra burundanga no refiere a la droga, sino a dulces y snacks. Me pareció bueno añadirlo aquí y le doy las gracias a Miharu por el alcance. **n.n**

 **Apolo** : Como dios de las plagas y defensor contra ratas y langostas, usa los epítetos de **Esminteo** (Σμινθειος, _cazador de ratones_ ) y **Parnopio** (Παρνοπιος, _saltamontes_ ). Existe un tercer epíteto, pero es de origen latino, que es **Culicarius** ( _el que aparta los mosquitos_ )

 **Lamprolaima Rhami:** También llamado colibrí alicastaño, multicolor, garganta de fuego y totozcatleton según algunas páginas que revisé (tiene varios nombres). Si buscan las imágenes por su nombre científico, que es el que puse, van a ver lo precioso que es este hermanito menor. Es una especie de ave de la familia _Trochilidae_ (colibríes). Puede ser encontrada en El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras y México. Sus hábitats naturales son las regiones subtropicales o tropicales húmedas de alta altitud.

El color rojo (o rosa) intenso de su garganta aparece en el cuello de los machos; es semejante en tonalidad y brillo al de la variedad _lucifer fulgens_ , que, según algunos especialistas está ya extinta.

Info extraída de las web de Wikipedia, México Desconocido y un libro maravilloso de colibríes que **Chibineko** compartió conmigo cuando pregunté en el FB por sugerencias de especies para Pillín.


	14. Cap 13: Xochiyáoyotl

_La familia onírica atiende a Phantasos, mientras se lamenta que no se cure con la velocidad que les gustaría, pero Huitzi decide que ya fue suficiente y desata una xochiyáoyotl, aunque eso vaya en contra de las costumbres de los dioses griegos. Y una vez iniciada, no se detendrá muy fácil. Cameo especial._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Xochiyáoyotl**

 **Habitación de Phantasos.**

 _Día siguiente. 27 de Julio. 7:00 horas._

Si estaba seguro de algo, es que nunca tendría la capacidad de acostumbrarse a ver a su hija así. Intentó recordar por todos los medios cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto en esas condiciones, pero solo se le vino a la mente aquella vez cuando era una beba de meses (cuando no pudo soltarla) y el año anterior. Un gran vacío llenaba el espacio entre ambos eventos, y no sabía si considerarlo una bendición o maldición. Ni siquiera recordaba haber preguntado por ella. Hypnos meció a Phantasos un poco: la tenía en sus brazos mientras su mamá y Morpheus cambiaban las sábanas. La diosa era más liviana de lo que se veía y estaba a medio dormir. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos y jadeaba quedita, mientras con una mano sujetaba débilmente sus ropas.

"¿Hypnos?" Lo llamó Pasitea.

"¡Cinco minutos más!" Exclamó de pronto, apartándose incluso. Hypnos se mordió el labio cuando vio la mirada que le dio Pasitea y suspiró resignado. Asintió y se acercó a la cama, en donde depositó a su hija con cuidado.

"De alguna manera creo que fue bueno que Phanti se enfermara." Dijo Morpheus mientras ayudaba a arroparla. "Así se convence que vas en serio, papá."

"Puede que tengas un poco de razón, Morpheus." Apoyó su madre. "Pero me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido tan extremo."

Hypnos no respondió, quizás por vergüenza. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su hija descansando sobre la cama, agotada y sufriendo quizás qué dolores. Se imaginó como hubiera lucido siendo una niña, quizás abrazando una muñeca que nunca tuvo. Recordaba haberle regalado una Gala cuando cumplió siete años… ¿Qué juguetes había tenido Phantasos?

"Le gustaba jugar a la guerra." Dijo de pronto Morpheus, como adivinando sus pensamientos. "Era más inquieta que Gala y tenía la costumbre de saltarnos encima. Al principio nos dábamos cuenta, pero luego le agarró el chiste a eso de las emboscadas. Fue cuando nos empezó a seguir a la palestra a entrenar."

"Así le enseñaron a pelear." Gruñó Pasitea. "¡Qué lindo! ¡Una señorita en la palestra aprendiendo a dar golpes!" Rezongó la gracia. "Al menos aprendió bien a pelear."

Hypnos asintió y volvió a posar sus ojos en su hija, notando que Pillín se acomodaba en la mesita de noche, entre unos calcetines que habían dejado para ese propósito. ¡Tanto que se había perdido y apenas comenzaba a tomarle el peso! Gala aprendió de mala gana a pelear y no era buena luchadora, nunca quiso usar su armadura, en cambio Phantasos prácticamente había aprendido sola y rogado por el derecho de usar el kamei que su hermana había rechazado. Ni modo, no había caso cambiar el pasado, solo restaba cuidar la relación con su hija.

Hablando de Phantasos… comenzó a resoplar de dolor y a quejarse remolonamente. Pasitea no perdió tiempo en correr a refrescarla y él se vio a sí mismo apretando con fuerza los puños, demasiado consciente de lo inútil que se sentía. Morpheus le dio un codazo cómplice.

"Papá… en serio, vas a ver que Phantasos se va a quedar con este recuerdo por siempre."

"¡Apenas sí he sabido cómo cuidarla!"

"Mamá es la única que sabe, viejo. Los demás somos tan o más inútiles que tú."

"¡Más respeto, Morpheus!"

"Pero es la verdad. ¿Te acuerdas cuando el año pasado…?"

"Sí, sí, claro que sí: estoy harto de escuchar lo mal que estuvo Phantasos el año pasado…"

"Estuvo tres veces peor que ahora. En serio: casi se le licuó el cerebro."

Hypnos miró espantado a Morpheus, y la expresión de gravedad que tenía su hijo no lo dejó para nada tranquilo. Trató de sacudirse el pensamiento de la cabeza, sin mucho éxito.

"Nunca se olvidó que fuiste tú quien se dio cuenta que estaba enfermita y que la cargó a casa. Nunca."

"Hmpf. Me desentendí ni bien la dejé a salvo. No sé qué me pasó."

"Phanti nunca se olvidó de eso. Le diste mucha esperanza." Morpheus suspiró.

Pasitea tomó sorpresivamente a Hypnos y Morpheus por el brazo y les miró con cansancio. Asintió por unos instantes y forzó una sonrisa. Tenía ganas locas de llorar, pero mientras Phantasos no se curase, no lo haría. Ambos dioses entendieron que necesitaba un apapacho y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

"Phantasos está dando una soberbia pelea. ¡Cómo me gustaría que se curase ya!" Sollozó Pasitea a medias. Morpheus se mordió el labio.

"¿Por qué Apolo no la cura y ya? Se supone que es el dios de la medicina…"

"Entre otros muchos talentos, hijo, pero no funciona así en este caso." Explicó Hypnos. "Los dioses médicos que tenemos son capaces de curar incluso las dolencias más atroces de todas, pero en los mortales. Apolo nos explicó que en el caso de Phantasos, sus habilidades no funcionan del mismo modo. Es como si un médico mortal sin habilidades divinas estuviera tratando a un paciente mortal."

"¡Qué mentira más grande! Ni le da ni hipo a Apolo cuando maldice a algún dios con una de sus enfermedades. Él, Asclepios o los demás no tienen problemas para curar al incauto. ¡Fue lo que pasó con el tío Thanatos!"

"Porque son provocadas, no adquiridas naturalmente, hijo." Explicó Pasitea. "Le pregunté lo mismo y me dijo que cuando algún dios maldice a otro, se sabe cómo se echó a perder y se puede revertir dicho efecto, pero como es una enfermedad no causada por ellos… pues están de manos atadas."

Morpheus asintió no muy conforme, mirando a su hermana de reojo. ¡Cómo detestaba verla enferma! Nuevamente tendrían que esperar a que se le pasara el sarampión solo. Suspiró: al menos no moriría… y esta vez su sufrimiento había sido muy controlado. Hypnos se adelantó y se sentó en la cama junto a su hija, a quien le acarició los cabellos.

"Yo la cuidaré esta noche." El dios los miró con una sonrisa. "Trataré de hacerlo bien."

"¿Estás seguro, Hypnos? Nunca antes…"

"Siempre hay una primera vez, y necesitas dormir, Pasi." Le dijo Hypnos, antes de volverse a su hijo. "Llévate a tu mamá a dormir y tráeme algún libro, por favor."

Morpheus asintió callado y tomó a su mamá del brazo. La diosa se resistió, pero en un acto de fe accedió a la petición del padre de su hija, dejándose llevar por Morpheus. En el fondo tenía razón, necesitaba descansar o no sería de mucha ayuda.

"Nos avisas cualquier cosa…"

"Claro que sí."

Pasitea al fin salió de la habitación, dejando a Hypnos solo con Phantasos quien, como si se hubiera percatado, abrió un poco más los ojos, algo más alerta, pero sin fuerzas para hablar. Hypnos le guiñó el ojo.

"Sé que estás bien grandota, pero ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?" Hypnos miró de reojo hacia la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas. "Para que luego te quejes con ese colibrí tuyo que te vigila desde fuera que te aburro con mis tonterías."

La débil sonrisa y el brillito casi inocente en los ojos de Phantasos fueron toda la aceptación que Hypnos necesitó antes de acomodarse a narrar alguna historia que se inventó a medida que hablaba.

Fuera del castillo y sentado en una de las gárgola del techo, bastantes metros por encima de la ventana de la habitación de Phantasos, Huitzilopochtli montaba guardia con el rostro muy grave. La lluvia caía profusamente sobre él y su rostro era iluminado cada cierto rato por los relámpagos. El agua le corría por la piel como si fueran lágrimas, que reflejaban casi a la perfección el sentir del dios.

"… algo le falta a sus poderes." Murmuró para sí el dios, muy aprensivo. "… son dioses médicos poderosos, pero esto los supera. Es como si fueran médicos normales ateniendo pacientes normales." Se repitió en un murmullo, mientras meditaba sus palabras.

Huitzilopochtli había estado presente durante la explicación de Apolo y por mucho que el tipo lo pusiera de mal humor, tuvo que reconocer que estaba frustrado por no poder curar en seguida a su Sueñito. Todos sus poderes de sanación sin poder funcionar a toda capacidad… y sin embargo mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se convencía que en este caso en específico no estaban recurriendo a toda la ayuda posible. No por mala voluntad, sino porque simplemente no se les había ocurrido… no formaba parte de su cultura… pero sí de la suya.

"Es hora." Dijo muy decidido, en un gruñido muy bajo, segundos antes que sus ojos se pusieran brillantes. "Xochiyáoyotl."

Un trueno resonó a la distancia, iluminando todo el paisaje a su alrededor.

…

Abajo del castillo, Radamanthys y Valentine miraban hacia arriba, uno de brazos cruzados y el otro con las manos en las caderas. Ambos espectros tenían los rostros llenos de curiosidad, pero no se veían alarmados. En lo alto, Huitzilopochtli casi parecía un pajarillo taimado con toda la lluvia que le caía encima… en exclusiva para él, como si quisiera reflejar su sombrío y lúgubre estado de ánimo.

"Es un buen truco. Ya sabe, eso de tener su propia nube negra y tormenta personal." Comentó Valentine. Radamanthys asintió muy pensativo.

"Sí. Podría enseñar el truco: transmite bastante bien la idea que está de mal humor y no quiere ser molestado." El juez se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones. "Suficiente distracción, Valentine. ¡Tenemos trabajo!"

Radamanthys se alejó en dirección contraria al castillo, siendo seguido por su lugarteniente al cabo de unos momentos. Era un espectáculo extraño, pero ya se habían detenido mucho a mirar y el trabajo no se iba a resolver solo.

No alcanzaron a ver como Huitzilopochtli encendía su cosmo y desaparecía en un haz de luz.

 **Museo del Templo Mayor. Ciudad de México.**

 _En esos momentos._

Era noche y tarde, el museo entero estaba vacío. Solo unas pocas almas se daban vueltas, a paso tranquilo y aparentemente distraídas, pero no… estaban muy alertas. Al menos dos de los guardias eran guerreros águila en toda regla. Ambos vigilaban que el sumo sacerdote de Huitzilopochtli, el doctor Fariña, pudiera meditar en paz, cuidando que los guardias normales no se acercaran mucho y que fuerzas extrañas no perturbasen la meditación de Roberto.

Los guerreros de Coyolxauhqui, también llamados Centzon Huitznáhuac en honor de las estrellas del sur que habían sido exterminadas, no se llevaban bien con los guerreros de Huitzilopochtli, por razones más que obvias. Solían hacer incursiones al Templo Mayor y al museo de sitio no para profanar las reliquias, sino para incordiar a los guerreros de Huitzi.

Generalmente no se hacían mucho problema. Unas veces ganaban, otras perdían, pero no se estresaban por nada, pero hoy era uno de esos días en que una incursión del estilo no sería bienvenida en lo absoluto.

Roberto meditaba. Estaba ataviado con su traje de guerrero águila y se lo notaba muy concentrado. Su cosmo se notaba en paz, pero presto a entrar en acción a la más mínima provocación. Frente a él, una imagen de Huitzilopochtli parecía brillar con luz propia. Estaba tan quieto que hasta habría pasado por una estatua de no ser por su quieta respiración. Su comunión con el dios era prácticamente completa y solo esperaba una orden.

Una orden que vino en la forma de un pulso de cosmo.

Los ojos de la imagen brillaron con intensidad y Roberto agachó la cabeza. Huitzi se manifestó con autoridad ante él.

"Ordene, señor."

"Es hora, Roberto." Le dijo Huitzi muy grave. "Inicia una Xochiyáoyotl por mi querida Phantasos. No escatimen medios."

"Creí que nunca daría la orden, señor." Roberto levantó la cabeza y sonrió torcido. "Era lo que esperábamos: todo está dispuesto."

"…"

"¿Algo más señor?"

"Sí: terminen lo antes posible."

Roberto se puso de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su dios. Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó su celular, marcando un número en específico. La llamada tardó unos momentos en conectar y cuando lo hizo, se pudo oír una voz muy paciente.

 _"¿Mande?"_

"Xochiyáoyotl." Dijo Roberto sin mayor preámbulo.

 _"¡Bien! Esto ya no se detiene."_

"Es la idea."

Roberto colgó el teléfono al tiempo que creía ver a Huitzilopochtli bajando los hombros. Sin embargo eso no lo llenó del alivio esperado y el hombre se dio cuenta. Evaluó con firmeza al dios antes de acercarse a él, quizás más casual.

"¿Necesita que reservemos una porción del sacrificio para usted?" Le preguntó con calma. Huitzi negó.

"Gracias Roberto, pero no esta vez. Todo eso debe ser consagrado a mi _sueñito_ precioso."

"¿Está muy mal?"

"No va a morir, pero… está muy delicada. ¡Pero Phantasos es fuerte! Solo necesita un empujoncito."

"¿Y la medicina divina no sirve?"

"Sirve, pero no del todo. No hubiera pedido la guerra florida por ella de lo contrario." Huitzi suspiró. "Necesita el _espíritu del sacrificio_ …"

"Y lo tendrá señor. Un sacrificio especialmente consagrado a ella: lo tenemos todo preparado." Roberto asintió con la cabeza. "Incluso les di permiso a los guerreros de atrapar algún Centzon Huitznáhuac que pillasen distraído."

Huitzi ladeó la cabeza, curioso y con la sonrisa torcida. Roberto lucía una sonrisa demasiado traviesa para su gusto.

"¿Qué fue lo que ideaste, siniestro?"

"¿Y arruinar la sorpresa, señor? Naaah."

…

En las calles de Ciudad de México, amparados por la oscuridad que jugaba trucos a los ojos, los guerreros águila y jaguar comenzaron a deslizarse de sombra en sombra con una velocidad letal, buscando presas. Presas que por cierto, creían que jugaban el papel del cazador, pues acechaban a víctimas más débiles que ellos. Eran ladrones, asesinos, secuestradores y toda clase de lacra que envenena la sociedad.

Como el humo tóxico que eran, intentaban cometer sus fechorías, pero en el último momento eran atrapados y, aunque se defendían, bien poco podían hacer por liberarse. Antes de perder la conciencia, alcanzaban a distinguir llamativos tocados de plumas y miradas tan severas que hasta parecían enloquecidas…

… los gritos de estos hombres eran ahogados por la noche y los ruidos de la ciudad. Y de ese modo, la cantidad de crímenes disminuyó dramáticamente.

 **Olimpo. Estancias de Hestia. Jardines.**

 _En esos momentos._

Quetzalcóatl abrió los ojos casi a regañadientes, no solo por el exceso de luz a esa hora (en su país aún era de noche), sino porque además había tenido un muy mal sueño. Bueno, no exactamente: había estado soñando con la gloria cuando a Tezcatlipoca se le ocurrió interrumpir su descanso con una visión.

¡Con esos hermanos para qué quería enemigos! Seguro que Tezca había disfrutado interrumpiendo su sueño.

Una de las manos de Hestia le acarició la cabeza y Quetzalcóatl recordó donde estaba y en qué posición. Estaba en los jardines privados de la diosa, tendido en la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su amada, quien con sus delicadas manos le peinaba los cabellos y las plumas. Si hubiera sido un gato, habría comenzado a ronronear de contento.

"¿Mal sueño?" Le preguntó Hestia con dulzura. "Dormitaste un montón, amor."

"No… Era un sueño maravilloso, pero no se lo puedo contar, señora." Le dijo con un travieso guiño. No podía decirle que había estado soñando con ella y cosas no muy… castas. Quetzalcóatl se incorporó y, tras desperezarse un poco, se sentó cerca de ella. "Me mandaron un noticia interesante, eso es todo."

"¿Noticia interesante? ¿Esa es tu forma elegante de referirte a un chisme, amor?" Le preguntó Hestia con dulce coquetería. Quetzalcóatl le acercó el rostro.

"No siempre." Le dijo mientras atrapaba una de sus manos. "Es algo a lo que debo poner atención."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Tezcatlipoca me avisó que Huitzilopochtli desató una guerra florida." Quetzalcóatl apretó los dientes. "El muy maldito tuvo a bien interrumpirme en la mejor parte de mi sueño."

"¿Una guerra florida? ¿Consigue prisioneros para sacrificio?"

Quetzalcóatl se vio reflejado en los asustados ojos de Hestia y de inmediato se perturbó. Tomó a la diosa por el mentón y tras arrimarse un poco más a ella, apoyó su frente contra la suya y suspiró tranquilo.

"No estoy preocupado, no debería pasar a mayores."

"¡Pero son sacrificios!"

"Aaaah, te preocupas demasiado, amor." La serpiente emplumada le sonrió travieso. "No has leído la letra pequeña."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Oops. ¡Se me olvidó!"

"¡Señor Quetzalcóatl! Dígame de qué se trata…" Hestia se quedó en silencio cuando el dios le robó un tranquilo beso de los labios. Se sonrojó un montón cuando se separaron.

"No quiero." Reclamó Quetzalcóatl mientras le acariciaba los brazos. Hestia sintió un agradable escalofrío en la espalda.

"¿No me quiere decir de qué se tratan esas misteriosas cláusulas a los sacrificios?"

"Nope." Le dijo con mucha travesura. "Tendrá que convencerme." Añadió coqueto.

Hestia sonrió torcido y retrocedió un poco, sin perder de vista a su querida serpiente emplumada. Sintiéndose algo aventurera, hizo aparecer una de las barras de chocolate que solía preparar y se la mostró. El brillo de los ojos de Quetzalcóatl fue inmediato y no perdió tiempo en intentar cerrar el espacio entre él y la diosa.

"¡Deteneos! ¿Quieres esto, mi señor?" Le preguntó Hestia mientras analizaba la barra. Quetzalcóatl hizo un puchero.

"¡No sea así, mi señora! Sabe que eso es mi debilidad… ¿Así es como me soborna para que le cuente?"

"La verdad no. Ya no quiero saber." Hestia se puso de pie al tiempo que se guardaba la barra de chocolate en el escote. "Quiero que me convenza para escuchar de qué se trata todo eso."

Quetzalcóatl tenía la boca abierta y no solo por lo que acababa de presenciar. ¡No tenía idea que Hestia era capaz de hacer algo así! Tragó saliva, varios niveles más enamorado, y no tardó en saltar sobre sus pies.

"¡Pero la barra se va a derretir si la deja ahí!" Exclamó entusiasmado. Hestia le guiñó un ojo y le dio la espalda.

"Pues… entonces tendrá que apurarse." Le dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el interior de sus estancias.

Quetzalcóatl se quedó de una pieza, aunque por dentro rugía de gusto. Contó hasta treinta en lo que esperaba que Hestia se adentrase en su hogar, como dándole una ventaja deportiva. Cuando terminó de contar, se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con entusiasmo.

"¡Esto es mejor que mi sueño! ¡En Tu Cara, Tezcatlipoca!" Exclamó antes de salir en persecución de su diosa.

¡Esto se iba a poner divertido!

 **Giudecca. Salón principal.**

 _27 de julio 12:58 horas_

Sus pasos resonaban por aquél pasillo como los gritos de horror que eran sofocados por manos expertas. Huitzilopochtli podían sentir en sus fibras como sus guerreros acechaban y sorprendían a sus presas, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar antes de capturarlos de la manera más terrorífica posible. Cada una de sus respiraciones, cada una de sus luchas, él las sentía como si fueran parte de su pecho, como cada latido de su corazón…

Sus guerreros, por lo visto, se estaban divirtiendo al mismo tiempo. Incluso algunos se estaban sacando selfies con sus aterrorizadas víctimas, que no entendían que diantres estaba pasando.

Cierto… las víctimas no eran trigo del bueno, muchos eran criminales peligrosísimos que sin duda se merecían lo que les estaba pasando, pero a juzgar por la forma en que algunos estaban llamando a su mami… casi que llegaba a dar lástima. _Casi_.

Huitzi abrió las puertas del salón y entró como si fuera el dueño de casa. Llevaba algo de prisa y no se detuvo mucho en formalidades, aunque por lo general era bastante más respetuoso y más simpático que Quetzalcóatl, al menos a los ojos de Hades. A paso veloz llegó hasta el grupo de dioses, haciendo una rápida venia al dueño de casa. Apolo lo miró hastiado, Hypnos y Pasitea con urgencia. Thanatos rodó los ojos al cielo y se cruzó de brazos: el pobre tenía una jaqueca tamaño whisky de doce años reserva especial, así que no hablaba mucho. Dos sirvientas se mantenían atentas en caso de que las necesitaran.

"Como decía… Panacea está mejorando las medicinas que le estamos dando a Phantasos. Quizás si se reformulan específicamente para ella puede que resulten. Tenemos muestras de su ADN en el laboratorio, puede diseñar las medicinas en base a eso."

"Aun así su efectividad no subiría del 60 %." Rezongó Hades. "Pasó lo mismo el año pasado."

"Siempre será un problema de nunca acabar, Apolo." Gruñó Thanatos. "Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, maldecirnos incluso, pero ni esto lo puedes sortear: un dios enfermo necesita otro dios para curarlo, pero estarán en las mismas condiciones de que si se tratara de un mortal tratando de curar a otro, a menos que sea una maldición."

"¿Cuánto tiempo más estará Phantasos enferma?" Preguntó Pasitea.

"¿Esto dejará secuelas?" Preguntó Hypnos. El dios del sueño abrazó a la Gracia, casi temeroso. Apolo negó con la cabeza.

"Ya debería ir a la baja."

"Con Phantasos nunca se sabe." Gruñó Hades, sacudiendo la cabeza. Suspiró aprensivo. "Pobrecita, ¡no me gusta verla así!"

"Esas medicinas necesitan un empuje extra." Dijo Huitzilopochtli de pronto. "Sé cómo lograr que eso pase."

"¿Y de dónde piensas sacar ese empuje, Azulito?"

"Sacrificios humanos."

La irritada ironía que Apolo lucía en su cara, junto con la preocupación de los demás, dio paso a una honesta sorpresa. Huitzi se tronó el cuello y asumió una postura solemne, a sabiendas que era el centro de las escandalizadas miradas de sus oyentes.

"Ordené a mis guerreros que desataran una Xochiyáoyotl. Guerra Florida." Anunció muy grave y decidido. "Sé que ustedes no están acostumbrados a los sacrificios de este tipo, pero es una buena solución."

"¿Una guerra florida? ¿Esos enfrentamientos para conseguir prisioneros para sacrificio?" Murmuró Pasitea, con la mano en el corazón. Intercambió una mirada con Hypnos.

"Se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos." Explicó Huitzi. "La energía que se obtenga de esos sacrificios dará el impulso que Phantasos necesita para curarse. ¡Estoy seguro que potenciará tanto los poderes curativos del solecito este como las medicinas que le quieren dar!"

"¡Eso es Barbárico!"

Apolo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, dando un paso hacia adelante. No le gustaban los sacrificios humanos, algo tenían que lo perturbaban un montón. No tenía problemas en eliminar mortales cuando consideraba que lo habían ofendido, o despellejarlos vivos llegado el caso, pero en ese caso ponía un límite. Del mismo modo, estaba consciente que en algún momento los mortales habían sacrificado humanos en honor de los dioses del Olimpo, pero eso había sucedido tan al principio de los tiempos que apenas se acordaba. Huitzi levantó la mirada y se la mantuvo desafiante.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a usar la energía de los mortales para potenciar nuestras habilidades? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!" Apolo lo señaló con el dedo. "Lo que estás sugiriendo es una falta de respeto a Phantasos. Nosotros NO ACEPTAMOS sacrificios humanos."

"¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea, Apolo? Has cuidado de Phantasos con un cariño excepcional, pero no está resultando."

"¡¿Y solo porque te sentías inútil se te ocurre semejante GUARRERÍA?!" Apolo apretó la mandíbula. "No dejaré que te acerques con las manos así de manchadas a…"

"¡Tendrás que aceptar el sacrificio! Porque mis guerreros están dando lo mejor de sí para conseguir su sacrificio, cazando a las mejores y más difíciles presas de todas." Huitzi dio un paso hacia adelante. "¡Amo a Phantasos! Haré lo que sea con tal de conseguirle una cura y si eso implica que te ayude, ¡Ni Modo!" Reconoció en voz alta mientras sujetaba a Apolo por las ropas. "¡Vas a Aceptar Esa Energía Te Guste O No!"

Esas miradas bien pudieron haber hecho cortocircuito. Bien pudo comenzar una nueva pelea entre los dioses, pero poco a poco se apagaron los ímpetus. Apolo se resignó mentalmente, pues ni aunque estuviera drogado reflejaría que aceptaba su derrota: sabía que los ojitos de Phantasos brillaban por Huitzi, y he ahí al irritante colibrí zurdo, que era capaz de hacer arder al mundo con tal de que la menor de los sueños estuviera saludable. Huitzi era quien la cortejaba; él ni siquiera había entrado a la competencia.

" **AHEM**." Interrumpió de pronto Thanatos. El dios no estaba de buen humor. "Ya dejen de medir egos, sabemos que el colibrí pulgoso ganó."

" **ARGH**. ¡Tú quieres que te maldiga de nuevo!"

"¡¿Pulgoso **YO**?!"

Thanatos se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de muy pocos amigos. Siempre iba a desconfiar del que osara mirar a su única sobrina viva con ojos grandes y llenos de ilusión. ¡Detestaba a los pretendientes de Phantasos, fuesen quienes fuesen! También odiaría con su alma entera a los igualados que quisieran cortejar a sus ahijaditas.

"¿De cuántos muertos estamos hablando?" Preguntó entre dientes.

"Momento, creí que ya no hacían sacrificios completos… ¿O aún se aceptan en casos especiales?" Preguntó Pasitea.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Huitzilopochtli. "¿De qué muertos hablan?"

"De la Guerra Florida que ordenaste." Intervino Hypnos. "Y no me hagas pronunciar esa otra palabra: a duras penas puedo decir tu nombre."

"¡Quizás cuántos muertos están dejando! ¿Cómo piensas que se va a explicar eso entre los mortales?" Preguntó Apolo.

Huitzilopochtli parpadeó varias veces, quizás incluso con algo de ingenuidad. Ladeó la cabeza, muy extrañado.

"¿Es idea mía o no saben en qué consisten los sacrificios humanos actuales?"

"Intuyes bien. No tenemos idea, así que explícanos." Dijo Hades, quien se volvió hacia las sirvientas. "Traigan bocadillos y algo fresco para beber, por favor." Les pidió muy gentil. Las mujeres asintieron con delicadeza y desaparecieron tras una puerta.

"Es una larga historia." Explicó Huitzi, rascándose la nuca.

"Tenemos tiempo y vienen bocadillos." Dijo Hades. "Tú dirás."

"Pues… aquí les voy con el cuento."

…

Afuera en el corredor, las dos sirvientas detuvieron sus pasos casi al mismo tiempo. Ambas tenían los puños apretados y distintos gestos en las caras: cualquiera que las viera al pasar, creería que estaban irritadas, frustradas y a punto de cometer un sangriento asesinato, pero en verdad, solo se aguantaban las ganas de fangirlear explosivamente.

"¡Ordenó una guerra florida para ella!"

"¡Le consigue sacrificios humanos para que se cure pronto!"

"¡Qué Romántico! ¡Manolis nunca hace nada lindo por mí!"

"¡La señorita Phantasos es una suertuda!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAW!"

Ambas mujeres suspiraron encantadas, relajando los brazos. Se quedaron algunos minutos ensoñando, antes de recordar que debían llevar bocadillos y refrescos al Salón Principal.

Luego ya tendrían tiempo de fangirlear más a gusto.

…

Y por lo visto el tal Manolis tendría que esforzarse más a partir de ahora.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Sacrificios Humanos_**

 _…_ _Huitzi negó con la cabeza y aprovechó de mirar a su audiencia. Hypnos le miraba con mucha atención, analizando todo lo que decía, como buen estratega. Hades no se quedaba lejos, y Pasitea tenía esperanza en sus ojos. Apolo tenía una pose muy hostil, pero curiosamente se veía bastante más receptivo que hasta hacía unos momentos. Thanatos lo odiaba con toda su alma._ _El Colibrí Zurdo_ _se puso a jugar con sus dedos: por lo visto se iba a tener que ganar al tío Muerte con mucho tacto…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** De acuerdo a los últimos vestigios arqueológicos encontrados, se cree que en épocas muy tempranas de la antigüedad, los griegos practicaron en algún punto sacrificios humanos a los dioses. Obviamente estas prácticas fueron abandonadas y condenadas conforme avanzaron los años, al punto que durante siglos se pensó que esto sacrificios no habían existido. Y justo cuando ya creíamos saberlo todo, viene la vida y nos sorprende. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **Palestra:** No, no me refiero a la escuela que aparece en Saint Seiya Omega (¡ **EEEW**!), sino a la real. La palestra (en griego παλαίστρα) era la escuela de lucha en la Grecia Antigua. Los eventos que no requerían mucho espacio, tal como la lucha y el boxeo, se practicaban allí. Funcionaba independientemente o como una parte de los gimnasios públicos. Una palestra podía existir sin pertenecer a un gimnasio, pero ningún gimnasio podía existir sin tener una palestra.

La palestra era una característica prominente de la sociedad griega, el significado de la competición atlética –y, por extensión, de la belleza física– traducida a la importancia del edificio en sí mismo. El estatus del evento específico, la lucha, realizado en la palestra se agregó a la importancia del edificio. La lucha era uno de los más antiguos y más extensamente difundidos de los deportes del mundo griego.

Con el paso del tiempo, el papel de las palestras como espacio educativo y social fue también aumentando. Aunque continuaron funcionando como escuelas de lucha, también albergaron conferencias y discusiones filosóficas e intelectuales, y este papel educativo asumió gradualmente el control de la función del edificio. Los suelos y paredes de la palestra eran adornados con famosos atletas, dioses y héroes, tales como Apolo, Heracles, Hermes y Eros. La música era a menudo parte de los entrenamientos y las competiciones.

 **Centzon Huitznáhuac:** (cuatrocientos biznagas) en la mitología mexica son los dioses de las estrellas meridionales (del sur), hijos de Coatlicue, diosa de la fertilidad, patrona de la vida y de la muerte, guía del renacimiento, y hermanos de los Centzon Mimixcoa, las estrellas septentrionales (del norte) y de la diosa lunar Coyolxauhqui, la mayor de todos, que los regía.

Cuando Coatlicue fue fecundada por una pluma, su hija mayor, Coyolxauhqui y los Centzon Huitznáhuac, lo consideraron deshonroso y despreciable. Entonces la diosa lunar decidió matar a su madre para borrar la deshonra y guió a sus hermanos, las estrellas meridionales, a cometer dicho crimen. Uno de ellos, llamado Quauitlícac, corrió a la montaña de Coatépec, donde Coatlicue se encontraba ya embarazada para aliarse con Huitzilopochtli y evitar el asesinato. Rápidamente idearon un plan y a la llegada de Coyolxauhqui y su ejército, Huitzilopochtli nació ya adulto, armado y preparado para la batalla. Se enfrentó en combate a su hermana y la desmembró, lanzando su cabeza a los cielos, y exterminó de paso a casi todos los Centzon Huitznáhuac, excepto por Quauitlícac.

 **Tezcatlipoca:** (en náhuatl: _Espejo negro que humea_ ). En la mitología mexica (y otros pueblos mesoamericanos de habla náhuatl), es el señor del cielo y de la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre, origen del poder y la felicidad, dueño de las batallas, omnipresente, fuerte e invisible. Entre los nahuas, Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca son dualidad y antagonía. Quetzalcóatl es llamado también Tezcatlipoca blanco en tanto que el color de Tezcatlipoca es el negro.

Fue el dios azteca de la noche y todas las cosas materiales. Llevaba consigo un espejo de cualidades mágicas, que emanaba humo y era capaz de matar al enemigo, aspecto por el que también era llamado dios del espejo humeante. Fue deidad de la región norte y, como señor del mundo y de las fuerzas naturales, era el oponente de Quetzalcóatl, relacionado con lo espiritual; juntos complementaban la dualidad antagónica con que la cosmogonía azteca explicó el mundo. Entre los investigadores aún no existe acuerdo sobre quién, de los dos, fue el dios principal en el panteón, aunque no se duda de que ambos lo fueran. En ocasiones, Tezcatlipoca aparece en las narraciones como un tentador de los hombres, instándolos al mal: castigando la maldad y recompensando la bondad, él ponía a prueba la mente de los hombres frente a las tentaciones. También era el dios de la belleza y de la guerra, señor de héroes y muchachas preciosas, representado siempre con un cuerpo joven y hermoso

En algunas de las reseñas que he leído, Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl son gemelos y se detestan con pasión, debido a diferencias pasadas que no lograron resolver. Me estoy aprovechando de esto para reflejarlo en esta saga mía.


	15. Cap 14: Sacrificios Humanos

_Rea ya tuvo suficiente. Cierto, está más asustada que nunca, pero es hora de salir allá afuera y enfrentar la realidad, que no se puede quedar llorando por siempre. Y mientras conversa con Kairós… recibe una carta. Huitzi por su parte termina de explicar en qué consisten los sacrificios… Apolo sigue perturbado al respecto, pero está más abierto a aceptarlo._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Sacrificios Humanos**

 **Casa de Rea. Atenas.**

 _Mientras tanto. 27 de julio. 13:00 horas._

Rea abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Ya estaba lista y vestida para enfrentar el día. Apenas sí comenzaba a sacudirse el cansancio y el estrés que le habían provocado los últimos días. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo con berrinche emocional tirada en su cama, dejando escapar sin restricción cada gota de lágrima posible, sin reprimirse en lo más mínimo. Pero ya era suficiente. El mundo y su vida seguían de cabeza, y todavía no terminaba ni de comprender lo que había visto, ni de cómo enfrentarlo.

Se miró al espejo una última vez antes de antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Todavía le quedaban rastros de miedo en el rostro. Endureció las facciones y apretó las manos. **¡BASTA!** Ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar y, si bien aun le quedaba miedo en el cuerpo, no se iba a dejar ganar. Iba a enfrentar este desafío como lo hacía con todos, un minuto a la vez, por complicado que pareciera. Sus padres, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, no habían criado a ninguna debilucha y sería una falta de respeto a su memoria que se dejase derrotar.

"¡Gobiérnate, Rea! Ya tuviste tus quince minutos de llanto. ¡Es hora de plantar los pies!"

Cerró la puerta del baño y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de su habitación y cruzando a zancadas la corta distancia hasta la sala de estar. Su departamento no era muy grande, pero en ese momento se sentía monumental. ¿Acaso darse cuenta que era una diosa y que tenía toda clase de poderes místicos y ese tipo de sinsentidos afectaba su percepción de los espacios?

Cierto. Era una diosa. ¡¿QUÉ demonios?! Le iba a costar horrores aceptar eso, o creerse el cuento. ¡Una diosa! Hasta hacía unos dos o tres días (ya ni se acordaba) era una atea recalcitrante y en cosa de horas hasta esa firme creencia con la que iba por la vida se había visto desafiada de la manera más espectacular posible. ¡Ella una diosa atea! ¿Qué clase de combinación tan fumada era esa?

¿No era acaso una contradicción y mucha falta de coherencia ser diosa y atea? Bah. Tendría que replantearse todo… otra vez.

"Toca morderse la lengua por todas las veces que me burlé de las creencias ajenas." Rezongó para sí.

"Nah, no es tan grave. Pudo ser peor." Le dijo Kairós con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Como me ves. Sin saber qué hacer, pero supongo que avanzando." Gruñó Rea de mala gana. Aunque pronto suavizó el rostro. No podía enojarse mucho rato con Kairós.

Tenía que reconocerlo: el dios no la había dejado sola en todo ese tiempo. Se había encargado de todo desde que la había llevado a casa y la había cuidado con inusitado afecto. Incluso llamó a su trabajo haciéndose pasar por ella, avisando que debido a una urgencia familiar, una tal tía Ernestina, mujer muy anciana, había tenido un accidente y necesitaba de su ayuda, por lo que estaría fuera unos días y que por favor se los descontaran de las vacaciones que nunca se tomaba. La historia era muy verosímil y los chicos de recursos humanos en el hospital se la tragaron sin mayores preguntas.

Rea se sentó a la mesa que estaba preparada para almorzar y sonrió con sencilla amabilidad.

"Ya te sentirás mejor, no comas ansias. ¿Qué quieres comer?" Le preguntó Kairós. "Me tomé la libertad de ir a comprar comida al supermercado y preparé algunas cositas. Básicamente ensaladas."

"Eso veo. Todo luce muy apetitoso." Rea se tapó la cara con vergüenza: como apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, con suerte tenía un par de yogures en el refrigerador y no sabía cocinar, así que lo pedía todo a domicilio. "Qué vergüenza siento, no tenía nada que ofrecer."

"Bah. No pienses en eso. Ten: come." Kairós no perdió el tiempo y le sirvió ensaladas. "Preparé algo fresquito, hará calor hoy. Quiero que comas." Añadió mientras le servía un poco de refresco.

"Gracias."

Ambos comieron en silencio unos instantes. Rea se tomó las cosas con calma: tenía la impresión de que su percepción del mundo había cambiado y todo le parecía nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo no. Agradecía estar en su casa en esos momentos, pues eso le daba muchísima seguridad. Ni siquiera la presencia de Kairós la sentía amenazante, aunque eso podía tener una explicación. Como tantas otras cosas en su vida que ahora cobraban sentido.

"Era verdad lo que me decías. Nunca me dejaste sola."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Te percibo muy familiar y no me das miedo." Reconoció segundos antes de fruncir el ceño. "Eso no quiere decir que no esté molesta. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir la verdad?"

"Mis disculpas, lo hice para mejor." Kairós bajó los hombros. "No quería que crecieras entre dioses: no es un buen ambiente para criar a nadie."

"Una crítica muy lapidaria viniendo de alguien como tú."

"Pero es la verdad. Preferí darte la mejor familia que pudiera, que crecieras en un ambiente sano y sin los vicios típicos de los dioses. No me arrepiento: tus papás fueron la mejor opción de todas."

"Mis padres fueron lo mejor del mundo mundial." Reconoció Rea con toda la honestidad del mundo. "Kairós… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Soy una diosa, pero…"

"No estás muy convencida."

"No sé si me lo termino de tragar. O qué se espera de mi."

"Vive tu vida como gustes. No te obligaré a nada ni dejaré que nadie lo haga. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas." Kairós suspiró tranquilo. "Esta es mucha información para procesar en un par de días: tómate todo el tiempo del mundo."

"Supongo que lo tengo… soy inmortal."

"Pues sí."

"Pero, ¿Soy inmortal a medias? O sea, ¿Cuerpo es mortal o qué?"

"Ese es tu cuerpo divino. No eres ningún recipiente. Cierto, se formó a partir de un cuerpecito mortal fallecido, pero eso no pone en duda tu divinidad."

"¿Cómo pasó eso?"

"Ni idea, solo pasó." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Pregúntale a Apolo: seguro sabe."

"¡¿Apolo?!"

"Sí, el hijo de Zeus. Entre sus muchas atribuciones está el ser dios médico." Comentó Kairós a la pasada. "Cada tanto se deja caer en tu hospital, ya sea de metiche o atendiendo las plegarias de sus devotos. No le cae bien a los de seguridad."

Rea tuvo un tic en el ojo al recordar el incidente de hacía varios días. Y ahora que lo pensaba, toda esa bizarra situación cobró aun más sentido. Kairós pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y solo se rió para sus adentros. La doctora se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo.

"Ya sé quién es y creo que no me simpatiza. Supongo que tendré que advertir a las enfermeras que no se le acerquen mucho, conociendo sus mañas." Dijo momentos antes de tomar un sorbo de agua. "Volviendo a lo anterior… ¿Hay alguna regla que deba seguir? No sé, algún límite, ¡algo! No tengo idea qué significa ser una diosa, no sé a qué atenerme…"

"Solo problemas, Rea. Y no hay límites para tu poder."

"¡¿Qué poder?! Ni empieces con eso, ¡no sé usar nada!" Rea bufó de mal humor. "Dame alguna respuesta, Kairós: podré haber sido muy atea, pero escuché las historias. Crecí con ellas. ¡Ustedes los dioses son los seres más susceptibles y caprichosos que hay! ¡No quiero ofender a nadie por accidente!"

"Ser un dios no es más que problemas." Insistió Kairós. "Eres asertiva, es lo único que necesitas. Sobre las reglas… solo las que te dicte tu conciencia. Eso sí… dos cosas: Si juras por el Estigia estás obligada a cumplir, te guste o no, y no alteres el equilibrio universal."

"Son reglas muy amplias. ¿Es que se han pasado milenios dejando todo a su conciencia?"

"A Zeus ya ni le afecta."

"Y ni siquiera lo dices en tono de broma." Rea meneó la cabeza. "Al menos eso del Estigia y el equilibrio universal puedo entenderlo."

"Sobre tu cosmo… a su debido tiempo."

Rea suspiró y volvió a comer un poco más. Confiaba en Kairós y eso no se lo iba a cuestionar, pero le daba la impresión de que era muy reacio a que ella se conectara con su divinidad. ¿Cómo se supone que aprendería a comportarse? ¿Cómo aprendería los códigos sociales de los dioses si nadie se los enseñaba? No le gustaba la idea ni medio ápice, pero no podía ser irresponsable. Se había pasado la infancia leyendo las historietas del hombre araña como para saber que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Tenía que hacerse de la idea de que era una diosa y que tenía ciertas habilidades que bien podrían ir en beneficio de sus pacientes y…

"No puedes detener la muerte."

"¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

"No, pero lo estabas pensando fuerte."

"¡¿LEES MENTES?!"

"No. Piensas fuerte, que es distinto." Kairós sonrió travieso. "Hay algo llamado cosmonet. Es como la internet mortal. Tómalo como una red social para todos quienes usamos cosmo. Te estás conectando sin querer. Olvidé advertirte que existe."

"¿Cómo cierro sesión?"

"Piensa explícitamente cuando quieres o no salirte de la cosmonet. Igual ten cuidado con lo que piensas a partir de ahora."

"¡No ayudas nada!"

"Perdón…" Kairós hizo un puchero. "Pero insisto: no puedes detener la muerte. Pasan cosas horribles cuando no dejas que un mortal muera a tiempo."

"¡Creí que podíamos hacer de todo!"

"Excepto interferir en el equilibrio del universo. La muerte es parte de ello." Kairós se puso serio. "Como dioses, podemos adelantar o retrasar la muerte, pero ya sea que lleguen Thanatos o las Keres a reclamar las almas, la muerte llegará."

"Pero… sé de casos de quienes ha revivido."

"Casos especialísimos, que requirieron muchísima negociación. Se puede revivir a los muertos con intervención de divina, pero siguen siendo mortales. Morirán de nuevo. Hades es tajante en ello."

Kairós suspiró con ternura cuando vio a su hija cruzarse de brazos en silencioso berrinche. Se echó un bocado a la boca y tras tragarlo, llamó su atención.

"Todo tiene un momento. La vida tiene un final y aunque podamos retrasarla o alargarla, la muerte llega. Nadie mejor que Thanatos o las Keres para identificar ese momento. Como médico deberías saber que a veces ni todo el conocimiento del mundo puede curar a una persona y hay que dejar ir. No son decisiones arbitrarias, sino muy cuidadas."

"Bah." Rezongó Rea, aunque sabía que Kairós tenía razón. Infló las mejillas. "Al final yo sí tenía razón de alguna manera. Giannis sí estaba matando gente."

"No. Era el momento en que debía visitarlos y preguntarles si querían o no morir."

"¡¿Ahora me vienes con que hay pregunta sobre eso?!"

"Obvio. Algunos mortales tienen esa opción. Los accidentes pasan, ¿sabes? Algunos deciden morir, otros vivir." Kairós se sopló el flequillo. "Por eso es mejor que aparezca Thanatos. Las Keres no preguntan nada. Así como ves al muy engreído, resulta que sí tiene un resabio de conciencia."

"Giannis no es mala persona. Es el mejor asistente social que ha tenido el hospital. Sí es medio raro, ahora sé porqué, pero no es malo."

"No lo defiendas: es un malcriado impulsivo y rencoroso. ¡Como todos los dioses!" Kairós se cruzó de brazos. "Aunque admito que ha cambiado un montón después de su _experiencia_. Quizás por eso asumió la identidad de Giannis."

"¿Experiencia? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?"

"Sí. Hace unos años estuvo a segundos de la aniquilación. Una experiencia cercana a la muerte para las deidades, como quien dice. Supongo que decidió que tenía que aprender algo de los mortales… aunque si me lo preguntas podría concentrarse en aprender humildad."

"No te cae bien."

"¡Para nada! Quiso asustarte, te sacudió el alma, rompió tu sello y te mira con ojos muy grandes. ¡Cayó a mi lista negra!" Kairós miró de reojo a Rea, quizás con una sonrisa cómplice. "Piensas mucho en él, ¿eh?"

"¡Porque me irrita! Y sigo muy molesta con él. ¡Casi me mató del susto! Si no fuera por él, mi vida seguiría como antes, una ilusión de normalidad." Rea se mordió la lengua. "Eso me genera sentimientos encontrados… ¡Pobrecito!"

"¿Qué va a tener Thanatos de pobrecito?"

"Estoy muy enojada con él, bien se merece un bofetón. ¡Además El Muy Cobarde Ni Me Ha Llamado En Estos Días Para Saber Como Estoy! Pero sí, pobrecito. Lo veo muy perdido, a ratos… desorientado. ¡A veces tengo ganas de darle un abrazo!"

"¡¿Quieres darle un abrazo a la MUERTE?!"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?" Rea sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelto, molesta con ese comentario, y a la vez ruborizada. "Tan desaliñado que es el pobre."

Kairós abrió la boca para responder cuando, justo en ese momento, un tintineo precedió a la aparición de un flash que dejó caer lentamente sobre las manos de Rea un sobre sellado con lacre, dirigido a su persona. La doctora se quedó perpleja varios instantes antes de reaccionar, con infantil ingenuidad tal vez.

"¡Ooooh! ¡Me sentí como en los libros de Rowling!" Exclamó contenta, mientras abría la carta. "¿Así se reparten el correo? ¡Por favor dime que sí!"

"Te escucha Hermes, y le darás depresión. Él lleva los mensajes a la antigua." Kairós tomó el sobre, reconociendo en seguida la letra de Thanatos. Como la vio muy bien hecha, se llevó el papel a la nariz, detectando imperceptibles trazas de whisky. "¡Estaba ebrio cuando escribió esto!"

"¿Ebrio? No estaba ebrio. Un borracho no escribe así de lindo." Rea le mostró la carta. "Aunque no entiendo palabra."

La carta estaba escrita en un papel de mucha calidad. Habían usado una pluma fuente y utilizado una caligrafía tan perfecta como ilegible. Estaba llena de arabescos, florituras y decoraciones que dificultaban mucho su lectura, pero que demostraban el cuidado y dedicación puestos en cada trazo. Kairós tomó la carta con disgusto.

"¡Claro que estaba ebrio! Thanatos es lo menos prolijo que hay, tiene la letra más ilegible del mundo conocido, ¡Ni él se entiende! Si escribió así, es porque estaba ebrio." Gruñó mientras sacudía la carta y aplicaba algo de cosmo, antes de devolvérsela. "Ahora la puedes leer."

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Con cosmo."

Rea tomó la carta y desconfiada comenzó a leerla. Y si bien algo le decía en su fuero interno que sí, hubo una botella de whisky involucrada en el proceso creativo del texto, como que eso pasó a segundo plano…

* * *

" _Muy Señora mía,_

 _La situación por la que le hice pasar hace unos días me tiene muy perturbado y no hallo la forma de resarciros de tan tremendo susto. Me ha tomado por sorpresa vuestra divina condición tanto como a vos y quisiera que tuvierais presente que, de haber tenido noticia de aquello, no habría intentado provocarle una experiencia tan extrema como la que os hice pasar._

 _Necesito que entienda que no fue mi ánimo de provocaros un daño, sino que estuvo motivado por una honesta preocupación. Sé que me tomáis por un asesino, y aunque mi trabajo podría asemejarse, si no lo llevara a cabo el equilibrio del universo se vería comprometido. En virtud de eso y de los atentos cuidados que dispensasteis a mi persona hace unos días, quise saber cuánto tiempo os quedaba, notando en seguida que en mis registros no estaba determinada la fecha de vuestro deceso. Infiriendo que se trataba de un error, y conociendo cuán perjudicial es para un mortal que no recoja su alma a tiempo, quise rectificarlo para que, llegado el momento, no sufrierais innecesariamente_ _;_ _pero lamentablemente aquello provocó la situación ocurrida en aquél subterráneo, que os ha remecido el mundo por completo y que además provocó la prematura revelación de una verdad que no se suponía que debíais conocer, sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo._

 _¡Si Supierais Cuánto lo Lamento!_

 _Me he equivocado, hice mal y actué como un imberbe impulsivo. He conseguido reconocer mi error, y tengo la esperanza en que me podríais disculpar por todo el agravio que os he causado. Entiendo que mi persona nunca ha sido agradable a vos y que probablemente esto solo implique un desprecio aún mayor de vos hacia mi, lo que por alguna razón me provoca un vuelco en el alma como nunca antes lo he sentido._

 _No sé como compensaros por el mal causado, excepto ofreciendo mi amistad y apoyo en todo lo que necesitéis, ahora que estoy seguro que las dudas plagan vuestro valiente corazón. No es mucho, ni tiene tanto valor, pero lo tenéis a vuestra disposición para lo que guste._

 _Reiterando mis disculpas, que espero de corazón acepte,_

 _Thanatos, hijo de Nix_."

* * *

"Wow." Dijo Rea, secretamente emocionada por lo que acababa de leer. "Es una disculpa."

"Definitivamente ebrio." Siseó Kairós. "Ese no pide disculpas ni aunque Nix lo obligue."

"In vino veritas." Replicó Rea sin dejar de leer la carta, tratando de reprimir las sonrisitas que amenazaban aflorar en su boca y que no quería mostrar. "Los borrachos no mienten."

"¡Eso es un mito urbano!"

"… Bah. ¡Aguafiestas!" Rea dobló la carta y la dejó a un costado, aunque no lejos de ella. Distraídamente miró a Kairós. "¿Me pasas la sal?"

Kairós se tuvo que morder la lengua. No le gustaba este giro de eventos, pero no digamos que lo podía detener. Sonrió torcido y travieso.

"Veo que llamaste la atención del petulante ese. ¿No?" El dios levantó ambas cejas. "¡Y encima le haces caso!"

"LA SAL, DIJE."

…

En el edificio del frente, Afrodita y Xochiquétzal chocaron los puños, felicitándose por el acierto que acababan de ver.

"¡Sabía que teníamos que mandar esa carta! Thanatos no lo iba a hacer nunca. ¡Menos mal que lo hicimos!"

"Esto está casi cocinado." Dijo Xochiquétzal mientras se concentraba de nuevo en sus binoculares. "¡Ni siquiera tuvimos que influenciar a esa diosa!"

"¡Es perfecta para Thanatos!" Afrodita dijo con mucha ilusión. "Espero que no se enoje porque enviamos esa carta por él."

"Ten la certeza que se va a enojar, pero si todo sale bien, se le pasará antes que nos demos cuenta."

"Cierto." Reconoció Afrodita. "Ahora… que se junten y completamos la misión. ¡Casi no puedo esperar!"

"¡Shhhh! Mejor concéntrate, que todavía queda lo más difícil."

Afrodita asintió y volvió a ponerse sus binoculares. Ambas diosas continuaron con su misión de espionaje que, según ellas, tenía un objetivo que redundaría en el bien común. Detrás de ellas, Eros y Xochipilli observaban aburridos.

"Y yo que creí que iban a meter la pata." Comentó Eros. Xochipilli asintió.

"Creí lo mismo."

* * *

 **Giudecca. Salón principal.**

 _Un poco más tarde ese día. 27 de julio. 13:20 horas._

 **"¡AAAATCHOOO!"**

"¡Salud!"

Todas las sobresaltadas miradas cayeron en seguida en Thanatos, quien ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reprimir el estornudo. Apolo se hubiera reído de buena gana, pero estaba tan escandalizado con lo que acababa de escuchar, que solo se palmeó la cara. El dios de la muerte se limpió la nariz y gruñó algo parecido a _gracias_ y _perdón_. No se hizo mucho problema, no estaba de buen humor a esas alturas del día. Se quedó mirando a su público y de buena gana les hubiera gruñido a todo, pero concentró sus esfuerzos en Huitzi, solo porque lo tenía más cerca.

Le dio un buen zape en la nuca y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué acaso vas a dejar la explicación hasta ahí o vas a seguir?"

"¡Oye!" Huitzi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Hades se apresuró en carraspear.

"Luego se matan si quieren, pero primero terminen el cuento." Hades miró feo a Huitzilopochtli. "Decías que ya no matan gente. Si no es así, ¿cuál es el chiste de las guerras floridas?"

"Ya no muere gente, excepto en casos especialísimos." Huitzilopochtli se arregló las plumas de su tocado. "Fue una idea que nos dio el Rey Dorado, Miguel. Se descubrió por accidente que solo basta una gota de sangre para obtener el espíritu del sacrificio, por lo que los mortales ya no tienen que morir durante los sacrificios, e incluso la potencia del ritual es tres veces más fuerte cuando la persona queda viva."

"Una misma persona puede hacer muchos sacrificios a lo largo de su vida. Se comprende." Comentó Hypnos.

"Sigue siendo una práctica barbárica."

Apolo se cruzó de brazos. Estaba muy a la defensiva con el tema, lo ponía nervioso. Él no era ajeno a las matanzas, mismo muchas veces las había llevado a cabo, pero los sacrificios humanos lo ponían muy nervioso. Cuando era muy pequeño, pero muy pequeño, recordaba haber acompañado a Zeus a detener un sacrificio humano en su honor y la escena lo había dejado bastante perturbado, más aún porque no habían llegado a tiempo para impedir la muerte del muchacho. Huitzi le miró con gravedad y comenzó a juntar aire para quizás decirle alguna grosería, cuando Pasitea intervino.

"¿Cómo puede ayudar esto a mi hija?" Preguntó aprensiva. "Entiendo que los sacrificios conllevan mucha energía, pero no me cuadra como eso puede servir…"

"Mis mejores guerreros están recolectando víctimas que no saben que no van a morir. Solo saben que las acechan y les dan caza. Asolan sus corazones como azotes de terror y no les dan tiempo si de defenderse: lloran como los cobardes que son cuando les sacan sangre. Muchos se desmayan, pero no digamos que no se lo merecen." Huitzi se detuvo pensativo. "Igual… seguro que unos pocos cambian de hábitos después de esto."

"¿No es algo exagerado? Es gente inocente." Murmuró Hades, entrecerrando los ojos.

"No. Son criminales. Delincuentes de todo tipo: mientras más peligroso, mejor. Mis guerreros se lucen en estos momentos. ¡Tengo mi corazón infladito de orgullo por ellos!"

"¡¿CRIMINALES?!" Graznaron Apolo y Thanatos al mismo tiempo. "¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡¿En serio piensas que vamos a bañar a Phantasos con sangre de _criminales_?!"

"¡¿Por quién me tomas?! NO voy a arriesgar a mi Sueñito a eso. ¡Ni la vamos a bañar en sangre! Lo que vamos a usar es el _espíritu de sacrificio_ , no sangre."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Argh. Me olvido que ustedes no saben. La sangre tiene dos subproductos. La cosa amarilla y la parte roja."

"Plasma y elementos formes." Siseó Apolo entre dientes y apretando los puños lleno de médica indignación.

"¡Eso Mero! La cosa es que la sangre de sacrificio tiene un tercer componente: el _espíritu del sacrificio_." Explicó impaciente. "Es lo que usamos."

"Tremendo desperdicio de sangre." Se quejó Hades.

Huitzi negó con la cabeza y aprovechó de mirar a su audiencia. Hypnos le miraba con mucha atención, analizando todo lo que decía, como buen estratega. Hades no se quedaba lejos, y Pasitea tenía esperanza en sus ojos. Apolo tenía una pose muy hostil, pero curiosamente se veía bastante más receptivo que hasta hacía unos momentos. Thanatos lo odiaba con toda su alma. El Colibrí Zurdo se puso a jugar con sus dedos: por lo visto se iba a tener que ganar al _tío Muerte_ con mucho tacto.

Hmm. Le preguntaría a Mictecacíhuatl si tendría alguna hermana perdida o algo: el tipo necesitaba algo de amor y no necesariamente del cariño que le daba el gato.

"No… la verdad no. Las víctimas de los sacrificios se arrastran hasta puestos de la Cruz Roja estratégicamente convenidos, mientras se lo asusta como si en verdad lo fueran a matar. El tipo va con la ilusión que lo llevan a un templo oscuro a destriparlo y como cuando les sacan sangre se sienten algo mareados… creen que sí los sacrifican. ¡Un montón se desmaya del susto! Pero la sangre toda es bien tratada y llega a buenas manos." Huitzi asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que van a salir como litro y medio de _espíritu de sacrificio_."

"Supongo que eso al menos pasa por un proceso de purificación." Preguntó Apolo muy grave.

"Sí, pero se tarda un chingo de horas. Creo que para la medianoche ya deberíamos tenerlo aquí."

Apolo dio un paso adelante y le dio un buen empujón. Entrecerró los ojos y levantó una mano en señal que no armaría revuelo. Tomó aire, una buena bocanada y lo contuvo unos segundos.

"Estoy entendiendo que ese espíritu de sacrificio puede potenciar los tratamientos que estamos dándole a Phantasos, compensando lo que nuestras habilidades como dioses de medicina no pueden." Suspiró cansado. "La idea me perturba como no tienes idea… pero si eso puede ayudar a la recuperación de Phantasos, no soy quien para obstaculizar tal cosa. Tampoco para interponerme entre tú y ella, pero créeme que si le llega a pasar algo, ¡te voy a caer con la peor de mis maldiciones!" Apolo se hizo a un lado y les dio la espalda. "Los dos amamos a Phantasos, aunque no del mismo modo. Ella es mi muy querida amiga y con eso me conformo… tú… ¡Tú sabrás!"

"¿Qué me estás diciendo?"

"¡Que traigas el sacrificio ese! Yo me encargo de mantener a Phantasos cómoda hasta entonces." Dijo con voz fuerte, mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Avanzó casi a pisotones hasta la puerta del Salón Principal, que atravesó sin mayor ceremonia. Huitzi se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso Apolo acababa de admitir su derrota? ¿Ya no tenía competencia por el corazón de su Sueñito? Eso le aceleró el corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír como imbécil.

"Ahem." Carraspeó Hypnos, quien se cruzó de brazos. "Todavía le tienes que pedir disculpas."

"Ya lo hice."

"¡De nuevo y Que Yo Vea Que Te Perdona!"

"Ouh."

Huitzi volteó el rostro incómodo, encontrándose con que todos los presentes lo miraban fijo. Tragó saliva y paseó su mirada por el grupo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Hypnos tenía un leve tic en el ojo, pero supuso que eso era lo de rigor. Pasitea lo miraba maternalmente. Hades estaba en blanco y Thanatos y Todd, a quien tenía en brazos, le siseaban llenos de odio. No… Thanatos era más aprensivo de lo que esperaban y nunca toleraría bien a los pretendientes de Phantasos.

Ahora en qué momento llegó el gato a sus brazos y comenzó a apoyar a su sirviente, digo, amo, ni idea.

Fue cuando Hades, en un súbito despliegue de alegría, le dio un sendo golpe en la espalda que por poco le hizo vomitar los pulmones.

 **"¡AAARGH!"**

 **"¡BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!"** Exclamó Hades, colocando sus manos en las caderas y luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

Supuso que eso era una buena noticia, ¿verdad?

 **Continuará**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: Ritos y Cartas Perdidas_**

 _… Pillín bufó molesto en respuesta. La puerta se abrió de par en par: Pasitea entró a paso veloz, seguida de Apolo, Asclepios, Panacea y Huitzilopochtli. En el corredor quedaron Hades, Thanatos y los sueños mayores. De pronto la habitación se llenó de actividad. Al tiempo que Hypnos se ponía de pie, Apolo y su hijo se acercaron a Phantasos, revisando como estaba, consiguiendo que la diosa gruñera en sueños. Mientras hacían algunas anotaciones en las fichas, Pasitea intervino…_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Este capítulo casi me provocó un síncope. Lo tenía ya casi listo y escrito, me había quedado precioso, pero se me ocurrió arreglar algunos detallitos en una PC ajena y cuando volví a abrirlo en mi laptop… todo el archivo estaba vacío. **TODO**. Casi me dio un infarto, en serio. Tuve que reescribir todo y comparando con la versión original, esta no quedó tan buena. En fin, pudo ser peor. Ooooh, y ahora que lo corrijo, veo que me quedó más corto que de costumbre… bueno, ya vendrá otro capítulo más largo. Sobre la idea de los sacrificios humanos, reciclé una idea que ya había utilizado en el fic _Imago Mundi_ , que refiere a que no es necesario que la persona muera, con que done un poco de sangre es suficiente… y sobre los sacrificios voluntarios, me recordé del comentario que me hizo **Kino Shirase** en el **FB** sobre atravesar la lengua con un hilo de algodón, lo cual, debo decir, me produjo algo de dolor imaginado. ¡Por Cierto! Acabo de fijarme que quedan dos capítulos más antes de acabar… pero sin alterarse que el próximo fic va bastante avanzado. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

No, **Lina** , esos dos no pierden el tiempo, aunque aquí entre nos, Hestia ha hecho que Quetzalcóatl se gane a pulso ese derecho. Hypnos siempre fue así como papá: estuvo congestionado emocionalmente como Phantasos, así que ahora está recuperando el tiempo que perdió como mejor puede. Por cierto, le pregunté a Huitzi si podía enviar a sus guerreros a una guerra florida con al menos el Congreso de mi país, pero me dijo que no era tan maldito ni iba a dejar que sus guerreros se ensuciaran tanto. Al final quedamos en que lo evaluaría. Sobre la Carta de Than… pues ya verás. **XB**. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 **BRÚJULA CULTURAL**

 **Traída a ustedes gracias a Wikipedia o alguna otra página, según corresponda.**

 **In Vino, Veritas:** Proverbio latino, cuyo significado podría traducirse como _en el vino está la verdad_ , refiriendo a que los borrachos no mienten. También es conocida la frase Ἐν οἴνῳ ἀλήθεια, procedente del griego, cuyo significado es el mismo. La frase completa sería _In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas_ (En el vino está la verdad, en el agua la salud).

El autor de la frase latina es Cayo Plinio Cecilio Segundo, más conocido como Plinio el Viejo, mientras que la frase griega se atribuye a Alceo de Mitilene.

 **Mictecacíhuatl:** (en náhuatl: _señora de las personas muertas_ ). Es la reina de Mictlán, el noveno y último nivel del inframundo. Su propósito es vigilar los huesos de los muertos. Ella presidía los festivales mexicas hechos en honor de los muertos (que evolucionaron con la incorporación del cristianismo hasta el Día de Muertos contemporáneo), es conocida como la _Dama de la Muerte_ , ya que se cree que murió al nacer. A veces se la representa trabajando en conjunto con Mictlantecuhtli (su esposo), y a veces en conflicto.


	16. Cap 15: Ritos y Cartas Perdidas

_Se acerca la medianoche y Huitzilopochtli llega ante Phantasos con el espíritu del sacrificio obtenido de la Guerra Florida que ordenó para su amada, con la esperanza que funcione. Thanatos no logra encontrar cierta carta y a cambio, no solo recibe una nota de Afrodita, sino también un susto… Y es así como le es imperativo salir corriendo en busca de su carta._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIA._

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._ _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Ritos y Cartas Perdidas**

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _27 de julio. 23:58 horas._

Era casi la medianoche cuando se sintieron las carreras por los corredores. Hypnos levantó la mirada de su libro y se incorporó un poco, dejándolo a un lado. Miró la puerta con intensidad antes de volverse a Phantasos. Él estaba sentado sobre la cama, apoyado sobre un montón de almohadas en el respaldo, mientras su hija estaba acurrucada junto a él, durmiendo aunque no descansando. Le acarició el cabello con la punta de los dedos ignorando los reclamos de Pillín, a quien no le gustaba que molestaran a su ama mientras dormía.

Sí, la diosa seguía con fiebre, aunque se mantenía a la fuerza en 37,9º C, pero al menos había estado despierta y conversando. Escuchándolo con atención mientras le contaba algún cuento que se inventaba o se quedaba allí con ella, leyendo mientras velaba su forzado descanso. Claro… el orgullo de la diosa nunca le iba a dejar reconocer que se le había cumplido un sueño de la infancia.

Pillín voló hasta la mano de Hypnos, en donde se posó y esponjó todas las plumas al tiempo que extendía las alas, en un esfuerzo por verse más grande y amenazador, pero solo consiguió sumar puntos de dulzura. Hypnos levantó la mano con todo y avecilla para mirarlo de frente.

"Tengo que reconocer, animalito, que tienes más coraje que muchos humanos y quizás algunos dioses que conozco." Le dijo con calma. Suspiró apenado, pensando en la incapacidad de su hija por ver colores. "¿Sabes algo? Cuando llegue el regalo que le tengo a Phantasos, necesitaré que modeles para ella."

Pillín bufó molesto en respuesta. La puerta se abrió de par en par: Pasitea entró a paso veloz, seguida de Apolo, Asclepios, Panacea y Huitzilopochtli. En el corredor quedaron Hades, Thanatos y los sueños mayores. De pronto la habitación se llenó de actividad. Al tiempo que Hypnos se ponía de pie, Apolo y su hijo se acercaron a Phantasos, revisando como estaba, consiguiendo que la diosa gruñera en sueños. Mientras hacían algunas anotaciones en las fichas, Pasitea intervino.

"Phanti, hijita, recuéstate sobre tu espalda."

"HMMMPHFRR… nuuuuu."

"¡Hazlo por mami!"

A regañadientes Phantasos hizo caso, pero se negó a abrir los ojos como forma de protesta. Hypnos tendió a arroparla con las cobijas, pero Apolo lo detuvo.

"Creo que tiene que estar descubierta."

"¡Qué bueno que le puse un pijama decente!" Se felicitó Pasitea. Hypnos apretó la mandíbula, muy aprensivo, al tiempo que sentía como su ex esposa le tomaba la mano.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Apolo miró hacia Huitzilopochtli. El dios vestía su atuendo ritual y parecía estar en un trance, sus ojos estaban en blanco y flotaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Su cosmo lo rodeaba de tal manera que lo hacía ver bastante imponente. No estaba respondiendo a estímulos externos, pero sabía perfectamente qué tenía que hacer. En sus manos, llevaba un ánfora de obsidiana, de cuyo interior se percibía un brillo color plateado con una resonancia propia, fija en la nota musical do.

"Llegó hace unos quince minutos." Explicó Pasitea. "Ha estado así desde entonces, no parece reaccionar, pero sabe donde está y qué debe hacer."

"No reacciona al dolor. Lo pinchamos con alfileres y nada." Dijo Asclepios. "Pero está alerta, sin duda."

"Entendió que queríamos tomar los vitales de Phantasos para dejar registro." Murmuró Apolo, muy concentrado en sus notas. "Esto no nos debería tomar mucho rato más."

Y así fue. Ni bien los médicos terminaron de escribir sus notas (y Pasitea de acomodar a Phantasos) la resonancia que venía del ánfora subió de volumen. Los dioses se alejaron un tanto de la cama cuando Huitzi estiró los brazos y volteó el objeto que llevaba en las manos, pero no lo dejó caer al suelo. A estas alturas, Hades y los demás entraron a la habitación con seria reverencia, a tiempo para ver como la tapa del ánfora se abría. Una suave y fresca brisa emergió de la misma, y la luz que antes se entreveía por la obsidiana salió de su contenedor, primero como brillantina tornasolada y luego como un fantasmal líquido plateado, y serpenteó en el aire hacia Phantasos.

Hypnos abrazó por instinto a Pasitea, sus hijos tragaron saliva e hicieron una venia en señal de respeto. Hades y los demás no se perdían detalle. Thanatos estaba cruzado de brazos y la misma expresión que Grumpy Cat: si esto resultaba, Huitzi ganaría un millón de puntos, pero si no… ¡Uy!

"Esa energía… ¡tan cristalina!"

"Son oraciones… rezos que solo piensan en Phantasos." Murmuró Apolo con mucho respeto.

Era energía de origen mortal, no era divina, pero sí tenía un poder considerable. Era como cosmo sin serlo, de naturaleza espiritual, pero no divina. Era energía pura y se sentía tan similar al Agua de la Eterna Juventud que tanto a Apolo como Asclepios tuvieron un escalofrío que les recorrió el espinazo. Panacea, quien estaba allí calladita sin hacer mucho ruido, miró a su padre y abuelo de reojo: esos dos seguro tenían ganas de tomar muestras para analizarlas después. No los culpaba; a ella misma le picaban las manos por hacer eso.

El serpentino líquido se acercó a Phantasos con toda la calma del mundo. Hubo un poco de preocupación cuando notaron que la diosa comenzó a tiritar de frío al percibir la cercanía de aquella energía, la cual avanzó sinuosa hasta la cabeza de la menor de los sueños, en donde se detuvo unos momentos. Su familia sintió la intensa necesidad de intervenir cuando esa esencia plateada se dejó caer con violencia sobre el rostro de la diosa, entrando por su nariz y boca con tanta fuerza que Phantasos abrió los ojos asustada, arqueando la espalda y manoteando desorientada cuando sintió que una fuerza invisible la levantaba de donde yacía al menos medio metro por encima de su cama, sin que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Pasitea sofocó un grito e Hypnos intentó ayudar, pero no se pudo mover. Nadie pudo hacerlo. Aquella extrema escena no debió durar más de un minuto, pero fue suficiente para asustar a todos. Tal como comenzó, terminó: las cosas se calmaron de nuevo y el líquido plateado, tan brillante y etéreo, retrocedió hasta regresar al ánfora, aunque en menor cantidad. Él ánfora se cerró sola cuando todo estuvo en su interior. A medida que retrocedía, Phantasos fue depositada con delicadeza sobre la cama. Una suerte de vapor brillante la rodeaba.

Huitzi cayó sobre sus rodillas, con el ánfora sellada en su regazo y la cabeza gacha. No se movió por varios segundos antes de tomar tres profundas bocanadas de aire y despertar del trance al que había caído. Le sangraba la nariz, boca y una de sus muñecas; estaba un poco desorientado, y sin quererlo, atrajo sobre sí mismo la atención de Panacea y los hermanos de Phantasos. Hypnos y Pasitea quisieron lanzarse a ver a su hija, pero Apolo les ganó el quien vive para revisar sus signos vitales. Hades intercambió una mirada con Thanatos.

"Bah." Gruñó Thanatos, con los puños apretados. "Ganó un poco de puntos, nada más."

"Veo que apruebas." Carraspeó Hades travieso. El dios se volvió al grupo. "¿Alguien que diga si resultó o no?"

"Resultó." Dijo Asclepios. "¿Hija? ¿Qué pasa con Witz?"

"Está confundido, pero solo hay que darle espacio y unos momentos: está volviendo en sí." Aclaró Panacea.

"¡¿Cómo está mi hija?!" Lloriqueó Pasitea impaciente. "¿Por qué no se mueve? Estaba despierta hasta hace unos momentos, ¡No noto que lo esté!"

Apolo la miró muy grave, tragando saliva cuando vio que tenía toda la atención de los padres, y que Hypnos y Pasi se abrazaban llenos de aprensión. Suspiró y sonrió tranquilo.

"Phantasos se durmió: está agotada, pero está dormida y descansando. No tiene fiebre." Apolo revisó el pulso de la diosa, tentado de revisar sus reflejos, pero se contuvo: no notaba nada preocupante y no creyó necesario despertarla. Ya la auscultaría a la mañana siguiente. "Sus signos vitales se están normalizando, pero está muy cansada."

"Mejor dejarla descansar, mañana sabremos mejor, pero ya dejamos registro de su estado actual." Añadió Asclepios contento. "A todos les serviría dormir un poco."

Pasitea no esperó que le dieran permiso, sino que se arrojó sobre su hija, mientras Hypnos alejaba a los dos médicos. Phantasos se veía cansada, pero al fin tranquila: las manchas del sarpullido estaban desapareciendo y ella respiraba bien. La Gracia la arropó con cariño.

Apolo se agachó junto a Huitzi fingiendo hastío. El dios tapaba su nariz con un pañuelo mientras su nieta lo revisaba sin ser invasiva. Parecía que el Colibrí Zurdo se había despertado en medio de una estampida de toros. Panacea miró fugazmente a su abuelo y con los ojos le indicó la mano izquierda de Huitzilopochtli, cuya muñeca estaba vendada. Apolo frunció el ceño y le tomó el brazo: el vendaje acababa de mancharse con sangre fresca y supo en seguida que la herida debía tener al menos unas ocho horas.

"¡Serás pedazo de imbécil, Huitzilopochtli! ¿También sacrificaste tu propia sangre para Phantasos, verdad?" Lo regañó mientras comenzaba a revisarle los ojos.

"¡Solo un poco! Si eso ayuda, vale la pena." Reconoció Huitzi avergonzado, mordiéndose el labio. "Tu harías lo mismo por el amor de tu vida."

"Hmpf. Supongo, pero no es excusa." Apolo le dio un zape. "Ya vete a descansar, que alguien te preste una cama o algo. Eso sí, bebe un jugo o algo así. Si te mareas, avisa. Panacea, ¿Puedes encargarte, por favor?"

"Yo lo cuido, abuelito."

"Aaaaw, te preocupas por mi."

"No tientes tu suerte, pajarraco." Thanatos lo tomó de un brazo y lo levantó sin esfuerzos. "Vamos, a dormir y que dejes de molestar." Le dijo mientras se lo llevaba de ahí, sin mayor cuidado.

"¡Pero quiero ver a mi Señito!"

"¡CAMINANDO!"

Thanatos no le dio mucha opción. Huitzi apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar mejor el ánfora mientras lo sacaban de ahí, con Panacea pisándoles los talones. Pasitea no dejaba de revolotear encima de Phantasos, y Hades comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo. Los sueños se acercaron a su hermana, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, y se retiraron tras darle un abrazo a sus padres. Asclepios carraspeó.

"Sugiero que nos retiremos y dejemos descansar a la paciente."

"Yo me quedo con ella, por cualquier cosa." Se apresuró en decir Pasitea.

"¿Estás segura, Pasi? Yo no tengo problemas con seguir." Le dijo Hypnos.

"Igual te iba a cambiar turno a la una."

"Pero…"

"¡Nada de peros!" Exclamó Hades. "Aquí sobramos un montón. Mañana temprano conversamos, ahora… ¡Largo todo el mundo!"

Hades extendió los brazos y comenzó a arrear dioses fuera la habitación, dejando a Pasi y a Pillín cuidando de Phan. Hypnos se mostró reacio pero obedeció, y Apolo alcanzó a gritar un par de instrucciones antes que la puerta se cerrara, dejando la escandalera divina fuera de aquella habitación. Cuando por fin hubo silencio, Pasitea arropó a su hija y le besó la frente.

No había fiebre. ¡Por fin no la tenía!

"Buenas noches, Phantita…"

* * *

 **Inframundo. Despacho de Thanatos.**

 _Tres días después. 30 de julio. 8:15 hora local._

Thanatos se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza y se despeinó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula… y de paso el puño izquierdo, pues alguien le había dicho en algún lado que eso ayudaba a recuperar la memoria. Comenzaba a asustarse y estaba en un punto en que cualquier idea era buena y merecía la pena intentarlo, por fumada que pareciera. Todd estaba echado encima de su escritorio, lamiendo su pelaje encima de sus papeles y con cara de que no le importaba nada el predicamento de su esclavo, digo, amo.

"¡Concéntrate, Thanatos! ¡Vamos por partes y repasemos!" Se dijo Thanatos en voz alta. "¡No pude haber estado tan ebrio!"

La noche anterior había dormido bastante bien. Sus sueños habían sido muy plácidos y los recordaba incluso con algo de pudor. Rea había estado presente a lo largo de ellos, como una figura contemplativa, vestida con veraniego vestido color damasco y una sombrilla, que se paseaba a lo largo de jardines sin voltearse a mirarlo nunca. La estuvo siguiendo todo el sueño como perro faldero sin alcanzarla nunca. Bajo circunstancias normales eso le habría ortigado el orgullo hasta sacarle ronchas. ¡¿Él?! ¡¿Siguiendo a alguien como si no tuviera dignidad?! Bah. Pero… despertó incluso contento.

Estaba en la ducha con una sonrisa de unos doscientos watts en el rostro cuando recordó la carta que habría escrito borracho días atrás. Y toda la situación que había llevado a la redacción de la misma le cayó encima como montaña de ladrillos o baldazos de agua gélida, que nada tuvo que ver con que en ese momento justo se acabara el agua caliente

Sí. Thanatos se da duchas largas como buen soltero profesional que es.

Salió de la ducha a tropezones y se mal vistió, sintiendo una extraña urgencia en el pecho que lo instaba a encontrar la carta y quemarla en lo profundo del Tártaro. La había guardado en su despacho, con la intención de releerla cuando estuviera sobrio, pero ahora se angustiaba por no haberla destruido antes; y a medida que buscaba sin éxito, más quería hacerla pedazos. ¡Quizás donde estaba la muy maldita!

"Piensa, piensa, piensa." Se regañó Thanatos mientras Todd se contorsionaba sobre sí mismo para seguir limpiándose. El dios puso cara de espanto. "¡¿La habré enviado sin darme cuenta?!"

Se le heló hasta la sangre. ¡Apenas se acordaba de lo que había escrito! Era la muerte, decía las verdades de manera demasiado cruda. ¡Seguro la había ofendido! Tuvo un tic en el ojo, sin explicarse porqué ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir pésimo.

"¡Todd!" Thanatos levantó a su gato del escritorio y rebuscó entre los papeles que había allí, pero nada. "¿No has visto una carta que escribí hace unos días?"

"Mew." Maulló el gato, dando la impresión que se encogía de hombros.

Fue cuando se fijó en un sobre en el que no había reparado antes. Estaba allí, el primero entre la correspondencia por revisar. Era un sobre común y corriente, a excepción del moño de tela color rosa que lo sellaba y tenía su nombre encima. De un manotazo tomó la carta, se deshizo del moño y abrió la nota.

Simple, precisa y ñoña.

* * *

 _"Querido Thanatos:_

 _Vi que tenías una carta de disculpa que no te animabas a enviar. Como entraba en mi jurisdicción, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo por ti._

 _¡Escribes muy lindo! Admito que me sorprendiste. ¡Aaaaaaw, ternurita!_

 _Besos,_

 _Afrodita Citerea."_

* * *

Thanatos palideció. Del susto ni siquiera le dio para tener un tic. Dejó caer la nota sin saber si debía emprenderlas contra Afrodita o ir en rescate de la carta. ¡¿Qué caso tenía?! ¡Seguro Rea ya la había recibido a estas alturas!

¡Momento!

La tipa lo odiaba. Sabía de buena fuente que solía ignorar a la gente que odiaba. Una vez la vio ignorando a propósito un email por meses solo porque el remitente le caía mal. Quizás todavía no la leía y tenía una oportunidad de impedirlo. En pánico, apretó los dientes: ¡¿Por qué le interesaba tanto que la mujer **NO** lo odiase de esa manera?!

"¿Miau?" Maulló Todd aprensivo. Thanatos hizo un puchero.

"Creo que…"

"Está a punto de abrir la carta, Thanatos querido." Le dijo de pronto Afrodita, con una sonrisa dulce y traviesa y las manos en la espalda. No era mentira, Rea había leído varias veces la carta esos días y en esos momentos estaba por hacerlo de nuevo.

"¡¿Y tú de dónde sales?!" Preguntó escandalizado. Afrodita la sonrió coqueta.

"Si te apuras… quizás se la quitas de las manos." Dijo la diosa, mientras parpadeaba para lograr mejor efecto.

"¡Eres una Metiche de Lo…!" Thanatos tragó saliva. Retrocedió un paso, como si se hubiera llevado una impresión digna de un infarto. "¡¿Dónde dices que está Rea con la carta?!"

"En el hospital, en los vestidores para médicos. Está a punto de salir de su turno y… planea leerla a la primera oportunidad que tenga."

Thanatos ni le contestó. Salió corriendo como alma en pena y apenas dejó caer un gracias a Xochiquétzal cuando esta le abrió la puerta.

"¡Ve por Ella, Campeón!" Exclamó la diosa mexica en claro apoyo.

Sobre decir que Thanatos ni siquiera prestó atención. Eros y Xochipilli se miraron llenos de hastío, resoplando y palmeándose las caras.

"¡Ese wey ya valió madres!"

"Eso no necesitaba intervención… Se iban a juntar tarde o temprano… Pero ni modo."

"Pudo ser peor."

"Pues sí."

* * *

 **Giudecca. Habitaciones de Phantasos.**

 _En esos momentos. 8:20 horas._

Esa mañana Phantasos por fin había despertado con ganas de salir de la cama, aunque no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Se había duchado y aseado a gusto pero, en vez de ropa, se había puesto otro pijama fresco, y envuelto en una bata cómoda que le permitiría desplazarse por el castillo. Tenía planeado ir a tomar desayuno con sus hermanos en lo que aseaban su habitación. Llevaba muchos días encerrada y estaba aburriéndose, pero todavía no se sentía con energía como para alejarse mucho de su cama.

Se sonrió en el espejo: no tenía rastros del sarpullido, pero sí ojeras, cosa que no le extrañaba. Se veía como si estuviera volviendo de alguna guerra, pero aun así se encontró bonita. Pillín se posó en su hombro.

"Creo que voy bien. ¿No lo crees, Pillín?" El colibrí asintió con energía, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. "Vamos a desayunar, ¡muero del hambre! Y ya sabes lo que dicen. _Enfermo que come, ya no se muere_."

Tras el ritual de hacía tres días atrás, la salud de Phantasos por fin había repuntado. El tratamiento, que hasta ese momento había funcionado frustrantemente a medias, tuvo una mejora considerable. Quizás no del 100 %, pero sí al 94 % lo que, considerando las circunstancias, era impresionante. El primer día Phantasos apenas despertó un rato en la mañana y después hacia las seis de la tarde, con bastante hambre, pero agotadísima. En esos dos momentos fue sujeto de revisión médica exhaustiva, en donde Apolo y Asclepios tomaron una buena cantidad de notas. Phantasos nuevamente durmió toda la noche de corrido, y al segundo día despertó temprano y así se mantuvo todo el día, aunque seguía cansada y sin ganas de salir de la cama. Claro que su apetito fue notable y su familia entera, incluyendo Huitzilopochtli, se dedicaron a consentirla. No tuvo recaídas, pero sí era evidente que su organismo había pasado por una prueba durísima y, aunque estaba respondiendo bien, iba a necesitar del descanso.

Phantasos no se quejaba. Por instinto no quería alejarse mucho de su cama ese día, pero ese mismo instinto le decía que era bueno que ya se moviera un poco por el lugar. No se quejaba: el año anterior, cuando comenzó a recuperarse de la meningitis, casi tuvo que aprender a caminar de nuevo los primeros días.

Estaba llegando a la puerta, cuando alguien llamó a esta. Phantasos la abrió sin mayor ceremonia, parpadeando perpleja.

"¡Señor Hypnos!"

"Ah. Venía a ver como estabas." Le dijo Hypnos con una sonrisa. Quizás un poco decepcionado de que su hija lo llamara de ese modo. "Ya me estabas preocupando."

"Me tardé un poco en la ducha, pero ya iba." Reconoció la diosa. "¿Ya tomaron todos desayuno?"

"No, te estamos esperando." Hypnos le ofreció el brazo. "Nos alegra mucho que ya estés con ganas de salir de aquí, así que decidimos desayunar todos juntos."

Un poco dudosa, Phantasos salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta y aceptó el brazo de su padre, sonriendo quizás apenada. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor.

"Huitzilopochtli también está esperando. Igualmente Apolo, aunque ese solo quiere revisar cómo estás." Explicó Hypnos, observando bien las reacciones de su hija. "Creo que muere porque le des un poco del _espíritu del sacrificio_ para analizarlo."

"Sobró bastante. ¿Por qué no se lo llevó y ya?"

"Porque es tuyo. Tiene que contar con tu autorización expresa para poder llevarse una muestra a su laboratorio, si no, no se vale, de acuerdo a lo que nos explicó Huitzilopochtli. Febo y sus hijos son de la idea que podría ayudarlos a su investigación."

"Supongo que toca darle permiso. No me molesta: si eso puede ayudar a encontrar una cura para la sofocación, pues que se lo lleve todo." Dijo con bastante naturalidad. Phantasos entonces se quedó callada unos instantes. "No se están peleando, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Huitzi y Apolo."

Hypnos se detuvo y soltó a Phantasos. La diosa, perpleja retrocedió un paso, como temerosa que la fueran a regañar o algo así. Incluso aguantó la respiración cuando Hypnos le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

"No, esos dos llegaron a un acuerdo." Hypnos entrecerró los ojos. "Phantasos… no quiero que pienses que eres un premio."

"¿Señor Hypnos?"

"Es claro a quien favoreces, pero no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia te sientas obligada a hacerle caso de ese modo. ¡No eres un premio!" Hypnos suspiró. "Eres una diosa libre y tomas tus propias decisiones."

Padre e hija se miraron a los ojos un montón de rato, y si bien al principio hubo un honesto desafío, Phantasos pronto reconfiguró su mirada. El brillito de sus ojos pronto se convirtió en aprensión y dudas.

"No quise romperle el corazón a Apolo. ¡Duele cuando se rompe! Eso lo sé bien, pero no sé cómo actuar…" La diosa se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. "Tampoco le quiero romper el corazón a Huitzi, pero no sé cómo corresponderle… ¡No sé cómo querer a alguien de vuelta!"

"Sobre eso no hay fórmulas concretas, Phantasos." Hypnos le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. "Es un arte difícil, pero no imposible. Solo tienes que partir considerando una base."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que si quieres corresponder el cariño de alguien, debes partir por queriéndote a ti misma. Cuida primero tu corazón, antes de cuidar otro: Y eso es algo que ya haces." Hypnos le sonrió con cariño. "Eres una diosa linda, fuerte, ¡bien despierta! Nadie te hace tonta y piensas rápido. ¡Te amo, hijita!"

Sorprendida, Phantasos infló los cachetes, asumiendo una pose desafiante.

"¡No más los últimos dos meses! Y no sé cuánto te dure el impulso, porque ni yo me lo creo. ¡Hubo mucho tiempo que me querías, pero bien muerta!"

"No. El que no me haya dado cuenta, no quiere decir que no te amaba." Hypnos le apartó algunos flequillos. "Eso va primero."

"¿Lo dice en serio? No lo entiendo, señor Hypnos." Gruñó con un nudo en la garganta. Como que no le gustaba decirle _señor_. "¿Qué es lo que va primero?"

"Que siempre has estado en mi corazón y en el de tu mami." Hypnos se puso muy serio. "Siempre ten en mente eso. ¡Te quise primero que esos dos! Sin importar lo que pasó después, con tu mami te concebimos con amor, eso fue celebrado."

"¿Pero qué demo…? ¡¿Eso de qué me sirve para corresponder a alguien?!"

"Sirve porque si sabes que desde tu mismo origen has sido amada, entonces tendrás conciencia que tú eres importante y podrás corresponder ese cariño a quien sea que se merezca tu corazón."

"Pero te daba igual lo que pasara conmigo…"

"Mi corazón estaba abrumado por el dolor, pero estabas bajo todo eso. No tengo derecho de decirte qué hacer, solo… cuídate… y si te hacen llorar, me dices y ya veré que hago." Hypnos infló las mejillas. "Vieras las pesadillas que tengo listas para eso."

Phantasos no pudo evitar el puchero que floreció en sus labios, o los dos gruesos lagrimones que le brotaron de los ojos.

"¿Hablas en serio, papá?" Le preguntó con la voz hecha un nudo. Esta vez fue Hypnos quien tuvo problemas para reprimir el puchero.

"Bien seguro."

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Phantasos lo abrazó con fuerza y lloriqueó un rato, dejándole a Hypnos como única opción abrazarla de vuelta. Así estuvieron algunos minutos hasta que se soltaron, sintiéndose los dos bastante más livianos. La diosa tomó una buena bocanada de aire, y se limpió los ojos con el revés de su manga.

"No sé por qué, pero eso me hace sentir bien." Phantasos sonrió. "Supongo que toca darle calabazas a Apolo."

"Err… tarde."

"¿Cómo _tarde_?"

"Si te consuela, se las diste hace unos días. Apolo sabe que solo lo quieres como amigo y se lo dijiste en toda la cara. ¡Pobre Infeliz!" Le dijo Hypnos con una sonrisa torcida, mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

"¿En serio?"

"Pues sí." Hypnos volvió a ofrecerle el brazo. "Será mejor que avancemos, nos deben estar esperando."

"Supongo que sí." Phantasos se recargó en el brazo de Hypnos. "¿Entonces no te molesta que tenga pretendiente?"

"Si te hace feliz, yo me banco. Mientras te cuides y te cuiden, no pongo problemas." Hypnos la miró con cara de circunstancias. "Es tu tío Thanatos el que está tostado con esto, pero ya lo conoces."

"Al tío puedo manejarlo. Aunque supongo que tiene sus propios problemas en estos momentos. ¿O no sabes de la doctora que lo ronda?"

"¡Oh sí! La conocí el otro día." Hypnos miró al cielo con expresión inocente. "¿Supiste que estuvo aquí en el Inframundo mientras convalecías?"

"¿Huh? ¿Y eso?"

"Thanatos quiso reiniciarla… y descubrió que era una diosa. Ella no lo sabía."

Phantasos parpadeó sorprendida, y se tapó la boca, ocultando una sonrisa.

"¿Es una diosa? ¿Y de dónde salió? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

"Es hija de Kairós. No el titán, el primigenio hermano menor de Chronos. La mantuvo oculta todo este tiempo."

"Uy. Van a tener que contarme todo ese chisme. ¿Alcanzas a contarme algo antes de llegar al comedor?"

Hypnos abrió la boca para responderle, pero en ese momento (y hablando del rey de Roma), Thanatos pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por el corredor, sin detenerse ni a saludar. Ambos se quedaron en blanco, viendo en la dirección por la que corría como si la inmortalidad se le fuera de las manos. Hypnos suspiró.

"Supongo que algo te puedo adelantar. Vamos, nos deben estar esperando."

"Vale. Tengo hambre, ¿Qué crees que le pase al tío?"

"Ni idea, pero a juzgar como corre, supongo que se quema algo.

"Ya nos enteraremos de eso más tarde."

Padre e hija reanudaron la marcha en alegre silencio; un completo contraste a como corría Thanatos en pos de esa carta.

Era hora de comenzar a socializar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _No Hay Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo_**

 _Es el último. =D_

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Creo que los sorprendí con ese anuncio, pero les ruego que me tengan paciencia. El próximo fic avanza a buen ritmo. Todavía tengo algunos cabos que atar, pero ya no quedan muchos más en este fic. Al menos la guerra florida que ordenó Huitzi dio un buen resultado, sobró algo de espíritu de sacrificio e incluso Phan va a dejar que Apolo y familia se lleven un poco para que lo investiguen y puedan hacer avances con sus estudios sobre la Sofocación. Todos ganan… más o menos, que por lo visto, Apolo está soltero y pateando el balde… otra vez. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Que conste, **Lina** : Thanatos escribió esa carta estando completamente ebrio. Si la hubiera escrito sobrio, créeme, no habría sido ni legible, ni coherente ni nada. Con un simple " _Creo que metí las patas. Mis disculpas_ " le hubiera bastado. Y como ves, no digamos que se tomó muy tranquilamente que la carta que quería hacer desaparecer, desapareció antes que pudiera intervenir. El pobre corre, pero evidentemente ya no llegó: supongo que le pasa por ser el tío amargado. Hypnos es un lindo y ganó bastantes puntos con su hijita: eso lo pone en un muy buen pie, lo mismo a Huitzi. Sobre el envío de tacos al pastor, no alcancé a probar ninguno: adivina quien se los tragó antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, y sobre el error que me señalaste, ya está reparado. Gracias. En el mito, Hypnos conoce a Pasitea antes de la guerra de Troya y se enamoró al instante. Su gran problema fue que el pobre, de tímido, no se atrevía a hablarle y cada vez que se le acercaba, no podía y Pasitea pasaba de largo al no poder trabar conversación con él. Durante la guerra de Troya, Hera se acercó a Hypnos y le pidió que durmiera a Zeus un rato para que así los dioses pudieran intervenir en la guerra, a lo que el dios del sueño accedió solo si la diosa lo ayudaba con Pasitea. Hera aceptó e Hypnos durmió a Zeus. Cuando éste despertó montó en cólera y las emprendió contra Hypnos por haberlo dormido y bien lo hubiera matado de no ser porque Nix, la mamá del sueño, intervino a tiempo. Hera entonces cumplió su palabra y le dio la mano de Pasitea en matrimonio a Hypnos. Al menos de acuerdo al mito **n.n ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**


	17. Clausura: Y Así Termina

_Thanatos, obviamente, no logra interceptar la carta, pero a cambio mantiene una conversación muy fructífera con Rea. Phantasos decide que Huitzi se ganó su oportunidad y tras fijar los límites, llega a un acuerdo con él. Mientras planea una fiesta, Apolo recibe un mensaje profético._

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!** Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean ' _Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. En esta ocasión, **sumen 5 años** a las edades del canon. O si les resulta más fácil y menos complejo, dense una vuelta por el perfil de **Ekléctica** , donde encontrarán la línea de tiempo oficial: al principio de cada año aparecen las edades.

 **Un especial agradecimiento a Seika Lerki, Tsuyu Ryu y Ekléctica (El Concilio del Fic), madrinas y lectoras de prueba de este fic, que además de incentivarme y animarme a escribir, aplacaron mis instintos asesinos y varios personajes vivieron para contarlo.**

Una recomendación especial, si quieren ver este universo expandido, lean " ** _Madness of Love_** _"_ , de Lady Seika Lerki y el omake " ** _Lo que Sueño de ti_** " y las adorables miniserie " ** _Familia_** " y " ** _Futuro_** " de Ekléctica. Finalmente, " ** _Luz Amatista_** ", de Tsuyu Ryu, es una joya. Las conversaciones que las inspiraron a ellas, de paso me inspiraron a mí para retomar este hábito mío de escribir fanfictions. **¡VAYAN A LEER! =D**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. **D8 ¡NO TENGO FINES DE LUCRO!**

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIA._**

 _Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Debido a la naturaleza de algunas escenas gráficas, se pide extra cuidado. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

 _ **¡No intenten nada de esto en casa!**_

* * *

 **"XX. Militiae Species Amor Est"**  
 _("El Amor Es Una Especie de Guerra")_

 **Clausura: Y Así Termina.**

 **Hospital de Atenas.**

 _30 de julio. 9:01 horas._

Decir que se había pegado la carrera de su vida era poco. Thanatos voló prácticamente al mundo humano y apenas recordó que debía lucir como el desaliñado asistente social y no como el dios desesperado por impedir una catástrofe, segundos antes de entrar al hospital. Tuvo que aguantar los saludos de la gente con la que trabajaba con impaciente cortesía, sin animarse a preguntar por Rea Laurens.

La había evitado todo lo posible en esos días, por vergüenza, pues no sabía cómo abordarla, y preguntar por ella se le hacía rarísimo. Al mismo tiempo, sentía el estómago hecho un nudo.

Revisó el reloj de acceso, notando que ya había marcado su tarjeta de salida por ese turno; buscó en los vestidores sin ningún éxito. La buscó con su cosmo, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie en lo que hacía eso, descubriendo que Rea estaba en **su propia** oficina: ya saben la que él usaba. A paso veloz caminó hacia la misma, notando fascinado como todo el mundo lo saludaba y seguía con su vida, ajenos a la urgencia que él llevaba.

Curioso… cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada, pero notaba la presencia de la doctora dentro con mucha claridad. Tras inspirar aire y estirar sus ropas con sus manos, abrió la cerradura como si nada pasara. Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, extrañado de no ver a nadie en un principio, pero no se dejó engañar. Cuando volvió a girar sobre sus talones, vio a Rea sentada en una de las sillas, mirándole expectante y con la carta abierta entre sus manos y sobre su regazo.

Thanatos tragó saliva. Rea apretó los labios.

"Err…"

"¿Estabas borracho cuando la escribiste, verdad?"

"Hmm. Solo un poco. Err… no me había dado cuenta que la había enviado." Thanatos caminó calmado hacia su sillón y se sentó con calma, muy consciente de cada respiración que tenía. Sentía los músculos muy apretados por la tensión que le provocaban los nervios. "Tenía ganas de revisarla antes de enviarla."

"No te veo como alguien que bebe hasta borrarse."

"No… Te aseguro que fue una excepción a la regla. No soy tan descuidado… llevaba como siglo y medio sin beber de ese modo." Thanatos suspiró. "Me dejé llevar. ¿Cómo… entraste?"

"Por la puerta. Ya sabes: la crucé."

"Oh."

"Kairós me enseñó cómo pasar desapercibida. Me ha sido bastante útil, lo admito."

"Lo es, sobre todo cuando no quieres atención indeseada." Se apuró en decir Thanatos. El dios se pasó una mano por el cuello. El cuello de la camisa parecía cortarle la respiración. "Sobre el estacionamiento… este… errr… Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. No quise… despertarla antes de tiempo. O que haya tenido que enfrentar esta verdad de forma tan brusca."

"Iba a pasar, Giannis. No sé si me gusta la idea o si me pueda acostumbrar algún día. Estoy teniendo problemas para digerirlo, pero… me las estoy arreglando."

Thanatos se sintió muy triste. Bajó los hombros y suspiró con amargura, al tiempo que no se explicaba la razón por la cual se sentía así. Veía a Rea algo confundida, pero al mismo tiempo entera, aguantando con dignidad todo lo que se le estaba viniendo encima… y ahora que se fijaba en ella, la vio con el ceño fruncido, de pronto lo miraba muy molesta. Sorprendido, Thanatos irguió la espalda en su asiento.

"Errr…"

"No quiero que sientas lástima por mí, Giannis. O _Thanatos_ si prefieres. Sí, esto me es difícil, pero no… **¡Aish!** Bueno, ya estoy en esto y no me voy a hacer la víctima. Sea que lo haya elegido o no, solo tengo una dirección posible."

"¿Hacia adelante?"

"Porque para atrás no cunde."

"Me gusta esa actitud." Thanatos le sonrió tranquilo. "Y puedes llamarme como gustes."

"A mí también. Es bien práctica." Rea suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia la carta. "Lo mismo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre." Por momentos no estuvo segura como continuar. "Y yo que me quejaba que mi vida era muy plana y aburrida."

"¿En serio? Mujer, eres médico y trabajas en urgencias. ¿Cómo iba a ser tu vida plana?"

"Comenzaba a aburrirme. No puedo explicarlo. Todos los días lo mismo, nada que me sacara de rutina. Iba de mi casa al hospital y… nada más. Amo mi trabajo, pero ya sentía que me diluía en él."

"Oh. Te estabas deprimiendo."

"Supongo que sí, sabelotodo."

"¿Y ahora?"

"No sé ni por donde comenzar. Estos días han sido rarísimos, pero como que de alguna forma me han animado y frustrado a partes iguales. Sé que debo hacer algo y al mismo tiempo no sé cómo. Kairós no ayuda mucho."

"No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres. O sea, cierto, eres una diosa, pero no tienes obligaciones. No tienes culto ni devotos, puedes seguir con tu vida así tal cual." Thanatos ladeó la cabeza. "Pero conociéndote, sospecho que eso no es lo que te preocupa."

"Claro que no, me da igual tener culto y eso. ¡De hecho no quiero nada de eso! Me sentiría muy rara si lo tuviera, no es eso lo que me estresa." Rea lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y llenos de asombro. "¡Tengo la mente más clara! Los procesos en mi cabeza tienen más sentido, mi trabajo se ha facilitado un montón estos días, y eso que no he intentado detener la muerte…"

"¡Ni Se Te Ocurra!"

"¡No lo haré! Pensé en hacerlo, en salvar más vidas, pero desde que volví a trabajar y tengo pacientes, veo claramente qué les pasa, si debo o no intervenir y cómo hacerlo. Sé hasta qué punto llegar. ¡No me causa conflictos morales ni nada, pero me asusta!" Rea suspiró. "Eso es contradictorio."

"No necesariamente. ¿Has tenido problemas con tu cosmo?"

"No, pero no sé usarlo. He aprendido un par de cosas, como pasar desapercibida, pero nada más. ¡Y solo porque he insistido!"

"Creí que Kairós te ayudaría con eso."

"Kairós ha estado muy pendiente de mí, me ha cuidado un montón, pero me da la impresión que no quiere que sepa usar cosmo o mezclarme con dioses. Solo me ha dicho lo de los juramentos por el río Estigia, las fumadas del equilibrio natural y ya. ¡Nada más!" Rea le mostró la carta. "Dicen que los borrachos no mienten…"

Thanatos tragó saliva al ver la carta. No recordaba bien lo que había escrito, pero sí las ideas que lo habían motivado. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar una idea en específico. Se mordió el labio y miró a Rea como si hubiera roto una docena de huevos.

"No sé hacer amigos." Le confesó angustiado. "Mis círculos de amistades son muy reducidos y… solo mi familia me soporta, me cuesta no ser amargado, pero… lo que dije en la carta, o lo que creo haber escrito… iba en serio…"

"Más te vale." Rea bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. "Giannis… eres el único punto en común que tiene mi vida como era a la que es ahora. Tampoco sé hacer amigos, o mantenerlos. Mi carrera me consume." La doctora suspiró. "Kairós, con todo lo bueno que es, no… me va a ayudar mucho. Y no es que pida que me entrenen, ni nada, pero sí necesito conversar de esto y…"

"Sí. Ya te dije que sí en la carta, Rea. Además te lo debo…sin mencionar que no es mala idea tener amigos médicos." Thanatos tragó saliva. "O eso suele decir mi sobrina."

"Gracias Giannis. Creo… que también te debo una disculpa."

"¿Por?"

"Haberte creído un asesino en serie." Rea sonrió torcida. "Solo haces tu trabajo."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Pero créeme que hago mi trabajo con el mayor de los respetos."

"Más te vale, aunque tienes que convencerme." Rea se mordió el labio. "¿Entonces somos amigos?"

A Thanatos se le apretó el estómago. ¿O fue el corazón? Nunca lo supo bien, pero se sintió feliz. Carraspeó para distraerse, y quizás diluir el rubor que sentía en sus mejillas. Fue cuando notó que Rea le sonreía con carisma. Más contento se puso, sin que hubiera para ello una explicación lógica… claro que se le agrió todo el talante cuando la chica se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Se le acercó y le tomó la cara, revisándolo a conciencia.

"¿Cómo sigues de la tos?" Le preguntó muy profesional.

"Casi no tengo."

"Tose." Ordenó severa.

"Cofcofcof…" se obligó Thanatos a toser. Rea sacó una linternita y le alumbró la cara.

"Di ah y saca la lengua."

"AAAAAAAAAGH."

"Bien… estás perfecto." Le dijo satisfecha al cabo de un rato. Entonces guardó su linternita y le puso los dedos sobre el rostro, poniendo especial énfasis en su nariz. "Kairós me dijo que te dio un puñetazo el otro día y que sangraste un poco."

"No fue nada, solo la sorpresa. La cara es exagerada para sangrar."

"Tienes razón." Admitió mientras aplicaba un poco de presión en la piel. "¿Esto te duele?"

"N–No. Solo molesta un poquito…"

"Lo que no es malo." Rea le quitó las manos de encima. "Si te duele, me avisas… aunque supongo que como dios, no vas a necesitar mi ayuda."

"Claro que sí. No somos perfectos. Y… me gusta la alternativa de tener que consultarte a ti que a Apolo…"

"No te cae bien, ¿verdad?"

"No." Thanatos hizo un puchero. "Quiso llevarse a mi sobrina." Reclamó molesto, antes de suspirar sin querer resignarse. "Al final se la llevó ese dios mexica con complejo de pitufo." Se lamentó.

Rea le sonrió de nuevo, pero no respondió. Se alejó de Thanatos, dejándolo con un extraño vacío en el estómago y con el corazón agitado. Se levantó en el acto cuando vio que la mujer tomaba su bolso y se disponía a irse. Por alguna razón no quería que se fuera.

"Err… ¡Rea! Errr… estamos construyendo una enfermería en el Inframundo. Err… todavía no tenemos médicos: les da miedo postular parece, si gustas… podrías tomar algunos turnos allí. Y así te vas acostumbrando de a poco a lo extraño… y haces algo diferente. Te aseguro que no te alcanzarás a aburrir. Los espectros son una tropa de brutos exasperantes, así que la paga es buena para compensar los malos ratos, los sustos y las probables heridas de muerte."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí."

"…"

Thanatos puso su mejor sonrisa. Rea parpadeó divertida.

"¿Puedo pensarlo, Giannis?"

"Claro." Se apuró en decir el dios. Rea se le acercó y tras unos instantes sin decirle nada, le estiró las ropas, en un vano esfuerzo de que se viera mejor. "¿Qué haces?"

"¡Tienes que cuidar como luces, Giannis!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo mortal?"

"Pareces un espantapájaros, no lo eres. ¡Eres un dios!" Rea le miró con carisma. "Sé que tienes estilo, luces muy bien con ese hábito negro que tienes, así que no me vengas con que no te gusta lucir estirado."

"…"

Thanatos la miró desconcertado y desolado. No le encontraba nada malo a su atuendo, pero sí intuía que la mujer tenía razón y muchísima. No era la primera que le comentaba que podía cuidar mejor su aspecto y algo recordaba que Pasitea, y ocasionalmente Perséfone, le decían lo mismo. Pero… ¿Cómo miércoles lo mejoraba? Era ropa de mortales: no veía muchas diferencias. Rea suspiró.

"De a poco, Giannis. Vamos de a poco los dos. Ahora te dejo."

"¿Dónde vas?"

"A casa. Estoy agotada, tuve un turno largo."

"Bien. Nos vemos entonces."

Rea le sonrió una última vez, se puso en punta de pies y le besó la mejilla casi casualmente. Salió de su oficina, dejando atrás a Thanatos, con el corazón latiéndole extraño y una mano sobre su rostro, justo donde Rea había posado sus labios. No sabía cómo interpretar sus sentimientos, pero no estaba angustiado por ello. Estaba feliz, eso era lo que le importaba: hasta sentía que estaba flotando. Afrodita en ese instante apareció a su lado y lo rodeó con el brazo, al mismo tiempo que Xochiquétzal. Ambas diosas lo miraron con travesura.

"Nada mal para un soltero profesional, Thanatos." Le dijo Afrodita.

"Estabas que le saltabas encima, ¡Se te notó a lo lejos!" Comentó Xochiquétzal.

"¡Reconócelo!" Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Thanatos, rojo como un tomate, las miró a las dos con cara de pocos amigos. Se las sacudió de encima y les siseó.

"¡Déjenme En Paz, Par de Metiches!"

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw**." Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se sentaban en las sillas que le sobraban, con todo el ánimo de interrogarlo. Incluso ambas sacaron unas libretitas para tomar notas.

Thanatos tuvo un tic en el ojo.

Iba a ser muy difícil echarlas de su oficina sin armar un escándalo.

Muy complejo.

* * *

 **Inframundo. Jardines de Giudecca.**

 _Día siguiente. 31 de julio, 12:45 horas._

Huitzilopochtli estaba contento. Ver a Phantasos de nuevo en pie y con ganas de salir del castillo le había hinchado el corazón de alegría. El que la xochiyáoyotl que había ordenado para ella hubiera resultado no solo le había sacado un peso de encima sino que, cuando le avisó a Roberto y sus demás seguidores que su _Sueñito_ volvía a tener la misma vitalidad de siempre, había provocado que estos iniciaran una fiesta que todavía no acababa. Encima la joven diosa estaba muy afectuosa con él: se notaba que lo había perdonado por la pelea y hasta parecía confirmarle que…

No. Mejor no se hacía ilusiones.

"Este jardín lo repararon más rápido de lo que creí. ¿En serio lo hiciste tu solo?"

"Más o menos. Tengo práctica con los jardines. Apolo ayudó, supongo." Huitzi la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa traviesa. "A la señora Perséfone le gustó mucho el resultado."

"A Pillín también. No deja de revolotear por todas esas flores."

El pequeño colibrí estaba en su salsa. Entre las plantas nuevas, habían puesto un arbusto cuyas flores eran sus favoritas, así que iba de una a otra extrayendo néctar como si en la vida hubiera comido. Huitzi sacó pecho.

"La señora Perséfone está contenta y parece que me perdonó por los destrozos. Igual a Apolo."

"Algo me dijo cuándo me fue a visitar el otro día." Admitió Phantasos. "Fue con las nenas: me gustó mucho verlas. ¡Crecen como la hierba mala!"

Perséfone había regresado al Inframundo durante la tarde del 28 de julio, una vez que comprobaron que el ritual había surtido efecto y que ya no había peligro de contagio. Por lo visto lo habían pasado bastante tranquilo en el Olimpo, y aquél viaje no había revestido mayores novedades. Perséfone había podido estar con Artemisa, cuya pancita comenzaba a notarse. La compañía de la reina del Inframundo y las gemelas había hecho maravillas con el estado de ánimo de la diosa de la luna.

Incluso aquél viaje había sido bueno para Aiacos y Violate (quienes habían ido en calidad de guardaespaldas), pues al tener dedicación exclusiva a Perséfone en quizás uno de los lugares más seguros del universo, les había permitido compartir bastante. Ese giro de los eventos había tenido como inesperado ganador a Benito, quien se había beneficiado un montón del cambio de ambiente y de la cercanía de sus papis.

"Me alegra que hayan tenido un viaje sano y que no se hayan contagiado."

"No me lo hubiera perdonado. Me hubiera sentido pésimo si las gemelas o Benito se hubieran contagiado por mi culpa y eso que soy una diosa cruel y despiadada."

"¿Cruel? He visto flores de algodón ser más rudas que tú, Sueñito."

"¿Y qué pasó con el _Señito_?"

" _Sueñito_ me gusta más."

"Hmpf. Solo te haces el interesante."

"Quizás."

Huitzi la soltó y se le puso por delante, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, bloqueándole el paso. Phantasos lo imitó.

"Viendo lo lindo que está este jardín… ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?" Preguntó sin mayor rodeo. Phantasos arrugó la nariz e imitó la postura de Colibrí del Sur.

"Solo si nunca olvidas que no dejaré que me trates como un objeto."

"Aprendí mi lección, Sueñito lindo."

"¿Ahora soy _Sueñito lindo_?"

"¡Como reclamas mujer! Te haces de rogar."

"Una se tiene que hacer de rogar: soy una diosa decente, no una cualquiera."

Huitzi se inclinó hacia ella, quizás coqueto.

"Ooooh, nunca me fijaría en una cualquiera."

"Te pavoneas, Huitzilopochtli. ¿Cómo sé yo que lo que me dices es verdad?"

El Colibrí del Sur cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo, al tiempo que estiraba su mano y la apoyaba en la cadera de Phantasos. Antes que la diosa protestara por el gesto, se inclinó sobre ella y le atrapó los labios en un beso tiernísimo, que Phantasos correspondió al cabo de unos segundos con gusto y cariño. Cuando se separaron, se miraron durante intensos minutos.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sueñito lindo?"

"¿Besas primero y preguntas después?"

Huitzilopochtli no le respondió sino que la volvió a besar, esta vez acariciando sus mejillas.

"¿Y bien?" Le preguntó sin separarse mucho. Phantasos le sonrió por instantes, contenta, pero no tardó en darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos, fingiendo estar reacia a sus avances. Esto solo le hizo hinchar el pecho al dios.

"Tienes que esforzarte, Huitzi. No me convences." Le dijo mientras analizaba su manicura.

Huitzilopochtli puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Phantasos y al inclinarse sobre ella, la besó varias veces en el cuello. Sin que la diosa se diera cuenta la giró sobre sus talones y le robó un beso de los labios.

"¿Y ahora?" Le preguntó Huitzi con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Phantasos también tenía un fuerte sonrojo que intentaba controlar.

"Hmmm… Lo voy a pensar."

Fue cuando se vio atrapada. Huitzi la levantó en sus brazos de improviso y de un salto emprendió vuelo hasta lo alto del castillo en medio de las divertidas risas de la diosa. Una vez arriba, la puso sobre sus pies, pero cuidando de que no se fuera a caer.

"¿Le estás pidiendo a un dios sol de guerra que te conquiste, mujer? Porque me puedo poner creativo y osado como no tienes… ¡Mmmm!"

Esta vez fue Phantasos la que le robó el beso. Cuando se separaron, la diosa le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirarlo con ese brillito en los ojos que por poco consiguió que a Huitzi le flaquearan las mejillas. El dios no pudo evitar abrazarla y aferrarla entre sus brazos, y ponerse inmensamente feliz cuando notó que la diosa no lo resistía.

"¿Eso fue un sí a mi pregunta, mujer?"

"Sí. Quiero ser tu novia." Le dijo traviesa. "Solo ten claro que no soy un objeto ni una cualquiera. Voy a respetar tu espacio y espero lo mismo, ¡Y no quiero que andes mirando para el lado!"

En tono de broma, Huitzi hizo como que meditaba esas palabras.

"Puedo vivir con eso, Sueñito mío." Le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente con la de ella. Ambos suspiraron contentos y permanecieron así un rato.

"¿Te quedas a almorzar, cariño?" Le preguntó de pronto Phantasos con ojos grandes.

"¡Claro! Soy un dios en crecimiento: necesito comer." Confesó Huitzi, contento como no estaba desde hacía siglos. "¡Me dijiste _Cariño_!"

"Acostúmbrate." Gruñó Phantasos. "¿Solo piensas en comer?" Preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Huitzi le sonrió muy travieso.

"Como de todo, si me lo preguntas. Pero no es en lo único que pienso." Le respondió mientras la aferraba con más fuerza. "Creo que todavía no estás recuperada del todo."

Phantasos se echó a reír de buena gana. Le robó otro beso a Huitzi antes de refugiarse en su abrazo. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón: aún sentía que tenía que recuperar descanso. Huitzi la volvió a levantar en viandas.

"¿A dónde quiere mi Sueñito que la lleve?"

"Abajo, que ya me anduve cansando. Pronto llaman a almorzar, así que hay que estar listos."

"Como desees."

De alguna manera se las ingeniaron para besarse de nuevo, segundos antes que Huitzilopochtli saltara del techo al suelo con Phantasos en los brazos. Seguramente no sorprenderían a nadie con la noticia, pero al menos sería muy bien celebrada por su familia. El tío Thanatos tendría que bancarse, pero nada que no pudieran manejar. Seguro que a la final terminaría aceptando a la nueva pareja.

El mundo, por lo visto, cambiaba para mejor.

* * *

 **Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Apolo. Laboratorio.**

 _Dos días después. 2 de agosto. 10:46 horas._

"Entonces resumiendo." Dijo Apolo mientras se reclinaba en el respaldo de su sillón y cambiaba su celular de oreja. "Sí me vas a dar un poco de tu espíritu de sacrificio y vendrás a la fiesta."

 _"Sí a lo primero, pero solo para que te dejes de molestar."_ Respondió Phantasos al otro lado de la línea. _"¡Por todo el Olimpo, Apolo! ¿En serio creíste que no te iba a dejar nada?"_

"Uno no sabe. Como tienes la cabeza quizás donde, te olvidas rápido de todo. Además mi investigación…"

 _"Dije que te iba a ayudar desde el principio."_ Reclamó Phantasos entre risas. _"Créelo o no, también me interesa que encuentres la cura de la sofocación: perdí un montón de hermanos por culpa de eso."_

"¡Esa es mi chica!"

 _"Sobre lo segundo…"_ A Phantasos se la oyó carraspear al otro lado de la línea. Apolo tuvo la idea que le estaba frunciendo el ceño. _"Iré a Delfos a esa fiesta tuya, pero…"_

"Sí, sí, ven con ese noviecito tuyo. Prefiero que venga contigo a que se deja caer solo. ¡En Serio, Phan! Apenas han pasado unos días y pareciera que están pegados por la cadera."

 _"Oye, no todos los días una se encuentra a alguien así de querendón con una. Toca cuidarlo."_ Phantasos resopló sonoramente. _"Además puedo hacer cosas sin él, ¿sabes?"_

"Si tú lo dices." Apolo se miró las uñas y puso una traviesa expresión en el rostro. "¿Entonces vienes esta tarde al Olimpo a dejar el resto de tu sacrificio?"

 _"Sí. Voy con Huitzi."_

"¡AJÁ!"

Apolo casi pudo imaginar cómo Phantasos se ponía roja de indignación y la sola idea causó que riera de buena gana. Tan lejos de la verdad no estaba, considerando que la diosa en efecto se había puesto colorada.

 _"Para que sepas, Apolo Febo, hijo de Zeus, No es que vaya con mi chico al Olimpo a propósito. Es una coincidencia: Huitzi tiene que ir a dejar un encargo de su mamá o algo así."_

"Ya. Supongo que toca creerte."

 _"¡Púdrete, Apolo!"_

"Con gusto, Phan." Apolo se incorporó en su asiento y apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio, prefirió cambiar el tema y no seguir en esa línea. "Entonces vienes esta tarde y te veo junto con el azulito en Delfos pasado mañana en mi fiesta."

 _"Claro que sí. ¿Necesitas que llevemos algo?"_

"Naaah, tengo todo cubierto. Solo vengan a pasarlo bien."

 _"Bien, entonces nos vemos. ¡Adiós y hasta esta tarde!"_

"Adiós, Phan."

Apolo colgó el celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Contento, giró sobre la silla estirando los brazos con bastante parsimonia. Llevaba bastante buen humor ese día, pues por alguna coincidencia, solo había recibido buenas noticias. Primero, la investigación sobre el agua de la Eterna Juventud por fin había tenido un resultado diferente que les permitiría avanzar en esa investigación; Segundo, uno de los apolíneos había aprobado un examen bastante complicado y eso lo tenía contento; tercero, su fiesta iba viento en popa y si todo salía como él quería, en cualquier momento entraría Artemisa al laboratorio pidiéndole el aborto que tanto ansiaba. Eso haría su día.

Y ni que lo hubiera ensayado, sintió como la puerta se abría. Esperando ver a Artemisa allí, volteó la mirada en esa dirección, pero se sorprendió de ver a Leto.

"¡Mamá!" Apolo se puso de pie en el acto y corrió a buscar un asiento para su madre.

"Hola hijo. Menos mal que te encuentro. Has estado bien ingrato conmigo."

"Naaah, solo me he perdido un poco, pero no es para tanto. Tienes hijo para rato, señora."

"Sí claro."

Leto se sentó en la silla ofrecida y valiéndose de las rueditas, se acercó a su hijo ni bien este se sentó en su lugar. Puso las manos sobre su regazo y suspiró, mientras estiraba la mano para peinarle un poco los rizos.

"Me alegra verte contento, hijo. Me tienes preocupada."

"¿Hice algo que la hiciera enojar?"

"No, pero soy tu mamá. Tengo derecho a ser aprensiva contigo." Leto suspiró y le miró maternalmente. "Me alegra mucho saber que Phantasos se recuperó… y aunque es una buena diosa, me alegra un poco que no te haya elegido."

"¿Supongo que gracias, mamá?"

Apolo no se indignó tanto como hubiera pensado. De hecho, los últimos días se había descubierto gratamente aliviado de que Phantasos hubiera elegido al dios mexica en lugar de a él. Como ahora no tenía la _obligación_ de coquetearle, descubrió que ganó una amiga y cómplice bastante divertida. Incluso hasta podría trabar amistad con Huitzilopochtli, si es que se sentía inspirado, pero en serio, todo eso era un peso menos en su espalda.

Sin embargo tenía un vacío extraño en su corazón que no lograba comprender del todo y que le llevaba a querer irse de parranda y perderse un buen par de semanas. Y si no lo había hecho ya se debía a que estaba preocupado por cierta melliza suya porfiada que tenía, por lo que no quería alejarse demasiado. Por eso había organizado una fiesta, quizás para sacarse algo de vacío del pecho.

Algo le faltaba.

Leto suspiró maternalmente y ladeó la cabeza, como adivinando los vacíos de su hijo, razón por la cual no dejaba de peinar sus cabellos. Su hijo necesitaba una buena charla con su padre, no con ella, pero sabía que con Zeus no se podía contar para estas cosas, así que tendría que suplir esa carencia ella misma. Apolo se dejó vencer por las caricias maternas…

"Tengo el corazón partido, hijo. Por un lado me consta que ganaste una buena amiga." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Nunca habías tenido una cómplice aparte de tu melliza."

"No… no es que quiera reemplazar a Misi, ¡Eso nunca!, pero creo que la idea me agrada. Phan es divertida." Apolo miró a su madre con ojos largos. "No te preocupes por mí, mamá. Estaré bien. Como siempre."

"Pero me preocupo. Me duele que de nuevo hayas perdido la oportunidad de amar a alguien con todo ese intenso corazón que tienes."

"No estoy hecho para compromisos. Nunca llevan a nada mamá."

"Pero ansías tener uno y honrarlo. Desde que Dafne se convirtió en laurel."

"Puede ser, pero nunca obtendré eso de nadie. A estas alturas, ya debería haberme resignado a solo tener aventurillas sin mayor trascendencia. Soy hijo de mi padre, no sirvo para compromisos."

"Te has convencido de eso, pero sabes que no es cierto." Leto le tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. "Sé que encontrarás a alguien por quien sentar cabeza, aunque eso te tome un par de edades del mundo."

Los intensos ojos de la titánide se cruzaron con los de su hijo. Su prodigioso hijo: la mente de Apolo siempre fue inquieta y siempre buscó la perfección en todas y cada una de las tareas que se propuso. Ya fuese en el área de la ciencia, del arte, de lo que fuese. Un gran músico, sobresaliente atleta, un buen guerrero cuando se lo proponía. Carismático y sofisticado, ¡Era un genio!… ¡Pero tan inmaduro! Nunca había visto a un hombre (aparte de Zeus) cometer tantos deslices y tener tan pobre gusto a la hora de elegir parejas o tomar decisiones tan soberanamente idiotas.

Cierto, su hijo era un imbécil inmaduro la mayoría del tiempo, pero era su niño y ella lo quería. Y podía ver tanto potencial en él, sabía que Apolo tenía todo a su favor para convertirse en un hombre de bien, incluso de familia: era mucho mejor padre de lo que era Zeus. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad que le permitiese demostrar que ella tenía razón.

Y no. No pensaba todo lo anterior solo porque era su hijo. ¡Leto estaba segura que Apolo era capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier pareja que escogiese! Le dolía el corazón ver ese vacío, ese dolor en los ojos de su niño…

"Mamá… eso no va a pasar nunca…"

"No digas eso, Apolo…"

"Hace siglos debí haberme convencido que nadie me amará. Tampoco me voy a enamorar… No como los demás lo hacen. Ya debería resignarme…" Resopló Apolo algo lúgubre. "Primero se va a caer el mundo antes que encuentre un amor de verdad para mí solo."

Leto negó con la cabeza.

"No estés tan seguro de eso. Encontrarás a alguien a quien tú puedas amar con todo ese corazón tuyo y que te ame de vuelta." Leto frunció el ceño. "Se ama a una pareja no porque quieras pavonearte de tener la atención de otro, sino porque le quieres dar a ese otro **TODO** lo que tú tienes. Las relaciones no son fáciles."

"…"

"Ven aquí."

Leto abrió los brazos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Apolo se le sentara en el regazo y la abrazara, dejándose mimar por ella como si fuera un niño pequeño. Podrá haber sido un adulto, pero para Leto siempre sería su bebé y sus brazos estarían siempre disponibles para él. La titánide sonrió cuando su hijo la soltó y se puso de pie, dejándose caer sobre su propio asiento.

"Gracias mamá… no sabía que necesitaba eso."

"Yo sí, por algo vine. Ahora… ¿Fiesta en Delfos?"

"Algo pequeño y privado. Necesito distraerme."

"Bien, me parece, pero por favor que no causen destrozos." Aconsejó Leto muy maternal. Entonces ensombreció las facciones. "¡Ni hagas que llamen a la policía!"

"Se lo advertiré a mis invitados. ¿Mamá?" Apolo sonrió travieso. "¿En serio crees que pueda haber alguien para mí?"

"¡Tengo la certeza!"

"¿Y estás segura que no te vas a poner celosa?"

"Depende de cómo se comporte la pareja que elijas." Leto se puso de pie y se estiró el vestido. "Supongo que vendrás a almorzar cuando te llame. Hace días que no lo haces."

"Hmmm… lo pensaré."

"Hmpf. Te llamaré cuando esté lista la comida." Leto se inclinó sobre su hijo y lo besó en la frente. "Atento, ¿Quieres? No me hagas venir por ti."

"Sí mamá." Apolo se sopló el flequillo.

Leto giró sobre sus talones y salió del laboratorio de la misma manera que había entrado, con paso calmo y elegante, dejando a su hijo atrás. Al menos se iba más tranquila, aunque siempre con el peso en el corazón de que su hijo no lograba encontrar a alguien especial. Apolo se quedó unos momentos meditando las palabras de su madre, pero lejos de tranquilizarse, se sintió algo inquieto. Se encogió de hombros al cabo de unos momentos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir al otro extremo del laboratorio a ver cómo iban sus experimentos: mejor no se preocupaba de esos temas…

… un rugido le ensordeció los sentidos, uno que al mismo tiempo parecía un grito gutural que parecía provenir desde las mismas entrañas de la tierra, como un llanto de dolor emocional tan grave y grande que por instantes perdió el equilibrio. Apolo se apoyó sobre el mesón más cercano y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro…

 _"No confío en ti."_ Le dijo una voz incorpórea.

"¿Por qué tendrías que confiar en mí?" Preguntó molesto, sin molestarse a buscar el origen de la voz.

 _"Porque tendrás lo más importante de mi vida en tus manos."_ Le reclamó la voz, indignada, pero resignada.

"¿Quién eres?"

 _"… morirá si no le tomas el peso a esa responsabilidad."_

"¡Muéstrate!"

 _"… morirá por tu culpa, si no haces algo…"_

Entonces el rugido terminó y Apolo recuperó el equilibrio. El laboratorio se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios y ni siquiera pudo percibirse el sonido de su propia respiración. El dios parpadeó desconcertado. No sabía qué había pasado, pero sí podía reconocer un mensaje profético cuando lo recibía.

"¿Quién va a morir por mi culpa?" Preguntó en apenas un susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta.

 **FIN DEL FIC**

 **Por  
Misao–CG**

* * *

 ** _PRÓXIMO PROYECTO_**

 ** _XXI. VENDETTA_**

 _El Destino ha cambiado de parecer y decidido que Apolo debe cumplir una misión, proteger un objeto místico y poderoso y eliminar a la peligrosa criatura que pretende robarlo. Él, campeón del Olimpo, se aboca a la tarea con gran entusiasmo._

 _Lamentablemente el Destino_ **olvidó** _decirle a Apolo sobre los dramas añadidos relacionados con un acechador, un volcán que clama por venganza y chantajes emocionales..._

 _... incluyendo la amenaza de erupción del Yellowstone si no hace caso._

* * *

 **Nota Mental:** Listo, este fic ya está fuera de mi sistema y puedo concentrarme en los que siguen. Llevo en estos momentos 10 capítulos de 19 del nuevo fic, a ver si logro compensarle algo a Apolo por los malos ratos. El pobrecito ya me daba pena, pero más lo haré sufrir con lo que se le viene encima. Lo estoy escribiendo con bastante buen ritmo, así que no creo que los haga esperar mucho más. Por favor, si detectan algún error tipográfico, de ortografía y redacción, me avisan para que lo pueda reparar. **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO Y POR LEER!**

* * *

Pues así, Lina, así como llegó, terminó. ¡Pero ya viene el próximo Fic! Llevo un buen ritmo escribiéndolo y mi Musa está literalmente en llamas. Huitzi, como viste, no solo obtuvo su premio por sus esfuerzos, sino que probó que su corazón es sincero. Cualquier cosa es poca si es por su Sueñito. Al menos la familia política lo aceptó… excepto el tío Muerte, que será un hueso más duro de roer. Ya le caerá el tejo a Thanatos, el pobre está perdido y ni cuenta se ha dado. Oye, eres soltera y eso no tiene nada de malo. ¡Solterona jamás! Una no sabe las sorpresas que da la vida, así que vive esta etapa con todo. Pueeeeede que Hermes haya estado involucrado: le pregunto y lo niega con ganas. Sobre Hypnos… ¡Oh sí! Se la jugó por Pasitea, porque en el mito le tiene TERROR a Zeus y aún sí arriesgó su ira a cambio de poder estar con la menor de las Gracias. Por cierto… si se escondió detrás de su mamá cuando Zeus amenazó con machacarlo, se debe a que Zeus le tiene algo de temor a Nix y no se atreve a llevarle la contra. Astuto, se le reconoce. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!**

* * *

 ** _¡NO HUBO ANIMALES LASTIMADOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!_**

 _Puede que le haya llegado una patada al gato, y Cerberos chocó contra una pared mientras lo perseguía, pero aparte de eso, nada grave. Tampoco estoy considerando la vez en que Pillín lanzó a Cerberos a la piscina, o cuando engañó a Todd para que saltase sobre un rosal desde un segundo piso._

 _Ese Colibrí es un peligro… pero Phantasos lo mima._

 _Quetzalcóatl logró rescatar la barra de chocolate de los abismos del escote de Hestia, pero no diré en qué condiciones la sacó. Al paso que llevan esos dos, pronto habrá boda._

 _Kairós detesta a Thanatos, tanto como Thanatos detesta a Huitzilopochtli, pero al menos el "tío Muerte" está más resignado a la presencia del Colibrí Zurdo. A Kairós en cambio, no le hace mucha gracia que su hija y el dios de la Muerte se estén convirtiendo en amigos muy especiales._

 _Por cierto, se ha visto a la dra. Laurens y a Giannis mucho por los pasillos del hospital, incluso compartiendo un cafecito en la cafetería, muy seguido. Algunos comenzaron a shippearlos. Lo anterior no tiene relación con los esfuerzos de las diosas del amor por inspirarles sentimientos amorosos._

 _¿Recuerdan a las sirvientas? Siguen fangirleando con lo ocurrido en Giudecca. Por cierto, el tal Manolis ha tenido que esforzarse al triple para que no lo boten._

 _¡Pobre!_


End file.
